Teniéndolo Todo
by ElaQueen
Summary: SwanQueen ...La Historia de Regina, Emma y Graham... Una alta funcionaria de la Fiscalía y un Detective de Homicidios… Vinculados por algo más que la suerte… el destino...
1. Presentación

**SWANQUEEN / GRAHAM**

Ese día. Ese aeropuerto. Nada sería igual desde ese afortunado incidente.

Su amor incondicional por Emma, su vida preestablecida y convulsionada, y sus ganas de huir, la harían regresar para siempre a él.

Graham, un detective de homicidios correcto y responsable, Regina la Fiscal de Distrito y Emma, la joven abogado y ama de casa, se desenvolverán en un triángulo amoroso, dentro de un presente en riesgo y un pasado que oculta más de una verdad.

Un homicidio, un asesino serial y una lucha de poder, se esconden detrás del drama y el romance de Emma, Regina y Graham; unidos por algo más que el azar… El destino.

 **ooo**

 **Nota del AUTOR**

 **Buenas... Me encuentro aquí para presentarles esta historia, que aunque guarda poca relación con la original, está inspirada en Once Upon A Time...**

 **Como much s otr s, y aclarando que no tengo derecho alguno sobre los personajes de la serie, pretendo utilizarlos dentro de mi relato, guardando todas sus características: Físicas, actitudes y aptitudes, carácter, personalidad, vestuario y arreglo, entre otras.**

 **Lo que si vale la pena aclarar, es que no existe Magia en este Fanfic... O por lo menos no de la magia de la serie.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

 **La Ley y el orden**

Graham ya tenía varios años como policía en Main, y a pesar de todos esos años de servicio "ejemplar", nunca dejaba de sorprenderle de lo que el ser humano era capaz.

Hubiese tenido un expediente "ejemplar", si no fuese por aquella vez que sin darse cuenta cuándo y cómo, había sido suspendido por dejar inconscientes a dos sospechosos durante un interrogatorio. Sin embargo, en su momento esto fue descartado como conducta violenta, y así lo hizo saber el orientador de Asuntos Internos. Graham supuso entonces que era por su situación personal para ese momento.

En homicidios todo pasa demasiado rápido. Reciben una llamada, están cerca de la escena o simplemente se les asigna. Acuden y hace lo mejor posible tu trabajo, dependiendo de la situación.

Él ya había pasado la etapa de patrullaje, y después de su ascenso a "Detective", pensó que quedarse en "Homicidios" era lo correcto. El detective Humbert de Homicidios.

\- Homicidios… ¿Alguien puede dedicarse a eso?... meditaba siempre es éste punto.

En los peores casos, nadie te prepara para ver cuerpos destrozados, mujeres abusadas y muertas, o a niños… Paraba de pensar al instante. La sola idea de que un niño pasara por esas cosas lo paralizaba.

De niño había tenido algunos "problemas de conducta", pero se había convertido en un hombre sensible, pese al porte indiferente y frío que manejaba día con día ante sus compañeros policías; las cosas terribles a las que podía enfrentarse en su trabajo lo impactaban. Siempre lo afectaban, pero lo meditaba sólo al llegar a su apartamento, lejos de la posibilidad de que alguien lo conociera realmente.

Él era un hombre fiel a la Ley y a sus principios, de valores morales arraigados que, por razones de supervivencia, se hacía la vista gorda de las cosas truculentas que se daban con algunos "colegas", para poder negarse a participar sin más excusas.

Físicamente era "el hombre de los sueños de muchas", o por lo menos así se lo hacía saber su madre cada vez que hablaba del por qué un chico tan formal y apuesto no tenía novia.

Era alto, fuerte, sin músculos demasiado exagerados pero si muy varonil. Por esas fechas llevaba una barba que cerraba en candado, y que lo hacía ver misterioso, ojos color miel, blanco y de cabello castaño.

Se veía a sí mismo como un tipo "normal", aunque estaba consciente de que les atraía a las mujeres. Y vaya si era así, que en la policía, secretarias, compañeras y hasta alguna que otra convicta le hacía saber qué le gustaba del oficial G. Humbert.

Cada vez que podía la secretaria del departamento, Ruby Wolf, le lanzaba una indirecta que él fingía no escuchar. Pero en secreto, fuera de la oficina y de todo el ambiente de chismes, mantenía relaciones casuales con ella. La mujer era muy atractiva y pícara, y eso le gustaba. Pero no era su tipo, puesto que parecía que ella tenía intereses diferentes.

Él Había tenido unas cuantas relaciones sin importancia, y una relación no tan corta pero si muy seria, que había dejado un sabor amargo, pero nada que él pensara que no tuviera solución en su futuro.

Cinco años pasó con Elsa Arendelle. Se conocieron cuando el patrullaba… de hecho, la habían detenido por pasarse un alto en horas de la madrugada, y la muchacha intentaba disculparse y aceptar la multa, cuando su compañero la dejó ir como si nada. Él se sintió en el deber de indicarle a la joven qué pasaría si volvían a detenerla. La chica lo miró con atención, le pidió que le prestara su pluma y en una pequeña servilleta que sacó de la guantera escribió algo que él no alcanzó a ver, mientras que el oficial continuaba la charla de orientación.

Estaba embobado porque ciertamente la chica era hermosa, muy joven con apenas 18 años, no estaba ebria y no se veía en mal estado. Nuevamente la chica afirmó que estaba apresurada por llegar donde su madre, así que él paró la charla. Se inclinó hacia el oficial para devolver el bolígrafo, y le dejó en la mano el trozo de papel con el escrito. En el papel decía "Elsa" seguido de un número telefónico.

\- Ese es mi número oficial, por si quiere continuar la charla.

Luego le hizo un guiño y se sonrió… La chica era indudablemente una belleza, de 1,70 de estatura aproximadamente. Bellas piernas dejaba ver el short, y una sonrisa y dentadura de película. El cabello rubio con mechas doradas, facciones finas, labios de película y unos ojos color azul intenso. Un espectáculo.

\- Disculpe Srta… – Se inclinó a ver la identificación. – Srta. Arendelle pero no puedo aceptar este tipo de comportamiento y acciones.

\- Disculpe usted oficial, es que no dudo que si me siguen, me vayan a detener nuevamente. Realmente debo llegar a casa con mi madre, y pues así me podrá localizar para darme la multa.

\- ¿A qué se debe la prisa?, si me permite la pregunta.

\- Debo llegar de inmediato con mi madre, está muy enferma y necesita esto.

Observó que la chica sacaba de su vehículo una bolsa con inyecciones y algún otro medicamento.

\- Si desea, para evitar esto, siendo una emergencia podemos notificarlo y escoltarla.

\- Esto no es "La ley y el orden" – Se sonrió – ¿De verdad harían eso por mí?

\- Desde luego – Dijo, tratando de no hacer notar que el comentario le había hecho gracia – Por cualquier ciudadano que lo requiriese, siendo una auténtica emergencia.

Su compañero de aquél encontrones, era un tipo asqueroso en cuanto al trato con las mujeres; pero en presencia de Graham solía contenerse, porque sabía que a este no le hacían gracia las bromas de ese tipo. El oficial acompañante, que no había dejado de estar alerta y atento a la escena, ya se había acercado nuevamente a su líder cuando éste le dijo:

\- Vamos a seguir a la señorita hasta donde se dirija – le indicó la dirección que estaba escrita en un papel – avisa por radio para que sepan que vamos a escoltarla. Mencionó el código.

Le indicó a la joven que la seguirían, activaron la sirena y se pusieron en camino a la saca en la que aguardaba la madre enferma. El compañero del oficial Humbert no tardó en hablar:

\- Claro, yo la dejé ir por lo buena que está… pero como te dio su número, tú insistes en "asistirla personalmente" – haciendo comillas en el aire y esbozando una sonrisa irónica y perversa.

Graham, que manejaba atento detrás de la joven, con la mayor expresión de seriedad y molestia en el rostro y la voz le respondió de forma cortante:

\- Es el servicio público que se espera de nosotros. La joven tiene una emergencia, eso y nada más. ¿Te queda claro o debo explicártelo de forma gráfica? – a lo que me mostraba el puño.

Se quedaron en silencio y la siguió el resto del camino. Cuando llegaron, la chica entró y les agradeció. Ellos a guardaron a ver que todo estuviese en orden.

No todo estaba en orden. La madre de Elsa tenía una crisis respiratoria, por lo cual llamaron a las ambulancias del 911, y radiaron la emergencia.

\- Ya no es mi deber acompañarla. Espero que su madre mejore. – Le dijo en un tono seco que trató de hacer lo más cálido posible.

La joven le agradeció, y fue a montarse en la ambulancia, cuando de pronto, antes de que los paramédicos cerrasen la puerta, la chica le gritó al policía

\- Oficial Humbert. ¿Puede llamarme?... ¡Puedes!

La puerta de la ambulancia cerró la conversación.

Al día siguiente, mientras descansaba en la mañana (el nocturno estuvo movido esa semana), recordó a la joven "Elsa" y el drama de su madre. Por lo que le pareció correcto llamar para preguntar por el estado de su madre; o eso quiso hacerse creer para llamarla, porque le chica lo había dejado muy interesado. Graham, con 26 años buscaba excusas para llamar a una chica… Eso era patético, y a él no le gustaba ser patético.

Marcó el número que observó era el de un celular… pero nadie atendió. Y así repitió la operación dos veces más y en la noche antes de patrullar, pero nadie atendió. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien con la joven y su madre.

Tres días pasaron cuando, sentado en la cafetería, su celular sonó. Pudo reconocer el número del mensaje, pese a que no estaba grabado. El mensaje de texto decía:

\- _"¿Quién es?"_

Era Elsa, que había hecho aparición como mensaje de texto a su cel. Dudó unos minutos si respondería o no, pero como ya la había llamado… No tenía caso no contestar. Decidió llamar. Tras varios repiques, una Elsa curiosa, precavida y un poco lenta contestó arrastrando las palabras

\- _Si… ¿quién es?_

Tras unos segundos en silencio, fue interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de la chica, que pasó a sonar un poco impaciente

\- _¡Vas a hablar o qué!…_

\- Soy… - dijo, y sonó débil su voz. La aclaró y repitió – Hola Elsa, soy el Oficial Humbert del departamento de policía de Main. La llamaba para saber sobre el estado de salud de su madre y para saber cómo se encuentra usted.

Mientras escuchaba sus palabras, notaba el tono telegráfico y típico, falto de escrúpulos que usa la policía para hablar de los casos y de los "hechos". Sintió vergüenza con la chica, pena por él y pena por ella.

\- _Disculpe Oficial, como no tenía su número… Gracias por llamar_ – Se hizo un silencio a través de la línea que le pareció eterno– _Mi madre… Mi madre falleció ayer en la mañana_.

Escuchó cómo a la chica se le escapaba el llanto, y sintió cómo a él se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Haciendo acopio de las mismas herramientas que suelen emplear los policías, sacó valor, aclaró la voz y le dijo a la chica:

\- Lo lamento mucho Srta. Arendelle. Siento lo de su madre. – Luego dijo algo que no sabía de dónde había salido – Si no le molesta me gustaría acompañarla al funeral. ¿Me daría los detalles?.

La chica, aunque estaba sorprendida, le había parecido encantador el gesto

\- _Es la dirección a la que amablemente me escoltaron ese día_ – se escuchaba la voz quebrada – _gracias a usted llegué a tiempo con mi Madre y logré hospitalizarla y que sufriera menos. Le agradezco. Nos vemos mañana a las once de la mañana._

\- Adiós Srta. Arendelle

\- _Elsa, Oficial Humbert, me puede llamarme Elsa_ – Sonrió – _Adiós._

Él también sonrió. Sonrió con vergüenza, porque a pesar de la pena que sentía por la muchacha estaba ansioso por verla, aunque fuese en esas penosas circunstancias.

Fue al funeral, donde pudo conocerla mejor. Y siguieron viéndose hasta hacerse amigos, novios… pareja durante cinco años. Hasta que la separación se dio de forma imprevista y abrupta.

Graham llegó un día como cualquier otro a la casa que ambos compartían. Era 15 de Diciembre de 2007, todo estaba en silencio. No había señales de Elsa, que debía estar ya en casa. La jarra de agua estaba sobre la mesa del comedor, y un vaso estaba a su lado… Debajo de este un post-it que decía

 _"Lo siento Graham… No podemos seguir. Mi vida va a cambiar y no me puedes acompañar en esto. Te amaré por siempre._

 _Elsa_

 _P.D. No me busques, no quiero que me sigas. Lo nuestro se acabó y no hay nada que hablar o explicar"_

La chica se había llevado todas sus cosas, excepto todo aquello que Graham le regaló… Todo lo que le recordara a él.

Él no la siguió… ella no lo amaba.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

 **El toque de Elsa**

Ese día, al llegar al lugar de los hechos, el impacto de la escena lo hizo sentirse asqueado, y tuvo que luchar para disimularlo… Su impresión era tal, que se quedó unos minutos de pie mirando a la víctima, hasta que el forense le pidió que se apartara, pues le bloqueaba el paso. Se apartó, rodeando con la mirada la habitación en dirección opuesta a donde yacía la víctima.

\- Fecha: 05 de Agosto de 2015. Hora Actual: 22:35. Fecha y hora a la que encontraron el Cuerpo: 05 de Agosto de 2015 a las 21:20 horas – Grabó como nota de voz en su aparato de uso acostumbrado para tales fines – Se presume que lleva alrededor de diez horas muertas, falta confirmación. La Sra. Ruth Moll la encontró por casualidad cuando le iba a regresar el extintor luego de su revisión.

La chica de veinte y tantos años, según él presumía por su contextura, y por lo que apenas veía de ella y de la decoración, estaba en apariencia viviendo sola. Un solo cepillo de dientes en el baño, ningún producto personal masculino. Observó el reproductor de música, se acercó y vio un par de CD de grabaciones, cuyos rotulados le parecieron extraños, y adicional música de la de hace algunos años, y contemporánea. Algunos eran de su agrado.

\- Oficial, tómele una foto a esto y revise esos nombres. – le dijo a uno de los policías, señalando al asistente del forense.

\- Entendido Detective Humbert.

\- Y que se lleven esto como evidencia principal – prosiguió – A moverse señores, que es para hoy.

En ocasiones no tenía toda la paciencia que debía tener, menos con los principiantes de los diversos departamentos. Incluso había llegado a tener fama de Ogro en algunos casos. En estas ocasiones el que siempre lo soportaba era su "nuevo" compañero, el Detective David Nolan.

David Nolan era "nuevo" porque había sido transferido desde la provincia hacía ya dos años, pero como ningún otro Detective había llegado después de él, seguía siendo "el nuevo". No le molestaba el sobrenombre, y Graham lo sabía, por eso hasta él lo llamaba así de vez en cuando. David era paciente, con él y con todos. Por eso habían formado una buena dupla.

La pareja "encantadora" los llamaba Ruby, que en algunas ocasiones le había sugerido a Graham hacer un trío.

Hoy David no lo había podido acompañar, puesto que su esposa Mary Margaret estaba embarazada y se había sentido mal en horas de la mañana. Por esta razón el detective Nolan se encontraba de permiso y él solo e impaciente.

Continuó haciendo un recorrido por la escena:

\- Chica blanca aún no identificada, mujer delgada cercana a los treinta. Blanca, cabello castaño claro. Se espera revisión del forense para profundizar la descripción – No habían dado aún datos de su identificación – de presunto nombre "Mía Stone", según identifica la casera – continuó grabando a medida que recordaba la reciente conversación con la señora, y recorría el lugar.

Continuó repasando en su mente la conversación con la casera, y recordó detalles como… "Casi siempre estaba sola y no creo que haya tenido novio", "A veces traía a alguna amiga, este último mes sobre todo", "La veía muy poco, era un chica tranquila, y creo que pintaba o algo así… Nunca pregunté porque pagaba puntual"; y así lo grabó, mencionando los detalles que le había suministrado la dueña del anexo donde vivía la joven.

\- Nota: Llamar a declarar a la Señora Moll para establecer Nombres o descripciones de las amistades de la víctima. Llamar a declarar – Grabó.

Dirigió su mirada hasta la parte superior del recinto, de techo alto donde, en una especie de medio piso aéreo, estaba lo que parecía un estudio de pintura.

\- ¿Revisaron allá arriba? – Dijo con voz de mando a los oficiales que requisaban el lugar

\- Afirmativo Detective Humbert – Respondió uno de ellos

\- ¿Qué encontraron?

\- Hicimos las fotografías – dijo el asistente del forense

\- No encontramos ningún detalle de identificación. Tomamos las huellas y lo único relevante son pinturas y lienzos en blancos; materiales de arte Señor – completó el oficial.

Subió con uno de ellos y revisó lo que parecía el estudio de la artista Mía Stone… Parecía muy interesante sus obras, abstractas; todo impecable y organizado, sumamente limpio, y eso le pareció extraño. Todo eso en produjo una sensación aún más repugnante, que no supo si procedía del olor de la pintura o de la escena dramática.

\- Oficial – llamó la atención del que lo acompañó hasta la habitación superior - ¿Ve esto? Es arcilla y óleo marrón y negro, pero está fuera de orden… Creo que es el mismo material que tiene la víctima en el cuerpo. Y verifique las huellas en ambas cosas.

\- Entendido Detective

\- Y por favor, asegúrese personalmente que le tomen fotos a esas dos pinturas y la las esculturas pequeñas de allí… me parece que guardan relación con los símbolos de la espalda.

\- Entendido Detective

Cuando Graham daba una orden, era contundente. Los policías los respetaban y valoraban la habilidad que tenía para encontrar los detalles más pequeños, su por seguridad y seriedad en el trabajo.

El anexo era modesto y de techo alto y piso de madera; como una segunda casa de huéspedes, en la parte de atrás del patio en la casa principal de la Sra. Ruth Moll, la casera. Era un espacio amplio, de concepto abierto, donde se ubicaba la sala-comedor, la pequeña pero cómoda cocina, y la habitación y biblioteca de la joven víctima; en cuya pared sobre la cabecera de la cama se encontraba el cuerpo, en posición vertical, inversa y de espaldas. Lo único que permanecía separado era el baño, al otro lado de donde se ubicaba la cama.

Al entrar estaba una escalera de caracol que conducía al segundo piso donde se encontraba el estudio, y éste abarcaba la mitad del espacio, haciendo de techo de la cocina, sala y comedor. Tenía un gran ventanal que daba al bosque, e iluminaba el lugar donde la joven aparentemente daba rienda suelta a su arte. Sólo una pequeña ventana en la entrada, daba hacia la casa de la señora que le alquilaba.

Todo estaba limpio, perfectamente ordenado, salvo la zona dónde se encontraba el cuerpo. Volvió a dirigirse hasta la escena principal del crimen, para describir la forma en que se hallaba.

Nunca podría olvidar esa escena, pensó. ¿Pero qué podía ser diferente esta vez a todas las anteriores que había visto? ¿Sería acaso la forma en la que el cuerpo estaba dispuesto? ¿El que la víctima fuese una joven mujer? Algo se le hizo familiar en ella o en todo aquello, pero no recordaba de dónde. Tal vez la escena era de alguna película, y evocaba aquella real.

La verdad es que la escena parecía de película policiaca, y en la vida real todo era menos dramático, o por lo menos regularmente menos dramático. La víctima había sido colocada en la pared, con en forma de cruz invertida, de espalda. Por lo que el cuerpo de la mujer estaba boca abajo y de cabeza, con su rostro hacia la pared. Su cabello castaño, colgaba teñido con la sangre y la arcilla que tenía pegada a él. Le habían hecho unas marcas en la espala blanca, quemadas y tatuadas de forma rudimentaria, y estaba sucio, lleno de lo que parecía arcilla o simple lodo. No estaba mutilada, o en apariencia así era.

\- Aparentemente le cortaron la garganta, y luego dejaron que se desangrara. Posterior limpiaron el cuerpo y lo colgaron. Clavos de 1" y 10" – Dijo el forense, en todo robótico, casi sin mostrar expresión en el rostro

\- Lo hicieron aquí y luego limpiaron. Querían prepararse para la decoración – Se apresuró a comentar de forma particular al forense – Obviamente algo de sectas o religión

\- ¡Si duda! – Le respondió con tono de complicidad

\- ¿Revisaste lo de arriba? – le dijo con énfasis

\- No, pero seguro algo tendrá que ver. Ya me lo comentó mi asistente y ya tomaron las fotos. Vamos a proceder a desmontar el cuerpo.

Volvió la mirada a la joven víctima y se percató de que no se le veía el rostro desde esa posición. Por el cuerpo, pensó, no debía tener más de 30 años. Se veía delgada, de buen cuerpo. Honestamente se veía como si últimamente no se hubiese alimentado bien, pero tanta suciedad en ella no permitía ver los detalles. Tomaban las respectivas fotos de la escena, cuando procedieron a bajar el cuerpo.

No fue hasta ver el rostro de la joven cuando su corazón se detuvo, dio un vuelco, y estuvo seguro que nunca su vida sería igual.

La mirada se detuvo en el rostro del cuerpo sin vida, justo cuando lo desmontaban de la pared para hacer el resto de la identificación (huellas y esas cosas), y colocarlo en la bolsa especial. Su mirada en ese momento era de horror más que de ese asco que disimulaba con frialdad.

Esa impresión era la que sentía al descubrir que la víctima era Elsa.

¡¿Cómo no se percató antes?! La sensación de aquel lugar tenía "El toque de Elsa" en cada paso que dio.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

 **Pesadilla Real**

De inmediato el forense se percató de la cara de Graham, y antes de dirigirse hacia la víctima para dar las instrucciones y concluir así la extracción del cuerpo de la pared, le comentó

\- Detective Humbert, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Obviamente no lo estaba, y no lo podía disimular. A su cara de horror se le había aunado un temblor en las manos, la sudoración fría y excesiva, que en cuestión de segundos empezó a emanar de sus sienes, cuello y manos, y que sintió a través de los guantes de látex. Dejó caer de repente la grabadora, como si las fuerzas lo hubiesen abandonado; y casi lo podría haber jurado, porque estaba a punto de caer de rodillas. Sus piernas ya no le daban para más.

Se dirigió con dificultad hacia un mueble para libros cercano, quitando la vista de Elsa, y se apoyó haciendo uso de los guantes.

El forense que lo miraba algo sorprendido y temeroso se dio cuenta de que arrastraba las piernas y de su temblor y sudoración corporal excesiva.

Se volteó y miró con la misma expresión al forense, una expresión de sorpresa, terror y tristeza

\- Whale – le comentó al Forense, casi con un hilo de voz de autómata, mientras éste tomaba del suelo la grabadora – no puedo llevar este caso, conozco a la víctima…

El Doctor Whale Stein, que había trabajado con el Detective Humbert innumerables veces, no sabía qué decir en esta ocasión. Transcurrió casi un minuto hasta cuando pudo pronunciar palabra

\- Lo… lo lamento Graham – Apenas se escuchó su voz. Aclaró la garganta y prosiguió – ¿Pero de quién se trata?

No podía hablar más… No sentía que pudieran confirmarle a otra persona lo que sus ojos le habían confesado. No era capaz de moverse y ya no era capaz de mirar. Señaló con su mano derecha a la víctima, haciendo un movimiento como indicándole que mirara el cuerpo. Whale se dio la vuelta y volvió a observarla.

\- Mantengan el cuerpo en esa posición y no lo muevan más. Vamos a tomarle las huellas para llevarlas a "identificación", y las demás fotos – Dijo el forense con tono serio, haciendo ademanes con las manos para apurarlos, y con la cara descompuesta por la revelación del Graham

Miró la cara de la víctima con atención, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, como denotando que sí, existían rasgos familiares para él también, pero que aún no le decían quién era la mujer. Se regresó donde estaba su compañero, que permanecía temblando en la misma posición.

La verdad es que el despistado hombre no había reparado en el rostro de la víctima antes de eso, pues estaba inicialmente concentrado en recabar la información detallada de la colocación del cuerpo.

Whale, había comenzado como ayudante del forense, y tras haber ascendido, era excelente en su trabajo. Años atrás había conocido casualmente a la chica, que para aquél entonces era más joven que él, en alguna de las reuniones de la policía a la que Graham la había llevado. No había conseguido reconocerla hasta la terrible afirmación del detective.

\- Es Elsa – Dijo Graham, sin reparar en el tono quebrado de su voz – es mi Elsa Whale.

El Forense abrió los ojos completamente y experimentó una nausea inusual que le llegaba a la garganta, en la cual se le hizo un nudo. Tuvo que respirar profundo unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente

\- Oficial, por favor, acompañe al detective Humbert hacia la patrulla – Habló en voz alta. Bajó el tono y se dirigió al detective que estaba en shock – Graham, creo que debes salir de acá. No hay necesidad de que veas esto ahora. Te haré llegar toda la información que me pidas después.

Graham asintió de forma automática y giró hacia la salida. No era él el que caminaba, no era consciente de que se dirigía a la salida. Era su cuerpo, su necesidad de salir de allí, su deseo de supervivencia lo que lo impulsó a irse.

A medida que caminaba se sentía débil y ligeramente aturdido. Sintió náuseas. A su encuentro acudió el oficial al que Whale había pedido que lo asistiera.

Al salir le pidió a éste que solicitara por radio al Detective Wayne, para que se acercara a la escena del crimen

\- Dígale que es requerido con urgencia para encargarse del caso – Dijo con pesadumbre y resignación, aun sintiendo el mareo y las náuseas

Estaba solo, David estaba de permiso, así que no había nadie para llevarlo a casa, por lo que se lo solicitó al oficial que lo había escoltado. No creía que pudiese manejar. Antes de llegar a la puerta de su patrulla sintió que no podía seguir más allá y vomitó.

\- Señor, digo, Detective, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – le preguntó el joven oficial

\- Si… No… ¡no sé!... No estoy bien

\- ¿Quiere que lo lleve a una clínica?...

Con la mirada extraviada y luego de haberse limpiado el rostro con la camisa y haberse sentado en el puesto del copiloto con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos a media asta, tomó del porta-vasos una botella con agua y se enjuagó. Parecía que no estaba escuchando al muchacho cuando de repente le respondió

\- No, no necesito un doctor. O tal vez sí, no lo sé – respiró profundo y sintió el dolor que esa acción le causaba – lo que necesito es que me informe si ya llamó al Detective Wayne y qué respuesta obtuvo de esto – estaba hecho un desastre

\- Sí señor. Lo he llamado y ha respondido. Se dirige para acá. ¡Estamos de suerte!, estaba en la estación

¿Estamos de suerte? Estaban en la escena de un crimen. Si se encontrara en condiciones normales habría descargado al joven oficial hasta correrlo del lugar. Pero lo cierto es que no era él mismo. En estos momentos se sentía como un alma en pena.

Estaba pasando por los minutos posteriores al Post-it en el que lo habían cortado, directamente a encontrarse a la mujer que amaba muerta en ese anexo de los suburbios. ¿Nada había cambiado en él? ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo hiciese sentir así todavía?

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensado? Sea como sea, era una mujer inocente, víctima de homicidio, de algo terrible… y era Elsa, su Elsa. Sintió pena y desprecio por él mismo.

Tenía que salir de allí. No quería aceptar que esa era una pesadilla, sí, pero era una pesadilla real. Esa realidad que lo estaba sobrepasando en esos instantes. Sentía ganas de salir corriendo pero sus piernas no les respondían. Sentía ganas de gritar pero su voz no salía. Empezaba a sentir nauseas nuevamente cuando las ganas inmensas de llorar lo embargaron.

\- ¡Señor! – De nuevo le decía el joven oficial – ¿necesita algo antes de irnos? ¿A dónde lo llevo? – dijo, y al instante recordó la primera orden de llevarlo a su casa.

\- Pídale al Doctor Stein que venga por favor… De inmediato.

El chico trató de no mirarlo para no hacerle sentir peor, pero ya se había percatado del nuevo estado del detective. Se dio la vuelta para ir a cumplir lo que Humbert le había pedido, observando al caminar que se había generado un lío de patrullas y un forcejeo alrededor de la zona acordonada con cinta amarilla.

\- Disculpe Señor. Va a demorar, déjeme ver qué pasa… ¿Puede esperar?

Graham asintió, observando por el espejo el barullo que generaba la policía con los periodistas.

Ya el lugar estaba rodeado por la prensa. La patrulla de Graham, así como otras dos y la camioneta del forense, se encontraban en el jardín delantero de la propiedad, dentro de la banda amarilla, y las demás por fuera, apostadas en la entrada principal y en los accesos adyacentes, a modo de resguardo y control de la prensa y curiosos, que ya se vislumbraban como una molestia. Sobre todo por el colapso que su salida del lugar iba a generar.

\- Acaba de llegar el Detective Wayne. Por eso el alboroto. ¿Quiere que le avise a él primero que usted está aquí?

\- ¡No!. Que vaya directamente con Stein.

\- Sí Señor. ¿Y si el detective me pregunta por usted? ¿Qué le digo al Doctor Stein?

\- No creo. Pero si lo hace que le digan que ya me fui – total la patrulla estaba en una zona oscura, y permanecería oculto allí, hasta que su chofer designado se dignase a sacarlo de aquél infierno – Y ya no es necesario que llame al Doctor Stein.

Se volteó con cuidado de no alborotar sus ganas de vomitar, en lo que vio al Detective Wayne dirigirse molesto, por el forcejeo que tuvo que soportar para poder ingresar, hacia la entrada del anexo. Pero no iba solo, por eso asumió que la molestia era por el circo que había tenido que atravesar su acompañante.

La acompañante de Wayne era una mujer elegantemente vestida. Tuvo la impresión de que la había visto antes… sabía que la había visto, pero no recordaba de dónde, pese a no haber visto su rostro.

Le llamó poderosamente la atención que Wayne le dirigiera múltiples atenciones, como si se tratase de una personalidad de alta importancia. Además, la mujer venía acompañada de un asistente al que nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención, preparado para anotar todo, y llevaba consigo una grabadora y una cámara.

De repente recordó la escena, de qué se trataba, de que era Elsa, y pensó con algo de molestia, que no deberían estar allí.

\- Oficial

\- Dígame Detective

\- Es hora de que me saque de aquí

\- Sí señor, voy a cuadrar que despejen el área para poder sacar la patrulla.

\- Aunque sea en Taxi, oficial, pero ¡sáqueme de aquí! – empezaba a recuperar sus fuerzas y su carácter impaciente – Dígame algo antes, ¿sabe quién es la mujer que lo acompaña?

\- Sí señor, es decir… – ante el comportamiento errático del detective, el chico había empezado a sudar y a sentir algo de temor – creo que es la nueva Fiscal de Distrito, de la que todos hablan.

\- ¿De la que todos hablan? – trataba de jugarle una broma al oficial y a su mente para distraerse. Y ciertamente algo había escuchado de ella.

\- Sí, la nueva Fiscal de Distrito… bueno, de la que todos hablan, la que está buenísima, y disculpe pero así dicen

\- ¿Y no es así? – levantó una ceja mientras veía con atención al chico.

\- Sí, pues… No, bueno…

\- ¿Por qué está aquí? – había decidido dejar en paz al muchacho con el tema de "está buenísima…"

\- Ellos tiene derecho a inspeccionar…

\- ¡Lo sé! – dijo ahora, con menos paciencia e interrumpiéndolo – me refiero a por qué tan rápido

\- Perdón señor. Imagino que está nueva en la… ¡¿Qué sé yo?!

\- ¿Sabes algo más de ella? – apenas si la había visto con la poca luz de la luna y de la que había en el jardín, ya que los reflectores de la policía estaban en sentido contrario

\- Sólo sé que se apellida Mills y está buenísima – dijo el joven, esta vez riendo

El oficial se dedicó a despejar el área para sacarlo de allí en su patrulla. Se montó en el lugar del piloto y Humbert le indicó cómo llegar a su casa.

En el camino, iba callado. Pensaba en todo lo que acababa de pasar. En cómo le desearía estar de vacaciones nuevamente. Recordó al Elsa, el lunar en sus caderas que solía besar y que la excitaba tanto…Cómo adoraba ese Lunar.

Pensaba en todo lo horrible de la escena. ¿Quién le había hecho eso? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué lo dejó? Siguió torturándose durante el camino, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que pensaba que el apellido " _Mills_ " le sonaba y que pensaba que conocía a esa mujer. ¿Por qué pensaba en esas tonterías justo ahora? Ese apellido " _Mills_ "…

\- Mills, Regina… Regina Mills es que se llama – dijo el joven oficial interrumpiendo el silencio

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó dudoso de haber cavilado en voz alta, y confuso por la tormenta de pensamientos que los asaltaban

\- La mujer que acompañaba al Detective Wayne, la Fiscal de Distrito. Su nombre es Regina.

Asintió como para cerrar el asunto y se quedó pensando unos minutos "Regina, Regina Mills".

\- Llegamos Detective… ¿Es aquí?

\- Sí. Mañana pasas por mí a primera hora – dijo Graham antes de seguir atormentándose con sus pensamientos

\- Sí Señor. Que tenga feliz noche

Feliz noche… ¡Feliz Noche! Acaso no sabía cómo estaba él y de dónde venían. Respiró, porque entendió que había sido simple cortesía y abrió el portal del edificio.

Subió las escaleras que lo llevaban hasta el quinto piso, sin pensar siquiera en el ascensor o en lo que había pasado.

Estaba seguro de no poder dormir. Abrió la puerta, se quitó la chaqueta casual que llevaba, y la colgó en el perchero. Se dirigió al baño y mirándose al espejo pensó " _¡Qué suerte tuve de haberme mudado!_ ". Ya tenía dos años en aquel apartamento, gracias a sus mejoras salariales.

Se lavó el rostro, se quitó los zapatos y los colocó en su lugar, la ropa en la cesta correspondiente – la lavaba todos los jueves – y se metió a la ducha.

Rápidamente estaba en la cama, tendido con la toalla ceñida a la cintura, mirando al techo, los pies en el suelo… Iba a soñar, de eso estaba seguro… Iba a soñar con todo aquél infierno, con Elsa, con el cuerpo empotrado en la pared… con Regina.

\- ¡Con Regina Mills! – exclamó sobresaltado, porque acaba de recordar quién era ella y que había representado para él.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

 **Le presento a esa mujer**

Era primavera y Graham tomaría oficialmente sus vacaciones. Hacía mucho que no deseaba tanto salir de vacaciones, y menos vivir la experiencia de salir del país.

David llevaba rato convenciéndolo de que viajara a una isla del caribe, después que éste y Mary Margaret estuvieran de "Luna de miel" en Aruba. Bromeaba sobre esto y le insinuaba que se enrollara casualmente con alguna mulata, morena… en fin, con cualquier mujer que lo sacara de la soledad crónica en la que se había convertido su vida.

Si supiera David que Ruby lo acompañaba en su soledad más de una vez… Pero era un caballero y también un hombre inteligente, que quería evitar llevar esos conflictos al trabajo. Claro, que eso lo debía haber pensado antes de tener a la exuberante mujer en la cama, practicando "El vuelo de la libélula".

Para el 4 Abril del 2013 se encontraba volando rumbo a la isla del Caribe que, durante casi un mes, le permitiría descansar y desconectarse de su pesada rutina.

Llegó al aeropuerto Reina Beatrix de Aruba decidido a pasarlo genial, y pensó en conocer la Isla y todo lo que ésta le podía ofrecer.

Al salir se topó de repente con el calor caribeño, y pensó _"así no me pegará tanto el verano"_. Mientras observaba a la gente que esperaba con carteles a los viajeros, intentando observar su apellido en alguno de ellos, sintió el choque de un carrito porta-maletas contra su equipaje, y a su vez el de éste contra su pie.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios… !

Cuando volteó, y mientras recogía el desorden de maletas, observó un hermoso rostro de mujer, cuya boca perfecta, de labios rojos, carnosos y avergonzados, se disponía a salir una disculpa.

\- Disculpe Señor… ¿Habla inglés?, I'm sorry.

Él estaba hipnotizado viendo a la mujer. _¿Qué hermosa mujer?_ Pensó

\- No… Si, digo, no hay problema – qué patético estaba sonando, pero la hermosa cicatriz de su labio superior atrapó completamente su atención, y no era capaz de reaccionar normalmente

\- Es que no sé qué me pasó, no pude controlar el carrito – dijo, mientras retiraba su brillante cabello negro del rostro

\- No hay problema – respondió ahora con un poco más de confianza

\- ¿Lo he lastimado?

\- No, para nada – sólo pensaba en lo hermoso de los ojos de la mujer, de una forma y tamaño que roban el alma, de un marrón intenso

\- Pero… Si estás sangrando… ¡Dios!, de nuevo mil disculpas.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cara al observar que el tobillo de Graham tenía un rasguño algo profundo, que comenzaba a sangrar. Pensó que la voz de la mujer era de sueño. Siempre le gustaron las mujeres con una voz ligeramente gruesa, con ese matiz seductor y de seguridad.

\- No se preocupe, no es nada

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si, tranquila – le sonrió de medio lado, con ternura y seguridad.

Iba a interrogarla sobre alguna otra cosa, sólo para seguirla mirando, para escuchar más de aquella voz, cuando de repente una voz de mujer gritó

\- ¡My Queen!

\- ¡Emma! – dijo la mujer de la voz de sus sueños.

Entonces se percató de la pareja que se encontraba haciéndole señas a la mujer al otro lado de la salida. Era una mujer blanca, rubia, de cabello largo, ataviada para el ambiente de playa, y él era un tipo alto, blanco, de barba, no tan joven como la chica, también con estilo playero. Se notaba que eran turistas con un poco más de tiempo en la Isla.

\- Disculpa nuevamente, me tengo que ir – Le dijo "My Queen" colocando una cara de vergüenza y haciendo un ligero gesto de "puchero"

\- No hay problema. Que disfrutes Aruba "My Queen" – y sonrió de forma seductora, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber reaccionado como debía.

\- Jajaja, seguro – le dijo la mujer en tono divertido mirándolo de forma pícara, y levantando una de sus cejas.

" _La reina ha dejado el edificio_ ", pensó, y comenzó a reírse y a percatarse del dolor del pie nuevamente.

Estaba por tomar un taxi cuando vio un cartel con su nombre.

\- Disculpe Señor, yo soy Humbert, Graham Humbert.

\- Encantado Señor – le respondió un hombre mayor de tez negra, que hacía las veces de chofer en una camioneta identificada con el nombre del hotel en el que había reservado – Soy Alberto ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? Permítame las maletas

\- El vuelo bien… La llegada accidentada. Tenga – dijo sonriendo, recordando a la mujer

\- ¿Pasó algo malo? – le preguntó el hombre, con cara de extrañeza

\- Nada, no se preocupe.

Ayudó con el equipaje, y se montó en el lado del copiloto. Desde allí observó un paisaje interesante. Su anterior agresora se encontraba parada al lado de un carro, junto con la pareja que fue a su encuentro. El hombre colocaba el equipaje en el carro, y las mujeres conversaban y ayudaban. Por la cantidad de maletas, se podía decir que se iba a quedar un buen tiempo.

Tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pero _¿Por qué habría venido en vestido ejecutivo?_ , pensó. _¡Qué culo!_ , y la vio alejarse mientras ellos permanecían en el estacionamiento, y él se dirigía con "Don Alberto" al hotel.

\- ¿Ve a esa mujer de allá? – le comentó al chofer mientras daban la vuelta hacia la salida del estacionamiento

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La del carro KIA plateado, traje gris claro, medias negras y zapatos de tacón – señalando al sitio donde aún estaban estacionados los tres amigos arreglando las cosas

\- ¿La de cabello negro? – el hombre esbozó una sonrisa

\- Sí. Le presento a esa mujer. Esa es la mujer de mi vida, y la acabo de conocer – se echó a reír.

Mientras se dirigía al hotel le habló a "Don Alberto" del encuentro con la hermosa mujer de cabello negro. Ambos rieron sobre lo dramático que fue decir "La mujer de mi vida". Hablaron amenamente.

Había decidido quedarse en uno de los mejores hoteles en la zona principal de la Isla para tales fines, y había pagado una serie de tours todo incluido… Tendría algo por hacer en ese mes, y le sacaría provecho al máximo.

Durante el viaje también le había pedido información al chofer sobre la moneda, cómo movilizarse, los lugares más visitados de la isla, entre otras cosas importantes que un turista debe saber. Para cuando se bajó de la camioneta, habían pasado casi 15 minutos.

Se bajó y se dirigió al mostrador

\- Buenas, reservación a nombre de Graham Humbert por favor

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Humbert. Bienvenido al Hotel. Permítame su identificación y la tarjeta de crédito para chequear la reserva y los datos

Le entregó el pasaporte y la tarjeta a la recepcionista, y mientras esperaba unos minutos la confirmación de la reserva, el pago de la misma y la información, se dedicó a dar vueltas al lugar con la mirada.

¡Sí que era elegante el hotel! Era hermoso, y el ambiente marino se sentía en esa estancia. De hecho, podía divisar la piscina y un poco más allá la playa, a través de los ventanales. Sí, podía ver el mar, y pese al calor y la humedad que había afuera, dentro se sentía un fresco agradable.

\- Listo Sr. Humbert, ya confirmamos la reserva y el pago. ¿Desea que dejemos abierto el pago para los consumos?

\- Gracias, sí. Únicamente a mi nombre y a mi habitación, por favor

\- Claro – respondió la chica con una sonrisa – su habitación es la Suite Senior 603 con vista al mar

\- ¿Suite Senior? – respondió con asombro – pero yo había solicitado la Suite Junior.

\- Es parte de la promoción que usted tomó. El precio es el de la Suite Junior, pero disfrutará de la Senior

\- ¡Qué suerte! – rió y la recepcionista le correspondió al gesto – bueno… ¿y los horarios para el desayuno?

\- De 7:00 a.m. a 10:00a.m., pero puede pedir lo que desee a la habitación durante el día.

\- ¿Hay botiquín de emergencias en la habitación? – recordando su herida afortunada

\- Si, y hay enfermería y servicio de atención médica, si gusta o se siente mal…

\- No, así está bien – interrumpiendo a la chica. Estoy bien. Gracias…

\- Mañana lo buscan a las 8:00a.m. para las clases de submarinismo.

\- Si, gracias.

\- ¿Requiere servicio de despertador?

\- No… Gracias…

Se puso al tanto de todos los detalles, de sus itinerarios, y se dirigió a la habitación. Cuando llegó a ésta, observó que era de varios ambientes, un poco más del doble del tamaño de la que él creía que ocuparía. Era la Suite Senior Premium, de paso. La decoración era minimalista pero a la vez era tropical, y la cama era enorme.

Pensó que había tenido mucha suerte. Le dio la propina al botones, y se dispuso a explorar la habitación mientras desempacaba.

Una vez que había colocado todo en su sitio, repasó la ubicación del botiquín, y recorrió nuevamente la habitación de 3 ambientes.

En el primero estaba un salón con una mesa, dos poltronas y un sofá, varias sillas y una barra a modo de Mini Bar. También disponía de cortinas y una TV. Al abrir las puertas de dicha estancia, estaba la habitación, que también era amplia. Tenía sillas, mesita para trabajar, mesas de noche, nevera, y un closet grande que contenía caja de seguridad.

Luego pasó al baño, éste era enorme, tenía jacuzzi y ducha, dos lavamanos, y gran cantidad de artículos. Pensó que sólo esa habitación era tan grande como su apartamento actual.

Fue al botiquín, se sentó en la cama y se curó la herida en el tobillo.

\- Eso me pasa por hacerle caso a David y viajar en bermudas y sandalias. ¿Qué clase de hombre soy?

Una vez revisó ese asunto, se dio cuenta que no era para tanto. Se dirigió al baño y se dio una larga ducha.

Pensó que se lo iba a pasar en grande. Tenía 36 años y nada que perder. Se iba a mudar pronto, y eso lo tenía un poco estresado, así que decidió dejar toda su vida atrás durante esas vacaciones.

Al salir del baño con su bata puesta, ceñida a la cintura, y mientras frotaba su cabello con otra toalla, se dio cuenta que no había explorado aún una parte de la gran habitación, el balcón que había en el cuarto.

Abrió las puertas y se encontró con una espectacular vista marina. ¡Qué podía ser mejor! ¡Claro, una cerveza!

Fue hasta la nevera del bar y tomó una. Salió nuevamente y se percató de que el balcón del cuarto se comunicaba con una pequeña terraza, a la que se tenía acceso a través de la sala donde estaba el Bar. ¡WOW! De verdad esta vez sí le habían salido las cosas bien del todo.

Se apoyó en la baranda del balcón y vio al horizonte contemplando el atardecer. Luego, bajó la vista y observó que también se veía la piscina y la playa desde allí, cancha de tenis, el campo de golf, los otros hoteles, algunos restaurantes a la orilla de la playa, y en algunos muelles, botes… podía ver otros balcones, de hecho.

Tenía hambre. Por hoy pediría algo a la habitación y se relajaría viendo TV.

Ya había oscurecido. Siguió observando y vio a unos niños jugando en la terraza del piso 4, que estaban a su izquierda; y a sus padres llamándolos para ir a bañarse. Miró hacia la derecha y observó el balcón vecino vacío, y luego el balcón del piso 5.

\- Pero… ¿Qué está pasando? – se frotó los ojos para ver si el espejismo pasaba – ¡Dios, que hermosa!

Era la mujer del aeropuerto. Estaba allí, en el balcón del quinto piso, a su derecha, disfrutando como él del atardecer, y para su suerte, estaba desnuda.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

 **Visión Nocturna**

No salía de su asombro, tanto por la coincidencia del encuentro, como por la desnudez de la mujer. Era hermosa de pies a cabeza. Sus piernas eran torneadas, sus caderas perfectas, sus senos, su culo… toda ella era un espectáculo.

\- ¡¿Qué hace allí desnuda?! ¿No le dará pena que alguien la vea?

Al principio se quedó en silencio, en la penumbra, contemplándola. Miró para todos lados a ver si, la visión nocturna que estaba teniendo, no la estuviese compartiendo con alguien más. Pero no, al parecer era sólo él el que disfrutaba del esa mujer que lo tenía hipnotizado.

Su piel era perfecta, resplandeciente a la luz de la luna que empezaba alzarse. Su cabello, hasta los hombros, se ondeaba ligeramente. Descalza, como si agradeciese que cada centímetro de su piel fuese tocado por la brisa marina.

\- Con una mujer así… ¡Me caso! – afirmó casi en silencio y sonriendo

Ella mantenía los brazos en baranda, ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, cuando giró la cabeza un poco hacia arriba.

Se asustó, y se agachó al pensar que la hermosa y desnuda mujer podría capturarlo con las manos en la masa. O bueno, con la vista en su cuerpo.

Se percató de que ella cerraba los ojos para sentir la brisa marina. De que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que él la estaba observando. Se sintió mal por lo que estaba haciendo.

Se disponía a dar la vuelta, luchando con las enormes ganas de seguir observándola, cuando de pronto se percató que salía otra persona al balcón.

Detrás del cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, llegaba la rubia que la había buscado en el aeropuerto. ¿Qué es esto? Pensó.

La rubia, que estaba cubierta por una ligera bata de seda rojo, traía en la mano una copa, que parecía que contenía champagne, y rodeando al objeto de su deseo con su cuerpo, le mostró la bebida y le brindó un trago.

\- ¿A caso están juntas? – empezó a sentir que su corazón latía más fuerte.

La chica dejó la copa en la mano de la mujer, y le dijo algo al oído mientras le acariciaba las caderas desde la parte de atrás, para luego entrar nuevamente al cuarto. La mujer, que era mayor que la rubia, de eso no cabía duda, se tomó otro sorbo y permaneció allí.

Empezó a sentir una leve sensación de repulsión y envidia, al pensar que aquella "Diosa" estuviera en un trío con la rubia y el payaso que las acompañaba más temprano en el aeropuerto.

En unos minutos la rubia regresó, y cubrió los hombros de la mujer con una bata de seda negra.

\- _¡No tengo frío!_ – escuchó que la mujer decía en voz alta, y reía con picardía

\- _No entiendes que alguien te puede ver, ¡pervertida!…_ \- Le pareció que la chica ponía cara maliciosa

La que permanecía semi desnuda se volteó, y alcanzó a ver cómo la luz del cuarto iluminaba la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Era mayor que la rubia, sí, pero su cuerpo era perfecto.

\- _¡Nadie nos mira Señorita Swan!_ – dijo la mujer en voz alta, esbozando una sonrisa perversa, levantando una ceja – _Trae el champagne y las fresas_

La chica se asomó repentinamente, y él tuvo que esconderse para que no lo vieran. Pensó que tal vez lo habían descubierto, porque la rubia no paraba de mirar hacia arriba. Pero luego respiró al observar que la chica veía hacia todos los lugares donde existía la posibilidad de que las observaran.

\- _No, no hay nadie_ – sonrió hacia la mujer, que ya había dejado caer su cuerpo sobre una silla de extensión, de esas camas para tomar sol, y la miraba con gesto deseo.

Pensó que era mejor no seguir mirado aquello, no era correcto de su parte. Ya había entendido que ellas estaban solas, y que el chico no las acompañaba.

\- Tal vez sea el hermano de la rubia – se dijo

Se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de él. La arrastró con cuidado y se sentó. Sentía el corazón acelerado, y excitación por lo que había visto.

Se tomó de un trago la cerveza que le quedaba, y se dispuso a retirarse. Dio un último vistazo al lugar, y observó cómo habían acomodado en el piso la hielera con el champagne, dos copas, un recipiente con fresas y un pote de crema batida.

La rubia se dirigía contoneándose hacia la cama de tomar sol donde estaba la mayor, esperándola con cara de querer comérsela. La bata de la mujer estaba abierta y dejaba ver su cuerpo. Estaba con una pierna extendida y la otra semi flexionada, por lo que Graham pudo ver un poco más.

Si, la mujer parecía una reina, y la otra chica su amante secreta… obviamente.

La chica se fue a un lado de la cama, y se montó sobre la mujer, quitándole la copa y colocándola del lado donde estaba lo demás. Se soltó el largo cabello amarillo que llevaba en un moño al descuido, si procedió a besar a la mujer, mientras la ayudaba a quedar completamente desprovista de la bata negra.

Iban a tener sexo, iban a hacer el amor. Era evidente. Y él ahí de pervertido y voyerista. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría con él? La rubia estaba buenísima, si, era joven y hermosa pero, era esa mujer de cabello negro, labios hermosos, ojos profundos y cuerpo de diosa la que lo mantenía en esa posición, callado e inmóvil, en la oscuridad, vigilando su intimidad.

Él no era así. Era un hombre correcto, que no habría hecho eso en otras circunstancias. Esas mujeres harían el amor frente a sus ojos. Se sentía asqueado al descubrir que eso quería. Quería saber hasta cómo sentía su hipnotista.

\- Me lo debe, por el corte en el tobillo y por recoger las maletas… y el choque – Ya no tenía más excusas qué inventar.

Se besaban apasionadamente, pero no con desesperación. Tal vez eran pareja, y estaban enamoradas. Todo aquello lo conmovió de forma extraña. Alguien la amaba y esperaba por ella. Y cómo no, si era hermosa. Era raro que estuviera sola.

Seguían besándose cuando la rubia se separó para mostrarle a la mujer que se estaba desajustando la bata. La morena la miró fijamente al pecho y luego bajó la vista hasta su sexo. Luego la miró a los ojos, y le dijo algo que él ya no alcanzó a escuchar, pues susurraban.

Se acercó a la rubia, incorporándose, y la besó con desesperación y pasión. Mientas, le quitaba lentamente la bata roja, y la deslizaba por sus hombros. La chica soltó la bata hacia el suelo, y su cuerpo desnudo quedó al descubierto, sentada abierta sobre la otra mujer.

Graham observó su espalda, sus brazos tonificados, y cómo estaba sentada sobre el sexo de su Diosa. Empezaron a rozar sus cuerpos entre sí, a practicar una danza a un ritmo que, se notaba, las calentaba cada vez más. Sus senos se tocaban, y sus pezones erectos delataban su excitación.

La rubia estaba muy excitada, y sus gemidos empezaban a escucharse, suaves y lejanos.

\- _¡Tócame!_ – dijo la rubia, de forma repentina, en un tono que apenas él lograba percibir

La mujer bajó su mano, y tomó una fresa; la mojó en champagne y se la llevó a la boca de ambas mientras se besaban.

Se separaron y la rubia tomó el cabello de la morena entre sus dedos. Se miraban con mucho deseo. Luego, la mayor tomó el spray que contenía la crema, lo abrió y sonriendo pícaramente le colocó crema a la rubia en cada seno.

\- _¡Hora de comer!_ – Se le escapó en tono algo elevado a la mujer

Se abalanzó sobre el primero, devorando con pasión a la chica, cada centímetro de sus pechos. Mientras trabajaba en esto, la mujer colocó su mano en el sexo de la rubia, y empezó a tocarla de forma intensa, a lo que ésta sólo podía responder con gemidos cohibidos.

La rubia, que seguía tomando a la morena por el cabello, empezó a moverse de forma más intensa sobre ésta, mientras levantaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, para disfrutar el placer que le estaba dando su pareja.

Con la otra mano, la mujer apretaba la cadera de la joven, alternando para tomar sus senos y así poder disfrutarlos mejor. Se notaba que los dedos de la mujer frotaban con insistencia el clítoris de su compañera, y que también se colocaban dentro de ella para tomar de su lubricación natural. Así lo hacía notar la rubia con sus gemidos.

Su danza continuaba, y la morena penetraba y masajeaba el sexo de la rubia con insistencia, y con la intensidad adecuada.

\- _¡Mírame! Quiero verte a los ojos, quiero sentirte plenamente cuando acabes_ – dijo la mujer en un todo excitado que no pudo controlar

La chica la obedeció, sin soltar su cabello. Empezó a moverse con más intensidad, hasta que no pudo más, y llegó clímax, dando gemidos y grititos ahogados, para no ser escuchados por el resto de los huéspedes.

\- _¡Dios!_ – se dejó decir la chica a un tono algo fuerte

\- _Shiii… jajajaja, silencio loca._ – dijo la mujer riendo, con tono de excitación

Se dieron un beso largo, apasionado pero más cálido que los otros que se hubiesen dado

\- _Quiero comerte_ – le dijo la mujer a la rubia, con cara de deseo y lujuria en la mirada

\- _¡No! ¡No su majestad!... primero me la voy a comer yo a usted_ – y la mirada perversa de la chica denotó que la otra no tenía opción

Graham, que ya estaba lo suficientemente atónito y excitado, pensó que sería una larga noche estando él solo, en esa habitación tan grande. Se descubrió pensando, que le gustaría participar en aquél espectáculo, que cualquier hombre mataría siquiera por presenciar.

Cuando la chica empezó a deslizarse hacia los pies de la mujer, dándole besos y pasando su lengua por sus muslos, la morena cerró los ojos y empezó a verse en su pecho la excitación creciendo nuevamente, y la respiración cada vez más acelerada.

La rubia abrió las piernas de la mujer separándolas y dejándolas caer a los lados de la cama de playa. El sexo de la morena quedó abierto y expuesto para su amante, y para aquél que la veía desde el balcón del piso superior.

\- ¡Pero… Santa María! – exclamó casi en silencio, disfrutando la visión nocturna

Graham ya no sabía si él estaba haciendo algo indebido, si lo que sucedía con él estaba bien o mal, y él sospechaba que si alguien le preguntaba su nombre, justo en ese momento, no sabría qué responder.

La rubia subió hasta el cuello de la morena y empezó a besarla. Ésta la abrazó y mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, acariciaba la espalda de la chica. Ya la chica había empezado a rozar su clítoris con los dedos mientras besaba su cuello.

Estaban tan entregadas a su acto de amor, y él a su reprochable conducta de espectador, que no se dio cuenta cuándo, de forma repentina la mujer abrió los ojos, justo en la dirección en la que él se encontraba, como si lo estuviese mirando.

Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, y sintió que su pecho iba a explotar.

De igual forma, mientras la rubia seguía afanada por darle placer la morena, esta última se había quedado estática mirando en la misma dirección, con una expresión que él no supo definir.

\- Me vieron… ¡Mierda!

Mientras la rubia reaccionaba ante la inercia de la mujer, él trató de moverse de forma rápida hacia un sitio donde no fuese visto, pero desde donde pudiese confirmar si lo habían descubierto o no.

Sintió pánico siquiera sospecharlo. Había estropeado la oportunidad de conocerla. ¡Pero qué decía! Esa mujer estaba con su pareja y él había violado su intimidad. Ciertamente no estaba en el sitio adecuado, pero él no tenía que haberse quedado mirando. Se sentía horrible.

\- _¿Qué te sucede?_ – preguntó la rubia, excitada y confundida

\- _Nada, no pasa nada… continúa_ – dijo la mujer con cara inexpresiva, iniciando una sonrisa pícara para su pareja

Cerró los ojos y siguió disfrutando de la sensación.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso no lo había visto? Él estaba seguro de que se había percatado de que alguien las miraba. Tal vez no había visto su rostro, pero sí que alguien estaba allí. La mirada intensa y profunda de la mujer lo había traspasado.

La chica se dirigió al sexo de la morena, y empezó a lamer su clítoris. Tomó la crema, y colocó una pequeña porción en éste. Y procedió a comerla, como se lo había ofrecido hace un rato a "su majestad". Chupaba y lamía su sexo, haciendo uso de sus dedos en la entrada a su vagina.

La morena abrió los ojos nuevamente, mientras disfrutaba del placer, y miró directamente hacia donde él estaba, hacia arriba, con la cabeza levemente inclinada, sonriendo con perversión.

Levantó su ceja a la vez que gemía y disfrutaba del sexo oral, reía y miraba a Graham, y antes de volver a enfocarse en su amante rubia, hizo el gesto de "enviarle" un beso a través del aire.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

 **Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. No era sólo por la posibilidad de ser descubierto, de que supieran que él, Graham Humbert, el detective, era el pervertido que las había expiado en su intimidad; las mujeres no lo habían dejado dormir, entre actos y risas que pronto él dejó de presenciar, para escucharlos ocasionalmente.

Hasta cercana las cinco de la madrugada, escuchó a las mujeres amarse y reír, sin rastro del acompañante inicial. Pronto recordó su cita para el buceo a las 8:00a.m., y trató de dormir hasta las 7:00 a.m. Total, estaba seguro de que si salía temprano, y si se mantenía bajo perfil, las mujeres no lo confrontarían.

No lo habían puesto al descubierto en ese instante, pero nada lo liberaba que lo denunciaran al día siguiente en recepción, o investigaran quién era, y le dijeran a aquel otro hombre alguna cosa. ¡En qué problema se había metido por aquella mujer, que sólo había visto en dos oportunidades, y que tal vez ni sabía quién era!

Ya a las 7:30 a.m. se apresuró a bajar a desayunar

\- ¡Estoy a salvo! – se dijo – Con la juerga de anoche, esas mujeres almorzarán tarde, si acaso, y yo pretendo pasar todo el día fuera.

Salió de la habitación con cautela, mirando hacia los lados. Llamó el ascensor, y su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con la morena.

Al llegar el ascensor, respiró al observar que estaba vacío. Repasó mentalmente lo que necesitaría.

Iba vestido para la ocasión. Tenía sus propios implementos, su traje de neopreno, y demás artículos que llevaba en un bolso, el bloqueador por supuesto; con sus bermudas, su camisa playera, sus zapatos especiales, su gorra y sus lentes de sol.

\- ¡Todo listo! – dijo, para aliviar la presión de estar llegando a la planta baja – Debo relajarme y olvidarme de esto. Ya veremos en la noche.

Se dirigió a la recepción, y su corazón volvió a latir de forma acelerada, cuando en la recepción vio al hombre que acompañaba a la rubia en el aeropuerto. Por lo que alcanzó a ver, no estaba sólo consultando, venía con maletas. Por la cantidad supo que se trataban de las de la chica y las de él.

Decidió acercarse, y enfrentar la situación que pudiese presentarse de una vez por todas, así que para medir la reacción preguntó a la recepcionista

\- Disculpe Señorita – hizo un gesto para que perdonaran el hecho de haberse metido en esa conversación – Ya llegó el servicio de tour de buceo

\- Deme unos minutos Señor – le pidió la recepcionista y luego se dirigió al hombre al que él estaba vigilando – Listo Señor Hook, ya está su habitación, la 503.

\- Gracias – respondió él – ¿Tiene idea de si las Señoras del 501 ya bajaron a comer?

\- No Señor, no las he visto. – le respondió la recepcionista

\- Ok, bueno. Gracias

Luego el hombre se dirigió al ascensor, y se fue con el botones y sus maletas hasta la habitación, que justo estaba al lado de la de las mujeres, y debajo de la suya.

Respiró al saber que aquél tipo no sabía nada de él, y aparentemente tampoco del espía. Pero aún le faltaba confirmar lo de la recepción

\- Señorita, ¿sabe si llegó el tour de buceo?

\- Si, disculpe. Es que hoy estoy sola – le dijo la chica sonriéndole – Dígame su apellido y número de habitación por favor

\- La 603 – dudó si decir su nombre por si habían denunciado algo – Humbert.

\- No señor, no lo han venido a buscar – Le dijo la chica sin inmutarse - ¿Quiere que le avise a la habitación?

\- No, voy a ir a desayunar. Si fuese tan amable, pídales que me esperen aquí en el lobby

\- Claro señor. Que disfrute el desayuno

\- Gracias

Se fue más relajado y tranquilo de saber que, por lo momentos el hombre no sabría nada. Las mujeres aún no bajarían y no serían interrumpidas por aquél que se mudaba al hotel. Así que se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno y a elaborar su itinerario.

Se fue a la mesa más apartada, y se sentó de frente al ventanal para poder ver la playa y la piscina, y cerca de donde estaba el café. Iba a necesitar más de una taza hoy.

Pese al desvelo se sentía energizado por aquél lugar, tanto por las ansias de disfrutar y conocer, como por la adrenalina que la situación con la mujer le había causado.

Se concentró en levantar su agenda con los folletos y las impresiones de las reservaciones que ya tenía, viendo con preocupación los días que tenía pensado "disfrutar del hotel".

Se había quedado absorto viendo el horizonte cuando unas risas lejanas, y el ligero choque contra el espaldar de su silla lo regresó de forma abrupta a la realidad. Volteó de forma mecánica hacia donde sintió la perturbación, y ahí estaba ella, hablando en la distancia con la pareja que la aguardaba en la mesa.

\- Disculpe señor – le dijo la mujer de forma tierna y apenada

Él simplemente no pudo pronunciar palabra. Se quedó estático mirándola, directamente a sus hermosos y profundos ojos marrones.

Al verlo así, la mujer se sintió incomoda, y comenzó a mirarlo con un poco de impaciencia

\- Le dije que lo lamento – repitió con impaciencia. Los ojos de ella repentinamente se abrieron más de la usual – ¿Usted?

\- Ah… - no podía hablar "¡Mierda me descubrió!, pensó, y se quedó en silencio mientras seguía mirándola.

\- Si, si… Eres tú.

\- Yo… yo ¿qué? – respondió con voz baja y entrecortada, tragando grueso por el susto

\- Si, tú… ¿Me estás persiguiendo? – la mujer sonrió pícaramente

\- ¿Yo?... Yo, no… yo… - no podía articular frases concretas

\- Es broma – dijo la mujer restándole importancia – ¿No te recuerdas de mí? ¿No sé si sentirme aliviada u ofendida? – dijo con un poco de ironía y algo de malicia – Soy la mujer que te atropelló en el aeropuerto – se tapó la cara con una mano, y abrió los dedos para poder verlo

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que Graham pudo reaccionar. Se rió, no tanto por el recuerdo, que claro que lo tenía, si no por darse cuenta que ella no sabía nada de él, que no sabía que era el espía pervertido de la noche anterior.

\- Disculpa, es que dormí mucho, y estaba algo absorto – tratando de confundirla respecto al desvelo de anoche.

\- Jajaja, tranquilo – rió la hermosa mujer – Estabas en el mismo vuelo. Te vi en el embarque al salir, al llegar… Pero no te vi allí parado, por eso te atropellé, jajajaja – Rió relajada y amena – Y obviamente estás en este hotel

\- Sí, claro – Él también sonrió – mi tobillo lo recuerda como si fuese ayer – Omitió la pregunta de la estadía deliberadamente.

Ambos rieron de su comentario, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y sus chistes los divirtieran mucho

\- De hecho, mi despistado atropellado, fue ayer – lo miró con picardía y una sonrisa de medio lado

\- Lo sé, jeje – soltó una risita que sonó algo tonta

Y es que, ya está de nuevo allí, atontado por esa mujer. Ella causaba ese efecto en él.

Observó que la pareja estaba distraída, que de vez en cuando la chicha repasaba con la vista dónde estaba su acompañante

\- Bueno, a menos que pienses empujarme de nuevo o botarme el café encima, te dejaré ir – le dijo a la mujer, tratando de corresponder a lo que él identificó como coqueteo

\- Ummm… no sé si quiera que te libres de mí – le dijo con una cara perversa y esa sonrisa de medio lado, que le recordó la escena de la noche anterior – Jajaja… Eres muy divertido… - hizo gesto de querer saber su nombre

Graham no estaba muy seguro de querer decirle su nombre, puesto a que si averiguaban quién estaba en la habitación 603, se percataría que éste coincidía, y lo asociaría inmediatamente con él. Así que guardó silencio haciéndose el desentendido.

\- ¡Ok! silencio incómodo – dijo la mujer con algo de pena, y entornando los ojos

\- No, disculpa… Es que vengo en plan de hacer y conocer, pero anónimo. Algo como "Lo que pasa en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas" – dijo, tratando de fingir que apenas había entendido la intención de la mujer, con una excusa tan tonta como patética

\- ¿Ah, sí? Debes ser muy tremendo, jajaja. Quieres hacer y deshacer será – La mujer soltó la risa

Se fijó que la mujer y el hombre los veían con algo de curiosidad. En la rubia no había extrañeza, sólo curiosidad. No parecía especialmente interesada en la morena, o qué hacía. Graham se sintió más extrañado cuando vio a la rubia en plan romántico con aquél hombre. ¿Acaso no era ella pareja de la Diosa?

\- Oye, qué te pasa… ¿Esa cara? – le preguntó la mujer al ver su cara de extrañeza y al observar que se fijaba en sus acompañantes

\- Nada, jeje, nada – trató de disimular, dándole su atención a la mujer – es que creo que nos están mirando

\- Pues claro, si estoy con ellos – dijo la mujer relajada – son mis acompañantes.

Hizo un gesto de señalarlos y saludarlos, luego otro de que quería que Graham la acompañara a tomar café. Dudó por unos segundos si seguir adelante con eso.

\- ¿Vienes? O te arriesgas a que te eche el café encima – sonreía y era hermosa

\- Creo que corro más riesgo a tu lado jajaja – seguían coqueteando de forma "inocente" – pero me arriesgaré, no tengo nada que perder

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, y sonrió, pero esta vez con ternura, y con una dulzura que lo hizo temblar

\- Mi nombre es Regina M… - trató de decir mientras le extendía la mano para cortar su frase

\- Shhhhh… No me lo digas – la interrumpió antes de que siguiera – "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas", ¿Recuerdas?

Estrechó su mano y notó lo suave y delicada que era, pero a la vez la firmeza y seguridad que la mujer tenía. "Regina" se llama Regina. Por eso era una Reina. ¿Pero qué relación tenía con esa chica? ¿También estaría enrollada con aquél tipo?

\- Pero necesito saber cómo llamarte – le insistió Regina – debo poder llamarte a distancia y que sepas que es contigo

\- ¿Pero no me conoces?

\- Pero nos podemos conocer…

Esa mujer iba a matarlo, ¡lo iba a matar! No podía ser tan bella, tan sensual, tan dulce e inteligente a la vez. Y ¿qué pasaría si lo descubrieran? Era mejor cortar ese encuentro y no repetirlo

\- Sí, podemos – dijo, y no pudo creer que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca

\- Excelente – le dijo, sirviendo la tasa de café de Graham, mientras le giñaba un ojo

La mujer le hizo señas de que lo esperara ahí. Se quedó parado inmóvil, como obedeciendo a "Su majestad". La mujer se dirigió a la pareja y le dio la espalda. Se apoyó sobre la mesa como comentándoles algo.

Graham no sabía si mirar a la rubia, que de vez en cuando se asomaba disimuladamente a verlo, o al culo de Regina, que estaba en primera plana. Lo cierto es que un par de segundos después, la chica y Regina le hicieron señas de que se acercara

\- Pero trae tus cosas "Extraño", para que te sientes a desayunar con nosotros – le digo Regina mientras él se acercaba a la mesa

\- Buenas – Saludó a todos con ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra – es que ya yo pedí, y debo irme a las ocho

\- Vamos… Dijo la joven – no seas aguafiestas, vente. Yo soy Emma – le extendió la mano con mucha efusividad y amabilidad – y éste hermoso que está a mi lado es mi prometido Killian – prosiguió pareciendo divertida, y mirándolo con algo parecido al amor

\- Ah… el "desconocido" – refiriéndose a Graham – no quiere decir ni saber nombres Emma, está en modo incognito – dijo Regina, como burlándose con picardía

\- Mucho gusto Emma, mucho gusto Killian – dijo, estrechando las manos de ambos mientras Regina lo ponía en evidencia – No es para tanto. Mi nombre en Graham. Tomo éstas precauciones porque uno nunca sabe

\- Sí, claro. Especialmente por mujeres como yo – dijo Regina – potencialmente peligrosas para tu integridad física – rió a la vez que la daba nuevamente la mano – Ahora sí, mucho gusto Graham

\- Pues mucho gusto a todos, jaja. Voy a buscar mis cosas – dijo señalando la mesa, y haciéndole gestos al camarero para que le llevara lo que había ordenado a esa mesa

\- Ya le comenté a los muchachos, que te atropellé y eso. Vamos te acompaño – dijo la mujer, rodeándolo con su brazo por el cuello, colocándose en puntas, como si lo conociera de toda la vida

Ella se soltó, porque al ser más baja, no alcanzaba al cuello de Graham. Él calculaba que ella medía 1,65 metros, mientras que él ostentaba 1,83 cm. Era pequeña, pero hermosa, y con un cuerpo perfecto.

\- ¿Debo asustarme? – le preguntó Graham con sorna – lo digo porque me presentas a tus "acompañantes" – hizo comillas en el aire – y creo que pretendes atropellarme nuevamente o algo peor. ¿No te interesan mis órganos?

\- ¿Qué? – ella lo miró extrañada, pero sólo unos segundos mientras entendía el chiste – Jajaja, no… Es que te ves decente, y créeme "casi" nunca me equivoco en mis apreciaciones sobre las personas. Y contigo estoy muy segura

\- Ah, ok… soy así de transparente – se dijo así mismo que él era el "casi", porque ella no se imaginaba que era el pervertido que los había espiado

Rápidamente, Regina y Graham se hicieron de sus cosas, y las llevaron a la mesa, justo a tiempo que los cuatro desayunos llegaron.

Desayunaron cordialmente, y durante la conversación luchaba por no parecer ausente, y trataba de mostrar una sonrisa. No podía dejar de pensar en lo de la noche anterior, y en la relación de las mujeres, y en que todo era muy raro.

Pero ¿ella se había fijado en él desde antes? ¿Cómo era posible? Pensó que mientras menos supiera de aquella mujer, mejor sería para él. Así que hablarían de todo sin ser muy específicos y de nada con mucha atención.

\- Disculpen pero me tengo que retirar – dijo Graham de manera formal – ha sido un verdadero placer

\- Ahhh… Bueno. Que te diviertas. El placer fue nuestro – dijo Regina con tono algo neutro – Te voy a extrañar… para golpearte, atropellarte y esas cosas – sonrió con malicia

\- ¡Espera Graham! – Intervino Emma – ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

\- Pues, voy a Bucear con una compañía de tour especializado que reservé por internet – dijo despreocupado

\- ¡Excelente! – respondió la chica – es perfecto para que Regina te acompañe, si hay cupo – mientras Regina la miraba como si la quisiera matar

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Graham como atendiendo al reclamo de Regina – No sé si ella quiera pasear con el "desconocido" o si le gusten esos menesteres

\- De hecho me encantan Graham – le dijo Regina mirándolo con esos ojos de cachorrito – lo que no quería era incomodarte, pues no sé si quieras estar solo

\- Para nada. Tú no me molestas. Me lastimas, del resto… – Dijo y le giñó el ojo de forma cómplice

\- ¡Aquí hay algo más que violencia! – Dijo Killian con una sonrisa irónica – Creo que de verdad sobramos

\- Entonces, no se diga más Graham, Regina es tuya – dijo Emma con emoción – sólo por hoy, no te emociones… A menos que ella quiera darte más tiempo – y también guiñó el ojo

\- Ya escuchaste Graham, dejemos a los tórtolos – dijo riendo mientras se despedían de los dos – Soy tuya – lo miró con malicia – ¡Muéstramelo todo!

Trató de disimular su vergüenza, pero estaba seguro de no haber sido muy convincente. Se dirigieron al Lobby, y ya la persona lo estaba esperando. Se presentó, preguntó los detalles del recorrido, lo que era necesario, y si había espacio para su acompañante.

Al haber concretado todo, esperaron unos 15 minutos cuando ella regresó lista.

\- Estoy más que puesta – dijo, mirando al guía de tour – disculpen la demora. No es culpa de Graham – comentó, mirando al responsable de la agenda del día

\- No hay ningún problema señora

Señorita Regina – dijo sonriendo – y vamos, antes de que me encuentre con el pervertido de anoche – comentó mirando a Graham


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

 **Tener que disculparse no es amar**

Graham se había quedado paralizado, y absorto cuando una suave mano lo tomo por el brazo.

Halándolo por éste, y con un suave movimiento de su mano frente sus ojos, logró despertarlo

\- Mi bello durmiente - Le dijo Regina sonriéndole con dulzura – ¡Vamos!

\- S… Si – respondió como un autómata, mientras trataba de disimular

\- Te has quedado pensativo, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – dijo Regina con cara de preocupación

\- Este… No, claro que no. Es que por un momento pensé que había dejado el bolso, pero acabo de recordar que ya lo guardé en el rústico

Mientras iba respondiendo, adquiría seguridad al percatarse de que el comentario anterior de Regina, que lo había hecho paralizarse, no sabía si era intencional, a modo de trampa o inocente. Lo cierto es que, no iba a perder la oportunidad de ver a dónde llegaba todo aquello con esa mujer. Tenía que averiguarlo.

Se dirigieron al rústico, donde ellos disfrutarían de la parte posterior del vehículo. Había zona techada y tubos para asegurarse. Le hizo señales a la morena para ayudarla a montar, y cuando ésta subía, resbaló, teniendo él que sujetarla de atrás, hasta cargarla en sus brazos. Mientras eso sucedía, un pequeño gritito suave salía de la hermosa boca.

\- ¿Qué pasó mi Reina? ¿Creías que te iba a dejar caer? Estás a salvo conmigo – le dijo, mientras se veían con una intensidad propia del susto, la complicidad y la pasión creciente

\- No, claro que no – apartó la mirada, riendo con una especie de picardía y timidez – el que corre peligro conmigo eres Tú – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a montarse

\- Si no manejas, estoy a salvo – le correspondió a la sonrisita diabólica que Regina tenía en su hermoso rostro

Todo en ella era perfecto. Reían juntos, como si su complicidad existiera de toda la vida. No dejaba de luchar por disimular su enorme interés por esa cicatriz que ella tenía en el rostro.

Estaban concentrados hablando de lo hermoso del lugar, de lo emocionados que estaban, cuando el chofer los interrumpió

\- Disculpen – dijo el Señor de forma respetuosa – vamos a pasar buscando dos parejas más de recién casados, y seguimos a nuestro destino

\- Claro, no hay problema – respondió Regina rápidamente

\- Nosotros no… - empezaba a aclarar Graham, cuando fue interrumpido abruptamente por Regina

\- Mi esposo y yo no tenemos inconvenientes – le dijo al chofer riendo, mientras agarraba a Graham por el brazo y lo miraba de una forma en la que él supo que tenía que seguirle el juego

\- Correcto "Mi amor"

Trataron de disimular la risa. Cuando llegaron donde la primera pareja, Graham se sorprendió cuando Regina se sentó sobre sus piernas

\- Estoy ensayando, por si no cabemos – y lo miró con deseo, hablado suavemente sobre su rostro

\- Si – aclaró la voz – si cabemos. Anda, siéntate en la sombra – estaba seguro de que la mujer se había dado cuenta de su bochorno, y de que la había decepcionado después – No queremos que esa hermosa piel de Diosa se dañe por tanto sol – dijo, tratando de no perder el contacto logrado por la mujer

\- Querido – le dijo la mujer, riéndole con dulzura, mientras se sentaba a su lado, en la sombra – si alguien debe estar pendiente del sol, ese eres tú.

\- Jajaja – es cierto

\- Yo soy morena cariño, e igual me cuido.

\- "Bloqueador 100" – dijeron juntos, al unísono, y rieron

\- Me lo puse antes de salir – dijo la mujer sonriendo con pena mientras bajaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus pies

\- Yo mientras te esperaba

La pareja se demoraba y ellos ya no hablaban, sólo miraban de un lado para el otro. Así que era su oportunidad. Él debía saber más de esa mujer, y de la noche anterior, y de su comentario. Sobre todo de su comentario

\- Oye, disculpa si me quedé lelo en la recepción esta mañana. Sé que me dijiste que querías salir rápido de allí y yo estático

\- No. Tranquilo. A mí tampoco me gusta sentir que voy sin todo lo que había previsto llevar

\- Te entiendo. A mí me puede echar a perder el día algo así – Notó que la mujer estaba normal y relajada al respecto. Él se sintió más relajado

\- Jajaja, a mí también. Y soy capaz de perder la paciencia y aguarle la fiesta a cualquiera – dijo la mujer con vergüenza y entre risas

\- ¡Y yo! – en realidad estaba sorprendido, viendo lo mucho que ellos se parecían – ¿Y de que huías si se puede saber?

\- De un pervertido – dijo Regina, esta vez cambiando la cara a una suerte de furia y asco

\- ¿Un pervertido? – dijo Graham, tratando de disimular; pese a que su corazón, latía cada vez más fuerte

\- Si, un asqueroso

\- Pero ¿Cuándo?

\- Ayer en la noche

\- A… ¿Ayer? – ya empezaba a entrar secretamente en pánico

\- Si… Un idiota en la habitación superior me estaba espiando en el balcón – lo miró directamente a los ojos con furia

\- Yo… Yo, no entiendo… no sé qué decir… Disculpa Regina – No quería mirarla al rostro, bajó la cabeza y no la miró más

\- ¿Disculpa?… ¿Acaso eras tú el pervertido de la 705? – le preguntó Regina algo escandalizada – porque, si eras tú con los binoculares y todo, de verdad que… - cambió el tono a decepción y paró de hablar

\- ¿Yo? – dijo sin casi poder articular bien las palabras. En su mente estaba el 705 – No. Regina, no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

¡Qué cómo se le ocurre! Pensó que había llegado demasiado lejos con eso. Sí, él la había visto. Más allá de que no fuese el pervertido de la 705, las había visto. Ahora ese ataque de "dignidad" era para no perderla. No la tenía y estaba desesperado por no perderla

\- Yo no te haría algo así. Bueno, ni a ti ni a ninguna mujer – dijo tratando de recobrar el contacto visual con la mujer – me disculpo por la conducta de algunos hombre idiotas – Sí, él era un reverendo idiota

\- Tranquilo Graham – le dijo la mujer tomándolo de las manos. En su cara había vergüenza – Discúlpame tú. Si te juzgué.

\- No Regina. Estás en todo tu derecho, realmente no me conoces – dijo sonriéndole a la mujer con ternura – Pero ciertamente algo debo confesarte

\- ¿Qué? – a la mujer, que lo miraba con ternura infinita, empezaban a salirle unas lágrimas

\- Debí fijarme si alguien te veía. Y debo enfrentar a ese hombre de la 705. Ese abusador – Sólo él se sentía con derecho, y eso le daba asco

\- ¿Cómo podrías saber? – lo seguía mirando con ternura, pero extrañada

\- La verdad… Desde que te vi en el aeropuerto… siento que conocí a la mujer más hermosa, y que quisiera que me hubieses fracturado el pié con ese carrito, para tenerte a mi lado aunque sea por obligación

\- Je… – soltó la mujer una especie de suspiro de risa, mientras se sonrojaba – Graham yo…

\- Shiiii… Silencio, que aún no termino – Soltó una de sus manos y colocó su dedo índice sobre su boca – Yo estoy en la 603, con vista al mar también – trataba de ser honesto

\- Tú… ¿tú me viste? – la mujer tornó con extrañeza su mirada, y algo de dolor, mientras negaba con la cabeza

\- Sí, te vi… Pero escúchame, por favor – dijo con firmeza tratando de que los ojos furiosos, tristes y apenados lo miraran nuevamente – te vi, desde que saliste al balcón – por fin iba a ser honesto. Esos ojos lo mataban – Trataba de saber si eras tú. En el fondo lo sabía… Así que…

\- ¡Así ¿Qué? Graham! ... ¡Así ¿Qué?! ¿Qué viste? Dime, por favor – el tono de reproche de la mujer lo hizo modificar rápidamente su versión; reproche y vergüenza creciente

\- Así que… para cuando llegaste el barandal, supe que eras tú. Me dio pena – sonó patético, pero prefería parecer patético en ese momento, que parecer un pervertido – me levanté y me fui. Así soy yo. Y me disculpo porque, de haberme percatado del tipo de la 705, no hubiese permitido que te viera allí…

\- Tranquilo… Ya pasó. Y Créeme, eso no se va a quedar así – dijo Regina tratando de clamarse, y haciendo como que la situación no era importante – Te agradezco la sinceridad. Otro en tu lugar lo habría omitido

\- Pues sí, pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! Graham, yo lo resuelvo ¿sí? – Dijo la mujer, tomando sus manos fuertemente mientras las acariciaba y le miraba a los ojos – Gracias por ser tan especial y respetuoso. ¿No viste nada más?

\- No, nada más – mintió – Yo sólo quiero ser un caballero contigo – "El caballero de la mentira" pensó

\- Y lo eres – rió nuevamente con ternura, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y con dulzura – lo eres. Apenas nos conocemos pero lo sé. Sé que eres especial

Él no supo de dónde venían sus palabras entonces, pero una Regina más humana, más sensible y segura lo veía con ternura. Lo tomó de la barbilla con su suave mano derecha, y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

No supo si responder entonces. Porque ella parecía más agradecida que interesada. Pues, le pareció que fue un gesto, y no coqueteo como tal. Pero no se pudo resistir a la tentación, y le preguntó

\- ¿Crees que esté mal si decido besarte? – Dijo Graham entre divertido, pícaro y penoso

Ella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, en shock por el comentario, pero luego, al ver que él se apenaba, se apresuró a responder

\- ¿Crees que te apenarías más si soy yo la que te beso? – dijo con perversión en su rostro – es más, si te digo que ¡ya es hora de que nos besemos como Dios manda!

Por unos segundos, Graham la observó atónito, mientras las palabras de Regina retumbaban en su cabeza

Reaccionó inmediatamente, tomándola de forma delicada pero apresurada por la cintura y la espalda, trayéndola hacia su pecho, aproximando sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Estás segura Regina?. No pretendo nada más – Le dijo a la mujer en tono serio, con la lujuria en sus ojos

\- Estoy segura – dijo la mujer con la respiración agitada, mirándolo con deseo – Y, ya veremos qué más puede pasar Graham

A unos segundos de mirarse intensamente, Graham la tomó fuerte en sus brazos, cerrando la poquísima distancia que los separaba, y la besó de forma apasionada.

Ella cerró los ojos, y sus labios divinos correspondieron a Graham. Se sentía bastante libre y relajada al contacto. Sintió la lengua de Graham rozar externamente sus labios, como pidiendo autorización de ir más allá.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción asintió, y continuaron con su beso apasionado, jugando con sus lenguas, entregando sus temores, y rindiéndose a esa sensación de que se conocían de toda la vida.

Un carraspeo, ya constante, los hizo despertar de su pasión. Era el chofer con la nueva pareja que se incorporaba al tour. Graham deseó haber pagado el paquete de los demás, y estar solos en ese momento.

Regina sonrió con pena y picardía. Esa sonrisa mataba a Graham. Esa mujer lo desarmaba, y eso empezaba a preocuparle cada vez más.

\- Disculpen – aclaró la garganta – Buen día

\- Buen día – saludó la otra pareja que les sonreía de forma cómplice

Se incorporaron al recorrido los que faltaban, y llegaron a la primera bahía. Durante el recorrido fueron corteses en responder a las otras parejas, cosas básicas como el saludo, de dónde venían. No conversaron demasiado con los otros, y de verdad que no les interesaba.

No hacían más que verse cada tanto, sonreírse como adolescentes, apenados y excitados por el pensamiento del próximo beso. ¿Qué les pasaba?

"Emma". Ese nombre le vino a la cabeza mientras veía a Regina, y su sonrisa se transformó en una cara pálida y sin expresión

\- Graham… ¿Estás bien? Parece como si hubieses visto a un fantasma. Es hora de bajar – la mujer lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo

\- Sí, claro – Respondió en automático – Si él no había sido 100% sincero con Regina, ella tampoco lo había sido con él

\- Si te bajas primero no te atropello, querido

\- Eso está por verse – respondió tratando de disimular y reaccionar – yo te cargo. Así no te me caes encima y me sacas una hernia

\- Ahhh… Te pasaste Graham. ¿A caso me llamaste gorda?

\- No, para nada. Estás divina y lo sabes – la miró insinuando muchas cosas

Entonces ella supo que él recordaba su cuerpo desnudo, y eso, lejos de molestarle, la excitó. Se bajó de la camioneta, puso sus manos en los mulos de la morena y la alzó. La llevó en alto fuera de la plataforma y la dejó deslizar entre sus manos, levantando su vestido.

Sintió todo aquel delicado cuerpo al caer contra el suyo, rozándose, y sintió la respiración agitada de la mujer, su busto, luego su mirada de deseo. Tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, cuando ya estaba en el piso, completamente pegada a él.

\- Eres deliciosamente ligera Regina

\- Y tú eres excitantemente fuerte Graham

Después de unos segundos, rieron con vergüenza, y de nuevo la risa terminó en silencio y una mirada mutua, con un sentimiento que no supo definir. Fue entonces cuando el tercer beso apareció. Y si, fue mejor que los anteriores, tanto que Graham deslizó sus manos hasta el culo de Regina, y lo apretó con fuerza.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de dónde estaba, y se separó inmediatamente de la mujer

\- Dis… Disculpa Regina – un excitado y apenado Graham le hablaba con ojos de cordero

\- ¿Disculpa? Querido, acaso ¿sentiste que me incomodó? – la mujer lo miraba con malicia y ternura, la mezcla mortal para Graham – Tener que disculparse no es amar… vamos por nuestras cosas. Quiero que me lo enseñes todo – volteó y lo miró con cara de perversa hacia las bermudas, levantando una ceja – ¡Todo!

La mujer siguió al otro carro, a buscar ambos equipajes, mientras él la seguía atontado, obviamente por lo que había dicho la mujer. ¿Todo?, eso no le importaba. Sabía que ella se había fijado en él, antes de atropellarlo en el aeropuerto. Pero, qué demonios significaba eso de "tener que disculparse no es mar" ¿Amor? ¿Cuál amor?

\- Mi amor, ¿vienes? – Regina le hizo señas de que la ayudara

Asistió con la cabeza, y vio cómo la mujer lo miraba con esa mezcla de ternura y picardía. Siguió hacia ella y lo supo. La amaba. Ya no había remedio, y no sabía si quería remediar aquel amor.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

 **Sepan que ¡lo amo!**

Aunque Graham era un tipo sensible, era realista y consciente de que aquella atracción o enamoramiento por Regina, era algo pasajero. Si bien era inicialmente algo físico, a medida que el trato se hacía más cercano, más le gustaba la hermosa morena.

Aquel día fue espectacular. La complicidad entre ambos crecía, y en los intermedios hablaban de pasar todo el tiempo que pudieran juntos. Ella al principio temerosa de la inmersión, pero luego se relajaron. Tanto bajo el agua, como fuera de ella, no se podía decir que no fuesen recién casados.

\- ¿Por qué no le decimos a tus amigos que se nos unan mañana? – se atrevió a preguntar Graham

\- ¿A Emma y a Killian? – respondió Regina algo dudosa

La cara de la mujer se tornó en una expresión algo triste, que trató de disimular, como no dando importancia a lo que estaba diciendo

\- No creo que quieran. Ellos están de Luna de Miel, y pues los terceros sobran – sonrió con algo de pesadumbre, que también quiso disimular

\- Ah, no sabía – dijo Graham algo apenado por lo que pudiera haber hecho su pregunta en Regina – Era para salir en parejas. Pero tienes razón… los terceros sobran – miró a Regina con picardía, como para animarla a cambiar de tema

\- ¿Sí?... si precisamente eso digo yo… Por qué me quieres compartir, si me tienes toda para ti – la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Regina, que lo miraba con mucha sensualidad y deseo

Graham se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho, pues la mujer estaba logrando intimidarlo

\- Regina, y si ellos están de luna de miel, ¿qué hace una hermosa mujer como tú por aquí, tan sola? – Ahí estaba de nuevo Graham, haciendo distancia. No quería lastimarla, así que lo hizo con tono seductor, para disimular

\- Bueno, pues… creo que el ridículo – la mujer bajó la mirada, y se veía que estaba apenada, y que la tristeza se había apoderado de ella – Emma y yo somos muy cercanas, le llevo como 10 años – sonrió con nostalgia – pero hemos estado juntas en las buenas y en las malas, desde que recuerdo

\- Entiendo. Existe una hermandad entre ustedes – No quería lastimarla más, por la nostalgia que cargaban sus palabras, pero quería saber lo que realmente significaba la muchacha en su vida

\- Bueno… Si, eso se puede decir Graham – lo miró con agradecimiento y nostalgia. Se podía ver cómo disimulaba la tristeza, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos pronto la delataron

\- Regina, disculpa si me he metido en lo que no me importa. Yo… – Trató de hablar pero la mujer nuevamente lo interrumpió, llevando un dedo a su boca

\- Shiii… Calla. Si no has hecho más que hacerme sentir deseada desde que te atropellé afortunadamente en el aeropuerto. Mira que tu cortada en el tobillo, puede ser lo mejor que me haya pasado – la mujer le sonreía con mezcla de dolor, agradecimiento y ternura en sus ojos – Deseo, en el mejor de los sentidos

\- Eres una mujer hermosa – Tomó su mano, la alejó de su boca y la puso en su pecho – y lo sabes. Y tus ojos… esos ojos que cuentan lo que no me dices en voz alta…

\- Gracias – giró la cabeza y bajó la mirada apenada, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

\- Escucha Regina – tomó su barbilla con delicadeza, he hizo que sus miradas coincidieran – no tienes que contarme nada. Además, sólo somos dos Nombres sin apellidos. No tenemos que vernos más, pero ahora, mientras estés a mi lado, si quieres, será especial

La mujer lo miró con una ternura tal, que él no supo qué más hacer. Sólo pudo abrazarla fuertemente, mientras sus labios hacían contacto, en un beso sin movimiento pasional, pero si cargado de mucha entrega y desahogo.

Al minuto, se separaron y se miraron nuevamente. Regina lloraba, y reía a la vez. Y él sólo podía mirarla, embelesado. ¡Cómo le gustaba Regina! Esa mujer lo desarmaba.

\- Vamos a cenar en aquel muelle. ¿Te parece? – le dijo a la morena, que se acomodaba el vestido y secaba sus lágrimas

\- ¡Me parece perfecto! – suspiró relajada – Si, quisiera contarte algunas cosas

\- Vamos a terminar de disfrutar el atardecer, y luego vemos qué me cuentas y qué no – La miró mientras tomaba su suave rostro entre sus manos

\- Vamos… Aunque siento que quiero ser totalmente honesta contigo – tenía una expresión en su mirada de asombro – y la verdad eso me asusta

\- Jajaja, Regina, por favor. No tienes que sentir miedo de lo que quieres hacer, y tampoco necesitas decírmelo todo. ¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo?

\- Si, si, si… Las Vegas… Bla, bla, bla – se burlaba de Graham mientras caminaban hacia el muelle

Graham se sintió apenado, pero a la vez relajado, porque sabía que con semejante mujer había que poner límites. Más que por ella, por él.

Se sentaron en una mesa, justo al final del muelle. Estaban solos. El agua cocaba contra el muelle, con el suave oleaje del lugar, acentuando el sonido marino. La brisa de la tarde se tornaba ligeramente fresca, y ya el sol empezaba a caer en el horizonte, justo a su lado.

\- Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos a Pirata Pier. Aquí está el menú. ¿Desean mirarlo primero, o ya saben qué quieren tomar? – Preguntó un amable empleado del lugar, que les hizo entrega de la carta

\- Por lo pronto quiero agua helada por favor – dijo una Regina sonriente y extrovertida – Y una copa de vino blanco, de éste – he hizo una señal en la carta de vinos

\- Correcto. ¿Y el señor qué desea? – se hizo un silencio mientras Graham miraba la carta y se preguntaba a sí mismo qué quería

\- A ver – dijo Regina con mirada pícara y desafiante – Mi esposo también va a querer agua fría, urgente, porque ha hablado mucho – lo miró fijamente, divertida, y adivinándolo – Y va a querer… ummm… una cerveza Corona con limón.

Graham la miró sorprendido, y luego rió, porque eso era exactamente lo que había pensado que quería, y que meditaba en hacerlo, ya que no quería parecer corriente al lado de la fina dama.

\- Si, eso es exactamente es lo que quiero – le devolvió la sonrisa – mi esposa y yo vamos a mirar la carta y cuando vuelva pedimos de comer. ¿Te parece querida?

\- Si mi amor – Se inclinó y lo besó frente al camarero.

\- Ok – sonrió con pena el camarero – ya se los traigo

No sabía bien por qué, pero Regina no había separado sus hermosos labios de su boca, así que siguió respondiendo con más énfasis al beso. Su lengua penetró en su boca, y ahora jugaba con la de la mujer.

La pasión iba aumentando, hasta que un sonido realizado por la mesera, que ahora aclaraba la garganta, los despertó de su sueño de pasión.

\- Aquí tienen. Agua, la cerveza para el caballero y la copa de vino blanco para la dama. Que lo disfruten – mientras recibía señas y sonrisas de la apenada pareja.

Al irse la camarera, rieron con ganas. Estaban experimentando una sensación que no era propia de la gente de su edad. Por lo menos Graham, nunca se había sentido así. Su corazón latía apresurado, y todo lo que quería era salir corriendo de allí con esa mujer, y llevarla a su cama. Tal vez quedarse a vivir en aquel paraíso con ella, por siempre.

¿Qué decía? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? No podía enamorarse así de una desconocida.

Ni con Rubí corría semejantes riesgos. Con las mujeres que había tenido, siempre se sintió motivado. Pero en ésta, había algo especial. No sabía qué, pero sabía que si seguía sin sentido lo que estaba pasando, eso no iba a acabar bien.

Y con Elsa… ¡Wow! El sólo pensamiento de Elsa lo entristeció. Pero, más que por el hecho de la historia, y de que no sentía ningún atisbo de culpabilidad, era porque se dio cuenta de la verdad. Aunque la amó como a nadie, nunca se había sentido con ella como se sentía ahora con Regina.

\- Graham, ¿qué te sucede mi amor? – Una Regina preocupada lo miraba extrañada – Sé lo que estás pensando – la mujer bajó la cabeza

\- ¿Si? A ver ¿qué estoy pensando? – Le sonrió con dulzura y levantó su barbilla para no dejar de verla ni un instante – Una cosa es saber que quiero cerveza, y otra en qué pienso

\- ¡Tonto! – lo miró, le hizo mofa y sonrió – Lo que quiero decir es que… yo también me siento diferente a tu lado… o ¿no es eso lo que sientes?

La miró, y vio la secreta esperanza en esos ojos profundos, de un marrón intenso.

\- Y que, pues… eres un hombre muy inteligente, y sabes que no te he dicho toda la verdad

\- ¿Toda la verdad? – la miró extrañado, pero él sospechó a qué se refería

\- Si, lo básico de mí. Sin apellidos, pero con la verdad de cómo estoy ahora… porque si vamos a iniciar una amistad…

\- Regina, no te presiones. ¿Por qué no brindamos? – trató de hacerse el interesante, pero con eso de "Iniciar una amistad"… ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?. Ella lo quería matar… él quería iniciar algo más

\- Graham… Me refiero a que contigo quiero todo, aunque sea por estos días, y aunque no nos volvamos a ver – lo miró con la solemnidad del caso, pero con el deseo que implicaba la palabra "todo"

\- Ok Regina, entiendo. Somos adultos – Trató de disimular su excitación siguiendo con el cuento del brindis, levantando su cerveza – Por nuestro "todo" vacacional

\- Por Nosotros… jajaja, tonto – alzaron los tragos y brindaron, mirándose divertidos y apasionados

Pidieron algunos platos con frutos del mar, más vino y más cerveza.

Después de un rato de mirarse en silencio, y de ver el ocaso. Regina, que miraba a su derecha el atardecer, suspiró y le dijo a Graham

\- Soy una persona solitaria Graham, de esas que encuentran rara vez y cada tanto a alguien con quien compartir "algo", y tal vez "todo" – seguía de perfil, mirando el atardecer.

\- Entiendo – asintió Graham, mientras la acompañaba en su visión del atardecer. No pudo evitar pensar lo que había hecho en secreto la noche anterior. Mirarla viendo el atardecer, y algo más

\- Cosas como éstas – señaló el atardecer, luego la cena, y a él – representan para mí "todo"

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido – le sonreía. Le parecía más hermoso su perfil, con esa poca luz, más la de las antorchas. Amó la forma en que el viento acariciaba su cabello y lo ondeaba.

\- Escucha Graham. He hecho cosas en la vida de las que no me siento particularmente orgullosa – colocó una expresión en su rostro que el hombre no supo definir – He tenido éxito en mi carrera, y muchos hombres no lo manejan con facilidad. Mi trabajo es difícil y…

\- Escucha – la interrumpió – no tienes que darme detalles

\- ¡Cielos Graham! ¡Ya lo sé! Es claro que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero estoy tratando de decirte algo importante, y tú sólo… sólo escucha ¿Si? – lo miró y le habló con molestia y decepción – antes de que me arrepienta

\- Disculpa Regina… Por favor. Es sólo que… no quiero saber demasiados detalles, porque temo que voy a quererte seguir hasta el fin del mundo, si es necesario – se escuchó, y no supo de dónde habían salido esas palabras

\- Graham – Lo miró con asombro, conmovida – está bien. Es sólo que pensé… ¡olvídalo!

\- No quiero olvidarlo. Quiero que me lo digas. Cuéntame, que luego yo te hablaré de mí.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, con vergüenza y con ternura. Ella parecía tener muchas ganas de decirle a Graham cómo se sentía. Y él, no quería nada más que escuchar su sensual voz.

Suspiró la morena, y mientras tomaba de un trago su copa de vino, le hizo señas a la camarera para que le trajera la botella, y más cerveza para Graham.

\- Wow… si te emborrachas voy…

\- Vas a tener que aprovecharte de mí, así que me tomaré varias botellas si lo necesitas – le dijo, interrumpiéndolo, y volviendo a su pose de mujer fatal

\- Eres increíblemente sexy, y lo sabes. Y sospecho que lo disfrutas tanto, que me siento como un ratón cerca de caer en la trampa.

\- Jajaja… No soy un pedazo de queso Graham, pero quiero que disfrutes probarme y comerme completa – se le acercó a un centímetro de la cara, mirándolo intensamente

\- Puede que tú seas muy sensual, e impactantemente hermosa… Pero te puede gustar tanto este roedor, que vas a querer más… – ahora él la retaba con un tono de deseo, y con las ganas vivas en la mirada

\- Graham. Soy una mujer clara jajaja, bueno lo has notado – sonreía perversamente, de medio lado – te deseo

La tomó fuertemente por la cintura y la acercó a él, arrastrando la silla en el impulso. La besó. La pasión los estaba sobrepasando, cada vez más. Ella respondía al roce de sus labios, al movimiento de sus lenguas.

La mujer puso su mano en la entrepierna de Graham, y entonces él se separó de un tiro de ella, y le tomó la mano. Una Regina excitada, malévola y divertida lo miraba con una sonrisa retadora y perversa

\- ¿Qué pasó Graham? ¿Le tienes miedo a tu esposa? Jajaja – su risa le sonó a burla, y a juego incitante

\- No… tengo miedo de mí. De que nos lleven presos por actos lascivos en la vía pública. ¿Qué quieres que te diga Regina? Me muero por quitarte la ropa y hacerte mía, aquí, ahora

\- Pues… si, no quiero conocer la cárcel de Aruba – bajo la mirada con satisfacción, mientras se mordía de forma incitante el labio inferior, haciendo notar su hermosa cicatriz. Para entonces, su pie descalzo subía por la pierna de Graham

\- Regina… – le dijo, como quien regaña sin ganas a un niño, mientras les sonreía

\- Está bien caballero. No abusaré de usted esta noche. ¡Lo prometo! – cruzó los dedos de las manos, detrás de su espalda, dejando que Graham la viera – Ups…

A la 2 botella de vino, Graham sintió que las cervezas no eran suficientes para él, y se le unió a Regina en su degustación.

Dos botellas más tardes (dos a la cuenta de Regina, y dos compartidas), estaban ligeramente ebrios, y algo alocados. Sorprendido de la resistencia de la mujer, decidieron volver al hotel.

\- Oye esposo, mírame – Regina colocaba su cara muy cerca de la de Graham, y le agarraba con sus suaves manos la cara – vamos a la barra que está en la piscina del Hotel

\- Regina… ¿No crees que ya hemos bebido suficiente?

\- Shiiii… ¡Aguafiestas! Es temprano y la noche es joven. Y tú y yo nos vamos a amar toda la noche… ¿Escuchaste esposo? – sin duda ya las copas le estaban haciendo efecto de forma acelerada

\- Regina… Vamos pues… - ¿A amarnos? La sola idea lo hizo sonreír

La mujer se paró, con algo de dificultad, causada por el alcohol. Y se dispuso a hablarle desde su sitio al mesonero que los había atendido inicialmente

\- ¡Señor! ¡Señor, la cuenta! – dijo Regina en tono elevado

\- Shiii… mujer, que te oyeron hasta en el parlamento. Loquita adorable

\- Jajaja eso no es nada – lo miró desafiante mientras volvía a levantarse - ¡Atención! ¡Atención! Este hombre que está aquí es mi esposo – dijo para los presentes – nos acabamos de casar, y sepan que ¡lo amo! … Amor a primera vista, desde que lo vi en el aeropuerto

\- Shiii… Regina – dijo en tono apenado y bajo a la mujer – Disculpen, está algo "alegre" – hablaba con la audiencia que parecía agradada con el acto de la mujer enamorada – Y… Yo también la amo.

Se besaron mientras el público aplaudía conmovidos, y mientras la cuenta llegaba.

\- Te amo Graham…


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

 **La discusión sobre Graham**

Regina se despertó, justo cuando el reflejo de la luz en la ventana chocaba de forma intermitente contra sus ojos.

Abrió los pesados párpados con dificultad, y tardó unos minutos en reconocer dónde estaba. Estaba en el hotel, claro está. Volteó la cabeza, y se percató de que le dolía ligeramente. Vio su maleta y se dio cuenta de que era su habitación.

La mujer no recordaba casi nada posterior al concurso de "Tequilas" que había iniciado con Graham en la barra de la piscina, la noche anterior. Se tocó a la altura de los pechos, de forma apresurada, y notó que tenía pijama.

No había señales de Graham… no había señales de pasión. No sentía que hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. Pero no estaba segura, puesto que no recordaba nada.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo reaccionar alarmada. Se paró y se dirigió a ésta, mientras se ponía la bata de seda negra, y la ajustaba a su cintura

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó sobresaltada

\- Yo "Mi reina" – la voz de la muchacha le devolvió la tranquilidad

\- Emma, buen día – le respondió apenada, mientras que abría la puerta y la chica entraba

\- Vaya, vaya… que te he visto anoche en la piscina riendo con el extraño ese de lo lindo, botella de tequila en mano y demás – le dijo la muchacha en tono divertido - ¡Pervertida! – la chica ahora sonreía pícaramente

\- Pues… Si, me he divertido mucho con él – dijo con un tono de pena, mientras bajaba la cabeza – Pero no recuerdo mucho después de varios Tequilas

\- ¡Vaya! – Emma abrió ampliamente los ojos, y su gesto pasó de divertido a preocupado – y ¿dónde está "Romeo"? Se acostó contigo y se fue – sonaba a reproche

\- ¿Y Killian, tu esposo? ¿Te dejó salir solita hoy? – Regina empezó a molestarse, y a levantar la ceja

\- Está bien Regina, tú ganas… Tienes toda la razón. No tengo por qué meterme en tus asuntos

\- No Emma, no tienes por qué – la mujer sonaba triste y ofuscada – prácticamente me lanzaste a los brazos de Graham, y ahora yo soy la que debe tener cuidado. No parecía tan extraño cuando llegó Killian…

\- ¡Vale!, está bien… No tengo derecho… Dijimos que nadie se iba a interponer en nuestra relación. Ni Killian, ni nadie – La chica quería tratar de defender el punto, y de llegar a consenso

\- Está bien… Eso dijimos – Regina bajó la guardia, y giró la mirada hacia arriba con la cabeza inclinada – tú me cuentas tus cosas, y yo trato de llevarlas. Pero no quiero incomodarte, si tú no puedes con las mías

\- Sabes que si Regina. Te amo, y siempre te voy a amar. Vamos a estar juntas siempre. Me enamoré de Killian, y quiero hacer una familia "normal" con él. Y quisiera que tú tuvieras algo como lo nuestro – la chica la tomó de las manos

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo – la morena se soltó de golpe, y se dio la vuelta. Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos – Tú eres la que quieres y debes llevar una vida "normal", tú fuiste la que consiguió al hombre de sus sueños… Mientras yo… Yo… ¿Qué hago aquí Emma?

\- No digas eso… Sabes que te amo, y que siempre te amaré. Sé que soy egoísta, pero te necesito conmigo siempre

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Amigas? ¿Amantes? – Regina se volteó de golpe, agarró a Emma por los hombros, la miró fijamente a los ojos llorando, mientras se lo decía

\- Regina… Yo… – Los ojos azules se desviaron de los marrones – No quiero que sufras. Pero no quiero perderte

\- Me tienes Emma – la soltó, mientras la miraba con dolor – pero no puedes pretender que no me duela. Vive con ello, vive con la responsabilidad de nuestras acciones. Crece ¡Maldita sea!.

La mujer se tiró sobre una silla a llorar desconsolada, mientras que la chica la miraba con dolor y asombro y comenzaba a sollozar, tratando de aguantar el llanto

\- No sé cómo hacer para que seamos felices los tres

\- ¿Qué? – la mujer se volvió a la rubia con decepción, ira y asombro en su mirada - ¿Qué dijiste Emma Swan? ¿Acaso te escuchas cuando hablas?

\- No quise decir eso… Yo…

\- Tú ¿qué? Emma, tú ¡qué! – La mujer se levantó, y nuevamente dejó su cuerpo y su rostro a pocos milímetros de la rubia – ¿Tú me amas Emma? ¿Me amas?

\- Regina…

\- Contesta Emma… ¿Me amas?

El silencio de la chica hizo que la mujer cambiara su mirada en una expresión de dolor y asombro, que la dejó tumbada en la silla nuevamente, desconsolada. No dejó de mirar los ojos azules, que se metían en su alma.

\- Ay Emma, me estás matando – la mujer empezó a respirar con dificultad, y seguía ahogada por el llanto

\- No Regina, por favor. Yo si te amo, claro que te amo

\- No lo digas por decirlo Emma, no lo digas porque estoy… estoy así – hizo gestos con las manos señalando su cuerpo y su cara. Le costaba hablar, y el llanto ahogaba su voz

\- No lo digo por decirlo Regina – de los ojos azules empezaba a brotar un llanto incontenible, pero que la rubia ahogaba respirando profundo, y apretando los labios – Yo de verdad te necesito, y te amo Regina

\- Si… Lo sé. Pero no me amas y me necesitas como yo a ti – le dijo mirándola fijamente, como queriendo que respondiera lo que ella quería oír – Pero no como yo a ti

Una vez más el silencio hizo que el llanto de Regina arreciara

\- Regina, eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Después está Killian, y lo sabes. Pero si crees que podemos pasar por encima de la sociedad, de nuestros padres, de quienes somos y lo que representamos, para jugar a la casita… Si es así que me quieres, entonces, no, no te amo igual – la rubia parecía reprocharle con dolor en sus palabras

\- No, no es eso – la morena empezaba a calmarse, y a mirarla con dolor y ternura

\- ¿No?... Entonces dime qué es, porque no te entiendo. Mírame – La rubia se agachó para tomar la barbilla de la morena, que había bajado la cabeza, y hacer que ésta la mirara – dime qué es lo que pasa por tu mente. No vamos a jugar con fuego

\- No – La mujer la miró fijamente, neutralizando su expresión, y respirando profundo

\- ¿Entonces? ¿De qué se trata Regina? – La rubia, más calmada también, la miraba desafiante

\- De ti y de mí. De lo que teníamos

\- Tenemos Regina. De lo que tenemos, y que no pienso terminar. Por lo menos no yo

\- No hables por mí, que sabes que sufro de saber que él te toca – le dijo la morena, mirándola con desprecio – porque tú lo disfrutas, y no con el cuerpo, ni con la mente… Si no con el alma – ahora la miraba, sintiéndose herida

\- La resaca te tiene dramática. Mejor vuelvo más tarde

\- La resaca no me tiene nada… Mejor no vuelvas más tarde. Mejor… no vuelvas…

\- Bien – la rubia guardó silencio unos minutos – Bien, si eso es lo que quiere "Su majestad" entonces eso será.

La chica se dirigía a la salida, cuando la morena la sostuvo por un brazo y la detuvo

\- Espera Emma – bajó la mirada y suspiró. Luego los ojos marrones intensos se posaron en los azules ofuscados – discúlpame

\- Es que Regina, a veces te pones de una forma que…

\- Que te provoca besarme y hacerme el amor… lo sé – se dio la vuelta, tratando de cambiar la cara de Emma en una sonrisa

\- No precisamente – sonrió la rubia. La morena sabía exactamente como calmarla

\- Es sólo que debo aceptar que lo nuestro está allí, que sigue. Que no es, porque no se puede, exactamente igual a lo que fue… Pero que allí está. Que amas a Killian de verdad – Bajó la cabeza y la mirada – y sé que te corresponde

\- Regina… ¿Sabes lo que representas para mí? ¿Para nosotras?

\- Emma, hablo de nuestra relación

\- Por eso… Está más allá. Cuando digo que quiero que seamos felices los tres, hablo de que entiendas que él me hace feliz, pero eso sólo hace… que yo te ame aún más. Es difícil de explicar

\- Si, lo es Emma

\- Pero sabes que no es cinismo. Me conoces, no contigo. Jamás

\- Lo sé… Pero no puede, no dolerme…

\- Y eso lo sé. Y no me agrada que sufras

\- Y ser felices… Bueno, no pretenderás que hagamos un trío con tu esposo – le dijo ahora en tono de burla

\- Pues… No, no me parece…

\- Lo amas Emma, reamente lo amas – la miró con resignación

\- Pues… no es sólo por eso. No quiero que él te toque

\- Repítelo para que te lo creas Emma Swan… Mil veces repítelo

\- En serio… Yo podría hacer un trío con tu Graham si lo quisieras

\- ¿Mi Graham?

En ese momento Regina la miró con una intensidad, que si la hubiese podido matar con la mirada, en ese momento estaría viendo qué hacer con el cuerpo sin vida de la rubia.

\- ¡Aja! Mira quién está engañando a quién ahora – le dijo la rubia retándola, y acercándose a ella

\- No metas a Graham en esto. Él también es un caballero

\- Ese caballero, anoche subió contigo a tu habitación, porque lo vi entrar con hielo y una cerveza – le comentó aún desafiante – Y seguro que te lo hizo, porque prácticamente te le lanzaste encima cuando te vi en la piscina

\- Pues si Emma, me le insinué todo lo que pude, y más. No soy una mujer despreciable, por si no lo habías notado. Muchos hombres morirían por tenerme – ahora peleaban. Ella le respondería el reto a Emma

\- Claro, si de eso no cabe la menor duda. Todo este rollo por un solo hombre, que de paso es mi esposo, cuando a ti te persiguen cientos, y de paso les das pie.

\- ¿Celosa Emma?... y descarada – la miraba con desprecio – ¡te casaste y vas a tener hijos! ¿Y yo? La tía Regina Mills, solterona empedernida

\- Regina yo no… – La chica cambió de un salto el tono

\- Eres joven, hermosa, toda la vida por delante. ¿Y yo? Bueno, hasta mi edad del ridículo está pasando. No podemos tener "una vida" juntas, es cierto. No puedo ofrecer protegerte, como al estar casada con Killian… Todo eso lo sé

\- Pero… ¿Por eso te vas a comportar así con un extraño? Vamos Regina. Es la primera vez que te expones tanto, fuera de tu entorno. De lo otro, pues es lo otro

\- Me da confianza… Y si chica, me gusta. Graham me gusta mucho. ¿No quieres que sienta lo que tú con Killian? Pues, por qué eso no lo puedo sentir con Graham

\- ¿Tuviste o no sexo con él?

\- ¡No lo sé! No lo creo – su mirada se tornó confusa. Entonces la rubia supo que había ido demasiado lejos

\- Ok. Estoy algo celosa. Cierto. Pero porque me preocupo por ti. Hicimos un pacto, y voy a cumplirlo. Así como yo tengo mi vida con Killian, tú harás la tuya como te plazca. Siempre que tengas cuidado

\- Soy una adulta Emma. ¿Se te olvida quién soy? – La mujer alzó una ceja y miró con prepotencia a la joven

\- Ok. Me extralimité. La situación es nueva para mí… Sólo… Prométeme que no vas a dejar de amarme – Emma la vía ahora con ojos de cachorro

\- Emma… Nunca voy a dejar de amarte, y siempre estaré a tu lado – la miraba con ternura, y las lágrimas empezaban a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos

\- Pero sólo para estar seguras… Y sólo en caso de que quieras probar a Graham… podemos hacer ese trío – la mirada de la joven era de picardía e incitación

\- Emma – la mujer respiró profundo y sonrió, entre cerrando los ojos, para luego mirarla fijamente – No creo que él esté interesado

\- Puedes insistirle mucho

\- Killian no lo ha hecho, porque sabe que te amo, y por eso me odia… Si a eso vamos

\- No estamos hablando de él. Pero es verdad. Aunque me ama, él lo haría jajajaja. Y no te odia… Sólo se siente amenazado por ti

\- Pues, Graham… no sé. Es hombre, y el 99% de ellos tiene esa fantasía. Pero con él Emma, con él me siento diferente – bajó la mirada

\- Pues, ¿eso es bueno o malo? – en la cara de la chica se notaba un poco de tristeza, pero con el deseo de disimularla por Regina – Sabes que me puedes contar. Tenemos un pacto

\- Si, lo sé – la mujer seguía mirando al piso, mientras hacía pliegues en su bata – Es que… me decepciona un poco, y a la vez me consterna que no se haya acostado conmigo anoche

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

\- ¡Ja! No crees que sabría si nos hubiésemos acostado – rió con ironía – Créeme, lo sabría… Tiene mucho potencial. Y no creo que me haya dejado sola, así… Él es un caballero. Habría amanecido conmigo. Entonces, eso es lo que consterna… Que me respeta. Creía que le gustaba

\- Estás loca. Tú no eres una mujerzuela Regina. ¿Cómo te iba a gustar que te faltara el respeto? Y Claro que le gustas – la miró con asombro y molestia – el alcohol te fundió el cerebro… eso y el calor

\- No, tonta. Lo que quiero decir, es que no busca como todos aprovechar la oportunidad y ya. Parece… parece como un cachorro perdido.

\- ¡Detecto Problemas! – dijo la chica tratando de ser sarcástica a juro

\- No seas tonta. Además, no puede haberme dejado más en claro que no quiere saber de mí después de estos días…

\- Con más razón… Hagamos ese trío – de nuevo la sonrisa pícara de la rubia la hizo distraerse

\- La discusión sobre Graham debe terminar. ¿Por qué no me besas y te callas de una vez Emma Swan? – le sonrió con suficiencia

La tomó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia ella. La rubia, hacía torpes y falsos esfuerzos por resistirse.

\- ¿Acaso lo quieres por la mala Señorita Swan?

\- Puede ser "my queen"

Sus sonrisas perversas culminaron cuando sus labios se unieron apasionadamente. La desesperación de la morena por sentir a la rubia se hizo notar de inmediato. La chica, debido al calor de la discusión se había excitado, y quería que la mujer notara violentamente que la necesitaba.

Parecía no querer dar tregua a la lengua de Regina. Quería que notara que todo estaba igual entre ellas. La mujer empezó a tomar a la rubia por las nalgas, mientras sus lenguas seguían enredadas. Apretó a la rubia contra su cuerpo, mientras ésta separaba sus labios

\- Apestas a alcohol – le dijo haciendo gestos y riendo con malicia

\- Desde cuando eso te ha molestado… Has probado más de mí que eso – la cara de malicia de la morena encendió a la chica

Volvieron a besarse, y esta vez la rubia empezó a quitarle la bata a la morena. Quedó en un ligero camisón negro de seda y encaje, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. La rubia le mordió el labio, y la llevó contra la pared de la estancia, y la alzó ligeramente, mientras continuaban los besos apasionados y el torbellino de sus lenguas.

De repente el sonido de llamado a la puerta las sobresaltó. Las dos quedaron en la posición erótica en la que estaban, paralizadas. Los brazos de Emma alzando a Regina, la fueron deslizando contra la pared, mientras Regina iba sacando sus manos de culo de Emma. Volvió a sonar la puerta

\- ¿Diga? – Dijo Regina en tono muy bajo

No hubo respuesta, debido a que era físicamente imposible que alguien la hubiese oído, apartando a Emma

\- ¿Será Killian? – susurró Emma – ¡Mierda!

Regina, ya exasperada, se compuso, mientras agarraba su bata del suelo. Iba a abrir cuando una voz al otro lado de la puerta le hizo acelerar el corazón

\- Regina, mi amor… ¿Estás bien? – Un Graham preocupado aguardaba su respuesta

\- ¡No, es Graham! ¡Tú amor! – le dijo una Emma impertinente – Yo le abro…

\- Tú no… Siéntate – Le ordenó en susurros Regina – Si Graham… Disculpa. Voy

Abrió la puerta, y antes de darse cuenta que la otra chica estaba ahí, Graham entró, con unas bolsas en la mano de Starbucks, y con una rosa blanca de bordes rosa en la otra

\- Servicio a la habitación, para mi amada Esposa – y la besó.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

 **¿Verdad o penitencia?**

Graham no se había percatado de que la chica estaba allí, y al parecer no lo habría sospechado ya que Regina correspondió a su beso sin interrupciones o excusas. Mientras la besaba, como pudo soltó la bolsa en el piso y la levantó, haciendo que sus bocas se separaran

\- Qué pena Graham… Yo – una Regina más preocupada por su aliento y su aspecto que por Emma, estaba palideciendo y ruborizándose a la vez

\- ¿Pena? Y cómo crees que amanecí yo, esposa – dijo Graham antes de percatarse del sonido de otra voz femenina en la habitación, que aclaraba la garganta

\- ¡Disculpen! Yo estoy aquí… Pero ya me voy, porque obviamente estorbo – dijo Emma, claramente sarcástica – Pero antes… ¿Es que acaso me perdí de algo? ¿Se casaron o qué? – la chica empezaba a mirar a la mujer como pidiéndole una explicación

\- Disculpa Emma – se apresuró a decir Graham – no sabía que estabas aquí – La cara de felicidad de Graham cambió. Pero trató de parecer apenado, y no consternado, por la presencia de la joven

\- No, si de eso me di cuenta

\- Emma, Graham pasó la noche conmigo y vino a traerme el desayuno… ¿No es un amor? – dijo, mientras sonreía disimulando que le pegaba ciertas miradas asesinas a las rubia

\- No te pude decir que era tuya, porque te la llevaste en serio Graham – Le dijo la chica irónicamente, simulando que bromeaba

\- Si, pues… Yo también se lo dije varias veces – dijo Regina tratando de fingir que hablaba de cualquier cosa

Graham se sentía incómodo por múltiples razones. Y no era para menos. El hecho de que sabía que la relación de las mujeres iba mucho más allá de la simple amistad, era una de ellas. Pero más que nada, al notar el comportamiento de ellas, empezó a sentir celos de la rubia, y eso lo inquietaba.

\- Graham y yo nos hicimos pasar por pareja ayer. Era incómodo que todos en el tour eran parejas de recién casados… entonces…

\- Entonces Regina es ahora mi esposa – Dijo Graham, sabiendo que en el fondo molestaba a la rubia, pero más que nada, mirando a Regina con ese sentimiento que sabía había despertado entre ambos, y sonriendo

\- Ah, ok… Pues, me voy. Veo que sobro. Además mi hermoso esposo debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy – dijo la rubia aparentando estar divertida

\- Emma… Después hablamos – Miró a la rubia con complicidad femenina y ésta le devolvió una sonrisa

Al irse Emma, permanecieron un rato en silencio. Incómodo por demás. Graham, por la situación con Emma y Regina, y ella por lo mismo, y apenada con él.

\- Regina. Si llegué en mal momento o te incomodé disculpa. Me lo hubieses dicho y me retiraba. No hay problema – le dijo un Graham que escrutaba su mirada

\- Graham ¿qué dices? – lo miró extrañada, y luego fingiendo disimular - ¿Lo dices por Emma? No… Ella es así, le gusta jugar pesado, dárselas de sabelotodo y meterse en mis cosas. Vino a husmear en mis asuntos. Eso y nada más – se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo por disimular la pena y la tristeza

Regina acomodaba las cosas sobre la mesa, dispuesta para tales fines dentro de la habitación, mientras se percataba de su bata abierta, y la cerraba con pudor repentino. Graham no quería hacer mayor su malestar, y decidió aprovechar su tiempo con Regina

\- No hay nada que no haya visto ya – le dijo con tono malicioso

\- ¿De qué hablas? – le dijo una Regina que se percataba de que la afirmación era por su gesto al cerrar la bata – Ay Graham… me apena no recordar nada – una Regina ruborizada agachaba la cabeza ante él

\- No es por eso que te apenas únicamente ¿verdad? – levantó su barbilla para mirarla. Cómo le gustaba mirarla – No pasó nada que no quisieras… En realidad no pasó nada – sonrió con seguridad y dulzura al mirarla

\- ¿En serio? – suspiró, y luego se preocupó por sonar aliviada – Quiero decir… que me lo imaginé pero…

\- Tranquila. Relájate. Todo está bien… ¿Quieres que te cuente qué pasó?

\- Si por favor…

\- Vamos a sentarnos a comer, mientras te narro los hechos – no dejaba de sonar policiaco aunque quisiera – Te traje lo que me dijiste que se te antojaba ayer en la madrugada

\- Mis favoritos – sonrió satisfecha. Luego lo miró con ternura – y mi café especial

\- Si. Todo para mi esposa… Mejor dejo ese chiste – ahora él era el apenado

\- Ey, ey… que a mí me gusta este matrimonio. Cuéntame esposo – lo miró con picardía – qué te hice anoche… Espero no haber sido muy ruda contigo

\- Ok. Ok. Fuiste algo ruda – sonrió al notar la pena en las mejillas de la mujer – después de molestarte porque pagué la cuenta, me retaste a duelo de Tequilas, en la barra de la piscina

\- Ok… me acuerdo de eso…

\- Ya va, que la cosa se pone mejor. Luego de que me ibas ganando 20 a 3 – la mujer se puso las manos en la cara y separó los dedos para verlo – tomaste de la botella seguido, y me retaste a "¿Verdad o penitencia?"

\- Ok. Ves, de eso si que no me acuerdo. Ay Graham… Espero no haber hecho el ridículo.

\- No, ya no me declaraste tu amor ante nadie más – rieron ambos

\- Sobre eso, yo…

\- Tranquila… Que hay más. Me echaste sal en el cuello, y te serví de bandeja para tus tragos, porque tomé "Penitencia"

\- ¡O Dios! Jajaja, estoy loca, estoy loca – la hermosa mujer reía, y a Graham se le iba el mundo encima

\- Bueno. Cuando se te estaba acabando la botella, decidiste que veníamos a tu habitación, porque me tocaba otra "penitencia". Te acompañé con la única intención de que llegaras sana y salva

\- Siii… bueno, puedo entenderlo – rió con picardía – Gracias mi caballero… Me salvaste

\- Siempre "Mi dama" – le agarró la mano, y se la besó con deseo, mirándola a los ojos – Pero hay más…

\- ¿Más? ¡O, por Dios!

\- No había visto a nadie con tu resistencia para el alcohol. Mírate… Apenas parece que bebiste… Claro, es que yo te cuidé y… bueno… son las 2 de la tarde

\- ¡Las dos de la tarde! Dios mío… Jajajaja. No vuelvo a salir contigo, qué pena

\- ¿Cómo? Me vas a dejar así… dame una mejor excusa

\- ¡Tonto! – se ruborizó – continúa…

\- Luego de que te bebieras hasta la última gota – decidiste que debía sentarme. Y empezaste a desnudarte, con tanta habilidad que dudé que estuvieses ebria. Cuando estabas sobre mí, fue que me percaté

\- Dios… Graham – la mujer lo miraba con total asombro

\- ¿Quieres que pare? – se sintió apenado – Disculpa, pero como querías saber

\- Claro… dime qué otra locura cometí – se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza

\- Te tomé por la cintura y te levanté… Te dije que si, que íbamos a hacer el amor, pero que se me antojaba en la ducha. Y te llevé allí. Me metí contigo en la ducha, con todo y ropa, y en cuestión de minutos estabas dormida sobre mí

\- Graham… Eres un hombre como pocos – lo observó como si quisiera abrazarlo con la mirada

\- Ya va… no me ames aún. Hice algo más por ti. Pedí un caldo, jugo de tomate y una cerveza caliente, y tomé un efervescente del botiquín. Eso nunca falla, créeme

\- Ya va… No me digas que… ¡Graham!

\- Si. Te despertaste, vomitaste hasta el alma. Sostuve tu cabello. Te ayudé a cepillarte los dientes. Te di el efervescente, cerveza caliente, sopa y jugo de tomate, y te metí en la bañera tibia un rato. Luego te puse esa excusa de bata, y te coloqué en la cama a dormir. Mira, aún está la toalla que te puse para el cabello – señaló la almohada – y cuando supe que no morirías, me fui a mi habitación

\- ¡Coño! – no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada.

\- Bueno Regina, una botella de Tequila y casi 4 de vino… En cierta forma si me proveché de ti, sólo que fuiste tú quien se desnudó, ok. Pero no podía tocarte, no así. Sólo quise cuidarte Regina

\- Te creo Graham. Me disculpo. No suelo hacer éstas cosas, no soy así. No puedo creer todo lo que pasó. La que está apenada soy yo. Disculpa si he sido algo incoherente contigo. No quiero que pienses lo que no es…

Graham se percató de aquel asunto de "iniciar una amistad", y sintió que la visita de Emma había limitado su relación con Regina a eso, una amistad.

\- Ok. Bueno. Entonces… Ya desayunamos, ya sabes que no abusé de ti. Te dejo para que te vistas y te arregles. Que descanses…

\- Graham, yo…

\- Ya sabes cuál es mi habitación, por si se te ofrece algo. Hoy no haré nada. Mañana si tengo mi itinerario. Si te interesa – Se sentía contrariado y se notaba, pero también su deseo de no incomodar a Regina prevalecía – creo que bajaré a la piscina a leer

\- Graham… Yo…

\- Tranquila Regina – la interrumpió de nuevo

\- ¡Demonios Graham! ¿Quieres callarte y dejarme hablar? – lo miró con intensidad y necesidad de contarle algo – no quiero que te vayas. Y no quiero que pienses que voy por la vida tirándome a cuanto desconocido atropello en el aeropuerto – Hizo sonreír a Graham – Me gustas, en serio me gustas. Y tampoco quiero que sea para una noche. Pero sé lo complejo de las cosas y no quiero extenderlo a esto – hizo círculos en el aire, en la distancia que los separaba

\- Regina… Entonces, no lo compliquemos. Pero dime… Lo dejamos así, y nos hacemos compañía, para luego no volvernos a ver – se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente

\- Si. Eso creo – y ambos repitieron el quedarse callados y mirándose – Y, si eso quiero, entonces ¿Por qué me siento como si estuviese rompiendo con una relación de hace años? Con un hombre al que amo…

Graham no pudo haber estado más equivocado antes. Pero no sabía qué hacer para que la confusa Regina no acabara sacándolo de su habitación, y por ende, de sus vacaciones

\- ¿Qué tal si nos relajamos? Yo soy Graham, mucho gusto – Le extendió la mano, a la Regina que lo veía estupefacta

\- Yo soy Regina – imitó el gesto, aunque le costaba reaccionar

\- ¿Nos hacemos compañía y algo más? No como algo casual, sin importancia, si no como las vacaciones más importantes que pudimos tener…

\- Definitivamente, ¡si!

\- Y luego tú, mi esposa amada, decides qué haremos

Unos minutos de silencio rondaron a Regina y a Graham

\- ¿Verdad o penitencia

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Escoge Graham ¿Verdad o penitencia?

\- Verdad

\- La verdad es que… Por lo pronto Graham… Siento un enorme deseo y necesidad de que me repitas que se te antoja en la ducha – Una Regina con deseo, y nostalgia lo miraba intensamente

\- ¿Perdón? – Graham no pudo evitar sonar sorprendido y excitado

\- Te dije la verdad – una Regina que no paraba de desearlo, con una mirada nueva para él, insistía – Juguemos ¿Verdad o penitencia?

\- ¿Verdad o penitencia?, Regina

\- Verdad – dijo Regina, que permanecía inmóvil frente al él

\- Siento, desde que te vi, una fuerte atracción por ti… y quiero que sepas, que me costó mucho vencer mis ganas de hacerte mía anoche – Vio a Regina sonreír con satisfacción

\- ¿Verdad o penitencia, Graham?

\- Penitencia, Regina – Le dijo, y la miró de arriba abajo, con ganas de arrancarle la bata y el camisón – Quítate la bata

Regina se levantó de su silla, y se paró justo frente a Graham. Su cara quedaba a la altura de sus senos. Empezó a quitarse lentamente la amarra, y Graham trató de ayudarla en el proceso; a lo que ella respondió dándole un golpecito en la mano

\- Quieto – lo miró con su sonrisa perversa de medio lado – no es la primera vez que jugamos. Sabes que no puedes tocar

Graham asintió, cerrando los ojos. Ella se quitó la bata, dejándola deslizar lentamente por sus hombros hasta caer el piso. Y luego, justo cuando Graham pensó que había cumplido la penitencia, vio caer el pequeño camisón también

\- ¿Ve… verdad o penitencia, Regina? – tragó grueso

\- Verdad, Graham – Dijo Regina, cuya seguridad contrastaba con lo agitado de su respiración

\- Quiero tocarte desesperadamente. Necesito sentirte Regina, en mi piel. Quiero sentirme dentro de ti

Regina gimió levemente, y suspiró, ante la verdad de Graham

\- ¿Verdad o penitencia, Graham?

\- Penitencia, Regina

\- Tócame Graham… Y besa mis pechos

Ella cerró los ojos, y no tuvo que esperar para sentir las manos de Graham atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él. Tomó con delicadeza sus senos y los besó con intensidad, y justo cuando su mano bajó al sexo de la morena, ésta lo apartó

\- Ya cumpliste tu penitencia, Graham… Escoge con sabiduría ¿Verdad o penitencia? – Regina estaba visiblemente excitada

\- ¿Verdad o penitencia, Regina?

\- Penitencia, Graham – levantó la ceja y le sonrió a Graham

\- Déjame tocarte…

\- No, no, no… Eso no es algo que yo hago como penitencia, eso es algo que tú harás…

\- Regina…

\- Las reglas del juego Graham – sonreía perversa y divertida

\- Quítame la ropa… Jajaja. ¿eso sí se puede? – la miró con malicia – No… Momento… Mejor… ¡Tócate!

Regina se sentó nuevamente frente a él, más retirada que cuando estaba de pie. Sonrió divertida al ver el cambio de instrucción.

Abrió las piernas, y empezó a jugar con sus manos, recorriendo su sexo, ya húmedo por la excitación que Graham le brindaba.

\- Para… Ya cumpliste tu penitencia – los gemidos de Regina empezaban a hacerse irresistibles

\- Te doy permiso para que dejes salir a la bestia – le dijo Regina haciendo un gesto de que mirara sus pantalones. Obviamente la erección de Graham la satisfacía

\- Perdón

\- Shiiii... ¿Verdad o Penitencia, Graham?

\- Verdad – eligió Graham, mientras quedaba en bóxer frente a Regina

\- Que deseo y necesito que me hagas el amor Graham. Porque, por ahora, sólo puedo decidir ser tuya. Y lo quiero ya… ¡Aquí y ahora!

\- Al demonio el juego – dijo Graham excitado

La tomó, mientras besaba a Regina son desesperación y la alzaba entre sus brazos para hacerla suya. No sería suave, y no sería un caballero. No en ese momento, y ambos así lo deseaban.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

 **Dos semanas sin ti**

Luego de varios escenarios de la habitación recorridos por sus cuerpos, llevados por el placer y la necesidad de sentirse, la pareja terminó de amarse en la cama.

Estaba enfocada en su necesidad de darle placer, sentada sobre él, moviendo su vientre, ejerciendo la presión adecuada con su pelvis; cuando se dejó caer sobre el agotado hombre. Él la sostuvo por las caderas en el acto, con fuerza he intensidad, permitiéndose estar dentro de ella unos minutos más.

Regina se sentía tan satisfecha, que apenas podía creer que se tratara sólo de una tarde. Graham, había hecho que se sintiera como nunca, pensó, y eso la hizo estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Aquel hombre no había podido estar más satisfecho. La mujer que antes lo enloquecía con sólo mirarla, ahora lo tenía a sus pies. El sexo con ella era increíblemente placentero, y no podía creer su suerte.

La mujer era más sexual de lo que ya se veía. Él terminó de confirmar que ambos se sentían igual, al notar cómo la mujer temblaba entre sus brazos, exhausta.

\- Creo… Creo que deberíamos descansar – dijo satisfecho Graham – Tal vez quieras que te deje sola para que descanses mejor. No sé…

Él no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la morena ante esa situación, sólo sabía que quería permanecer a su lado. La mujer, que reposaba sobre él, con sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera, y su cabeza sobre el pecho de Graham, se alzó ligeramente y lo miró confundida y sorprendida

\- Pues… si eso quieres – le dijo con duda, en respuesta a su comentario

\- No. No es lo que quiero. Quiero dormir contigo, si me lo permites – le respondió Graham con dulzura

\- La verdad… Yo… No sé si sea lo mejor Graham. No estoy acostumbrada a compartir mi cama, es decir…

\- No tienes que decir nada. Y no tenemos que hacer esto de la pareja – la interrumpió Graham, con neutralidad, tratando de parecer equilibrado y práctico

\- Lo sé. Pero, tampoco quiero que pienses que no me importa. Porque si… Estoy asustada Graham, porque me gustas, mucho. Y estar contigo ha sido maravilloso. ¡Vaya que si! Y sólo van ¿qué?... ¿dos días? – Regina respondió, mostrando en sus ojos toda la ternura que tenía para él

\- Si Regina, dos días – le respondió con paciencia – dos días que me parecen semanas. Y sé que te preguntas ¿cómo es eso posible? Y ¿qué pasará después?. Pues te tengo noticias, también me pregunto lo mismo; y no me importa qué pasa después. Si puedo tenerte todo lo que posible, estas dos semanas, habrá valido la pena vivir. Sólo por tenerte… por tenernos. Disculpa lo cursi – terminó apenado

Ella lo miró con ganas de querer comérselo, con ternura. Se subió hasta sus labios, rozando todo su cuerpo contra el de Graham. Lo besó con ternura, y unas gotas cayeron sobre el rostro del hombre. Regina comenzaba a llorar

\- Disculpa. Estoy hecha un desastre – dijo la mujer con pena – normalmente no soy así. Estoy hecha un manojo de emociones, muchas nuevas para mí, y otras que desconozco por qué, pero no las puedo controlar

\- Entonces discúlpame tú. No suelo ser el cursi que espera no ser echado por la mujer que más le ha gustado en su vida – la miró con ternura – Soy el tipo que se va, y llama al día siguiente, sólo para que no piense que fue otra más, pero sí lo fue. ¿Me explico?

\- Si, mi amor… Lo sé – asintió y se volvió a recostar sobre Graham, mientras suspiraba – pero también eres el caballero que las salva de peligro. El precio es amarte. No las culpo – sonrieron ambos

\- Y yo no culpo a los hombres por sentirte terriblemente atraídos por ti. Eres fuego Regina, sólo que a mí no me hace daño el quemarme.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Ella jugaba a dibujar en el pecho de Graham con sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la de Graham. Él le acariciaba el cabello con la otra extremidad libre.

\- Nunca me había sentido así Graham… Es decir, había tenido sexo con hombres antes, pero nunca me había sentido tan completa como contigo

\- Sabes que me pasa igual – le besó la mano, sin evitar pensar "con hombres". No contemos a Emma entonces

\- Sé que ambos los disfrutamos muchísimo, y que nos sentimos diferente. Como nunca. Eso me asusta Graham – Giró la cabeza para mirar al hombre a los ojos - ¿Cómo voy a hacer para dejarte? – había miedo y dolor en su mirada

\- Dejándome Regina, eso acordamos, y sé que sabes que es lo mejor, por razones que no me has dicho, y que no quiero saber, tal vez… Yo – la miró con la profundidad de lo que sentía – Yo no sé qué haré las dos semanas sin ti… que me quedan en Aruba… Supongo que ahogarme en la playa – trató de ser gracioso, haciendo una mueca

\- ¡Tonto! – rió y regresó a su posición inicial – Tonto, pero sabio… y hermoso – Volvió a mirarlo unos segundos con amor, para luego concentrarse nuevamente en el pecho de Graham.

\- ¿Qué pasa Regina? ¿algo que quieras decirme, contarme? Algo que pueda saber… No quiero que me mates después – rió divertido, y se extrañó de no recibir respuesta – Era broma Regina

\- Lo sé – le dijo sin mirarlo, con tono neutral – Graham, creo… Creo que me he enamorado de ti

Graham hizo silencio unos segundos. Su corazón se había acelerado súbitamente y sintió que la emoción se apoderaba de él. Trató de parecer relajado ante la confesión. Pero ¿qué decía? Y si se callaba por mucho rato ¿qué pensaría ella?, posiblemente que la menospreciaba o no le importaba "Apúrate Graham", pensó

\- Regina yo…

\- Tú también te has enamorado de mí… o eso creo por el latir acelerado de tu corazón

¡Rayos! El descontrolado Graham de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? "¡Control Graham, control!". Ella se giró nuevamente para verlo

\- Si Regina, también te amo – A la mierda el jodido control, se dijo a sí mismo. ¡A la mierda! – Creo que es como bromeaste en la cena de ayer… Amor a primera vista, si es que eso existe, creo que así debe ser

\- Graham… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – puso una cara de preocupación, algo extraña para Graham

\- Nada mi amor… Por lo pronto no vamos a pensar en el tiempo. Dediquémonos a esta "luna de miel", y a ver las posibilidades

\- Escucha Graham… Sin tomarlo a mal ¿Si? – se incorporó, se colocó a su lado, de frente a él – en mi maldita vida, complicada y podrida, no hay espacio para ti

\- ¡Regina! – frunció el ceño extrañado

\- ¡Cállate y escucha! – ahora lo miraba con una seriedad y furia, que no conocía en la mujer – Estoy hablándote en serio, con el corazón en la mano. Escucha. Lo nuestro, fuera de estas vacaciones no es, no existe ni será… Tú… ¿Me captas?

\- ¿Eres casada? ¿Es eso? – la miró con un dejo de dolor en la mirada, y la misma intensidad que ella aplicaba en él

\- No… Pero… Claro que no soy casada Graham. ¡Ojalá fuera eso! No te voy a decir más, no es parte de nuestro pacto, y si decides olvidarlo tendré que pedirte que te vayas – señaló con su brazo la puerta – No quiero que lo hagas, pero si insistes en deshacer el trato que tú mismo propusiste, ahí está la puerta.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por su estupidez. "Lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas" ¡Cretino!... Por otro lado ¿de qué se estaba librando? Tal vez la mujer tenía serias razones para decirle aquello. Tal vez su tipo de trabajo.

A decir verdad ¿qué sabía de ella hasta ahora?. ¿Lo amaba?, si, tal vez, eso parecía. Tal vez no. Quizás era una criminal, estafadora… Podían ser miles las razones. Era bisexual ¿y qué? Lo único que podía creer era en sus palabras, en que lo amaba, y en que él no quería salir de ese cuarto.

\- Me iré. Pero antes, respóndeme una pregunta, si puedes, claro está – le dijo con mirada retadora

\- Graham – le respondió con tono impaciente

\- Regina – la interrumpió – Escucha mi pregunta y decide. ¿Verdad o penitencia?

\- ¿Qué…? Graham – respondió confundida y algo molesta

\- ¿Verdad o penitencia, Regina? – insistió, acercándose a la mujer desafiante y serio

\- ¡Verdad Graham, verdad!

\- No voy a perder la oportunidad de amarte, en cada momento posible, en cada centímetro de esta isla, por lo que queda de éstas dos semanas. No te voy a permitir que me dejes antes de eso ¿Está claro?

Unos segundos de miradas intensas y silencio cortante, bastaron para que Regina se lanzara sobre Graham, para darse un beso apasionado, y empezar a amarse nuevamente.

Esta vez harían el amor con intensidad y pasión, pero sin duda la ternura estaría presente en cada etapa. Él se separó de su rostro, en el cual había huellas de las lágrimas, y las probó, tomando su cara entre sus manos. Mirándola de frente le dijo

\- Guarda esas lágrimas para cuando cruces la puerta de embarque. Y para cuando me busques es Estados Unidos, porque no puedes dejar de amarme – se rió pícaramente

\- Ay Graham – suspiró entrecortado, como tratando de liberarse del ahogo del llanto

La tomó en sus brazos, la colocó en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella. La miró con deseo y amor.

\- Cierra los ojos, y sólo siénteme recorrerte – era un seductor, y sabía ya lo que la excitaba

\- Oh, Graham… No… Yo… – cerró los ojos

\- Calla… déjame hacerte sentir

Empezó a acariciar su vientre, y notó una pequeña cicatriz del lado izquierdo, y otra en su obligo, casi imperceptibles. La besó cercano a donde iniciaba su sexo, y subió para recorrer a besos su vientre. Masajeando y apretando sus caderas, tomándola entre sus manos. Llegó a sus senos, y los recorrió plenamente con su boca y su lengua.

Al bajar a sus pies, notó que eran hermosos. Los empezó a acariciar, y con su lengua recorrió toda la pierna, y se detuvo en sus muslos. Besó su entrepierna, y pasó su lengua por ella. Notó que había otra cicatriz en la parte interna. No la había visto antes, cuando le había brindado sexo oral a la mujer, cegado por la pasión tal vez, y a que tampoco se percibía fácilmente.

Abrió ligeramente sus piernas y su hermoso sexo húmedo, y delicadamente entró en ella… la sintió estremecerse. Fue moviéndose lentamente, hasta completar la acción. Se inclinó, la tomó colocando sus manos en su espalda, y la subió, hasta quedar uno frente al otro, ella sentada sobre él.

\- Graham… Te amo – le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, cargada de deseo

Fue lo que alcanzó a decir la excitada mujer entre gemidos, que hicieron que se aferrara a la espalda del hombre, en un acto desesperado por no desvanecerse sobre él.

\- ¡Te amo Regina!

Cargaron con intensidad el acto, y su movimiento acompasado, cada vez más fuerte y acelerado. Esta vez acabaron juntos, y agotados, quedando un buen rato en la misma posición, ambos con los ojos cerrados

\- Me había hecho a la idea de verte llegar al clímax primero. Lo disfruto y me excita aún más – le dijo a la morena, mientras la regresaba a la posición en la que había iniciado el acto, tendiéndola con delicadeza nuevamente, y saliendo de ella con cuidado

\- Estamos tan agotados… No sé de dónde nos sale esta energía – le dijo en tono jocoso – me encanta que tengamos un orgasmo juntos… Y me encanta que somos espontáneos – le dijo, haciendo observación a que no habían usado protección

\- ¡Regina! – dijo el hombre palideciendo – No lo pensé. Yo no soy de ese tipo, me cuido mucho. No sé qué me pasó… Tú…

\- Tranquilo. Te repito que no suelo cambiar de relaciones seguido. Bueno, no soy mujer de relaciones, en realidad – cambió el tono y el semblante – Soy muy sana. Me cuido y me controlo.

\- Yo soy un hombre cuidadoso. Siempre uso protección, siempre. Jamás me había pasado esto. Y tampoco ando con cualquiera. Soy selectivo.

\- Lo sé Graham, calma – puso sus manos en su pecho, mientras permanecía acostada

\- Yo nunca haría algo para lastimarte – miró a la mujer con seriedad, mientras le acariciaba la cicatriz

La mujer se estremeció al ver que Graham tocaba la cicatriz, y cerró los ojos. Giró el rostro para que Graham no la viera. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

Por la ubicación, pensó que Regina tal vez pudo ser víctima de abuso; y ese sólo pensamiento lo hizo llenarse de ira. No tolera ese pensamiento

\- Disculpa Regina – La tomó de las manos – Mírame. No quiero que me cuentes nada. Pero quiero que sepas que si alguien te ha lastimado, y vuelve a intentarlo… Yo… juro por Dios que lo mato, con mis propias manos.

La mujer se volteó de inmediato, con cara de horror en su mirada

\- Graham. No me va a pasar nada – cambió su expresión a la ternura que a Graham derretía – Y sé que no me harías daño. No me importa que sigamos así. Me encantó que estuvieras así… dentro de mí

\- Regina. Tú… – bajó la vista apenado, justo antes de ser interrumpido por la mujer

\- Yo no te voy a buscar a los nueve meses con un bebé Graham, si es lo que te preguntas. Y no vine a embarazarme de un desconocido – lo miró buscando encontrar sus ojos – y si a ti no te importa, y creo que ya es tarde para eso, podemos seguir así…

\- Regina… Si en algún momento sientes que te lastimo, o que te… No es a sabiendas. Debes decírmelo

\- Tú nunca me vas a lastimar – ahora ella bajó la mirada – Sabes Graham… No sólo no soy una mujer de muchas aventuras, por no decir de ninguna… No sé si me creas – lo miró de frente con total seriedad, y con un dejo de vergüenza – Es la primera vez que estoy con un hombre así – hizo un gesto en el aire señalando a ambos

\- ¿Cómo? – a Graham le costó unos minutos entender de qué hablaba Regina

\- Graham, por favor… Nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre sin usar protección. Lo creas o no, es algo nuevo para mí – volteó el rostro consternada

Unos segundos después, el sorprendido Graham entendió que la mujer no tenía por qué engañarlo. Menos con algo así. Ella sabía que la amaba.

\- No sólo te creo, sino que, me atrevo a darte una noticia – la tomó por la barbilla, y se colocó sobre ella, apoyado en su brazo izquierdo

\- ¿Cuál? – le dijo la mujer, que parecía algo dolida

\- No es la primera vez que tienes sexo sin protección con un hombre – se miraron, ella con extrañeza, y el con amor – Es la primera vez que haces el amor Regina, y me siento honrado de que haya sido conmigo. Gracias… esposa.

Ella le sonrió, con una ternura y agradecimiento, propias de quien ha recibido el mejor de los regalos. Un beso tierno cerró el acto.

Se acostó al lado izquierdo de la mujer. Ella optó por volver a tomar el pecho de Graham como su almohada.

\- Te cuento de mis cicatrices, si tú me cuentas de las tuyas

\- ¡Hecho Regina!

Y la besó en la frente.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

 **Cicatriz**

Mientras entraba más la noche, disfrutaban aún más el estar uno en contacto con el otro, casi en silencio.

\- ¿No tienes hambre mi vida? – le preguntó Graham a la somnolienta Regina

\- Si. Mucha… Pero las mujeres no comemos a esta hora

\- ¡Regina! – Se incorporó parcialmente para que ella lo mirara – hemos hecho el amor varias veces… Y a juzgar por tus gemidos, bastantes y placenteros orgasmos. A menos que me engañaras, claro está – bromeaba con ella, de forma pícara – pero gastamos la energía de una maratón. Así que, por favor, come algo

\- Jajaja… Todos mis orgasmos fueron total y completamente reales – le respondió, con esa mirada perversa en el rostro, que incitaba a Graham – Pero tienes razón. Hay que comer… Lo mejor en estos casos son las fresas – alzó las cejas varias veces, como gesto de que le provocaban mucho.

¡Ah! Fresas. He allí otra vez la sombra de Emma presente. No podía olvidar que las fresas fueron parte de aquél acto que, sin saberlo la morena, él había presenciado. Se sentía celoso, y a la vez culpable

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿qué cara es esa? ¿No te gustan las fresas? No es para que pongas esa cara, ja, ja, ja – bromeó la mujer ante la cara de asco del hombre

\- No, claro que no es eso… Es que… No me hagas caso. Es que me provoca un Elefante o algo así… Y tú y que "fresas" – disimuló, he hizo comillas en el aire

\- Eres mi tonto favorito, ¿Lo sabías?

Llamaron al servicio a la habitación, y Regina se empeñó que lo cargaran a su cuenta. La mujer decidió darse una ducha mientras esperaban. Graham la contempló al levantarse de la cama, y mientras caminaba hacia el baño, haciéndose en el pelo una cola.

No pudo evitar acercarse al baño, y mirarla apoyado desde el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar allí? Vente – le dijo Regina – te prometo no tocarte, ni buscarte fiesta

\- No creo en tus falsas promesas, jajaja

\- Ah, ya verás, señor bien portado

Se limitaron a mirarse divertidos, y a darse besos fugaces mientras se duchaban.

Salieron de la ducha. Ambos ataviados con bata de baño, se recostaron en la cama, dejando sus pies en la alfombra

\- Estoy realmente cansada. Me secaré el cabello. Debes estar pendiente de la puerta, esposo – lo besó en la frente, pasó sobre él, y se bajó de la cama

\- Listo – le dio una nalgada y la miró satisfecho - ¿Puedo poner la tv? ¿Música tal vez?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Sorpréndeme!

Justo tenían los mismos gustos, y ya se habían dado cuenta de eso. El secador de cabello y la música, les impedían oírse. Pero no impidió que la puerta sonara y Graham se dispusiera a recibir su anhelada cena.

Al abrir la puerta, notó unos ojos azules que lo miraban con sorpresa. Era Emma, que venía con una bebida energética para Regina entre las manos.

\- Oh… Graham, sigues aquí – lo miró de arriba abajo, y disimuló haciendo una falsa sonrisa en el rostro

\- Si Emma. Disculpa las fachas – reaccionó, algo confuso y apenado

\- Esto es para Regina, la ayuda con la resaca – Alzó la mano y le mostró la bebida

\- Gracias – la tomó de inmediato – Pero pasa – hizo un gesto con la mano, por cortesía

\- No gracias, así está bien. No le digas a Regina que vine. Ella estaba algo molesta esta mañana, porque ¿sabes?, yo me preocupo por ella, y anda algo "rebelde" – hizo comillas en el aire, y miró inquisitivamente a Graham

\- Lo sé Emma – Se sentía extraño e incómodo hablando con la rubia

\- No quiero que sufra Graham, ¿entiendes? No voy a permitirlo – La mujer levantó su mano derecha y con su dedo índice señalaba al aire – Ella no puede estar en esta situación por mucho tiempo, y estoy segura de que te lo ha dicho

\- Emma, por favor

\- Shiii, calla – bajó aún más el tono para que Regina no la escuchara – Ella tiene una vida complicada, y tú se la puedes enredar más. Su familia nunca lo aceptaría… No sé qué te haya contado, pero los finales felices de cuentos de hadas no existen para ella… No contigo. Te suplico que la dejes, antes de que ella se quiebre en mil pedazos por tu culpa

El hombre estaba atónito, y ciertamente molesto también. Sabía que aquella mujer era más importante en la vida de Regina que él. Lo conocía todo de ella, y él absolutamente nada. Su cuerpo, y su forma de amar. Nada más. Con eso le bastaba, ¿o no?

\- Mira Emma. Te agradezco la preocupación. Uno, no le voy a hacer daño a Regina. Jamás. Dos, somos adultos, y sabemos hasta dónde podemos llegar. Y tres, pero lo más importante… lo que ambos decidamos, es nuestro asunto – trató de parecer sereno, y no ser grosero

\- Vale, está bien. Es válido. Continúa divirtiéndote con ella. Pero quiero que sepas, que más allá de su pose de seguridad y su mercadeo de sensualidad, no es mujer de andar con uno y con otro. Se compromete en todo lo que hace… Si la lastimas… Te juro que te mato

En ese momento notó, que aquella mujer, que parecía totalmente enamorada de su esposo, no tenía una relación puramente carnal con Regina. La amaba también. Al punto de afirmar algo que él le había dicho a la morena, tan sólo unos minutos antes.

\- Entiendo Emma – ahora estaba apenado. No sabía cómo encajar en esa situación

\- No. No te molestes – le hizo señas de que todo estaba bien – sólo trátala como lo que es, una reina – lo miró disimulando su pesar – nos vemos mañana en el desayuno

\- Ok, entonces, mañana en el desayuno…

\- Una cosa más… ¿Vas a dormir aquí? – Emma lo miró con algo de molestia

\- Ella así lo quiere

\- Ok. Está bien. Hasta mañana entonces

\- Hasta mañana. Que descanses – y no supo de dónde salía la estúpida cortesía

La mujer se retiró por el pasillo, cruzándose con el camarero, que venía con el servicio a la habitación. Vio las fresas, y nuevamente miró a Graham, que la observaba desde la puerta. Lo miró con rabia, y siguió su camino.

\- Señor, su servicio – intervino el hombre que empujaba el carrito.

\- Pase, colóquelo al lado del bar – entró a buscar su cartera, para darle la propina al hombre, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder

\- Gracias Señor – le dijo el hombre, tomando su propina – Si quiere dejo el carrito – notaba que el huésped estaba distraído

\- Si… eh… claro, déjelo

\- Las bebidas están en la parte refrigerada, y el champagne está helado

\- Si gracias. Muy amable – le sonrió por cortesía al hombre, que se retiraba – Gracias

Se sentó a procesar lo que había sucedido, en la silla cercana a la puerta. Con la mirada perdida, y la mano en el rostro, Graham trataba de entender de qué iba todo aquello. La familia de Regina, el por qué no podían estar juntos… ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Una Regina distraída y alegre se paró justo en la entrada de la estancia a la habitación, peinando su cabello. Perecía que acababa de salir del salón de belleza. Notó incluso que se había puesto un camisón de seda verde agua, y encaje beige, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y que se había maquillado ligeramente. Llevaba zarcillos de perlas, que le quedaban hermosos.

\- La tierra a Graham, la tierra a Graham – dijo en tono robótico – ¿Estás ahí? Responde… Oye… ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Jejeje – seguía distraído. Pero no pudo evitar ver que Regina estaba radiante, y que se dirigía a la bebida que había traído Emma – No sé… supongo que adiviné – sonrió amoroso

\- Graham – sonrió con ternura – Eres el caballero de mis sueños… Pero ¿sabes qué? – miró con menosprecio a lata de la bebida – Ya no la necesito. Tus métodos y tú, son la mejor recuperación que se puede tener ante la resaca – lo miró pícaramente

\- Regina – se paró serio, y se acercó a la mujer. Estaba prefiriéndolo a él, sin saberlo. A él sobre Emma – Te amo

Se agachó y la alzó entre sus brazos. La besó agradecido. Ella no sabía bien de dónde vino ese gesto de ternura, pero ya le parecía natural entre ellos. Lo miró, tratando de grabar en su mente ese instante, para nunca olvidarlo.

\- Necesito que me bajes. Hay que comer

\- ¿Te pusiste así para comer? – la miró de arriba abajo, mientras la dejaba de nuevo con los pies en la alfombra

\- Bueno… Soy una dama de alta sociedad, y estoy acostumbrada a estar siempre impecable – le reveló con aires de suficiencia

\- Ok… Yo no soy un campesino. Y no soy culpable de querer estar desnudo sobre ti todo el tiempo – se escuchó y soltó una carcajada – no soy un pervertido, jajaja

\- Mi tonto hermoso, eso ya lo sé – se dirigió al carrito levantando las tapas – ¡Comamos!

Una vez satisfechos, Regina llevó el champagne y las fresas hacia la mesita cerca de la cama, donde Graham estaba acostado, observándola a donde ella se moviera, con cara de quererla a su lado.

\- Ok… Ya está bien por hoy Graham – le dijo Regina mirándolo apenada, y con sonrisa pícara de medio lado

\- ¿Qué?... Si yo estoy quieto – Dijo, con cara de maldad

\- Si, tú si… Pero la bestia no – Miró hacia la bata de baño levantada, justo en la entrepierna de Graham

\- Ups… Sorry – se sonrojó. Ella lograba descontrolarlo – So, so – se dijo así mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo – No sé qué me haces – sonreía – pero eres el mejor estimulante natural. Deberían patentarte o algo así

\- ¡Tonto!... si eres – Lo miró divertida y apenada – ¿Sabes? Las fresas y el champagne son una mezcla exquisita para mí… Algo solemne… quiero compartirlo contigo.

"Fuera de mi mente Emma", pensó, y creía que ella también pensaba lo mismo. Comieron y bebieron su postre. Y pronto Regina, que no paraba de bostezar, le dijo

\- Disculpa – mientras se quitaba el camisón para quedar desnuda a su lado – quiero dormir pegada a ti, sintiendo tu calor. ¿Crees que puedas? – de nuevo miraba la entrepierna cubierta de Graham, ya en descanso

\- Si… Claro que puedo – sonrió con suficiencia – vente – Se acomodó y rodeó a Regina con sus brazos, y ella se cobijó apoyada en su pecho

\- Graham – jugaba con sus manos, acariciándolo – ésta ¿de cuándo es? – rodeaba con la punta de sus dedos una cortada en el costado de Graham

\- Hace dos años… ¿Quieres saber cómo? No te daré tantos detalles, si no quieres

\- Si, dime… – parecía interesada, y apenada

\- Estaba despechado, borracho hasta la médula. Iba así a trabajar. Y tuve un accidente. El vidrio del parabrisas se me hincó justo allí – la abrazó fuerte – Fui estúpido y lo supe inmediatamente al despertar en el hospital. Por poco me sus… pierdo mi trabajo

\- ¡Vaya! Debiste amarla mucho – parecía algo triste y celosa

\- Si, la amaba. Le iba a proponer matrimonio el día de su cumpleaños. Tenía todo preparado, una fiesta sorpresa. Teníamos años juntos… Pero un día sin más, desapareció – sonó algo triste – Pero, te juro que, hoy más que nunca, es sólo un recuerdo lejano

\- Graham – lo miró con todo el amor que había guardado y que no conocía – debió dolerte tanto… Te juro que si me la encontrara algún día… Yo – se escuchaba indignada

\- Tranquila mi fiera – ser rió – ya nada de eso importa. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz como ahora

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? No hables por hablar – se aferró a su pecho

\- Si. No tengo por qué mentirte… En especial, porque tú te sientes igual

\- Es verdad… Te amo – lo miró, y volvió a su posición de comodidad – Y ¿qué explicación te dio de su partida?

\- Ninguna. Sólo me dejó una nota adhesiva que decía que se iba, que no la buscara y que nunca volvería. Y de verdad, no la busqué. Rompió lo que éramos. Nunca supe de ella

\- Pero que… Uy… ¿Qué?...

\- Bueno, bueno. Era de la cicatriz que hablábamos. Ya eso es pasado. Este es mi feliz y eterno presente. No quiero nada más de lo que tengo ahora – la acariciaba constantemente – ¿Qué hay de tu cicatriz?

\- ¿Cuál? – suspiró – tengo muchas

\- No sé cómo te la harías, pero se me antoja sexy la cicatriz sobre tu labio… Perdona si para ti no representa algo agradable

\- No, tranquilo. En realidad no es agradable. Pero aprendí a aceptarlo – se escuchó tremendamente nostálgica

\- Si es doloroso el recuerdo, no quiero saber…

\- No, tranquilo. Me gustaría haberte conocido en otras circunstancias. Y casarme… Y tener hijos contigo – rieron

\- No me asustas Regina. También estaría encantado de hacerte mi esposa

\- Si… Bueno. Volviendo a la realidad – lo apretó fuerte – Esa cicatriz me recuerda todos los días lo frágil que es la vida. Cuando tenía 15 años me enamoré de un chico – sonrió – Daniel, se llamaba. Nos fugamos. En realidad nunca pasamos de un beso, pero mis padres no me habrían permitido que me visitara

\- ¿Se llamaba?

\- Si, falleció dos semanas después de fugarnos, en un accidente de moto

\- Lo lamento… Regina…

\- Tranquilo… También forma parte del pasado

\- ¿Estabas en el accidente?

\- No… Yo no

\- ¿Y la cicatriz?… Me perdí

\- Mi Madre estaba furiosa cuando se dio cuenta de que me había fugado con Daniel. Ni siquiera había sido mi baile de iniciación en sociedad. Mi padre hizo un par de llamadas y no llegamos muy lejos. Él tenía apenas 16… lo retuvieron. Nunca más lo volví a ver. Supe que lo soltaron, que le pegaron una paliza en la policía

\- Algo ilegal – dijo Graham indignado

\- Mi Madre… Mis padres harían lo que fuera para que su hija no los deshonrara – habló con un dejo de dolor y resentimiento en su voz, que empezaba a quebrarse. Aclaró la garganta – Cuando llegué casa, mi Madre me pegó un golpe tan fuerte, que me partió el labio. Caí inconsciente. Me sacaron de la secundaria, y terminé mis estudios en casa. Sólo Emma podía visitarme. Jugaba con ella a las muñecas ¿Tú crees? La vida es tan extraña

\- Regina, mi amor – sintió unas gotas caer en su pecho – no tenía idea

\- Mi vida no es lo que parece Graham… No soy tan noble como crees, ni tan fuerte… Ni tan débil. Soy…

\- La mujer perfecta para mí – la interrumpió – La mujer de mi vida, a decir verdad. Te amo

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados, acariciándose. Justo cuando estaban ambos medio dormidos, Graham le dijo en tono zombi a Regina

\- Mi vida… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

\- Si Graham… Acepto – respondió, con voz de estar prácticamente rendida.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

 **De las despedidas**

El hábito despertó a Graham a las seis de la mañana. Una plácida Regina dormía aferrada a su pecho. Se veía la cicatriz de la pasada conversación. No podía creer que esa fuera la historia. Pero la ubicación la hacía ver tan sexy.

Se detuvo a intentar oler la piel de Regina, sin despertarla. Su aroma era espectacular. Esa mujer era perfección pura.

Recordó que antes de las ocho debían desayunar, y estar listos a esa hora. Así que, con su mejor voz llamó a su bella durmiente, susurrando

\- Regina… Regina, mi amor, despierta. Despierta dormilona

\- ¿Qué? – se despertó asustada – ¡Dios! Graham… Lo siento…

\- ¡Mi amor! Discúlpame… no quería asustarte. Es que estabas profundamente dormida – estaba apenado – pero debemos estar listos a las ocho… A menos que mi princesa quiera quedarse aquí descansando – la miró con ternura

\- ¡No! Para nada… me voy contigo

\- Ok… Me voy a dar un baño – hizo una pausa y la abrazó – Qué rico es abrazarte en la mañana, olerte… Divino

\- Graham… Me apenas – se sonrojó

\- Es la verdad… ¿Me acompañas?

\- Pues claro – ella lo miró con picardía

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la ducha. Regina, abrazó a Graham por la espalda, y rozó todo su cuerpo contra él. Sintió sus senos en la espalda. Rápidamente la erección de Graham fue constatada por las manos de Regina

\- Creo que tenemos un creciente problema aquí – dijo la mujer mirándolo con malicia, y sonriendo

\- Ah ¿si? – y ¿qué piensas hacer para remediarlo? – seguía caminado hasta detenerse en la ducha

\- Tengo varias ideas – se metieron a la ducha – La primera es que mi boca te puede ayudar – se agachó y lo miraba con malicia, desde la nueva posición

\- Y… ¿Cuál?... ¿Cuáles otras opciones tengo? – Graham cerró los ojos, y trataba de hablar, mientras la mujer le deba placer

\- Bueno – Dijo ella, interrumpiendo su actividad oral – Haz conmigo lo que te plazca… Esa es otra importante solución

\- Regina – Graham la levanto de un tiro, mientras permitía que el agua los mojara a ambos… La besó apasionadamente y la pegó contra la pared – Disculpa – pero siguió abriendo sus piernas y colocándolas alrededor de su cintura

\- Pierde cuidado – una maliciosa y excitada Regina le correspondía con violencia en los besos, y mordiendo sus labios – lo quiero así

La penetró con fuerza y la tomó contra la pared del baño, mientras la cargaba

\- El desayuno que pediste, esposo – dijo Regina entre gemidos – Yo… te amo

\- Te amo

Después de un largo rato, Regina dio un grito ahogado de placer, al iniciar el clímax, y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Graham. Dio un pequeño mordisco en su hombro, mientras él seguía moviéndose y presionándola duro contra la pared.

\- No cierres los ojos – dijo Graham excitado – mírame. Quiero que me veas. Quiero verte sentir

Luego, ambos habían acabado, y permanecieron inmóviles por unos minutos.

\- ¿Te hice daño? – un Graham aún jadeante y apenado la dejaba caer lentamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso

\- Para nada – una Regina cargada de placer lo miraba encantada

\- Te amo Regina – le acarició el cabello con sus manos. La tomó por ambos lados del rostro y la besó tiernamente

Luego de una hora, estaban en la habitación de Graham, buscando ropa para él, y sus cosas para el tour en velero que tenían programado

\- ¡Vaya que eres organizado! – le dijo divertida – Disciplina militar – se dijo para sí misma mientras recorría con la punta de sus dedos lo objetos perfectamente organizados. Lo miró de reojo

\- ¿Qué? – Graham que ya estaba vestido, terminaba de arreglar sus cosas

\- Nada, nada…

\- Si, soy ordenado, pero no soy neurótico. Jajaja. Mi madre me enseñó a ser organizado. Debía serlo… Soy el hombre entre tres mujeres… Bueno ahora de cuatro y otra que viene en camino

\- Por eso sabes cómo tratarlas – lo miró con amor, sonriendo con satisfacción - ¿Las dos adicionales son…?

\- Mis sobrinas… Bueno… A ti te puedo tratar de muchas formas, pero siempre excelente – Se acercó y la besó

\- El tío Graham… ¿Quién lo diría?

\- Y soy el tío que, en total y absoluto secreto, podría vestirse de "princesa" y tomar el té, con mi sobrina, por supuesto – rió a carcajadas, algo avergonzado

\- Qué tierno – dijo una Regina conmovida – y ¿Qué edad tiene la niña?

\- Tres y medio… Y es muy inteligente y hermosa. Salió a su abuela

\- Y a su tío – le lazó una mirada sugestiva

Bajaron por el ascensor, y en la recepción consultaron cómo llegar a dónde salía el velero.

\- Creo que… debes dejar tu habitación – dijo Regina, colgándose de su brazo

\- Regina… ¿Me estás cortejando? Qué sutil – rieron con fuerza, mientras caminaban al restaurante

\- Lo digo en serio

\- No quiero quitarte tu privacidad

\- No necesito privacidad, más que para hacernos el amor – lo miró con amor – pero sin ti, eso si me queda complicado. Además, no puedes ir desnudo por allí a buscar ropa… ¿Quieres que me pelee con las camareras, por propasarse contigo?

Entraron riendo al restaurante, mirándose. Justo cuando iban a buscar dónde sentarse, la pareja conocida les hizo señas para que los acompañaran

\- Regina, por aquí – indicó una Emma sonriente – ¿Cómo sigues?. Buen día Graham

\- Hola Emma, Killiam – hizo un gesto de saludo a ambos – Estoy mejor – una Regina menos alegre, disimuló

\- Buen día a ambos. Killiam – le dio la mano al otro hombre

\- Compadre… Se ve que tuvo una buena noche. Siéntense, vamos a comer

\- Gracias – se sentó, por lo acordado con Emma la noche anterior, mientras Regina lo veía dudosa

\- Si… Gracias – tomó asiento, y quedó justo frente a la rubia

\- ¿Por qué no me buscas un poco de café, jugo y cereal amor? Del de aritos – le dio una gran sonrisa a Killiam – y tú Graham… Acompáñalo y le traes a Regina café negro, clarito. Y jugo de naranja, por fis – seguía sonriendo

\- Si, claro mi amor – dijo el esposo enamorado – lo que sea por mi princesa

\- ¿Quieres algo más Regina? – preguntó cortésmente Graham, asumiendo que la rubia quería quedarse a solas con la morena

\- No mi amor – se dejó decir, y luego dudó de seguir en ese tono, ante la mirada de Emma – No quiero nada más, Graham. Gracias

Cuando los hombres se alejaron, Graham trató de disimular el hecho de querer saber de qué hablaban. Mientras vio cómo la rubia, deslizaba su mano hacia la de Regina

\- ¿Confundido? ¡No lo hagas hermano! Relájate, porque esas mujeres juntas son dinamita pura – sonó como si quisiera ser genuinamente amistoso con él

\- ¿Si? No sé de qué hablas… Pienso que son muy unidas, y si, tienen su carácter

\- ¡Ni lo digas! Yo al principio me daba mala vida, pero entiendo que son unidas, y que voy a cargar con Regina siempre… Es una gran persona, pero el hecho de que ahora estés tú, lo agradezco en verdad. No lo tomes a mal, Regina es un encanto, pero quiero a mi mujer 100% para mí. Así sea en la luna de miel – Sonó sarcástico, a reproche y a alivio

\- Por mí… 100% para de Regina estaría perfecto – lo miró, como diciéndole que lo entendía todo. Que no quería a Emma cerca de Regina, si eso la alejaba de él.

Killiam pareció entender perfectamente lo que Graham no le dijo. Se empezaron a llevar bien en ese instante; y decidieron hablar de deportes.

Mientras tanto, las mujeres en la mesa discutían, bajando el tono, susurrando, pero de forma acalorada

\- Ahora dime que no te acostaste con él – una Emma desafiante le reprochaba a Regina, con cara de indignación – ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces Regina, tres días?

\- Suficiente para mí. Una mujer de mi edad… ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste para acostarte con Killiam, acaso?

\- No estamos hablando de eso… Mis padres lo conocen de todo la vida. Lo conocí siendo una niña, y nos volvimos a encontrar… Fin

\- Si, me acosté con él ¿Y?

\- ¿Dormiste con él… Literalmente? – el silencio de Regina le confirmó lo que ella ya sabía – Si, dormiste con él… y ¿si fuese un loco peligroso?

\- Tú eres más peligrosa aquí… Te vas a dejar en evidencia – Suspiró – Si, hice el amor con él, muchas veces para ser más precisa – la miró directamente a los ojos con ira – Porque puedo sentir con él, lo que tu sientes con Killiam

\- ¿Te gustó? – De nuevo el silencio confirmaba sus temores – Si te gustó – ahora ambas guardaban silencio

\- Él es tierno, especial… Y si, lo es, es muy bueno en la cama. Me encantó sentirlo dentro de mí. ¿Eso es lo que querías saber? Pues si Emma Swan, me satisfizo como nunca antes lo había estado

\- ¿Pasó algo más? Dime… ¿Te lo hizo como yo?... ¡Claro que si! Soy una estúpida

\- ¿No lo haces con Killiam?

\- Es mi esposo

\- Es mi puto problema, Emma. Lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo con él, hasta que me vaya de este paraíso infernal. No por despecho, sino porque lo amo. ¿Me entiendes? Te amo, y lo amo… Ahora sé qué tan difícil es explicarlo

\- Me haces daño Regina – Emma empezaba a tratar de disimular que la había afectado la conversación – pero te entiendo, más de lo que crees

\- Lo siento – Regina estaba apenada. Se había extralimitado. Verla así, débil, la mataba. Sintió ganas de besarla

\- Por lo menos se ve que te cuida – los ojos de Emma se encontraron con los de Regina, y supo que le los marrones le ocultaban algo – Pasó algo más ¿No es verdad? ¿Le contaste sobre ti?

\- No, no seas tonta

\- Entonces ¿qué es?

\- Nada Emma

\- Dime… Juramos decírnoslo todo

\- Ya vienen

\- ¡Dime!

\- Lo hice con él, y ninguno de los dos nos cuidamos. No usamos protección. ¡Contenta!

La rubia abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, asombrada, mientras que Regina enterraba la vista en su servilleta de tela, y la plegaba, como queriendo huir de su confesión. En eso, llegaron los caballeros. Emma cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo al sentir la mano de Killiam en su hombro.

Disimularon muy bien las mujeres, pero Graham notó la tensión cortante en el aire.

\- Regina, no me siento bien – dijo Emma – Nada grave, cosas femeninas – le sonrió a los hombres, y besó en la boca a Killian – ¿Me acompañas al tocador un momento?

\- Si… claro, claro – imitó a Emma y besó a Graham, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía – Te acompaño

Se levantaron. La morena siguió a la chica, que se apresuró para llegar primero al baño. La tomó por sorpresa la rubia, que se escondía detrás de la puerta del baño. Agarró a la morena por el brazo, y la colocó contra la pared, y la besó ferozmente. Sus lenguas se tocaron, y Emma rozó ligeramente los pechos de Regina.

\- Emma, ¡espera! – Le dijo Regina, cayendo en cuenta en dónde estaban – Nos pueden ver

\- Ya revisé, y no hay nadie – la rubia colocó su cabeza contra el pecho de Regina

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No. Te amo… No me importa lo que pasó. ¡Cuídate, por favor!

\- No hay peligro, créeme. ¿Cuándo te he defraudado?

\- Nunca Regina, nunca. No lo olvides

\- No lo olvido. Te amo. ¿Vamos si? – Miró a la rubia con ternura, y esta a su vez con tristeza y dulzura

\- Vamos

Llegaron a la mesa, y el desayuno terminó de transcurrir con total normalidad.

Se despidieron, y se dirigieron a su recorrido en velero; que prometía diversas actividades, por demás atractivas. Desde hacer "snorkel", nadar a una isla casi desierta, recorrer los principales lugares de Aruba por mar, hasta cena a la luz de las velas, desde la cubierta, posterior a la puesta de sol. Parecía la actividad perfecta.

Mientras esperaban la salida del velero, se sentaron en la playa, en la arena, a disfrutar del primer sol de la mañana. A colocarse uno al otro el protector, y el bronceador.

Del bolso de Graham salió un sonido, y rápidamente el hombre tomó la mochila y sustrajo su teléfono celular.

\- Tengo un mensaje de mi madre – Se volteó unos minutos para buscar ver la pantalla - ¡Regina! ¡Regina! – le dijo el hombre emocionado

\- ¿Qué pasó mi amor? – Dijo un Regina algo asustada de que sucediera algo malo

\- ¡Soy tío de nuevo! ¡Estoy feliz! – la tomó por la cintura, la alzó y le dio unas vuelas en el aire – Nació prematura, siete meses y medio, pero está en perfectas condiciones…

\- Te felicito – Regina lo miraba con dulzura y ternura, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Eres… Graham. Eres un hombre excepcional

\- Y lo mejor ¿Sabes qué es? – le dijo acercándose a ella, buscando su mirada, secando sus lágrimas

\- ¿Qué? – respiró profundo, y lo vio neutra a los ojos

\- ¡Que soy Tuyo!

Luego de besarlo intensamente, Regina recordó que no había visto su celular; que era su acompañante silente. Tomó el aparato y lo revisó… como mil mensajes de Emma, y otros dos mensajes de su madre.

Al leerlos, la cara de la morena se transfiguró en una suerte de horror, asco e ira profunda. Graham conoció un lado de Regina que no había evidenciado hasta ahora.

\- Pasó algo…

\- Nada… Yo también recibí un mensaje de mi Madre – en su rostro sobraba odio e impotencia – Nada que no se pueda resolver. No voy a dejar que arruinen la felicidad que me das

Regina tomó el celular. Le envió un mensaje a Emma, y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, lanzó lo más lejos que pudo el aparato telefónico al agua.

Graham no le dijo nada, no entendía bien lo que pasaba. Se sentó en silencio, y la ayudó a colocarse a su lado.

Cuando estuvieron todos los asistentes, zarparon. Entonces, fue un día maravilloso, y todos los que compartían con ellos, no podían siquiera dudar que no se amaran con el alma, o que no se conocieran de toda la vida.

Los días transcurrieron entre olas y actividades programadas. Días de descanso y amor. Noches de Discoteca y pasión. Juegos eróticos y tiernas caricias.

Graham dejó su habitación, y llevó todo su orden a la de Regina. Casi no veían a Emma y a Killiam, pues Regina y Graham salían muy temprano y llegaban muy tarde, para disfrutar de las actividades y de su mutua compañía al máximo.

Hicieron el amor en varias playas, y paisajes naturales, solitarios y no tan solitarios. Arriesgados, osados y enamorados. Cada vez estaban más compenetrados. De compras por el centro, de paseo en moto, de la forma que fuese, se disfrutaban.

El día antes de la partida de Regina llegó, y entonces, volvieron hablar de las despedidas

\- Este es el asunto con las despedidas… ¡Son una reverenda mierda! – Dijo Graham, abrazándola en la silla de extensión en la playa

\- Si… lo son – Regina suspiró nostálgica. Estaba sentada entre las piernas de Graham, reposando en su pecho

\- ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo mañana? – debió haberlo preguntado unas 20 mil veces antes, mientras le acariciaba el cabello

\- A las 11:00a.m. – pero a ella no parecía importarle, porque le respondía siempre como la primera vez

\- Entonces hay que levantarnos a las siete, a más tardar. Tienes que estar a las nueve en el aeropuerto

\- Si… ¿No queremos que pierda el vuelo? ¿Verdad? – Ya ni el sarcasmo le salía natural

Se hizo un rato de incómodo silencio

\- ¡Hagamos un trato! – dijo Graham, invitando a Regina a incorporarse y voltearse a mirarlo

\- ¿Cuál? – mujer le prestaba toda su atención

\- Ya dije, que las lágrimas para la puerta de embarque, y para cuando yo llegue a la habitación

\- Siii… ¿Y?... Ya era un acuerdo

\- Bueno… quiero que me prometas algo: Que pase lo que pase, si por acusa del destino nos encontramos nuevamente, donde sea, como sea… Nos amaremos. Haremos el amor, sin perder más el tiempo

\- Graham – suspiró con tristeza – quería hacerte un planteamiento parecido desde hace un par de días

\- ¿Si? Escucha, no hablo de buscarte. Juro por Dios que respeto lo que hemos acordado

\- Si… Entiendo. Créeme… pero luego regresé a la realidad, y sé que no podemos estar juntos. No es tan fácil para mí

\- Si, lo sé – le dijo con una leve molestia – Pero eres muy ingenua Regina, si crees que este encuentro es producto de la casualidad. Es tan perfecto lo que tenemos, que el destino tiene que volver a unirnos

\- Yo no creo en el destino

\- Yo tampoco

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Empecé a creer en él, desde que me atropellaste con ese carrito

Le sonrió

\- ¡Trato hecho! – se dieron la mano, y un largo beso.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

 **Frío y calor**

En la noche no quisieron conocer otro lugar, ni visitar algunos de los restaurantes o locales antes disfrutados. Prefirieron estar solos, y disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Pidieron cosas para degustar y cenar, y mientras Graham ayudaba a Regina a dejar todo perfectamente ordenado y listo para el día siguiente; ésta se arreglaba en el baño.

Había comprado un atuendo de lencería muy sugestivo, en un descuido de Graham, y estaba dispuesta a hacerle una rutina erótica con baile incluido. La ropa interior consistía en un corpiño con liguero negro, medias negras, un hilo de encaje negro. El atuendo era un traje de policía sugestivo y diminuto. Tenía gorra, botas de tacón negras (que ya traía en la maleta), y dos pares de esposas diseñadas para no las timar al "delincuente".

Ella quería brindarle una noche de pasión a su "esposo". Se moría por dejarle un grato recuerdo. Y en secreto anhelaba que él no la dejara ir. Era la primera vez que sentía que "alguien" podía hacer que dejara "todo".

En esa vida que había aceptado tácitamente al nacer, en lo que se había convertido gracias a su madre. Todo quedaría atrás. El éxito, la adulación, las obligaciones sociales… todo lo dejaría a atrás con gusto. ¿Y si se atrevía? ¿Si tomaba todo lo que podía y huía con Graham?

Definitivamente era lo que ella esperaba. Que él no obedeciera sus peticiones… ¡Lo dejaría todo! No… ¡Emma! Decididamente, sería su última noche juntos.

Cuando Graham terminó de arreglar todo, la esperaba con un pañuelo de seda, y una rosa blanca en la cama, y sólo una almohada cubriéndolo.

\- ¿Qué haces Graham? – preguntó Regina temiendo que se metiera al baño y arruinara su sorpresa

\- ¡Nada! – respondió Graham acomodándose para sorprenderla cuando ella saliera - ¿Quieres que vaya y te eche una mano?

\- ¡No! – dijo de forma abrupta

\- Regina… ¿Qué pasa? No te arregles tanto para mañana, que igual pienso despeinarte esta noche

\- ¡Compórtate Graham! Hazme el favor y dale "play" al IPod – ella tenía todo listo y preparado

\- Uy… ¡qué carácter! – colocó la música y se dispuso a esperar a Regina nuevamente

\- ¡Tonto! – sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. De verdad lo amaba.

Inició la reproducción musical, y una canción conocida por el hombre sonó… Era de sus favoritas

\- Oye Regina, esa canción me… – Graham quedó mudo, cuando del baño se asomó la pierna a través de la puerta, y en alto, para abrazarse al marco

" _Sexy sexy made up of plexi disasters_

 _Pushing and pulling conservative rolling… "_

La música sonaba, mientras Regina bailaba de forma acompasada, y muy sensual. Movimientos casi profesionales, eróticos.

"… _Unlike plastic, easier to see through_

 _Just like glass with no ring…_ "

Graham estaba impactado. Estaba vestida de policía. Le lanzó la gorra de un tiro, mirándolo con perversión

\- Si… es Sexy Plexi de Jack Johnson – le hizo un giño, y se sonrió de medio lado – Te has portado mal Graham, y creo que mereces un castigo.

\- Lo merezco… – Le sonrió con deseo

 _"…_ _Softer and sadder you sing_

 _Sexy sexy do your thing… "_

Regina se bajaba, moviendo de lado a lado su cadera. Se colocaba de pie, de espaldas a Graham, y se inclinaba. Lograba ver todo de ella, pues la falda era una excusa, más que una falda.

Fue bajando el cierre, dejándole ver el corpiño. Pronto se había quitado la camisa, y se la había lanzado a Graham, haciendo círculos en el aire. Trató de tocarla y ella negó con la cabeza y con el dedo índice.

\- No, no, no. No puedes tocar a la policía. Muchacho malo… Tendré que ponerte las esposas si sigues

\- No. Definitivamente no. ¡Estoy quieto! – Concluyentemente iba contra sus principios que le pusieran las esposas en vez de él ponérselas a ella

" _…_ _Once you're broken, shape won't matter…_ "

\- Así me gusta – tocó su cara con la punta de sus dedos – que se porte bien

\- Esa faldita te queda mortal

\- Más respeto a la autoridad, ciudadano.

Terminó por quitarse la falda, y se veía espectacular con el corpiño, en ligero, con el diminuto hilo

\- Dios… tus te…

\- Senos, caballero… La palabra que estás buscando son "senos" – se incorporó y se acercó a él con las esposas

\- ¿Oficial…?

\- ¿Siii? – seguía acercándose, mirándolo con deseo y perversión

\- ¿Cómo se abre su corpiño?

\- Así – se quitó un broche de la parte delantera, y sus senos quedaron más expuestos – ¿por qué?

\- ¡Por esto!

En cuestión de segundos, y con una habilidad que sorprendió a Regina, Graham la había esposado a la cama.

\- ¡Graham! ¡Suéltame! ¿Graham? – La besó. Ella estaba medio rabiosa, confundida por la interrupción de su baile

\- No te resistas – la besó apasionadamente, con intensidad. Y ella se rindió. Sus lenguas se exploraban con avidez – Lo primero que debes saber… Nunca, nunca te descuides en el cumplimiento de tu deber – Pensó en cómo la mujer se había vestido justo de policía, sin saber que él lo era.

Ambos rieron… Entonces Graham le quitó las botas, mientras besaba sus piernas

\- Graham, ¡suéltame!

\- No Regina… Vas a sentir tanto placer, que me vas a pedir que te amarre a la cama y no te deje ir

\- ¡Graham! – Arrastró las palabras con temor. Lo miró con seriedad

\- Es parte del juego Regina, sólo relájate… ¡Siente!

\- ¿Por qué me saboteas el baile? – lo miró y no pudo evitar sentirse envuelta por el sentimiento que él despertaba en ella – Te amo Graham…

Le colocó las otras esposas, y ella lo dejó. Quería hacer… Pero se dejaría hacer por él. Graham había llegado para liberarla de las obligaciones de ser perfecta. Ella, que lo había complacido varias noches, hoy iba a ser la que se dejara seducir por el poder que ese hombre tenía sobre ella.

Le quitó de un tiro el corpiño, y observó sus delicados senos

\- No los puedo tocar… Pero si los puedo besar, morder suavecito ¿Tal vez?

\- Graham – se notaba que la excitación se había apoderado de Regina – Lo que desees… hazme… yo…

\- Shiii… Relájate – Colocó el pañuelo sobre sus ojos, y la vendó para que no pudiera ver – Vamos a afinar tus sentidos

Colocó otra canción, y elevó el volumen. Se acercó a su oído derecho

\- Me oyes poco, y no me ves… Para maximizar el tacto y el gusto por mis besos… Dedícate a sentir

\- Graham – una especie de gemido acompañaba el nombre de aquel que la estaba excitando, al punto que su respiración se agitó muchísimo – ¡no me dejes!

\- No quiero dejarte – una vez más se acercó a su oído – no pienses en nada más que en sentirme. Esta noche es para amarnos plenamente

\- Entonces no me dejes dormir… No quiero

\- Shiii… Guarda esas energías para gemir y sentir… Te amo Regina.

Con la flor empezó a recorrer su piel, toda por completo. Abrió el broche del ligero, para dejar las medias en libertad, y se lo quitó. Estaba únicamente en hilo y en esas medias negras que lo enloquecían.

Se detuvo a mirarla, y esos segundos, lejos del contacto, llenaron de ansiedad a Regina por la expectativa de lo que vendría. Se concentró con la flor en acariciar su rostro, bajar por sus pechos, y culminar en su vientre.

Retiró de un lado el hilo. Regina se estremecía. No sabía qué le esperaba de momento, no podía ver, casi no podía escuchar su cercanía, y el hombre evitaba ser sentido en la cama.

Con la rosa, Graham acarició delicadamente su sexo, del que ya empezaba a aflorar la evidente excitación. Esperó un rato, mientras la observaba con parte de su sexo expuesto. Tomó cubo de la hielera para el Champagne, y dejó caer suavemente gotas es sus pezones.

\- Ahhh… Graham – Regina gimió, sensiblemente estimulada

\- ¿Te gusta? O quieres que pare… – Siguió dejando caer gotas por su pecho y su vientre, y empezó a tocarla con el hielo

\- Si… ¡sigue! – Regina casi no podía hablar

\- Puedo hacer más que esto… Nada que te lastime. Tú me dices hasta dónde quieres llegar – Empezó a rozarla con el hielo por su clítoris, parcialmente descubierto

\- ¡Ah! – Dio un gritito ahogado; gemidos de placer – ¡hazme lo que quieras!

\- ¿Quieres sentir el frío más allá?

\- Si… ¡Si!

\- El ardiente calor…

\- Pue… Puede ser… – Regina tragó grueso, porque sabía a lo que se refería Graham – Guardemos el calor para otra ocasión

\- Está bien – sonrió, porque sabía que ella quería otra ocasión, y porque no era mujer de llegar tan lejos – Hoy será el frío

Graham tomó más hielo, y lo metió en su boca. Deslizó el hilo por las piernas de Regina, y la dejó únicamente con las medias negras. Abrió sus piernas, y observó su hermoso cuerpo. Posó su boca en el sexo de Regina, y se dispuso a explorarlo completamente, por dentro y por fuera, con su boca y el gélido objeto, mientras lo amaba con intensidad.

Paró. Esperó unos minutos, mientras una Regina visiblemente excitada y sensible por el frío, se retorcía de placer en la cama. Mientras esto pasaba, no dejó que cerrara sus piernas. Quería deleitarse observándola toda.

Regina se calmó, y luego de un rato, sintió a Graham entrar abrupta y repentinamente dentro de ella. Sentía la mezcla de frío y calor intensa, y su sexo muy sensible al contacto, por dentro y por fuera. Y así la tomó, con fuerza. Entraba y salía de ella, mientras que la mezcla de agua helada y de un nuevo líquido caliente se mezclaban para hacerla enloquecer de placer. Frió y calor

\- Graham… Ah, yo… - No pudo terminar de hablar cuando un grito de profundo placer salió de ella

\- Te amo – escuchó al oído – Vente conmigo, así, rico… Si vieras cómo estás y cómo se ve hacerte mía

\- Dios… – Regina terminó de llegar gritando, y no lo pudo controlar. Las palabras de Graham terminaron de perderla

Graham siguió su ritmo de pasión hasta acabar dentro de Regina. Sus cuerpos, ahora calientes permanecían juntos, él dentro de ella, sintiendo los últimos movimientos internos de Regina, producto del placer.

Salió con delicadeza de ella. La limpió. Regina aún estaba jadeante. Le quitó las esposas, y la venda. Ella lo miró como queriendo encapsular ese momento para siempre. Entonces, se besaron, con todo el amor que se confesaron no sentir antes, y que ahora los sobrepasaba.

Se amaron toda la noche, en cuerpo y alma. Hasta viendo TV al final de la madrugada, se amaban. Cuando sonó el despertador, ya estaban acurrucados mirando el techo. Graham abrazando a Regina, que permanecía sobre su pecho, aferrada a él. No hablaron después de hacer el amor la última vez.

Se acariciaban, se abrazaban, se miraban y besaban, pero no se hablaban. ¿Cómo? ¿De qué? ¿De su inevitable separación? No. No podían. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar.

\- ¡Todo listo! – Rompió el silencio un neutral pero apesadumbrado Graham – ¿Estás ya arreglada?

Regina asintió, y en su rostro se afianzó más la tristeza y la cruel resignación.

\- ¿Ya guardaste todo lo demás? – Graham apenas pudo decir esa frase con un hilo de voz. Aclaró la garganta – ¿llamo al botones?

Regina volvió a asentir, mientras se sentaba en la cama, con la vista en su falda de traje ejecutivo, a la que alisaba sin razón alguna, como queriendo con eso hacer desaparecer ese momento.

Graham sabía que debía darle algo de espacio. No dijo nada. Se limitó a llamar a recepción, y a esperar a su lado en la cama.

Ella se paró de repente, de un brinco, y se acercó a su cartera. Tomó un libro pequeño entre sus manos, y le dijo a Graham casi sin voz y con tono indiferente

\- Mi favorito. Página 29. Te lo dedico. Para ti, que eres un lector empedernido – Aclaró la Garganta y volvió a tomar asiento.

\- Gracias… – dudó si decirlo, pero igual lo hizo – esposa…

Ella sonrió con melancolía y algo de ironía

\- De nada… ¡Siempre te voy a amar!... Y por favor, no me respondas. No quiero hablar

Él la respetaba tanto… Nunca haría algo para lastimarla.

Cuando sonó la puerta, él se paró como un robot, abrió la puerta y dispuso todo con el botones en el carrito. Mientras, Regina se paró al balcón y observó el mar, y el cuarto donde había sido plenamente feliz.

\- Mi Reina ¿Está lista? – le extendió su mano, y ella la tomó. Se colgó de su brazo.

Al bajar, se encontraron con la joven pareja. Emma y Regina se despedían. Emma lloraba como si no fuese a ver más a Regina. La morena la miraba con ternura, pero tranquila. Graham imaginó que el saber que si la vería, la mantenía relajada en ese momento. Pensó con tristeza que, tal vez, Regina guardaba sus lágrimas para él.

Irían solos al aeropuerto, porque así lo había decidido Regina. A la rubia no le había gustado mucho el rollo, pero no se opuso. Graham pensó que ya no tenía mucho sentido, puesto que ella se quedaría con Regina al volver de su "luna de miel", y él lo perdería todo. Por lo menos alguien la cuidaría por él.

Al llegar a la camioneta del hotel, donde aguardaba ya el equipaje de Regina, una cara conocida y sonriente lo sacó de su estupor.

\- ¡Señor Alberto!

\- Señor… Graham ¿Verdad?

\- Si. Graham. ¿Cómo ha estado? – notó que Regina lo miraba con algo de extrañeza – Regina, te presento al señor Alberto. Él me salvó en el aeropuerto, después que me atropellaste

\- Ah, "La mujer de su vida" – dijo sin pensar, de forma divertida, el chofer del hotel

\- Regina, mucho gusto… ¿Cómo la mujer de su vida? – Regina ahora parecía extrañada y divertida, especialmente al ver que Graham se sonrojaba y apenaba. Claramente el hombre lo había dejado en evidencia

\- Bueno – se adelantó Graham, antes de quedar peor – Cuando te conocí, tal fue mi impacto, que cuando te vi en el estacionamiento guardando las coas con Emma y Killiam, le dije al señor Alberto que "le presentaba a la mujer de mi vida", que obviamente eras tú – se tapó la cara unos segundos y la miró con amor

\- Y creo que no perdió el tiempo – Dijo el señor, de forma respetuosa pero divertida

\- Jajaja… ¿En serio Graham? – Lo miró con esa ternura irresistible de sus profundos y conmovidos ojos marrones. Le acarició el rostro

\- ¿Vamos entonces? O se quedan – he hizo un giño

\- Vamos – dijeron ambos en coro, y bajaron el rostro

Se montaron en la camioneta, y durante el camino no dijeron ni una palabra. El Señor Alberto, parecía haber notado la tristeza de la pareja en la mirada, por lo que no puso música, y se limitó a conducir.

Ya en el aeropuerto, le dijo al señor que no lo esperara

\- ¿Después cómo se regresa? – le preguntó el chofer, con algo de pena

\- Se me va la vida en ese avión… Creo que caminar por ahí, no me va a matar – Le dirigió una media sonrisa de resignación al anciano, mientras terminaba de bajar el equipaje.

Se dispuso a llevar el carrito a la zona de chaqueo, mientras Regina hacía la cola de tres personas en el mostrador de la línea aérea. La miraba desde atrás. Lucía tan sensual con esa apariencia de ejecutiva. Sin duda eso era.

\- Yo llevo el carrito… Si me voy a quedar sin ti, que sea con mis dos piernas intactas – la miró con amor y le dedicó una mirada graciosa

\- ¡Tonto! – la hizo sonreír y le respondió con una mofa – ¿Quién más me va a hacer reír como tú? Así… genuinamente

\- Yo… Cuando te vuelva a ver… o cuando tú, rompas nuestro pacto y te aparezcas en mi puerta para decirme que no puedes vivir sin mí – otra vez estaba bromeando. Ella lo besó.

\- Recuerda nuestro pacto… Sin nos volvemos a encontrar Graham

\- ¡Serás mía!... ¡Recuérdalo tú!

Desayunaron, casi no hablaron. Sólo para decirse que se amaban se dedicaban unas palabras.

\- Ya es hora de que pases a la zona de embarque – dijo Graham, mientras se escuchaba el llamado a abordar – ¡No te vayas! O dime que te puedo buscar. Tu apellido… – Dijo sin pensar, y ahí mismo se arrepintió de hacerla sentir peor

\- No Graham… Por mi vida, que no vale nada sin ti… Por mi vida que lo haría si pudiera – No pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos y su voz se quebrara

\- ¡Eh! No llores… Disculpa. Me derrumbé… Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo… Nos volveremos a ver… Tiene que ser así.

\- Graham… No seas tan perfecto. No ahora – quedaban tres personas por delante, en la fila antes de la puerta de inmigración – Dime algo que me haga decepcionarme de ti. Dime un oscuro secreto… Miénteme si es preciso. Dime que no me amas, te lo suplico. Rómpeme en mil pedazos, pero no me dejes ir amándote así, porque… me tengo que ir.

Graham la miró extrañado, y a la vez fascinado de descubrir como nunca que ella lo adoraba. La miró unos segundos. La última persona ya iba a entrar. No lo pensó. Debía ayudarla… Debía actuar para que Regina sufriera lo menos posible.

\- Te vi… Ese día que llegaste al hotel. El otro tipo no era el único. Te vi con Emma, haciendo el amor en el balcón. No quise mirar, y me retiré… Pero por un rato no pude evitarlo. Quería verte sentir. Lo lamento, pero hice mal – Levantó la vista y le impactó que, lejos de haber desprecio en la mirada de Regina, había una apariencia neutral, y lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Lo sé – le dijo ella

\- Si… hice mal, lo sé

\- No. Lo sé… Siempre lo supe. Vi al pervertido aquel mirarnos… y también te vi a ti

\- ¿Qué? – Graham estaba pálido

\- Sé que me viste con Emma haciendo el amor, y sé que me viste desde que salí desnuda al balcón

Pegó sus labios a los de él unos segundos. Él estaba en Shock y no podía responder. La mujer lloraba amargamente pero con una expresión indiferente en el rostro. Tomó su equipaje de mano, y se fue sin más.

Desde que cruzó la puerta de inmigración, nunca más la volvió a ver. Hasta aquél horrible día en que observó su conocida silueta en la oscuridad, en la escena del crimen de su amada Elsa.

 **Poema dedicado a Graham por Regina**

 **AMOR**

Mi manera de amarte es sencilla:

te aprieto a mí

como si hubiera un poco de justicia en mi corazón

y yo te la pudiese dar con el cuerpo.

Cuando revuelvo tus cabellos

algo hermoso se forma entre mis manos.

Y casi no sé más. Yo sólo aspiro

a estar contigo en paz y a estar en paz

con un deber desconocido

que a veces pesa también en mi corazón.

 **Autor:** Antonio Gamoneda


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

 **Mil sueños y un por qué**

¡Taquicardia! Eso tenía. Estaba tan distraído, tan abrumado por lo de Elsa… ¡Lo de Elsa!

 _¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que era ella?_ Obviamente se refería a ambas. No supo que era Elsa, de momento, hasta que la observó. Pero algo se lo decía, se lo gritaba.

Y por favor… La silueta de la Fiscal, que fue objeto de su deseo y pasión. El no reconocerla tenía menos delito que no haberse percatado del nombre. Regina. Su Regina, la esposa fugaz de Aruba, la mujer de su vida.

Todo estaba pasando tan de repente. Era tan abrupto. Tan emocionante y doloroso a la vez. Tan confuso y horrible. Él no creía en las señales hasta que conoció a Regina Mills… Pero lo de hoy calificaba con un "Encuentro cercano".

Apenas consiguió dormir alrededor de una hora, en la que soñó con todos los males que lo aquejaban en la actualidad. ¡Qué no hubiese dado por soñar a Elsa viva, en su casa, compartiendo un helado los domingos por la tarde! ¡Qué no daría por soñar a Regina en Aruba, como vívido recuerdo!

Se despertó nombrándola, sobresaltado

\- ¡Elsa! – sudaba, volteó para ver el despertador. Era casi hora de levantarse

No tardó en incorporarse. Sentado en la cama respiró profundo, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza

\- ¿En qué se ha convertido mi vida? Un día en el que desearía haber muerto – lo dijo en voz baja, como temiendo oír sus propios pensamientos.

Trágicamente, el encuentro con Regina, desde la penumbra de ese espantoso lugar, en vez de darle confort, le estaba causando migraña. Pensó que, cuando encontrara a Regina nuevamente, su vida volvería a ser feliz. Pero ahora que sabía quién era ella, y dadas las circunstancias, deseo muy en el fondo no haberla encontrado nunca.

\- Esa mujer nunca más me va a mirar a la cara – dijo, mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la ducha y el agua corría a través de su cuerpo – La Doctora Regina Mills… ¡Carajo! Hija del General Henry Mills. ¡Me lleva el demonio! – gritó, golpeando la pared del baño

Luego, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente; como sólo llora un hombre fracturado en mil pedazos, en la soledad de una habitación. Seguía apoyado en la pared, tratando de respirar y calmarse

\- Elsa… ¿En qué estabas metida mi amor? ¿En qué?... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó, y entonces retomó el llanto.

Luego de un rato estaba listo, vestido, calmado… Si a ese estado se le puede llamar calma. Tomó café, para poder agarrar algo de ánimos, porque nada le apetecía. Se vistió lo mejor posible, pero no tan inusual, para no llamar la atención en el trabajo. Seguro la vería. De negro por Elsa.

Cuando se disponía a bajar, para esperar en la puerta, su teléfono sonó. Tenía dos mensajes. El oficial estaba abajo esperándolo, para llevarlo a la estación. El otro mensaje era de su compañero David

\- _David: Graham… ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pase por ti?_

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, le respondió

\- _Graham: David, ya voy saliendo con un oficial a la estación. Veme allá por favor. Todo está_

Lo dejó así, porque no podía decir que todo estuviese bien. Y su compañero, que lo conocía bien, también lo dejó así.

Cuando llegó a la delegación, sintió esa sensación de asco profundo de la noche anterior. Seguramente ya todos debían saber lo ocurrido, y lo mirarían con cara de lástima y pena. Seguro que ese muchacho que lo buscó, ya estaba informado de todo, porque se limitó a respirar y manejar.

Se bajó. Hizo acopio de todas sus herramientas, de policía y de hombre de valor, y colocó una inexpresión, digna de una jugada de pocker, y entró con paso firme.

August ya estaba allí. Al lado de su escritorio, esperándolo. Como lo predijo, todos lo miraban con cara de lástima. Ruby, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Él no supo qué hacer, se quedó inmóvil, y apenas dio unas palmaditas con una mano a la joven.

Las mujeres de la oficina la pasaban la mano por el brazo, y colocaban cara de sufrimiento. Y sus compañeros, hacía el clásico gesto con la cabeza. Las caras de "circunstancias".

\- Entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto – Lo recibió David, que sólo le estrechó su mano, y le dio una taza de café

\- No… Gracias – alzó ligeramente la taza, y le agradeció secretamente el gesto atípico entre la multitud que "sufría" con él

\- August obviamente quiere hablarte – le dijo su compañero, mientras se dirigían ante el detective que había tomado el caso

Al llegar al escritorio, el otro hombre se apresuró a cerrar una carpeta, y se levantó como un resorte, sacudiendo su ropa. Estaba más elegante de lo usual, notó Graham, pues él solía ir en moto, y chaqueta de cuero. Hoy vestía de traje y eso le llamó la atención

\- Graham. Siento mucho lo de Elsa y toda esta horrible situación – repitió el gesto común y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro

Angust había tenido un lío con Asuntos Internos (AAII) hace unos años, pero se relacionaba a irregularidades en la información de un caso en una isla… Poco sabían de eso. Lo cierto es que había actuado con rectitud desde que ellos lo conocían.

\- Gracias… ¿Ese es el expediente de… del caso? – Le preguntó, haciendo una seña con la otra mano, y viendo la carpeta

\- ¡Es clasificado! – dijo el hombre algo apenado e incómodo

\- ¿Clasificado? – alzó un poco la voz. Todos los miraban expectantes – ¿Clasificado? Si todos saben lo que pasó… ¿a eso se le llama información clasificada?

\- Graham – ante su nueva subida de tono, su compañero David lo interrumpió, tomándolo por un brazo – Entiende que la víctima está conectada afectivamente contigo. No puedes tener acceso a esos detalles – ahora bajó el volumen – no por ahora…

\- Pero… – él mismo se censuró, al interpretar las miradas cómplices de ambos compañeros de trabajo – Válido… Tienen razón. Disculpen – recuperó un tono amable, que cubriera las apariencias

\- Por órdenes de la Fiscal de Distrito, y del Capitán, tendremos una reunión de detalles, a la que no podrás asistir Graham – bajó el volumen August – pero te mantendremos informado. Hice mis movimientos, y David podrá ayudar en la investigación

\- Gracias August – ahora se sentía apenado

\- Lo que si te adelanto, es que el capitán y la fiscal quieren reunirse contigo, a solas o con un abogado. Lo del abogado fue idea de la Doctora Mills

\- ¿Abogado? – Dijo David… – ¿Y cómo por qué, o qué?

\- Porque soy testigo, no porque sea culpable – dijo Graham en tono de resignación. Más por el hecho de ver a Regina, que por lo que estaba pasando – no creo que el Capitán Gold me tire una emboscada ¿A santo de qué? ¿De mi terrible suerte?

Ambos hombre se miraron con cara de querer que se los tragara la tierra. No se imaginaban por lo que Graham estaba pasando. Mil sueños se le venían a la mente… Mil sueños y un por qué... ¿Por qué Elsa?... Mil sueños con Regina.

Graham se echó sobre su silla. Puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- No creo que Gold te deje estar aquí hoy. Tal vez no te entrevisten hoy… Y honestamente, lo más seguro es que te mande para tu casa – le dijo David en todo despreocupado. Trataba de ser una fuente de tranquilidad para Graham

\- Pues… Soy el único "pariente" cercano de Elsa. Alguien – esa idea lo asaltó por primera vez, e hizo quebrar su voz – alguien debe preparar el funeral. Llamaré a la tía de su madre, en Baja California

Lo miraron con pena. Era inevitable. De repente hubo una especie de revuelo en la oficina. Entrando venía el capitán, con el secretario invisible y la hermosa fiscal. "Regina ha entrado al edificio", pensó.

\- Si me disculpan – August se acomodó la corbata y no perdió tiempo en salir a su encuentro

Ella hizo como que saludaba, mientras hacía un paneo rápido por la oficina. Era altiva y fría en apariencia. Cordial, por educación, pero se notaba que iba a lo suyo. Tan profesional como hermosa.

Graham se inclinó para verla desde el cubículo, sin que ella lo pudiese observar. En ese preciso instante recordó sus últimas palabras

\- _"…_ _Lo sé… Siempre lo supe. Vi al pervertido aquel mirarnos… y también te vi a ti… Sé que me viste con Emma haciendo el amor, y sé que me viste desde que salí desnuda al balcón"_

Su corazón se aceleró. Se llenó de vergüenza. Se sintió terriblemente acalorado y sentía sus mejillas arder. Le bajó la tensión. Todos la miraban como a una estrella de cine, y él sólo quería desaparecer. No quería encontrarla. Por lo menos no ahora.

\- Es ella David, es ella… – le susurró a su compañero que tuvo que inclinarse para preguntarle

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Es ella!

\- Lo sé amigo, lo sé – miró la cara descompuesta de Graham, y supuso que apenas salía de la negación con lo de Elsa – Tranquilo Graham – le puso la mano en el hombro, y se sentó a su lado

\- No… ¡No seas imbécil! – no paraba de susurrar. Su rostro parecía haberse transfigurado – no hablo de eso…

\- Y entonces… ¡De qué demonios! – le respondió algo molesto – sé que estás mal… Pero debes dejarte ayudar. Esa actitud siempre te ha jodido Graham

\- Lo sé… Entiendo – trató de calmarse y respirar profundo para no matar al "encantador" – me refiero a ella – hizo un gesto con la boca, señalando a la fiscal, que abandonaba ese espacio, y se acomodaba en la sala de juntas

\- Ah… Si, claro, esa es la "Evil Queen" la Fiscal de Distrito. Así la llaman las secretarias. Tiene fama de ser insoportable y cruel, y de creerse una reina. O eso he escuchado

\- David – lo miró, y le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que lo viera a los ojos y se concentrara – Yo sé que es la fiscal de distrito, Regina Mills… Regina, como la mujer de la que me enamoré en Aruba. Historia que perfectamente conoces

\- Ajá… – tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y abrir los ojos como platos – ¿Es ella? ¿La de Aruba? Dios Graham… ¡Qué coño pasa aquí! – vio la cara de tristeza en Graham

\- Lo mismo me pregunto yo… – no pudo ocultar su pesadumbre ante lo que estaba pasando

\- Está buena ¿eh? – trataba de animarlo

\- Como ninguna David… ¡Como ninguna!

\- Y… ¿No la quieres ver? ¿O sí?

\- Bajo estas circunstancias, si me lo preguntas en serio, no… ¡Preferiría estar muerto!

La última frase "Preferiría estar muerto", llegó a los oídos de Ruby, que le comentó a su compañera de trabajo, y confidente

\- Bella… Debo hacer algo por Graham… El pobre está destrozado

\- No es para menos Ruby

\- Creo que hoy debo buscar que alguien lo acompañe ¿no te parece?

\- No sé… Mejor tú no te metas

La mujer miró unos segundos a Graham, con tristeza, mientras este hablaba de su romance con la sexy fiscal.

Unos minutos después, August, Gold y Regina, que se veían conversando en la oficina, voltearon en dirección a su escritorio. Él se incrustó en la mesa, y David se colocó justo para bloquearles la vista, disimulando que hacía yo no sé qué.

Gold se asomó a la puerta y gritó

\- ¡Humbert! – se dirigió hasta su puesto… El capitán también había conocido a la muchacha, tiempo atrás. Y en alguna ocasión, instó a Graham a casarse con ella – Siento mucho lo de la chica… Pero no deberías estar aquí

\- ¿Por qué? Aquí trabajo. No me hace bien estar encerrado sin hacer nada

\- ¡Pero tampoco haces nada acá, con la mente revuelta! – le dijo, alzando un poco el tono, mientras los demás lo veían – Así que no es menester. Ya que estás aquí, tan dispuesto, tendremos una pequeña charla con la fiscal. Cosas de rutina con los familiares de las víctimas – estaba siendo algo indiferente – y luego ¡Te vas! O te suspendo. ¡Tú decides! – se fue alejando – Una semana de permiso Humbert, y ayuda psicológica, no negociable.

Podía ser terriblemente insoportable. Le dio la espalada y se dirigió a su oficina, mientras terminaba la anterior frase. Justo antes de entrar, agarrado del marco, se dio la vuelta

\- Nolan… Acompañe a Humbert a la sala de interrogatorios. Y que se tome algo. No debe haber comido nada – gritó, ordenando como siempre

\- ¡Afirmativo Capitán! – dijo David en voz alta. Luego le susurró a Graham – vamos te tapo mientras te "escolto"

\- Podría escaparme… – Dijo sin pensar

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué sentido tendría?... Podrían pensar que tienes algo que esconder

\- ¿Y es que acaso no lo tengo?

\- Si… Pero con la fiscal. No con la víctima – se escuchó decir esa última frase y sintió pena. Bajó la mirada

\- Eh, David. Tranquilo… Yo no lo he terminado de procesar. Vamos a la sala, así no te meto en problemas

Esperó unos segundos. Sintió la puerta y su corazón se disparó. El polígrafo lo mandaría a prisión si se lo colocaban justo ahora.

Era David con una dona y un café.

\- Órdenes del jefe – dijo

\- ¡Cretino!

Siguió esperando y escuchó su divina voz y la de Gold en el corredor. Se abrió la puerta, ya la cara de Regina hizo aparición. Miraba una carpeta y su taza de café en la mano. Graham, sentado al otro lado de la sala bajó ligeramente la cabeza, y la observaba desde abajo.

Ella ni lo había visto. Gold entró, y arrimó la silla más cercana a Graham. Antes de sentarse dijo

\- Doctora Mills. Él es el oficial Humbert, quien desafortunadamente es familia de la víctima, por así decirlo

\- Obviando la penosa situación diré ¡Encantada! Y lo lamento – dijo mientras se apartaba de la mesa, dejaba la carpeta, levantaba la vista y movía su mano para dársela al desconocido

\- Graham Humbert – se levantó, e hizo un gesto para corresponder mientras ella hacía el proceso de encontrarse frente a frente con su rostro

La mujer soltó la taza de repente, y ésta se partió del impacto contra el suelo, salpicando sus medias y zapatos.

\- ¿Regina? ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Señora Mills? – Gold trabaja de sacarla de su impresión

\- Señora Mills – Graham abrió los ojos y le hizo un gesto para que reaccionara – ¿Está bien?

\- Este… Si, si … - Aclaró la garganta – Si, estoy bien – relacionó de inmediato las pocas cosas comunes que conocía de Graham con el caso – Encantada, y disculpen. Se me resbaló

\- No se preocupe – Graham le dio la mano, pero ella no reaccionó.

Volteó la mirada, y se hizo la desentendida. La escuchó respirar profundo e inclinarse a recoger y secarse

\- Deje eso así Regina. Voy a buscar algo para que se seque, y a una persona de mantenimiento. Ya vuelvo. Graham. Coopera, sé amable, pero no hables demás – le hizo un gesto y se retiró.

En ese momento, Graham observó a Regina. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella negó con la cabeza, y una leve expresión de dolor superó la de asombro, para luego convertirse en algo neutral, y con gesto de no importarle en absoluto lo que había pasado.

\- Regina… Yo

\- Señora Mills para usted. Me puede llamar Doctora. Vamos a empezar Detective

\- Pero… - Graham la miró dolido y desconcertado. Ya había entendido su juego. Ella no iba a recordar el pasado. Todo lo vivido había quedado atrás

\- Indíqueme ¿cuál es su relación con la víctima?

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Acaso cree que vengo para acá a jugar? Se trata de homicidio caballero. Es mi deber llegar al fondo de todo esto

\- Era mi prometida

\- ¿Se iban a casar? – lo miró como si no existiera

\- Tenía más de cinco años sin saber de ella – le retiró la mirada unos segundos

\- ¿Entonces era su ex?

\- Si, soy su ex. No la veía desde hace más de cinco años… Imagina… Imagine mi impresión Señora Mills, cuando bajaron el cuerpo y la vi… después de tanto tiempo – sus ojos se aguaron. La miraba con dolor por lo sucedido y con desprecio por su comportamiento

Se acercó hacia él, y bajando el tono, casi susurrando le dijo

\- No te conozco. Nunca te he visto, ni tú a mí. Somos desconocidos – subió el tono – y debe saber que siento que lo haya tenido que presenciar. ¿Entendido? – lo miró desafiante, con rudeza y como si nada le importara

\- Si Fiscal Mills. Entendido

\- Señora Mills está bien, Graham – dijo Gold, entrando con lo que había ido a buscar

\- Gold. No tiene mucho sentido hablar con el Detective Humbert ahora. Especialmente si lo que necesitamos son detalles recientes

\- Pero puede informarnos de la escena del crimen y de qué le pareció atípico en ésta – dijo serio el jefe

\- ¡Definitivamente no! – dijo, negando con la cabeza y pareciendo indignada y decidida a librarse de ver a Graham un buen tiempo – Va contra el reglamento. Cuando tengamos información concreta que presentarle lo llamamos nuevamente. Información apta para cualquier familiar. No habrá trato "VIP" por ser policía.

\- Señora Mills ¿no cree que sea mejor aprovechar la cualidades de Graham? Estoy de acuerdo que hay que dejarlo aclarar su mente pero…

\- Esa es mi posición Gold. Si no, tendrán que vérselas con AAII – se dio la vuelta, recogió sus papeles, y se fue sin ver a Graham

\- ¿Sí que es …? Vamos Humbert – apretó en puño contra la mesa – Ya escuchaste a la Fiscal. A tu casa sin chistar.

Graham tomó su chaqueta, y se dirigió a su puesto. Regina, desde la sala de conferencias acomodaba todo para la presentación del caso ante los detectives. August estaría a cargo, sin duda, porque colaboraba con el secretario en todo lo que ella ordenaba. Se paró a mirarla. Sintió que ella sabía que la miraba, pero siguió como si nada.

Él no existía para ella. Por el caso, por su realidad, y porque para ella fue sólo alguien "inconveniente". Tal vez por su confesión antes de separarse. Nunca lo sabría.

Se despidió de los presentes. Ruby, de indiscreta nuevamente, se le colgó del cuello abrazándolo

\- Si no te puedo ir a hacer compañía más tarde, llamo a tu mamá… Pero no puedes estar solo. Alguien tiene que cuidarte – le susurró mientras agarraba sus manos y disimulaba amistad

\- ¡No! Por favor no llames a mi madre. Prefiero que vayas tú… aunque sé que hoy te cuesta, non sientas presión. Si vas mañana también me ayudas – la besó en la frente

Todos se despidieron de él en la puerta. Luego se vieron forzados a dejarlo, por el llamado de Gold a la reunión.

\- Me tengo que ir compadre… – David hizo un gesto de pesar – ¿Puedo pasar esta noche si gustas? O venir a casa… Sin presión

\- Ok… Yo te aviso

Salió y se dirigió a su auto. Le hizo señas al oficial de que se iría solo. Manejó sin rumbo un buen rato, hasta que se encontró en el estacionamiento de su edificio, casi sin saber cómo. Volvió a bañarse. Se puso únicamente un short. Se comió un yogurt y se acostó a ver televisión.

No supo a qué hora, ni cuándo se quedó dormido. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? Sólo supo que el sonido constante del timbre lo había despertado. Seguro era David… Esperaba que por lo menos hubiese traído pizza. Tenía algo de hambre. ¿Y si era Ruby? Lo menos que quería era el plan drama.

Abrió la puerta, y una mirada cargada de pena y amor se fijó en sus ojos. Estaba paralizado. Esos hermosos ojos marrones lo miraban en la puerta, llenos de lágrimas.

Estaba soñando, sin duda.

\- Sea cual sea la circunstancia, usted y yo tenemos un pacto – dijo la mujer empujándolo hacia dentro del apartamento – y siempre hemos cumplido – cerró la puerta y se quitó el abrigo – Esta vez no será diferente esposo. Vine a amarte, justo como lo necesites y me lo pidas.

Se lanzó en sus brazos y se aferró a su cuerpo. Él correspondió.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

 **¿Qué hago contigo?**

\- ¡Te necesito!

Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir Graham, después que la mujer se instalase en sus brazos. Por un rato, todo lo que hicieron fue abrazarse fuertemente, sin hablar. Ahí, de pie, sin más.

Era evidente que ambos estaban aferrados a ese encuentro, que según su pasado pacto los llevaría a intentarlo, a estar juntos de nuevo.

Sentía llorar a Regina, y sabía que ella lo sentía a él botar unas cuantas lágrimas. Nada podía haberlo preparado para esto. Cuando pensaba que no podía irle peor, que no mejoraría su vida, ni sus días, esta mujer se presentaba nuevamente para cambiarlo todo.

Regina suspiró tan profundo que le dio paz a ambos, y se calmaron. Seguían fuertemente abrazados. Graham tomaba la camisa de Regina entre sus manos, y ella presionaba la espalda de Graham, sintiendo la piel fundirse en éstas.

\- Lo siento tanto Graham… Yo… – Empezó a hablar Regina con mucho sentimiento, y culpa – de verdad siento todo esto

\- Tranquila – Él buscó tomar su cabeza, que descansaba en su pecho, y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos – yo también lamento toda esta situación, por la que estoy pasando… No hubiese querido encontrarte en este ambiente. Además – hizo una pausa

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Regina suspiró – Yo soy la que lo lamenta esposo

Graham buscó separarse de ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Tal vez invitarla a sentarse. Se sentía agotado. La tomó por los brazos y la dejó a pocos centímetros de él.

Haber sentido su cuerpo aferrado al suyo, lo había hecho revivir. Nuevamente la sentía, a la mujer que había hecho más feliz su vida, en total contacto. Sintió con algo de vergüenza que la ropa les estorbaba.

\- Sé que estás pasando por algo terrible… No quiero importunarte. Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas, porque tenemos un pacto, y amarnos no es sólo tener sexo. No para mí. No era lo que quería para nosotros – dijo Regina, que parecía buscar desesperadamente las palabras correctas para decirle algo importante

\- No es eso. Regina, yo…

\- Sé que esto no es profesional, y yo soy una profesional. Por eso actué así, y me disculpo. Me disculpo por seguirte, por tratar de hacerte cumplir algo que tal vez olvidaste

\- ¡Regina! – subió el tono ligeramente, mientras la interrumpía. Puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara – No se trata de eso. Lo he meditado, e hiciste lo que es "correcto" en estos casos

\- Yo no quiero ponerte en riesgo. De hecho quiero protegerte. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. No podemos hablar del trabajo, de hecho… – Bajó la mirada, contrariada

\- ¡Regina! ¡Mírame por favor! – la hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, con sus profundos ojos marrones, llenos de lágrimas y tristeza – Estoy hablando de lo que me dijiste al irte… Recuerdas – Le hizo un gesto con los ojos, y luego la dejó, y se dio la vuelta.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Mientras Regina seguía a Graham, que se aproximaba al sofá. Ella escogió la poltrona en frente de este, y se dejó caer sobre ella.

\- Es cómodo esta poltrona – dijo, sin querer decir nada, sin mirarlo siquiera

\- Regina, lo siento. Lamento haber sacado el tema, y haberte visto. Soy culpable y lo admito. Me arrepentí al segundo siguiente de verte; pero soy culpable, porque algo superior a mí, me impulsaba a mirarte. Quería saber todo de ti

\- ¡Graham! – Lo miró repentinamente, conmovida, con los ojos llorosos, apenada – Si es por eso, ¿qué puedes pensar tú de mí? Desde que te vi, sentí algo especial por ti, una atracción que me pareció tan natural… Algo que realmente no sé cómo explicar

\- No me tienes que explicar nada, especialmente de una vida que no conozco. Y menos de algo que pasó antes de mí – le dijo, mirándola con ternura

\- ¡No seas tan perfecto! ¡Demonios, Graham. Déjame disculparme! – le dijo, y bajó la mirada. Se veía que lo que quería decir le dolía – Yo te mentí. Pero, no quería que pensaras lo que no era de mí. Emma… Emma y yo llevamos juntas toda la vida. Desde que ella nació. Y sé que puede parecer algo enfermo, pero fue la única persona de mi entorno en brindarme amor incondicional, y ponerme siempre de primera en su vida… Bueno, o antes así era – Su mirada, concentrada en le pequeña abertura de su falda, parecía triste y resignada

\- Entiendo… – Le dijo, y la hizo sentir en confianza, y no juzgada. La miró con comprensión

\- No sabía si ibas a entender el porqué de esa relación… Y sé que debes pensar ¡qué clase de juego enfermo es éste! … Pero la amo. Y te amo. Es tan difícil de explicar, que hace que me duela cuando respiro – señalaba su pecho, con gesto de sufrimiento

\- Yo no puedo juzgarte. Digamos que cada uno tuvo, y tiene su vida. Por lo visto, bastante complejas ambas. Pero estoy seguro que lo nuestro fue real

\- ¡Es real! Es, Graham… ¿O ya no me sientes como antes? – lo miró, buscando en sus ojos la respuesta de que todo seguía fuerte entre ellos. Pero él le esquivó la mirada.

Graham permaneció unos minutos observando la mesa de la sala. Elsa estaba muerta. Muchos sentimientos encontrados. Poco que decir del lío de la Fiscal Mills. Emma.

Conseguía intuir que el silencio había generado una tensión tal, que se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo. Él no estaba seguro de que continuar con esta situación fuese sensato, porque de paso entendía el problema en el que se metían ambos, al llevar esa relación personal paralela a la profesional.

Además, por lo que había dicho Regina, sabía que la rubia seguía en su vida, y que su relación continuaba siendo importante para ella. Eso la tenía sensiblemente afectada.

Se percató de que Regina estaba sumida en la tristeza más profunda que hubiese conocido de ella, y que se disponía a levantarse de la poltrona. Imaginó que deseaba irse.

\- Entiendo Graham – aclaró la voz – es mejor que me vaya. Espero que de verdad todo se solucione. En el trabajo sólo seremos extraños. Espero que el proceso que llevo sea rápido, y que no te moleste que trabaje en este distrito. Al cumplir el periodo mínimo pediré transferencia – Le costaba hablar, y las lágrimas se salían. Él no la miraba siquiera – No sabía que te encontraría así

\- ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! – Se quedó mirando al infinito sobre la mesa, mientras con el brazo extendido hacia ella, le pedía que se sentara a su lado

\- No quiero molestarte más espo… Graham

\- ¡Por favor… Te lo suplico esposa, siéntate…

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida, y el llanto abrupto salió. Le costó respirar de inmediato, y trataba de calmarse, mientras se dirigía al sofá, en su puesto, al lado de Graham

\- ¡Perdóname! … ¡Casi nos rompo el corazón! – se volteó. La tomó por el rostro y la miró a los ojos, a escasos centímetros – Estoy sufriendo Esposa. Nuestro pacto me mantuvo vivo, en la esperanza de encontrarte. Es simplemente que todo lo que ha pasado, ha sido escabroso, horrible, ha abierto viejas heridas inconclusas… Pero aquí estás, de nuevo para hacerme sanar. Y me doy cuenta de que te sigo amando, más que cuando te despediste de mí, y me asusta… ¿Sabes por qué?

\- ¡No! – casi no podía hablar por el llanto. Asintió, luego negó – No sé…

\- Porque te quiero sólo para mí. Porque está toda ésta situación horrible rodeándonos. Que aparte de ser difícil para mí, amenaza con robarte de mi lado. Y no quiero perderte otra vez, ¡te quiero sólo para mí!

\- Graham… yo… ¿Qué hago contigo? – lo miró con una infinita mezcla de dolor y ternura

\- Sólo para mí Regina. Quiero saber de ti… ¡Demonios! Quiero una vida contigo. De eso se trataba el pacto

\- ¡No! – se notaba impresionada y algo asustada con las recientes afirmaciones de Graham

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué fue todo eso entonces, del pacto, y de amarnos? ¿Una excusa para tener sexo una vez más? – la miraba con dolor

\- ¡Graham! – le dio una cachetada – no me faltes el respeto – en seguida se había arrepentido de eso – Yo… ¡Discúlpame por favor!

\- No… Discúlpame – entiendo que no podemos hacer todo de una vez… Pero si necesito saber qué quieres, para poder tomar una decisión – bajó la mirada – el pacto era sobre volver a amarnos, pero no eran claras las condiciones… Entonces… ¿Quieres luchar por lo que podemos tener. Intentarlo, seguir, y ver hasta dónde nos lleva?…

\- No me digas que vengo aquí sólo por sexo… Yo te amo Graham, te amo – estaba algo alterada – te necesito… En mi vida hay muchas complicaciones. Pero no puedo dejarte ir, no ahora. Quiero cuidarte…

\- Regina, discúlpame nuevamente. No quiero presionarte. Sólo, no quiero ser lastimado. Estoy de verdad muy afectado ahora… ¡Cuídame, te lo suplico! – La abrazó, acurrucándose en su pecho. Olió el dulce aroma de su piel.

Ella lo miró con ternura. De repente su cara cambió, a una expresión de superioridad y molestia.

\- Bueno. Lo digo porque me nace cuidarte – se escuchaba algo molesta – aunque tal vez ya tienes que lo haga – sonaba a reproche

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No te entiendo – la miró extrañado

\- Hazte el loco Graham – lo miró con molestia – ¿O crees que porque estaba trabajando, y disimulaba, no te vi con tu amiguita, la secretaria?

\- ¿Ruby? – abrió los ojos al comprender de qué iba todo eso

\- Si… Esa misma. Por no hablar de las otras compañeras que traes loquitas. Hasta la señora de mantenimiento te dice "El muñeco"

\- ¿Pero cómo demo…?

\- ¡Cállate! … Si me vas a mentir, tal vez me lo merezca, pero no quiere decir que lo soporte. Si es tu novia o algo así, dímelo de una vez, para ver si puedo manejarlo – se había parado y se volvió a sentar

\- Válido… La verdad es que no, no es mi novia. No la amo, pero le tengo aprecio. Ella no me ama. Eventualmente tenemos sexo, pero nos cuidamos. Y sólo porque te he extrañado tanto, esa frecuencia ha disminuido desde mi regreso de Aruba. Con ella estaba desde seis meses antes de ese viaje. Te lo comenté en su momento.

\- Entiendo – Bajó la vista apenada

\- ¿Estás celosa? – la miró con malicia, divertido

\- ¿Yo? – se había enojado nuevamente – ¿Yo? ¿Regina Mills, la esposa, celosa? – lo miraba indignada – Pues sí, si lo estoy…

\- ¡Hermosa! … Te ves hermosa cuando te molestas – se ría mientras la halaba por el brazo y la colocaba a la fuerza sobre él. Se resistía a manera de rabieta – ¡Si estás celosa es porque me amas! – le dijo con todo seductor, despertando en ambos otras miradas, que ya conocían de antes

Regina se fue relajando y se colocó de frente a él. Se arrodilló sobre Graham, sus rodillas a cada lado de él.

\- ¡Estoy aquí para cuidarte! – su mirada estaba cargada de deseo – Dime lo que necesites de mí. Estoy aquí para complacerte como desees… ¿Quieres ver televisión? Veamos televisión… – lo empezó a besar en el cuello, y en el pecho, lo acariciaba con sus manos – ¿Quieres que te cocine algo? Te preparo cena – lo besó en los labios mordiendo el inferior – ¿Quieres hacerme tuya? ¡Tómame!

En ese momento, Graham la atrajo más hacia él, colocando sus manos en sus nalgas, haciendo que se abriera más. La tomó por el cuello, y la besó apasionadamente. Con natural desesperación, y con el deseo contenido de su encuentro. Sus lenguas se exploraban con avidez. Casi no podían respirar, pero no les importaba.

\- Te amo Regina – se dirigió a quitar su camisa, de prisa, empezó a desabotonarla

\- Graham yo te amo… ¡Rómpela! – le hizo señas de que le quitara rápido la ropa, mientras ella lo ayudaba rápidamente a él, y retomaba su posición – ¡Vamos! Que tengo ropa en el carro…

\- ¡Sí! – pensó "Vino para quedarse", y le rompió los botones, dejando su ropa interior al descubierto

Los botones volaron por la habitación, y la pasión y la desesperación por sentirse, se apoderaron de ellos y de su amor. Graham rasgó la falda de Regina, después de abrirle el cierre. Ella sentía su fuerza, tocaba sus brazos. La iba a tomar así, y eso la excitaba más.

\- Tranquilo, no me importa la ropa – gimió de placer ante los besos que Graham iniciaba en su pecho

La lengua de Graham la recorría, desesperado por saborearla toda, nuevamente. Le quitó el sujetador con una habilidad impresionante. Y quedó Regina sobre él, con una tanga negra de encaje, que lo enloqueció.

Besó sus senos con tal intensidad, que notó la humedad de Regina, a través de su ropa interior. Lamía su pecho, chupaba sus pezones. La desplazó ligeramente hacia atrás, y la hizo inclinarse, dejando su abdomen y su vientre a merced de la boca de su amante.

Él la besaba con intensidad y pasión por los lugares que recordaba que excitaban a Regina. Ésta se curvaba, se movía llevada por el placer y la excitación.

\- Quítamela – dijo excitada, mientras él iniciaba la operación. Estaba ajustada – ¡No! ¡Rómpela! – estaba visiblemente estimulada

La besó con énfasis sobre la tanga, sin retirarla

\- Es una lástima, te queda de maravilla – la miró con perversión

\- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Pruébame! – ella le devolvió la mirada, con la ceja levantada – ¡Rómpela!

Graham volvió a besarla sobre la panty, como si esta no existiera, logrando probar algo de Regina, sintiéndola moverse de placer. Mientras, tomó un lado de la tanga, y con ambos brazos reventó el encaje. Hizo lo mismo con la otra parte. Extendió sus piernas sobre la mesa, e hizo que Regina se recostara hacia atrás, sobre ellas. Su sexo quedaba expuesto hacia él.

Rompió lo que faltaba, y se la retiró. La escuchó soltar gemidos ligeros e involuntarios.

\- Ahora si te voy a probar como se debe… o mejor dicho, a comerte…

Y se dispuso a hacerla llegar probando el clítoris de Regina con intensidad. Su boca, y sus dientes la castigaban, y ella parecía disfrutar del vació que estos generaban. El deseo contenido hasta entonces, la hizo llegar al clímax en cuestión de minutos. La sintió arquear su cuerpo, presionar su cabeza en sus piernas, temblar… Y lo mejor, la escuchó gritar de placer.

Su respiración acelerada, delataba su disfrute y satisfacción.

\- ¡Esto aún no termina! – la subió tomándola por los brazos, y la sentó de golpe sobre su sexo. La penetró de inmediato

\- ¡Ah! ¡Graham! – Regina gritó de placer, y comenzó a moverse ayudada por las manos de Graham sobre sus nalgas

\- Así, así mi amor, esposa…

La apretaba contra él. Ella lo besaba, apasionadamente. En la boca, el cuello, sobre los hombros. Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza. La poseía completamente. Regina se aferró a su espalda, sintiéndose fundida con él. Su movimiento fuerte, y perfecto, se hacía cada vez más lento.

\- Disfrútame – lo miró con malicia y deseo. Extendió sus brazos, e hizo que se recogía el cabello

\- Inclínate un poco hacia atrás, así… No dejes de moverte – La ayudaba con sus brazos, mientras esta gemía y disfrutaba

Se movía de forma brusca, y Graham se estremecía. Parecía hacer una danza erótica para él, mientras estaba dentro de ella. La escuchó gemir más… Estaba sintiendo aún las réplicas de su anterior orgasmo.

De nuevo la mujer parecía estar a punto de llegar al clímax. Se incorporó. Hacía movimientos bruscos, circulares, con su cadera, a la vez que subía y bajaba, para que Graham pudiera entrar y salir de ella.

Notaba que el hombre ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo. También se notaban sonidos del placer que ella le estaba dando. Aceleró más el paso. Todo eso la excitaba cada vez más.

\- Eres mía Regina ¡Mía! – la miraba a los ojos, turbado por el placer

\- ¡Voy a llegar! – sus gemidos de placer inundaron la sala

\- ¡No pares!

Ambos consiguieron llegar prácticamente juntos, con una Regina se movía a una velocidad intensa sobre él.

Después de repetir esta rutina una vez más, ambos estaban exhaustos, en la misma posición en la que inició el acto de amor. Graham aún dentro de Regina, ella abrazada a él, con su cabeza en su hombro, al que hace unos minutos había mordido, llevada por el deseo y el placer.

Graham la tomó de los hombros y la movió ligeramente. Salió de ella con la delicadeza que no lo había caracterizado al entrar; la volvió a abrazar.

\- Graham – suspiró – ¡Te amo!

\- ¡Y yo a ti mi esposa!

\- Quisiera encontrar la manera de que esto funcione – se escuchaba agotada y melancólica

\- Yo quiero lo mismo. Sé que vamos a encontrar la manera de poder estar juntos… Ya casi no me importa de qué manera… Es decir… Haré lo que tú me pidas que haga, con tal de poder estar a tu lado

\- ¡Graham! – Se separó de él, y lo tomó del rostro. Lo besó – Hay muchas cosas en este momento que me impiden estar a tu lado como tú deseas

\- ¡No me importa! … Siempre que pueda estar contigo, y si estás dispuesta a vencer los obstáculos, yo esperaré. El tiempo que sea… Pero contigo. ¡Por favor! – La miraba a los ojos, suplicante

\- No es tan fácil mi amor, no es tan fácil…

\- A ver… No me importa que sea imposible… ¿Quedó Claro?

La mujer separó su vista de él, aferrándose nuevamente a su espalda

\- Sé que no tengo derecho… Yo… ¿Quieres que nos veamos a escondidas mientras? ¿Eso estaría bien para ti? Mientras yo logro resolver todo lo que pueda amenazar el estar contigo…

\- Yo… – esperó en silencio unos segundos - ¡Sí! Si eso me garantiza tenerte y seguir contigo… Si me da esperanzas de que podamos ser plenamente felices a futuro… ¡Si!

\- Para eso hay una condición, que no tengo derecho a pedirte…

\- ¡Dime!… Lo que sea, ¡acepto!

\- ¡Deja a Ruby! – sintió que unos segundos después Graham sonreía

\- ¡Regina! – soltó una pequeña carcajada – Si estaba con ella, es porque no creí posible que te volvería a ver, para ser honesto. Y por una necesidad que ya casi tenía, y que tú despiertas todos los días, a cada instante, y que satisfaces como nadie

Regina se sintió tan satisfecha de su respuesta, que interrumpió la confesión de Graham con un apasionado beso.

\- No se te olvide que tú también me perteneces – lo miró con malicia

\- ¡Cómo podría! – recorrió con su mirada de deseo y amor a Regina

\- ¿Dime, qué más quieres de mí? Aparte de amarnos así, cada vez que podamos

\- Quiero que me permitas saber más de ti. Quiero que me dejes conocerte Regina, poco a poco…

\- Graham – lo miró contrariada y luego bajó la vista – en mi vida hay elementos de los que no voy a prescindir. Por eso te decía que, no tengo derecho a pedirte que dejes a Ruby… Porque, simplemente, ¡yo no puedo dejar a Emma!

Graham estaba atónito. No daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. La apartó con sus manos, tomándola por los hombros, y la miró con dolor y confusión

\- ¿De qué hablas Regina?

\- ¿Tú quieres saber más de mí no? Bueno, aquí vamos… Pero parte de esa condición es que no me juzgues, por no dejar a Emma. La primera condición es que dejes a Ruby, la segunda es que aceptes a Emma en mi vida… Con la relación "particular" que tenemos

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te estás escuchando?

\- Si Graham, si… Con temor y un miedo absoluto a que me digas que no – de repente las lágrimas se apoderaba nuevamente de sus hermosos ojos

\- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que, aunque estés conmigo, estarás con ella también? – había relajado un poco el tono y la expresión de indignación ante el llanto de la mujer. Además recordaba lo vivido en Aruba, y la prioridad que siempre le dio Regina a él

\- ¡Si! Eso digo. Ella es mi familia y no la voy a abandonar. Ella está feliz con la suya, con Killian, y eso no va a cambiar. Eventualmente me necesita más que de costumbre – bajó la mirada apenada – pero casi no ocurre. De igual forma tú eres mi amor, mi prioridad.

\- Regina – sintió pena por la mujer, en parte por lo triste que era su amor no correspondido por la rubia, y por otro lado, era su amada la que sufría – Déjame ser tu familia, tu prioridad. Yo… acepto a Emma en tu vida

\- No entiendes… ¡Tendré sexo con ella Graham. Haremos el amor!

\- ¡No tienes que decirlo! – estaba molesto con la última afirmación de Regina. Celoso – No hagas que me ponga celoso

\- ¡Claro que debo! No tienes por qué estarlo, no de Emma

\- Regina, que alguien más te toque y yo lo sepa, y no lo pueda evitar… Eso me mata. Acepto a Emma, pero evitemos el tema

\- No tienes por qué… He aquí mi punto… Puedes estar presente cuando ocurra – Su gesto neutral parecía que carecía de propósito y de escrúpulos

\- ¿Qué? – Graham no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Sus ojos miraban con total extrañeza a Regina

\- ¡No me mires así! … No sería la primera vez que lo haces. Nos puedes acompañar, vernos, y participar si gustas. Podemos hacer un trío, como muestra de tu aceptación por Emma. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

Graham estaba pasmado. En shock. ¿Quién era esa mujer que podía hacer con él lo que le daba la gana? ¿Quién era para ofrecerle algo así? ¿Y cómo es que lo estaba considerando para no perderla?

En esos segundos de silencio, y miradas interrogantes entre Regina y Graham, sonó el timbre, anunciado a un tercero en escena.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

 **Dime la verdad**

Ese día, Regina tuvo que luchar contra la sorpresa de haber encontrado a Graham en esa penosa circunstancia; sobre todo porque era Graham, su Graham.

Estaba enfurecida, rabiosa… ¡Esto no podía ser producto de la casualidad! Se lamentaba de haber tratado a Graham como un perfecto desconocido, de la forma más insensible posible; cosa que la caracterizaba en el trabajo.

Salió de la oficina de la policía, lo más rápido que pudo, una vez terminado los mínimos detalles para dejar el caso organizado. Mañana era sábado, debía dejar todo a punto. Ella tenía la posibilidad de un horario flexible, a diferencia de detectives y oficiales en servicio.

Se dirigió a su Mercedes color negro, y antes de abrir la puerta, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Se montó en el carro, y salió a todo lo que estaba permitido acelerar.

Manejó alrededor de media hora, hacia los suburbios, sin encontrar mayor tráfico.

\- Debe ser por la hora – pensó, y aceleró un poco más

En el camino, sólo se divisaban altos árboles y pinos de lado y lado del asfalto, y la luz del final de la tarde. Era una carretera poco transitada. Se detuvo para cruzar a la izquierda, hacia un sendero que conducía a su destino.

Al fin, llegó a una casa grande, bonita y de lujo, blanca con detalles azul celeste. Parecía el hogar perfecto para una impecable y adinerada ama de casa y su familia. Llegó levantando el polvo en la redoma central, frente a la puerta de entrada. Se bajó y tocó el timbre.

Estaba asustada, con el pulso acelerado. Sudando frío, con una especie de impotencia y decepción que la estaban sobrepasando. Volvió a tocar.

\- _¡Ya voy!_ – salió una voz detrás de la puerta

Al abrir, la mujer se encontró con la cara de una morena, una mujer que cuidaba de la casa y del quehacer.

\- ¡Señora Mills! – Parecía asustada de la presencia de Regina

\- Mariam, ¿Dónde está Emma? ¡Que venga en seguida! Y te advierto que no tengo paciencia, así que házselo saber – Dijo con tono de superioridad, entrando de directamente a la sala, sin mirar siquiera a su alrededor

\- ¡Como mande la Señora! – siguió con la cabeza inclinada, sin mirarla a los ojos, y se fue, como si quisiera huir de allí

Se acercó a la chimenea, y puso sus manos sobre la encimera del hogar. Trataba de calmarse, de respirar profundo. En eso Emma bajó por las escaleras. Estaba vestida con ropa de maternidad. Tenía ya 7 meses de embarazo.

\- ¡My Queen! ¡¿Qué sorpresa?! – dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras terminada de llegar a la estancia, para percatarse del humor de la morena

\- No he venido a una visita social – aclaró, mientras miraba a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos

\- Ok Regina, está bien… Vamos a calmarnos – le hizo un gesto con las manos, mientras colocaba una de sus caras para desmerecer la ira de Regina – A ver, siéntate, y considera mi estado

\- No Emma… Si es lo que yo hago siempre, considerar tu estado y mi realidad – La miró con ira y dolor, y tomó asiento en la poltrona opuesta a donde Emma acababa de sentarse

\- No sé qué pasa, pero me gustaría que me hablaras claro – la joven se sentía ofendida

\- Dime la verdad… Dime que venirnos para acá no era algo premeditado, y te creeré – intentaba buscar los ojos azules, para encontrar una verdad que la sanara

\- No sé de qué me hablas – Emma esquivó la mirada de Regina, he hizo como que no le daba importancia al comentario – ¡Mariam!

\- Por favor Emma… Estoy tratando de no molestarme así contigo – cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse

\- ¡Di… Dígame Señora Emma! – mujer llegó asustada, sin mirar a Regina, y medio haciendo contacto visual con Emma

\- Tráenos unas galletas, café negro clarito para la Señora Regina… Ah, y trae helado de mantecado para ambas… ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa? – Miró a Regina como si nada, agarrándose la parte baja de la barriga – ¿No? Bueno, eso es todo Mariam

\- ¡A mí no me traigas nada! – Dijo Regina con la peor cara del mundo. Sus labios estaban rígidos, su gesto contraído.

\- ¡Ok! – Emma arrastraba las palabras, mientras abría los ojos de par en par – Nada para la Señora Regina, y todo lo demás para mí… ¡Rápido!

\- ¡Si Señora! – Salió corriendo

\- No te hagas la idiota conmigo Emma, que te conozco desde el momento en que naciste… Pero peor aún, no me trates como si yo fuese estúpida, no subestimes mi inteligencia – Habló en tono cortante, apretando las palabras por la ira – ¡Habla Ya! – Le gritó

\- ¡Vale, Vale! Ya es suficiente Regina… Vas a despertar a Henry – puso cara de estar lidiando con lo que iba a decir

\- Ok… Está bien… Lo lamento – fue respirando y bajando el tono, pero seguía muy seria – Dime la verdad – la miró con tristeza y furia contenida

\- No es casualidad… Punto. Tu mamá puede ser muy persuasiva si se lo propone, y lo sabes. Y estuve a su merced cuando quiso hacer tu compromiso con Jefferson. Ella no acepta un no como respuesta – bajó la cabeza, y hacía pliegues a su franela materna – Y me amenazó… No quería que te lastimara

\- ¡Emma… Emma, Emma! – fue subiendo el tono – ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? – se volteó y dio con la mano en el respaldo de su asiento

\- No quería que te enfadaras con ella… Y todo había ido tan bien – Se cayó de repente, mientras la mujer del servicio les servía, y se retiraba

\- ¿Bien dices? – la miró indignada

\- Si… ¡Bien! No habían peleado más… Y por fin con tu nombramiento, pensé que era lo correcto

\- ¿Correcto? ¿Estás loca? – la miró con rabia y una tristeza profunda. Los ojos marrones se empezaban a inundar de lágrimas – ¿Pero cómo?

\- Desde Aruba – bajó la mirada – Me metí en su habitación, y revisé su pasaporte… Cuando tu mamá me enfrentó, sentí miedo, y no tuve más remedio que decirle la verdad, con todo lo que estaba pasando, yo…

\- ¡Detente! – Le hizo un gesto de alto con la mano derecha, mientras se paraba y se apoyaba de espaldas a la rubia, nuevamente sobre la encimera de la chimenea – Ya no digas nada más – se escuchó que sollozaba y respiraba profundo

\- Regina, yo… – empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules, cuando la morena la interrumpió

\- No quiero saber más… Ya todo lo que podía y podrá pasar lo sé, y lo imagino. ¡Si nos envió para acá para probarme, listo. Pero que no toque a Graham, porque juro que me mato. Házselo saber, ya que se comunica mejor contigo que conmigo – estaba dolida hasta los huesos – Él ahora está pasando por un mal momento, pero lo voy a ayudar. Si no, no seguiré con todo esto… No habrá compromiso, no habrá boda, no habrá cargo ni nada… ¿Me expliqué? – la mirada de dolor y determinación hacían avergonzar a la rubia

\- Y ¿Qué querías? Henry es nuestra prioridad ahora… Killian y Yo…

\- Entiendo tus razones, lo que no entiendo es que te callaras todo este tiempo, y que no acudieras a mí en primera instancia

\- Es que cambiaste tanto con él – la miró dolida – ¡Ay si, el señor Graham el perfecto! – se burlaba para molestar más a Regina. Que lo amara le dolía – Proponle que hagamos un trío a ver si no va a querer, el señor perfecto, que nos miraba desde el balcón. Eres una ingenua, y nunca creí eso de ti… Por eso, por eso no corrí a contarte

\- ¡Para ya! – La miró más enojada que nunca, se acercó a ella y se colocó a unos centímetros de su rostro, cara a cara – Te amo Emma. Sólo Dios sabe cómo, pero si sigues hablando así de Graham, no volverás a verme

\- ¿Y no verás a Henry? Tu ahijado… Es más importante una buena cama que tu familia

\- ¡Emma! – le alzó la mano y se contuvo

\- ¡Anda, pégame, es lo que te falta! – estaba indignada – Anda, ¡Pruébalo! Llévalo al límite y ofrécele eso. Que hagamos un trío… Si acepta, sea cual sea la razón, es uno más de los que ya has tenido

\- ¡Tú eres la que me estás ofendiendo! – La miró con dolor – Me estás tratando peor que mi madre… Y si, lo haré… Ya verás que él no será capaz de aceptar. Nunca. Porque él me ama de verdad. Lo grabaré si es necesario… – la retó con la mirada

\- Si, claro… - Fue irónica, pero al ver a Regina, sentía más las palabras de la comparación con su madre, a que la dejara por Graham – ¿Debo llamarla hoy?

\- ¡Sí! Me voy… No quiero saber que busquen algo más sobre Graham… Está limpio, es un buen hombre, y lo amo. ¿Quedó claro?. Y para más señas, dile… – se quedó pensando unos segundos – no, mejor no le digas nada más…

\- ¡Si mi Reina! – Emma se quedó llorando en el sofá de la sala, mientras Regina salía por la puerta, y se dirigía a su carro, para dejar a la rubia, con la consecuencia de sus actos.

Se montó en su automóvil, y se dirigió a toda velocidad por el camino de tierra hacia la carretera, por la que había conducido anteriormente. Cruzó a la izquierda y se marchó de nuevo a la ciudad. No podía parar… De pronto frenó en seco, sobre un sendero, paralelo al anterior. El carro derrapó levemente. Se quedó observándolo un rato, y sin pensarlo mucho, retomó su destino.

Llegó a un edificio, en un sector muy elegante e importante de la ciudad. Subió a su Penthouse. Saludó amorosamente a su perra y a su gato. Iba visiblemente apurada.

\- ¡Campanita! – así le decía de broma a su ayudante en casa, porque en su momento, Regina se recuperaba de una operación, y llamaba a la mujer con una campanilla a cada rato

\- ¡Dígame Madame! – respondió a su encuentro la pequeña rubia

\- Tráeme una manzana y una bebida al cuarto… Ah, y prepárame el traje azul con negro, el abrigo a juego. El par de botas negras… Umm, y ropa casual para pasar el fin de semana donde Emma. Ropa interior, todo lo usual. Y mi camisa negra transparente, con la falda ajustada de punto, la "Chanel" a juego; esas me las dejas aquí sobre la cama.

\- Si, de inmediato – la mujer atendió

Cuando salió del baño, acicalada, la pequeña ayudante había dispuesto todo en un bolso "Louis Vuitton" de viaje. Se secó el cabello y se maquilló a velocidad. Se iba a colocar medias negras… Pero pensó mejor llevarlas en el abrigo negro a la rodilla, y allí las colocó, en el bolsillo interno.

Ropa interior de encaje negro, muy sugestiva, tacones negros… Se miró al espejo. Sabía que no se podía resistir ante su cuerpo, lo presentía. Se colocó la falda, la camisa por dentro… Todo listo.

Tomó su ropa dispuesta para el viaje, entre el bolso y unos forros para asegurar el traje y el abrigo. Se despidió de sus mascotas.

\- Camp… Si llama Jefferson le dices que fui donde Emma, a arreglar las cosas de la casa. Y si llama mi madre, le dices que salí muy feliz a… a lo mismo, a la casa con Emma – sabía que su madre, dadas las circunstancia, no llamaría. Y Jefferson tampoco

\- ¡Entendido! – la mujer asintió

Salió hacia el ascensor. Y escribió un mensaje mientras bajaba

\- _Regina: Emma. Espero que entiendas que para cualquier efecto, de quién se trate… Estoy contigo, en la casa._

Antes de llegar arrancar el carro, recibió una respuesta más que lógica, o eso pensó al leerla

\- _Emma: OK_

Se paró frente al edificio, meditó en qué diría, pero nada normal ni coherente se le ocurría. Por fin se decidió. Había averiguado ya toda su vida, sus datos, estando en la comisaría, así que ya sabía qué puerta tocar.

Se bajó del carro, estacionado en un local frente al edificio de Graham. Dejó sus cosas en la maleta, por si no recibía respuesta positiva – no quería pensar en eso siquiera – y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Ahí estaba, temblando como una niña. Tocando el timbre del hombre que la había hecho tan feliz en tan pocos días, como nunca lo había sido en toda su vida.

Él abrió… Y todo lo que pasó, bueno y malo, estaba predestinado a pasar.

Se equivocó al tratar de probar a Graham. Una vez más Emma había conseguido meterse en su relación con su gran amor. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso? Graham había reaccionado justo como debía, como ella imaginó, y como era correcto para un hombre "casi perfecto" como Graham.

Apenada se paró, para tratar de explicarle que todo había sido para medir su reacción. Tal vez inventar alguna excusa. Estaba asustada porque la reacción de Graham fuese alejarla de su lado, y a la vez complacida por su respuesta ante la absurda propuesta.

Sonó la puerta… Entonces, ahí estaba ella, desnuda en la sala, apenada y preocupada por Graham. Su ropa rota, regada en la habitación.

¡¿Quién llamaba a la puerta, maldición?! Pensó que, quizás, alguien la había seguido, y su corazón casi se detiene.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVII**

 **¿Tu Regina?**

El sonido de la puerta retumbaba en la cabeza de ambos…

\- ¿Qué hago? – Regina estaba paralizada, desnuda en medio de la sala, mientras le susurraba a Graham

\- ¡Ve a la cocina! – le susurró

\- ¡No! Estas cosas – señaló su panty rota por el deseo de Graham – Espera las voy a recoger, y me voy

\- ¡No! Tú no te muevas… No te vas hasta que terminemos de hablar – le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice a manera de advertencia

Se agachó, se puso el sujetador. Tomó su abrigo, sacó las medias panty negras, y se las colocó con una facilidad increíble. Graham la veía, entre molesto y admirado. La amaba. Regina tomó el abrigo y se lo ciñó al cuerpo, se acomodó el cabello. Mientras, Graham se ponía la ropa interior, recogía la falda y la camisa, y se las pasaba a Regina. Se les olvidó la tanga.

Regina se acomodaba la pintura de labios, mientras Graham buscaba a velocidad una camiseta, y regresaba. Sonó por tercera vez la puerta, pese a la velocidad a la que se dieron los preparativos de la pareja.

\- ¡Ya va! Ya estoy en la puerta… ¡Paciencia! – mientras le hacía señas a Regina de que retrocediera unos pasos, fuera del campo visual del que tocaba tan inoportuno la puerta

Regina asintió y retrocedió. Graham respiró y abrió la puerta de par en par. Regina a través de la unión de la puerta y el marco, alcanzó a ver ropa de mujer. Sin duda era una mujer. No veía más que su abrigo elegante, medias negras, un bolso Prada y tacones a juego. ¡Mi madre! Pensó.

\- ¡Madre! ¿Qué haces aquí? – la cara de Graham era de total confusión, y la de Regina de sorpresa. Mientras él recordaba que Ruby se lo advirtió

\- Soy tu madre, y tengo derecho a visitarte cuando quiera Graham. Y ya supe todo hijo… ¿Me vas a dejar aquí parada? – Entró sin advertir a la morera

La mujer era rubia, elegante sin duda, una mujer adinerada. Caminó y se percató de la prenda de Regina, debajo de la mesa

\- Yo preocupada por ti, y me encuentro con esto – movió con el pie la pieza, y permaneció volteada, mientras dejaba la cartera en la mesa y se quitaba los guantes

\- Mamá – Trató de detener el ataque antes de que Regina escuchara algo que los avergonzara aún más

\- ¡Nada Graham! Eres un caballero, y como tal debes comportarte. Sobre todo con esa pobre muchacha Ruby.

\- Mamá, ¡por favor! – Graham apretó los dientes

\- ¡Graham! – lo interrumpió. Se acercó a la ventana mientras hablaba – la pobre Ruby, qué chica tan mona… Me llamó y me contó lo que te sucedió. Me dijo que vinera a cuidarte, porque ella tenía examen hoy. Mi pobre hijo – volteó, para descubrir que Graham luchaba contra Regina para que no se marchara, a señas.

Los tres quedaron paralizados. La mujer miró con un gesto de disgusto y confusión a Regina, y luego a su hijo.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que fui más inoportuna de lo que pensaba… Mil disculpas – Miró a Regina, con aspecto neutral de superioridad – Encantada ¡Amanda Humbert! – extendió la mano para saludar a Regina

\- Madre, ella es Regina – hizo un gesto invitándola a acercarse

\- Soy Regina Mills, señora, encantada – Regina dejó de aferrarse al abrigo, y le dio la mano a la mujer

\- Regina, encantada – Se separó de ella en un gesto netamente educado – ¡Disculpa! ¿Regina? ¿Regina, Regina? ¿Tu Regina? – ahora su tono había cambiado, y era de sorpresa. En su cara había una sonrisa de real felicidad

\- ¡Si mamá! ¡Mi Regina! – se sonrió bajando la mirada, apenado con Regina

\- ¡La encontraste! Ay Graham, justo ahora… – le dedicaba una mirada maternal a su hijo, y se acercó y lo tomó de la mano – Sepa Regina que mi hijo ha hablado maravillas de usted

\- ¡Ah, de verdad! Su hijo es el maravilloso – Regina seguía sonrojada y apenada, pero feliz de que la madre de su "esposo" supiera que ella era "su Regina". Él la amaba como nadie la había amado

\- Si mamá… Disculpa que no te llamé. Pensaba hacerlo mañana sábado. Y si, estaba muy mal. Lo que pasó es espantoso – se notó la tristeza en su cara – Pero justo hoy, cuando pensé que moría, Regina me encontró. Ella me buscó… Y pues. Estamos llegando a unos acuerdos importantes

\- ¡Qué dicha! Gracias hija – se acercó a Regina y le tomó la mano – te agradezco que lo cuides – luego dirigió la vista a la escena de la sala – Bueno, que lo ames y lo cuides en general, la soltó y bajó la cabeza haciéndose la loca

\- Su hijo hace que deje todo por él. ¡Sin duda!

\- Traje cena, pero no sabía que estaba acompañado – señaló la bolsa de papel

\- No se preocupe… Ya yo me voy – dijo Regina apenada

\- ¡No! Tú no te vas – el tono fue cortante, y extrañó a las presentes

\- ¡Hay cena para dos¡ Ya llamo a tu hermana para que se devuelva y me busque – le hizo un giño a Regina, y a Graham – No se preocupen. Vine a ver si estaba en buenas manos, y ya veo que si

\- Gracias Madre…

\- Regina, nuevamente encantada – Le extendió la mano nuevamente – Me dijiste que tu apellido era…

\- Mills

\- ¿Mills?... ¿A caso eres familia del General Henry Mills? – preguntó la señora, muy interesada

\- Si… ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoce? – le preguntó Regina, tratando de disimular su extrañeza

\- ¿Qué si lo conozco? Sirvió en la guerra con el padre de Graham, el difunto George. Teniente. Falleció hace muchos años. Salvó a tu padre durante una ráfaga ¡Vaya Sorpresa!. ¿Nunca te lo ha contado?

\- ¡No! La verdad es que no. Es un hombre de pocas palabras – miró apenada por desconocer toda esa historia. Triste de pensar lo que permanecía oculto. Esto podría acercarla totalmente a Graham, o alejarla. Ahora le preguntaría todo a su madre.

\- Pues si… ¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo está Cora? A ella le gustaba invitarme a tomar el té. Luego nos mudamos, y entre una cosa y otra, perdimos el contacto… – Observó a su hijo ansioso – Bueno. Ya tu hermana viene de regreso. Disfruten la cena. Otro día hablamos cariño. ¡Saludos a tus padres! – se dirigió a Regina – Ya no los molesto más

\- ¡Con gusto! – disimuló tratando de omitir todo sobre su madre

\- ¡Te acompaño!

\- ¡No! … No quiero que Regina se te escape – dijo mientras se colocaba nuevamente los guantes y agarraba sus cosas, y parecía divertida con el comentario – Sean discretos – señaló nuevamente la panty con la mirada. Se acercó de nuevo a su hijo, lo besó en la frente, y le susurró algo que Regina alcanzó a escuchar – Habla con Ruby, y sé honesto como tu padre. ¡Adiós niños!

La mujer salió con la misma que entró. Graham y Regina se miraron atónitos. Luego soltaron una carcajada cómplice. Rieron. ¡Cuál debió ser la probabilidad de esa visita! La madre de Graham poco venía, y menos sin anunciarse. Tal vez lo llamó al estar dormido.

Una vez que drenaron la vergüenza, Regina se sentó como autómata en la silla, recordando lo que se le avecinaba. Graham había cambiado su expresión, y se sentó nuevamente frente a ella, con un vaso con agua que le ofreció

\- ¿Quieres algo más de beber? – Señaló la cocina, y el mini bar que tenía Graham en la sala

\- ¡Whisky¡ Si tienes por favor – Le digo asintiendo con la cabeza, mirándolo como cachorro, desde abajo

\- ¿Si tengo? ¿Viste a mi mamá? Ja, ja, ja… No soy pobre, precisamente, soy independiente, y quise ser oficial. Espero que mi papá hubiese estado orgulloso de mí – se nubló su mirada. Estaba triste – por eso tengo que decirte esto – se dirigió al bar, y le sirvió el trago. Lo dejó en su mano, y retomó su puesto

\- ¡Graham yo! – lo interrumpió, pero él no lo permitía

\- ¡No Regina, ahora me vas a escuchar a mí! Tú hablaste, colocaste tus cartas sobre la mesa

\- Graham, déjame explicarte

\- ¿Explicarme qué? Fuiste muy clara. Amas a Emma. Puedo entender que se quieran, lo que no puedo entender es cómo sigues con una relación de pareja que no existe, que te hace sufrir… No te mereces ser un "extra" en la vida de nadie… eres la actriz principal de este amor que siento por ti. Sí, soy cursi. Ya viste cómo me criaron, para respetar a las mujeres – la miraba con decisión y firmeza. Se le hacía difícil ser duro con esos ojos como pozos profundos, que se perdían en su corazón

\- Graham… Te entiendo, perfectamente. Déjame que te cuente el por qué

\- ¿El por qué amas tanto a Emma? Ya no sé quiero saberlo… Estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. He considerado todo lo que me dijiste

\- ¿Cómo? – Regina estaba descompuesta ¿Qué le iba a decir Graham? No podía creer que Emma ganara

\- ¡Sí! Como lo escuchas. Yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti – se paró y se dirigió a ella, apoyó los brazos en el mueble donde Regina estaba sentada, y se acercó a centímetros de su rostro – Yo estoy dispuesto a muchas cosas, con tal de que estés a mi lado

\- Graham, no… ¡Yo! – había comenzado a llorar. Trató de girar su rostro para no mirarlo, pero él se lo impidió

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No es lo que querías? – la miraba irónico

\- ¡No! – lloró con mayor intensidad

\- ¡Pues si! Pero todo tiene su límite Regina, ¡todo! ¿Cómo te habrías sentido si yo te digo que voy a seguir con Ruby, pero que no te preocupes, que podemos hacer un trío?

\- ¿Cómo? – supuso que él pensaría que estaba molesta por la pregunta, pero estaba extrañada, porque ya no entendía qué le decía Graham

\- Que no tengo problemas Regina, que puedes seguir con Emma. Ella es tu familia, y al fin y al cabo, yo aún no soy nada

\- ¡No digas eso! – La estaba hiriendo con sus palabras, pero sabía que lo tenía merecido, que debía callar. Lloró más

\- Yo acepto todo… De verdad que sí, pero no pienses que puedo participar en tu relación con Emma – notó que la mujer se había quedado paralizada, mirándolo; tratando de calmar su llanto – Puedo entender que tengas tu "relación con Emma" – hizo comillas en el aire – pero no quiero saber detalles, ni como, ni cuando… Sólo déjame luchar por ti, por amarte. Pero coño, no me vuelvas a proponer algo así, o me iré de ti, para siempre.

Regina había escuchado lo que estaba esperando. Pero antes pagó el precio de su insensatez. Estaba asustada en la posibilidad de perder a Graham. Se dio cuenta, más que nunca, que nada valía perder a Graham. Él era un caballero, todo lo que estaba esperando.

\- Graham – trató de calmarse. Escúchame. Nunca te propondré algo así nuevamente – dudaba en admitir su error, por temor a retroceder en su acercamiento

\- Perfecto… en cuanto a Ruby…

\- ¡La preferida de tu madre! – dijo en tono irónico, dolida – Entiendo que ella ha estado en tu vida…

\- Apenas mi madre si la conoce. La llevé al cumpleaños de mi sobrina, porque nos agarró la noche en… Bueno, no tiene caso decírtelo

\- Si, en la cama… Tal vez donde acabamos de hacer el amor – ¿Qué descaro? Una mujer que tiene una doble vida, reclamándole a su perfecto caballero – ¡Perdón!

\- ¡Celosa hermosa! La forma en que se pone tu nariz cuando estás molesta, lanzando tus indirectas, es adorable – empezó a hacer más dulce y meloso su tono

\- ¡Tonto! – reía apenada

\- ¡Tu tonto! – se acercó nuevamente – Necesito que me aceptes y me escojas a mí. Eso deseo… Tenerte para mí. Lo de Ruby se acabó, y lo hablaré con ella sin mencionarte. No creo que le afecte para nada. Hoy no tenía examen, por ejemplo, está en otros menesteres.

\- ¿Si? – levantó una ceja – Lo creeré en lo que vea que ni se te acerca en la oficina para pedirte grapas, ¡No sé!

\- Jajajaja… – la miró divertido – ¡Te amo esposa!

\- Si… – Bajó la mirada y sonrió caprichosa de medio lado – ¿Qué esperamos? – lo miró amorosa, buscando en él todos los detalles que adoraba de su rostro, deleitándose en sus ojos color miel

\- ¡No sé! ¿Qué esperamos para comer? ¿Ducharnos?...

\- ¡No! – Se levantó, haciendo que él retrocediera, acorralándolo contra la pared

\- ¿Entonces? – La miraba con perversión, con pasión, dejándose hacer

\- ¿Qué esperas para romper también mis medias negras? Total, tengo más en el carro – alzó la ceja, lo miró con perversión y lo besó apasionadamente.

\- ¡Regina! … No te da miedo que te deje aquí sin ropa… Así no te irás nunca.

Graham, tomó el sexo de Regina entre sus manos. Retiró delicadamente la media de la zona, y la rompió con sus manos, dejando libre únicamente esa parte.

\- Saldré desnuda, a ver si eso te gusta… ¿Qué esperamos? – estaba excitada por lo que acababa de hacer Graham

\- Ni se te ocurra salir así… ¿Para qué?

\- Graham… – suspiró excitada – ¿Verdad o penitencia?

Se notaba que estaban tan desesperados por amarse, como lo estaban hacía unas horas. Nada los detendría. Regina soltó su abrigo en el suelo, y besó a Graham con pasión.

\- ¡Verdad, Regina! Te voy a comer toda, sin contemplaciones – la miró con deseo intenso, mientras ella bajaba, desvistiéndolo a prisas – ¿Verdad o penitencia Regina?

Una idea sobresaltó su corazón. ¿Cómo le diría a Graham que en tres meses era su boda con Jefferson? Le estaba mintiendo. Si la descubría…

Esta vez, escogería penitencia únicamente, quedando a merced de los caprichos de su amado. Amar a Graham la hacía olvidarse de todo.


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

 **Su prometido**

Subía y bajaba contra la pared, accionada por Graham, que con pasión, entraba y salía de ella a su ritmo perfecto. Acababa de llegar al clímax, y él no estaba muy lejos de hacerlo. Se aferró a ella con tal fuerza, que Regina gimió con intensidad, sintiendo lo que él sentía.

La llevó cargando, como ya estaba, y la tendió en la cama suavemente. Salió de ella con ternura, acariciando sus caderas.

\- Te amo – Regina sonreía en la cama

\- Y yo te amo mi esposa – se inclinó y la besó. Luego se recostó a su lado

\- No podemos seguir así, eventualmente, tenemos que comer – Giró la cabeza y lo miró

\- Si jajaja – soltó una carcajada

Rieron agotados de amarse, hambrientos, pero satisfechos. Se dirigieron a la ducha, y se prometieron intentar no provocarse. Luego de ese baño, Graham bajó a buscar en el carro la ropa de Regina, pues esta estaba desnuda desde la noche anterior; y a comprar algo de comer, pues ambos morían de hambre. Adicionalmente, Regina no estaba muy segura de querer que los vieran juntos, por muchas razones, sobre todo las concernientes al caso "Omaha".

Regina, con la toalla en el cabello y la bata de baño de Graham cubriendo su cuerpo, se dispuso a explorar el apartamento. Abrió el closet. Tocó, miró y olió la ropa de su hombre, perfectamente ordenada. Todo olía a limpio, pero tenía el aroma de Graham levemente. No a su perfume. Era su olor a hombre, varonil, algo nuevo para ella, que la enloquecía al extremo.

Observó los zapatos, impecables; salvo unas botas de campo llenas de barro aún, pese a que se notaba que trataron de limpiarlas. Estaban manchadas. Esas botas llamaron poderosamente la atención de Regina. Pensó que habían acompañado a Graham en su trabajo, en ese correr riesgos de su profesión. Sintió miedo de perderlo.

En la parte superior del closet observó una caja metálica, con cerradura. Ella era muy baja para llegar, así que buscó sus tacones. Se puso de puntillas, saltó, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba hacia atrás.

Se sentía frustrada. Cuando Regina no obtenía lo que quería, se ponía de mal humor. ¡Maldita caja! ¿Qué guardaría Graham allí?

Se dirigió a las mesitas de noche. Cosas de aseo personal, de hombre, un par de libros, la biblia, un agenda. Tenía frases extrañas en fechas aleatorias; intuyó que era algo de trabajo. Dos noches antes, escrito estaba el nombre de "Elsa".

\- ¡Dios! – cerró la agenda y sus ojos, bajó la cabeza – ¿Por qué?... ¡No quiero que sufra!

La guardó, y mientras lo hacía, dos fotos salieron volando, hasta llegar al piso. Una cayó boca arriba. Era una foto de Elsa. Le pareció realmente hermosa. Sintió una especie de celo leve y absurdo.

\- Él realmente la amaba – un lágrima salió de sus ojos. Respiró profundo y la secó – Ahora es mío, y lo cuidaré. ¡Te lo juro! – le hablaba a la foto.

Levantó la segunda, y le pareció que era de Graham con Elsa, pero no estaba segura. No, era otra mujer. En eso, sonó Graham en la puerta. Guardó las imágenes de donde habían salido, y a su vez la agenda en la gaveta. Se lanzó en la cama y simuló dormir. Se le había desatado la bata, y se veía parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Regina! – Revisó que estuviera en el cuarto – Traje tus favoritos, como en nuestra primera vez – bajó el volumen al verla desperezarse, semidesnuda en la cama

\- ¡Hola! – se daba con las manos en los ojos. Para quedar acostada boca arriba, totalmente al descubierto

\- ¡Impresionante! – La miraba embelesado

\- ¿Qué es impresionante? – lo miró alzando su ceja

\- Que te veas exactamente igual que hace dos años – La recorrió por completo – aunque te siento más mujer, más… no sé explicarlo. Tal vez es la libertad de que hayas decidido luchar por nosotros – Fijó la mirada en una nueva cicatriz

\- ¡Graham! – No ha pasado tanto – estaba ruborizada. Y al percatarse de la atención de Graham, se cubrió pudorosa

\- No… Para mí ha sido una eternidad – dijo, para no incomodarla. Era la verdad, pero quería disimular además

\- ¡Tonto! – el torció los ojos. Luego lo miró con ternura – Yo también te he extrañado a morir…

Graham se le quedó mirando, con una dulce sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – trató de cubrirse más – Con esa sonrisa – se sonrojó

\- Jajaja, por nada… Sólo pienso…

\- ¿En qué?

\- Ahora quieres saberlo todo de mi ¿No?, ¿hasta lo que pienso? – la miró con malicia

\- ¡No!... sólo es curiosidad – hizo gestos como de no dar importancia sobre lo que había preguntado.

\- Pienso en lo que no me dices…

Regina trató de disimular. Estaba en shock. ¿A qué se refería Graham? Tal vez a que había descubierto sus fotos… Esa caja infernal que no pudo alcanzar. La foto con esa otra mujer. No supo por qué, pero estaba celosa.

Él había aprendido a conocerla en ese poco tiempo, tan bien como otros que la trataran de toda la vida. Además, el ser policía, seguramente le había dado una intuición especial, sobre todo para las mentiras.

\- ¿Lo que no te digo?... ¿No sé a qué te refieres? – volvió a los gestos anteriores de fingir que no era con ella

\- Si… Lo que no me dices. Es que sigo sin saber de ti, más que lo que, sorprendentemente, mi mamá me reveló anoche.

\- Entiendo… Si, hay cosas que aún debo decirte, que necesito decirte. Cosas que tienes que saber. Y mucho que resolver para que podamos estar juntos – Se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a él tomándolo de las manos – Pero quiero que sepas que estoy decidida, más que nunca, a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Así… – bajó la mirada con tristeza

\- ¿Así…? – le subió con su mano la barbilla para mirarla nuevamente

\- ¡Así… Así me cueste la vida! – Lo miró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su mirada de tristeza y desesperación

\- ¡Ay mi amor! Yo no permitiré que nada malo te suceda. Tal vez estás muy sensible por todo lo que está pasando, y seguro por todo lo que tendremos que enfrentar. No dudo que sea duro, pero juntos lo conseguiremos. ¡Vamos mi Julieta! ¡Anímate!

\- No todo es una broma Graham… – lo miró seria

\- ¡Lo sé! No soy un niño ingenuo… Por eso te digo "lo que no me dices"… Y hasta ¿por qué no?, lo que yo no te digo – La miró retribuyéndole la seriedad del caso – Pero, por ahora, sólo nos resta disfrutar del fin de semana, y del desayuno que mi reina merece

\- Gracias amor – bajó la mirada con pena – ¡Lo vamos a resolver! Pero hay algo que no debe pasar de hoy que te diga – nuevamente lo miró necesitada

\- Ok, así será. Pero por lo pronto comeremos, te vas calmando… Y así ves si me cuentas… ¿Te parece? – trató de aliviar su pena

\- ¡SI! – a cada segundo se arrepentía de hablar, tanto hacerlo como de no hacerlo – Y… ¿qué es lo que no me dices?

\- Jajaja… Nada… o bueno, nada que valga la pena mencionar ahora, créeme…

Las palabras de ambos los dejaron intrigados. Casi por primera vez, se sentían extraños. Regina pensaba en la caja, y en su prometido, en lo que le ocultaba Graham, seguro una tontería, y en el gran secreto que ella escondía. Siempre fue una descarada.

Se fueron relajando. Y para cuando terminaron el desayuno, ya habían olvidado sus promesas de contarse verdades… Bueno, todas sus promesas en general, hasta las de no provocarse.

Se besaban apasionadamente en el sofá, ese que los hizo reencontrarse en cuerpo y alma, y se acariciaban.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película?

\- ¡Me encantaría!

\- ¿Aquí o en el cuarto?

\- ¡Mejor aquí!, porque si nos vamos al cuarto… – "Soy una descarada", pensó.

\- ¿Mejor? ¿Qué nos detiene? Si ayer te arranqué la ropa del cuerpo justo aquí.

Regina reía, sentada entre las piernas de Graham, usando su pecho como apoyo, tendidos en el sofá, mientas él le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Nunca había sentido algo como esto Graham – Regina rompió el silencio – esta especie de amor puro, sin el desgaste de lo cotidiano… Si obligaciones impuestas, sólo las que necesitamos sentir. Y no soy obligaciones, son placeres… Te amo en alma y cuerpo.

\- ¡Regina! – le había sorprendido la profundidad de las palabras de su amada, y lo imprevisto de su confesión – Yo también te amo… ¿No sé por qué te dejé ir en primer lugar? Debí retenerte, hacerte entender…

\- ¡Yo sí sé por qué! … ¡Por tonto! – se volteó, y le sonrió – Y por caballero…

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio.

\- Tu apartamento es justo como me lo imaginaba…

\- ¿Sí? Y ¿Cómo es eso?

\- ¡Así! ¡Literal! "Justo como me lo imaginaba"

\- En cambio… tu casa yo no me la imaginaba – dijo, como si nada

\- ¿Qué? – Regina abrió los ojos como platos

\- Es decir, que nunca he imaginado tu casa, sino como algo muy distinto a esto – le sonrió – ¡Calma reina!

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Le dijo en tono serio, pero meloso

\- ¡El que sea mi hermosa!

\- Llámame como quieras, preferiblemente "Esposa" porque eso quiero ser… O hermosa, amor, lo que sea… Pero no me vuelvas a llamar "Mi Reina"… Te lo suplico

\- Está bien, esposa - ¡Quería ser su esposa! Graham no cabía de la felicidad. Pensaría en cómo proponérselo lo antes posible.

Graham recordó con pesar, que así la solía llamar la rubia. Emma era una sombra entre ellos. Algo que él podía tolerar, desde la esperanza de que con el tiempo Regina se concentrara en su relación de pareja, en ese matrimonio que él quería formar, y sólo tuviese una amistad simple con la joven.

Sabía que Regina cuidaba de ella, de alguna forma, y no quería afectar eso… Pero principalmente necesitaba que Regina fuese sólo para él.

\- Regina… ¿Te puedo decir algo yo, sin que me respondas nada definitivo? Por ahora…

\- Sí, claro esposo – se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos

\- No quiero compartirte, esa es una realidad… Estoy aceptando esta condición inicial, porque sé que amas a Emma, y no es de la forma en que me amas a mí, aunque lo quieras procesar – Le hizo un gesto de que no lo interrumpiera – Pasa, por el hecho de que es una mujer, porque si tu compromiso fuese con un hombre no estaríamos hablando. Pero, no quiero saber nada de sus encuentros, y necesito que te hagas a la idea de que, con el tiempo, eso debe terminar. ¡Necesito que termine! No te digo que la abandones, pero te quiero fuera de todo compromiso afectivo, o que no sea de índole moral… ¿Me expliqué?

Estaba paralizada. Sólo alcanzó a guardar silencio y a asentir. Graham iba a descubrir la verdad y la iba a odiar. De paso, cómo explicarle que se casa en tres meses… Y ¡no!, él estaba equivocado… Ella no sabría cómo dejar a Emma. Aunque hacía tiempo que no estaban juntas, ella la amaba. Secretamente empezaba a dudar de sus sentimientos, cuando Graham interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Sé que no nos deben ver juntos… Pero si prometo llevarte a un lugar no tan lejos de aquí, pero donde garantizo que la pasaremos genial, sin ser vistos… ¿Me acompañarías a almorzar y pasar la noche allá? Vamos a cerrar con broche de oro este fin… – puso cara de rogarle con el alma

\- Si no has llevado a la tal Ruby – puso cara de pocos amigos, he hizo silencio un rato – ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos!... Pero regresemos el domingo temprano, para estar fresca el Lunes

\- ¡Excelente! – parecía un niño al que le prometen el juguete soñado

Verse fuera de esas cuatro paredes, en su entorno real, le daba un sentido más profundo a su relación. Y ambos lo sabían y lo querían.

Regina, mirando el gesto casi infantil de Graham, se sentía conmovida y complacida, al extremo que se le salieron un par de lágrimas de la emoción, y no paraba de verlo con esa ternura que a él lo desarmaba.

Mientras se preparaba en el baño, Graham ya tenía todo en la estancia organizado para su partida.

\- ¿Vamos en mi carro o en el tuyo? – preguntó Regina, que se pintaba los labios

\- En ninguno de los dos… ¡Vamos en mi camioneta!

\- ¿Tienes un rústico? – Se asomó a bromear con él, y regresó a su postura de diva frente al espejo

\- ¡Sí señorita! Y de las mejores – presumía sin querer, pero divertido, mientras veía el trasero de Regina con deseo.

En eso, sonó la puerta. Regina no pareció escucharla. Graham estaba tan concentrado en el viaje que abrió sin pensar.

Lo que más le impresionó no fue la hermosa barriguita incipiente, ni los imponentes ojos azules, sino la sonrisa de bruja de cuentos que ese ser, tan oscuro como hermoso, traía en el rostro angelical.

Pasó directo, observando a su alrededor, aprovechándose de Graham, el perfecto caballero.

\- Buenas, buenas… ¿Dónde está Regina? – miraba a su alrededor, con una suerte de desprecio

\- Buenas Emma… – Se quedó un poco estático, con cara de pocos amigos, y cerró la puerta

\- Sí, lo sé… Ambos no podemos decir que esto sea "un placer". ¿Dónde está Regina? – preguntó - ¡Regina! – esta vez gritó

\- ¡Qué demo…! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola Regina. ¿Qué tal? Sí, que gusto verte… Estoy bien gracias – obviamente estaba molesta e irónica – Necesito que te vengas ya para la casa. Jefferson está aquí y está fuera de control.

Regina hizo un gesto de indignación, e inmediato cambió su cara a preocupación, no por Jefferson, sino por el hecho de que Graham desconocía de su existencia.

\- ¿Jefferson? – inició la pregunta de rigor, haciendo valer su título honorario de "esposo"

\- Emma… Podías haberlo resuelto por teléfono – le hizo gestos de que la quería matar

\- ¿Por teléfono? – La miró con desprecio – Si te he escrito y llamado… ¡Y nada! – miró a Regina, de repente a Graham, y lo comprendió todo

\- ¡Vamos! – miró neutral a la chica – ¡Lo siento Graham! – se dirigió suplicante de perdón – ¡Después te explico!

\- Pero… ¿Cuál es la prisa?... si se podía resolver por teléfono… ¿Por qué no le respondes a Graham, por ejemplo? – empezó con su sonrisa de superioridad y sabelotodo. Maliciosa

\- ¡Emma! ¡Por favor cállate! – la miró enfurecida

\- Regina, ¿qué está pasando? Y por qué te tienes que ir con ella… ¿Quién es Jefferson? – Sonaba molesto

\- ¡Graham yo…! – Regina se quedó paralizada

\- Jefferson es su novio, su prometido, Graham… ¿No te lo había dicho?

La cara de ambos los delataba. Regina quería morirse y Graham que lo mataran

\- Se casan en tres meses… ¡Ah! ¡Regina, que poco delicada! … ¿Te lo tiras y no lo invitarás a tu boda? Eso no es de clase – la miró con todo el odio que el desamor provoca.


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo especial para mi Sister y mis niñas… Gracias por sus comentarios. A ver qué tal…**

 **Capítulo XX**

 **Después de todo**

La mano de Regina se levantó, y lanzó una cachetada directa al rostro de Emma. Todos se quedaron estáticos, sin pronunciar palabra. Graham estaba sorprendido, no más que Emma; sorprendida y dolida.

Graham no sabía qué sentir. Se sentía engañado por Regina. ¿Sería eso de lo que tanto quería hablarle?, pero ¿por qué no se lo dijo la noche anterior? No estaba molesto con Emma, ella lo había hecho abrir los ojos, aunque no de la mejor manera. Y era evidente que lo había hecho para separarlos. Esa faceta que estaba descubriendo en Regina, su ira, lo dejaba sin palabras.

De los ojos de Emma, que miraba con dolor y sorpresa a Regina, empezó a brotar el llanto sin control, mientras se sujetaba la cara, donde había sido envestida.

En cambio Regina, estaba furiosa. En sus ojos marrón oscuro había cólera, e indignación. Pareció no inmutarse por lo que acababa de hacer; y también se podría decir que olvidó que Graham estaba allí.

\- ¡Re… Regina! – Emma rompió el silencio y se fue en llanto – ¿Cómo has podido…? Tú nunca…

\- ¡Suficiente Emma! ¡Suficiente! – respondió una Regina colérica – Te he dicho que guardes silencio… ¿Qué has hecho tú? Aparte de arruinarme… Desobedecerme. Y eso, tu traición, eso ¡no se me va a olvidar! – La miraba llena de ira

\- ¡Pero…! – Quedó en shock unos minutos. Su llanto seguía brotando, pero no hizo más ruido. Se tumbó en el suelo, a los pies de Regina – ¡Perdóname por favor, te lo suplico Regina! ¡Tú eres mi Reina, mi vida! No quise…

\- ¡Ya! ¡Para!… Levántate y espérame en el carro – apretó las palabras en su boca. Su gesto de furia no se doblegaba. Le hablaba como si se tratase de cualquier persona, y no su amor – ¿Cómo has venido?

\- ¡En taxi! – Le costaba hablar

\- ¡Ya! ¡Deja el drama! – alzó un poco la voz. Luego bajó nuevamente el tono – Vete al carro, y espérame allí. Está en frente, por el local de comida China

\- Si… – asintió, tratando de calmarse. Se dirigió a Graham, que se había sentado en el sofá, con cara de tristeza – ¡Lo lamento! – se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Regina cerró la puerta con ira. Permaneció de cara a la puerta. Cerró los ojos, resopló y respiró profundo, pegó la cabeza de la madera. No quería voltearse y ver a Graham. Pensó con temor que, todo lo que había oído y visto en esos últimos minutos, marcarían su relación, y le pondría fin para siempre. Lo perdería. Eso sería todo. Empezó a llorar desconsolada. Ya no le importaba que él la corriera de su casa… Pero de su vida… Se calló de rodillas frente a la puerta, en la misma posición que estaba.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Graham sobre su hombro. Se volteó a mirarlo con dolor. Sus ojos suplicaban perdón, pero ella no dijo ni una palabra.

Él le dio su mano, la ayudó a levantarse. Trataba de mirarla con indiferencia, pero no podía. Estaba furioso con ella, pero no podía verla sufrir así.

\- ¡Vamos! – la abrazó

\- ¡Graham, perdóname! – se aferró a él

El guardó silencio, y ella supo lo que significaba. Su llanto se intensificó, pero Graham no la soltó, hasta que ya estuvo más calmada

\- Te están esperando… Además… creo que debes irte… No quiero que hablemos, hasta que pueda procesar lo que está pasando – Acarició con su dedo los labios de Regina, y paró en su cicatriz, que tan sexy la hacía lucir. Luego la soltó suavemente y ella lo dejó

Asintió con dolor en su rostro. Volvía a llorar, mientras recogía sus cosas y Graham se iba al cuarto, para no verla marcharse.

Salió del apartamento, y cerró la puerta. Casi se cae en el pasillo del dolor. Se privó en llanto. Sentía un dolor físico en el pecho. Por primera vez experimentó lo que era que te partieran el corazón. Graham sin querer, y Emma con toda la intensión, habían fracturado su alma en mil pedazos.

\- ¡Te amo Graham! – dijo en voz baja y se retiró

Él la vio marcharse. Apenas cruzó la puerta y la cerró, la observó por el ojo mágico, la escuchó decirle que lo amaba. Él le respondió mentalmente, y cuando ya no la divisó, se dirigió a la alcoba y se tumbó en la cama. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, se sentía realmente solo. Estaba solo, no necesitaba ser fuerte… podía llorarla.

Cuando llegó al carro, Emma estaba esperando. Seguía llorando. Guardó su equipaje ligero, y se dirigió a llevar a la rubia.

Durante el camino no pronunciaron palabra. Emma trataba de calmarse, de no hacer ruido al llorar, pues sabía que esto podía alterar aún más a la morena.

No era necesario que hablara. Su ceño estaba contraído, su mirada fría, fija en el camino. Sus labios apretados, rígidos. Ese gesto de leve molestia, neutral, que asustaba más que si estuviese hecha una furia.

De vez en cuando, por el inexpresivo rostro corría una lágrima, que ágilmente limpiaba. Se les hizo una eternidad llegar. Al fin cruzó a la izquierda, siguió el sendero, y llegó a la enorme casa azul celeste y blanca.

Henry jugaba en el porche con su niñera. Intentaba patear una pelota, con su aún torpe equilibrio. Al verlo, Regina soltó su equipaje a un lado, lo tomó en brazos y lo atrajo a su pecho.

\- ¡Ven acá bebé! ¡Mamá te ama! – lo abrazaba fuerte, y al ver su rostro, el llanto afloró

\- ¡La madrina está feliz de verte! – dijo Emma, gimoteando

Ambas se miraron entonces. Regina con ternura y dolor, mientras apretaba a Henry contra su pecho, y éste torpemente le decía "Ya tía". Emma le suplicaba con sus ojos azules que la perdonara.

\- Mariam – le dijo a la mujer que las veía desde la entrada, esperando instrucciones – Lleva las cosas de la Señora Regina a su cuarto.

\- ¡En seguida Señora! – Bajó la cabeza, y tomó el maletín, y el sobre con la ropa – El almuerzo está listo – Anunció

\- ¡Gracias!

Regina no soltaba a Henry, pese a que la criatura se resistía a seguir cargado. Le mostró un juguete, y esto pareció calmar sus ímpetus. Lo miraba, le hablaba dulcemente, le hacía cariños y lo besaba. La criatura parecía corresponderle, pese a su corta edad de año y medio. Puso sus manitas en su cara, ella le ofrecía un beso, y él se lo dio.

\- ¡Se ve tan tierna! – susurró Emma, recostada del marco - ¡El almuerzo está! ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó apenada, sin mirarla a los ojos

\- Tengo que comer… además la cabeza me va a estallar – bailaba a Henry en sus brazos

\- ¡Tete! – dijo el bebé en su tono más dulce

Ambas rieron, y el bebé se les unió, dándoles de esas carcajadas contagiosas, como sólo los niños pueden reír.

\- Creo que alguien es muy inteligente y sabe que es hora de comer… – siguió sonriendo y moviendo a Henry – ¡Te amo… mamá te ama! ¡Eres especial! ¡Eres hermoso, y tus mamás te aman Henry! – lo besó, y se lo dio a su nana.

\- ¡Te ves hermosa! – alcanzó a murmurar Emma, mientras se llevaban a Henry, mirándola con tristeza y nostalgia

\- ¿Qué? – no habían querido hablar, más que lo común sobre Henry – Nada de esto es para mí – bajó la cabeza, con menos molestia en sus ojos. El dolor la estaba matando

\- Vamos a comer… un poco de sopa, por lo menos. Te tomas un analgésico y te recuestas

\- No me voy a quedar Emma, ¿o se te olvida que Jefferson me está esperando? – ese gesto inexpresivo volvió a embargar su cara

\- ¡No! – bajó la cabeza, y la mirada – No se me ha olvidado… Pero precisamente. Mira sé que no estás de ánimos para verme, ni para hacerme favores… Killiam no está, no va a venir hasta mañana, y yo no quiero estar sola – Viendo que estaba a punto de perder su tiempo, se apresuró a decir – Además, estoy muy cansada con el embarazo, y quiero que su madre arrulle a Henry – La miró con ojos de cordero – ¡Así que di que te quedas! Por fis…

\- Emma… No soy el remplazo de Killiam, y en lo que Henry se duerma, me retiro. Jefferson me espera, y según imagino, debe estar alcoholizado en mi apartamento, así que mejor me voy y enfrento la situación, de una vez por todas – sonaba a que trataba de ser paciente, pero la paciencia no era algo que le sobrara en ese momento

\- ¡Está bien! Entiendo. Vamos a comer, y luego vamos al cuarto con Henry… – bajó la vista nuevamente – Tengo miedo de que te haga algo…

\- ¿Quién? – tardó unos segundos en dejar de pensar en Graham, y entender que se trataba de Jefferson – ¿Jefferson? – Soltó una carcajada, irónica, cargada de cinismo y maldad – Jefferson el "muñeco", ¿hacerme daño?… ¿A mí?

\- ¡Tú no lo viste Regina! – la miró a los ojos con temor – estaba fuera de sí, como nunca lo había visto

\- Si me toca un cabello… ¿sabes lo que le pasará no?... Sin contar lo que mi padre le haría – la miró desafiante y con seguridad, tratando de calmarla

Emma asintió. Un rato pasó, y ya habían terminado de almorzar. La nada de Henry, una señora muy dulce, que también crió a Emma, lo había bañado y le había dado su tetero. Sólo esperaba porque alguna de sus madres lo durmiera. La siesta le encantaba.

La rubia dejó a Regina meciendo al bebé en la cuna, y se fue a recostar. Mientras, la morena lo acariciaba y le cantaba una canción para relajarlo y que durmiera. Cuando hacía esto, bostezó… Se sintió agotada, por todo lo que había sucedido, bueno y malo, y por lo que iba a enfrentar. Recordó la terrible posibilidad de perder a Graham. Y el llanto la abordó.

Ver a su bebé dormir, la hizo sentir frágil, débil. Y ya no quiso irse. No quería tener que lidiar con Jefferson en el estado de embriaguez impertinente, en el que seguro lo iba a encontrar. Besó a Henry en la frente. Se retiró en absoluto silencio. Escribió unas instrucciones para "campanita", y decidió buscar a Emma.

\- ¡Emma! ¿Emma? ¿Dónde estás? – se deslizó por el pasillo, mirando en todas las direcciones, mientras se dirigía a la recámara de ésta

\- ¡Aquí estoy! – se escuchó desde uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, que usualmente se le asignaba a Regina

Se dirigió al cuarto, y encontró a la rubia recostada, con las manos en la cabeza y los pies en alto. En la mesita de noche había un vaso con agua y analgésicos fuertes.

\- Sé que debes estar aguantando el dolor… Tómate uno. Te esperaba para dormir la siesta – le dijo la chica, viéndola de reojo

\- ¡Emma! No estoy de humor…

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para tomar pastillas o para dormir? – se quitó las manos de la cara, se dio la vuelta y la miró, suplicante – Sé que estás agotada. ¡Vamos! Te pido una siesta, no que me perdones – se volteó mirando al techo

No dijo nada. Se acercó a la mesita, tomó la pastilla, el agua. Se quitó la ropa, tomó su pijama – el que solía usar allí, antes de mudarse a su apartamento, y cuando iba ocasionalmente – y se tendió al lado de Emma, viendo el techo.

Permanecieron en silencio. No había mucho que Emma pudiese hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, al contrario. Regina, de forma abrupta, rompió en llanto. Un llanto desconsolado, irracional, que no le permitía respirar. Emma estaba estática. Sólo alcanzó a buscar su mano, y a morderse los labios para que no la escuchara sollozar. Ella le correspondió agarrándole la mano, fuertemente.

Se quedaron dormidas un rato, y luego Emma se despertó con ganas de orinar. Fue al baño de ese cuarto. Sintió mucho calor, así que decidió bañarse, se quitó la ropa, y se metió en la ducha. Un rato estuvo mojando su cabeza, para luego sentirse observada.

\- ¡Regina! Me asustaste – dijo, tratando de relajar su rostro – No me mires ¡Por favor!, que estoy gorda

\- Por favor Emma, si eres tú, con pancita… Nada más. Y para tu información te ves hermosa, y adorable – bajó la mirada y sonrió

\- ¡Si, claro! ¡Gracias! – bajó la cabeza apenada – ¿Quieres… quieres ayudarme? – Le hizo un gesto para que se uniera con ella en el baño

\- ¡Emma! Por favor… Yo…

\- ¡Vamos! Anda… Sabes que hay que complacer a las mujeres embarazadas – y le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, de medio lado

\- ¡Ok! – se sonrió. Trancó las puertas, se desvistió, y entró con ella al baño – Hay algo que he querido hacer, desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazada ¿puedo?

\- ¡Si! ¡Claro! – Emma la miró un poco extrañada

El agua las mojaba, empapaba sus cabellos. Regina se colocó frente a Emma, la miró a los ojos, puso sus manos en su cintura, y vio cómo, con ese simple gesto, la rubia comenzaba a excitarse. Se fue agachando, y deslizó sus manos hasta los mulos de la chica. La sintió estremecerse. Una vez allí, la besó dulcemente en la barriga de cinco meses de embazado.

\- ¡Hola bebé! Sé que me escuchas… Soy tu mami Regina. Te amamos mucho y te esperamos – la volvió a besar, y rozó sus labios por un trayecto – Te voy a amar tanto como amo a mi Henry y a tu mamá. Tanto, como me vas a dejar que la ame, justo ahora – Regina levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la de Emma. Ambas cargadas de deseo.

Regina se levantó, la tomó de la cintura y del cuello, y la besó con urgencia y necesidad. A Emma se le salieron unas lágrimas de felicidad en el proceso, y no pudo resistir poner sus manos a cada lado del rostro de la morena, y atraerla hacia ella.

\- ¡Clama Emma, con calma! – se rió con malicia, mientras le acariciaba la barriga – Yo me encargo de todo. Vamos, pásame el jabón…

Empezó a bañarla. Rozaba el jabón por todo el cuerpo de la chica, por el suyo, y luego nuevamente por el de Emma. La tomó de medio lado, para sentirla pegada a ella, pues con la barriga, sentirse de frente era complejo... Rieron.

Llevó el jabón íntimo hasta su sexo, y empezó a lavarlo. Notó la humedad que se resistía a desaparecer… Por lo que le hizo una cara a Emma.

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo divertida – estoy embarazada, no muerta.

Continuaron riendo. Le lavó el cabello. Se dejó bañar por donde la rubia podía alcanzar, sin que corriera muchos riesgos. Se agachó nuevamente, pero esta vez, la hizo sentarse en el muro interno de la ducha, le abrió las piernas y le dijo

\- Con tu permiso Emma, tengo que hacer esto – la pasión nubló su razón – ¡perdón mi niña! – refiriéndose a la bebé que Emma esperaba

Lamió la cara interna de sus muslos, sus labios mayores, luego los menores. Abrió su sexo con sus manos y lo besó con intensidad, tomando su clítoris entre sus labios y dientes, y presionándolo y frotándolo con su lengua, constantemente.

La rubia estaba visiblemente excitada, y sentible a causa del embarazo. Trataba de mantenerse relajada, de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Minutos después, la fricción constante de la lengua de Regina, la hicieron tensarte, arquearse, perder la razón. Dio unos gemidos ahogados, y se perdió en el placer del clímax al que la morena la condujo.

\- ¡Regina! – terminaba el éxtasis, y se sentía en sus torpes palabras y gemidos constantes – Te… Te amo…

La mujer la dejó tranquila, y le dio un beso tierno sobre su sexo palpitante.

\- ¡Calma Emma, calma! – hizo sonidos para sosegarla

\- ¡Sí! – hizo respiraciones profundas – Es que estando embarazada… las hormonas – respiraba agitada

\- Shhhh… Shhhh… ¡Vamos! – La ayudó a levantarse, y terminó de lavarla.

Una vez listo el baño, Regina se colocó su pijama nuevamente, abrió la cama, y prendió la TV. Luego, fue a buscar en su cuna a Henry, que ya llevaba un rato despierto. ¡Era un niño tan tranquilo!

Mientras, Emma se despabilaba de lo que había ocurrido hacía unos instantes, y se preguntaba por qué Regina no la dejó hacer más. Se puso también la pijama. Tomó su celular he hizo unas llamadas, entre ellas a Killiam, para decirle que lo amaba.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, Regina estaba acostada en la cama, levantando a Henry en sus brazos, haciéndole mofas y sonidos, subiéndolo y bajando.

\- ¿Estás entrenando?… ¡Sí que eres fuerte!

\- Desde siempre… Para amar a Henry no necesito entrenamiento. Él es adorable… ¿Quién es un bebé adorable? ¿Quién? ¿A quién ama mamá más que nadie en el mundo? ¡Si… a Henry! – ponía voces graciosas al hablarle, y el bebé se reía con ella

\- Te van a doler los brazos mañana, jajajaja…

Pasaron la noche los tres. Henry dormía plácidamente entre las madres, y por fin Regina sintió paz, en ese día tan horrible.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba a las siete ya vestida en la sala de estar, leyendo el periódico, y tomando café. Estaba acostumbraba a levantarse temprano y a dormir muy poco; salvo por los días en la que lo había hecho en compañía de Graham, que había conseguido dormir más de ocho horas seguidas.

Había tomado a Henry en sus brazos, y lo había dejado en su cuna. Tanto a Emma como a él, los había besado en la frente. Sus cosas la esperaban en el carro, para cuando terminara de desayunar. En eso sonó la puerta… Era Killiam que llegaba de su viaje de trabajo. Al voltear y ver a Regina, su cara cambió de expresión a una ligera molestia, que trató de disimular, pero que Regina conocía de sobra.

\- Hola Regina ¿cómo estás? – se acercó y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza

\- Hola Killiam. Pues, digamos que bien – se notaba cansada – ¿Cómo te ha ido? – siempre trataban de ser corteses el uno con el otro

\- Pues bastante bien… Main tiene gran potencial… Pero no quiero aburrirte con esas cosas

\- No lo haces… ¿Por qué no me acompañas con un café? – estaba en total tregua con el joven

\- Si… Claro… – no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, y arrastró las palabras – Mariam… Me traes un café por favor, y un croissant de chocolate – hizo una de sus clásicas sonrisas de niño para Regina, que tanto le gustaban a Emma.

Por primera vez, y aunque siempre respetó la relación de ellos, y la decisión de Emma, entendió por qué la rubia lo amaba.

\- Y… ¿Te quedaste anoche? – bajó la mirada y disimuló revolver el café

\- Si… Emma insistió, con eso de que tú no estabas, de que a las embarazadas hay que ayudarlas… Y luego me chantajeó con Henry… – lo miró con vergüenza inusual – Sabes cómo es ella…

\- Si, lo sé – bajó la vista nuevamente – ¿Viste qué grande está Henry? Es mi campeón

\- Si… ¡Lo amo!

\- Lo sé Regina – La miró con sus profundos ojos azules – Hay… ¿Hay algo más que te moleste? – la miró con atención

\- Estoy en un pequeño problema Killiam… Graham está aquí en la ciudad… Nos reencontramos. Para hacerte el cuento corto, Jefferson supo algo – lo miró desde abajo, con vergüenza y como si hablara de cualquier cosa – así que me voy hoy, que está más calmado

\- ¡Regina! – estaba sorprendido, tanto por la confesión, como por que la misma se diera – ¿Quieres que te acompañe a lidiar con Jefferson? Puede ser impertinente al tomar

\- No Killiam, gracias – bajó el rostro, luego lo miró con seriedad – Lo que te pido es que no pierdas a Emma de vista. Que se quede aquí, contigo. Es que en su condición, lo menos que necesito es que trate de ayudarme…

\- Sí, claro – se sentía extrañado por la petición

\- Y, sé que esto va a sonar aún más raro… Pero si escuchas que por casualidad habla con mi mamá, interrúmpela, y me avisas… Eso sí, sin meterte en problemas con Emma, no es mi intención

El hombre asintió. Ella le agradeció, terminaron lo que estaban comiendo y la escoltó hasta el carro. Se montó, lo encendió, y bajó el vidrio

\- Nos vemos Killiam…

\- ¡Cuídate Regina!… Cualquier cosa me informas – se hicieron gestos de entendimiento – ¡Ah! Regina… ¡Graham me agrada!

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada de ternura, que nunca pensó que le otorgaría a ese hombre, que después de todo, al igual que Graham, no era culpable del trasfondo de su relación con Emma, y de la vida que habían llevado.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

 **El precio**

Cuando despertó, eran las cinco de la mañana. Regina no estaba, y unos segundos después recordó por qué. Varias mañas posteriores a la partida en Aruba, le pasó lo mismo. Iba hasta el baño a buscarla, o a la sala contigua, en vano, porque ya no estaba, pero deseando encontrarla. Esa mujer se le había metido en los huesos.

No lo podía evitar. Quería salir corriendo, buscarla, amarla… ¿Pero dónde? Ella lo había ubicado, pero él no conocía nada de su historia. No tenía su número de teléfono celular.

Ensayaba qué decirle: "Regina, no me importa nada… si tenemos que huir"… Patético, simplemente patético. Él era un hombre, y tenía que comportarse como tal. Su orgullo estaba en juego, y después de lo de Emma, más. Si ella volvía con él, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar todo de la mano; pero antes ella debía resolver su situación con Emma, y con el fulano Jefferson. La quería sólo para él, ya le había quedado muy claro.

¡Se iba a casar, y en tres meses! ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¿Y lo que pasó con Emma? Algo así no debería pasar nunca más.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no había sido un Santo con Ruby, específicamente… Pero nunca se pudo comprometer afectivamente, al punto de decidir tener un noviazgo y de casarse. No después de Regina. Luchaba secretamente con sus ganas de buscarla, día a día, de respetar su acuerdo. Deseaba que la vida los pusiera frente a frente. Ahí estaba él, frente a Regina, a punto de casarse.

Si era tan feliz… ¿Por qué lo buscó? Pudo haberse quedado en el hecho de que era la nueva Fiscal, cuyo caso asignado era el de Elsa. Dejar que alguien la poseyera, aparte de él… Esa idea lo volvía loco. Es como si ella se hubiese entregado a otro en cuerpo y alma, a tal punto de comprometerse. Por otro lado… ¿Qué sabía él de Regina antes de Aruba? ¿Tal vez también lo había engañado entonces? No sólo estaba con Emma, si no con el cretino ese de Jefferson, antes de ese viaje. ¿Cómo saberlo?.

\- ¡Me niego! ¡No me pudo haber engañado todo este tiempo! Lo sentí, sentí que se volvía ella misma en mis brazos, la sentí llenarse de dicha… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – golpeó la mesita de noche.

Llevaba un par de horas despierto, cuando terminó de darse una ducha, se vistió, y se sentó en la cama. Tomó su agenda, la abrió y anotó un par de cosas. Sacó las fotos, y las observó. Se detuvo en la foto donde sólo aparecía Elsa.

\- ¡Qué distinto sería todo si no me hubieses abandonado! – Acarició la foto de la mujer, y se sintió nuevamente abrumado por su trágica muerte – ¡Algo haré al respecto! – se dijo. Tomó sus cosas, y se dirigió a la cafetería para desayunar.

Mientras esperaba su desayuno americano, Graham observaba detenidamente la foto de Elsa, y tomaba café.

\- Cinco de Agosto. ¡Maldita fecha! – Todo le quedó muy claro. Casi se ahoga al percatarse.

Esa era la fecha en la que Graham y la rubia celebraban su aniversario. Nunca tomaron en cuenta su primer encuentro, por lo triste de las circunstancias, sino el día en que estuvieron juntos por primera vez. Todo había sido idea de Elsa, y tras esa cita, cada cinco de Agosto, celebraban un año más.

Se había formado un nudo en su garganta. No podía respirar fácilmente.

De repente, dos manos de mujer, delicadas, taparon sus ojos. Sintió su cercanía de espaldas. Regina había llegado para salvarlo de nuevo.

\- Sabía que ibas a volver… ¡Perdóname! – dijo Graham en su momento de debilidad, mientras tomaba las manos de la mujer y las retiraba de sus ojos.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabías? – La hermosa mujer se plantó frente a él, lo besó en la mejilla, y se sentó, haciéndole señas a la camarera de que la atendiera – Sabía que estarías aquí… Pero… ¿Cómo sabías que vendría hoy? Y si, te perdono por no responder mis mensajes.

Ruby lo había buscado en su apartamento. Al no encontrarlo, supuso que estaría en la cafetería, y al tener igual que desayunar, pensó daba lo mismo acercase, por si o por no. Él estaba contrariado, y con cara desencajada.

\- ¡Vaya, que te ves mal! – Le acarició con su mano la mejilla – ¿Vino tu madre la otra noche? Disculpa, pero tenía que avisarle. Espero no estés molesto. Ayer no sabía si ella seguía aquí, así que decidí acercarme hoy – Se percató del mutismo de Graham, y de las fotografías de Elsa – ¡Graham! No te tortures así… A ver… – las empezó a recoger y las guardó en la agenda de Graham – Buen día. Quiero un desayuno americano, y café con leche por favor – le dijo a la camarera, con una gran sonrisa

\- Nos trae los dos desayunos juntos, por favor… – Consiguió balbucear Graham, antes de que la mujer se retirara

\- ¡Mi caballero favorito! – Otra gran sonrisa para Graham – ¡No te tortures así Graham! – lo miró con cara de lástima

\- No es eso Ruby… Pienso en ella, claro está, pero más en el caso, en lo que pasó… Cosas de las que me estoy dando cuenta a medida que las horas pasan. Me queda claro que es en lo que debo concentrarme ahora. En Elsa y nada más. ¡Debe hacerse justicia! – hablaba algo exasperado

\- A ver Graham… Tienes dos semanas de suspensión por recuperación. Debes ir a terapia con el tal Archie de AI, y de paso ni Gold, y la bruja esa de la Mills te quieren en el caso. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no entrometerte y cooperar. Más si quieres la ayuda de David, para así estar al tanto de la investigación. Aungust está dispuesto. ¡Así que cálmate!

\- ¡Tienes razón Ruby! – bajó la mirada. Era cierto, la chica estaba muy clara – La fecha de la muerte…

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – le dijo, intrigada

\- Es nuestra fecha de Aniversario. La encontré… la ubiqué en la escena del crimen el cinco de Agosto.

La chica abrió los grandes ojos verdes como dos platos. Sin duda también le había crispado la confesión de Graham.

\- ¡Vaya mierda Graham! ¡Por Dios! – Le colocó una mano en el hombro

\- Quisiera hacerle llegar esta información a… a David – pensaba en Regina

\- Pues escríbele o llámalo Graham. O si gustas se lo comento mañana…

\- Si, puede ser. Mejor lo llamo yo, mañana… No quiero echarle a perder el día también. ¡Discúlpame Ruby!

\- ¡Por favor Graham! – sintió pena al verlo abatido – A ver, dime que otra cosas has pensado – quiso distraerlo, tratando el caso que le estallaba en la cabeza, como algo meramente policiaco

\- Unos meses antes, había dejado la escuela de enfermería. Me había dicho que se había reencontrado con ella misma, que iba a retomar el Arte. Yo, honestamente, sólo quería que hiciera algo que la mantuviese contenta. Feliz. Pero yo estaba tan metido en el trabajo… – bajó la mirada. Ya no le pareció tan buena idea hablar de eso – ¡Mejor te hago caso!

\- ¡Claro! – Ayudaba a recibir los desayunos – ¡Buen apetito! Comamos y luego vemos…

\- ¿Puedes quedarte hoy?

\- ¿Cómo? – la pregunta de Graham la tomó por sorpresa. Ella no era precisamente de quedarse a dormir en casa de sus amantes… Pero, aparte, Graham no era de insinuar tal cosa – Pues si… ¿Si no te molesta a ti?

\- No… No me malinterpretes. No quiero estar solo. Pero si acompañarme te hace sentir incómoda de alguna manera, pues no he dicho nada… ¿Está claro? – le dijo, con seriedad y delicadeza

\- ¡No me molesta acompañarte! – Le brindó otra gran sonrisa – ¿Y sabes qué? ¿Qué tal si caminamos por el parque un rato, nos sentamos, y hablamos mal de los de la oficina?

\- Jajaja, no cambias… Me parece un buen plan. ¡Buen apetito Ruby!

\- ¡Igualmente!

Su día iba mejorando, y esperaba que siguiera así. Que la chica lo ayudara a distraerse, para no pensar en el remolido de ideas que se agolpaban en su mente, luchando por salir.

Cuando iba camino al apartamento, se desvió hacia donde vivía Graham. Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él. Regina, simplemente no podía perderlo. No le importaba humillarse. Arrastrarse por el piso. Él era todo lo que ella necesitaba para vivir.

Después de tanto tiempo sin estar con alguien, sentir a Graham nuevamente, había avivado su modo salvaje, su ser pasional al extremo. Pero además, su parte más humana… Su necesidad de hacerlo y ser feliz.

Se paró cerca del local de comida China. Cruzó la calle corriendo, con sus tacones perfectos. Subió, llamó a la puerta. Para su sorpresa no respondió.

\- ¿Dónde estará? – Se preocupó de que algo malo le hubiese pasado. Algo peor que ella misma – ¡Soy lo peor que le puede pasar a ese hombre! – lo dijo para sí, con profunda pesadumbre.

Cuando bajó, cruzó la calle, se montó en el carro, y se dispuso en camino a su apartamento nuevamente. Cuando iba pasando, notó a una pareja, abrigada, que iba caminando del brazo. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando comprobó de quiénes se trataban. Graham, su Graham, y la "señorita" Ruby… Del brazo muy tranquilos. Bajó la velocidad, pero trató de no ser vista. Él estaba pensativo, pero le prestaba atención a la chica, y ella reía divertida a su lado, contándole quién sabe qué.

\- ¿Qué…? – Respiró profundo por la ira y los celos que sentía, que rápidamente le dieron cabida a una profunda tristeza – ¡Él está bien! ¡Eso es lo que realmente me importa!

Aceleró, y buscó el camino más corto hacia su Penthouse.

A Graham le pareció ver el carro de Regina alejarse a toda velocidad… ¿Pero cómo era posible? No, tal vez estaba alucinando… Todo eso le dio la sensación, de que tal vez no era tan buena idea invitar a Ruby a quedarse, pero ya lo había decidido. Él se lo había propuesto, y le pareció poco apropiado echarse para atrás a esas alturas.

Llegó a último piso. Trató de abrir con precaución, para no ser escuchada, pero ya Jefferson estaba despierto, en la sala, donde por su aspecto supuso que había dormido, y que recibía de mano de la Señorita Green un café.

Había objetos en el piso. Un jarrón roto, al igual que un vaso, que muy posiblemente se estrelló contra el espejo hecho trizas.

\- ¡Al fin te dignas a llegar!… ¡La Reina! – le dijo el hombre con tono impaciente

\- ¡Retírate Green!

\- Ella ya sabe que eres una Reina… ¿Cuál es la prisa? Su tono irónico retaba a Regina

\- ¡Luces fatal Jefferson! – Le colocó su mejor cara de desprecio, e imitó su tono – Te diría que te ves bien, o que me alegra verte en ese estado… Pero estaría mintiendo…

\- Si… Claro… Y tú no estás acostumbrada a mentir

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi Jefferson? – soltó las cosas en el mueble más cercano – ¿Quieres pelear? Bien, vamos a pelear – abrió los brazos provocándolo – Pero te digo algo, no vas a ganar… ¡No esta vez!

\- ¡jajajaja! – se ría enajenado, fuera de sí – ¿De verdad crees que tienes control sobre tu vida? – Se paró rápidamente y se comenzó a acercar a ella – ¡No seas idiota… Aparte de Puta!

\- Jefferson… Jefferson. No te voy a permitir que me hables así – lo amenazó

\- Perdón… Mi Reina – siguió acercándose, sarcástico, burlándose – Su alteza magnífica… ¿Qué quiero de ti? El precio… El precio que tienes que pagar – La miró de arriaba abajo

\- ¡Si crees que voy a permitir que abuses de mi nuevamente, estás equivocado! – lo miró con asco y desprecio – ¡Antes te mato, y pico tu cuerpo en pedazos!

\- ¿Si?... ¿De verdad?… ¿Te crees todas esas cosas de que eres "La Fiscal", la importante? Sólo seguía órdenes de tu madre… ¡Entérate! – le dijo con desprecio

\- ¡Maldito Jefferson! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Gritó con desesperación e impootencia

\- Un mensaje… – hizo como que se volteaba, pero rápidamente la abofeteó, con todo el peso de su cuerpo. La tomó del piso, la llevó contra la pared, golpeándola, y la levantó por el cuello – ¡Si piensas que voy a ser tu hazme reír, estás equivocada! – la soltó de golpe

\- ¡Green! – Dijo con dificultad para respirar, tosiendo

\- ¡Cállate! – la pegó una patada

Regina se revolcó del dolor en el piso. Trató de arrastrarse hasta su cartera, para sacar algo que le permitiera defenderse.

\- ¿Crees que alguien va en contra de tu Madre, para ponerse de tu lado? – La golpeó nuevamente – ¿Crees que voy a recibir castigo, siendo que ella me envió a castigarte? – otro golpe más

\- Jefferson… ¡Por favor! Puedo… puedo ayudarte… Yo – otra patada la hizo callar

\- El mensaje es claro… O dejas de frecuentar a ese cretino nuevo, y permites que todo se dé como está estipulado, y cómo tú te los buscaste, libertina… O este cariñito lo va a recibir tu amada Emma, con todo y sus cinco meses… No importa que sea una princesita… No volverás a ver a Henry, así como yo no he vuelto a ver a mi hija – Nuevamente la levantó por el cuello, con furia. La besó – No voy a permitir que este matrimonio no sé dé… Volver a ver a mi hija depende de ello. Y si no quieres ver muerto al fulano aquél… – le acarició el cabello mientras ella no podía respirar

\- ¡N… No! – le costaba hablar y respirar. Sintió más el dolor al caer contra el suelo nuevamente

\- ¿Me expliqué "Mi Reina"? – Le dio una patada final – Nos casaremos y seremos felices… – Se acercó a la chimenea, sacó un atizador – Porque si no…

\- ¡Yo te puedo ayudar! – le dijo torpemente, tratando de restablecerse – No hay razón para que ella se entere… Además, creo que encontré la solución – estaba aterrada de lo que le esperaba en la noche

\- ¡Sí, me vas a ayudar! A casarte conmigo… Tendremos a mi hija, y seremos felices. ¡Y punto! – Se acercó a ella con la barra de hierro – ¿Cuánto más castigo crees que puedas recibir?...

De repente, el sonido de un jarrón haciéndose añicos hizo desplomar a Jefferson sobre el suelo. Campanita le había propinado un golpe contundente, para que no siguiera castigando a Regina.

\- ¡Lo maté! – se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras lloraba – ¡Lo siento Regina!… Ya no podía permitirlo… Me amenazó tu madre, pero yo…

\- ¡Tranquila! – se arrastró hacia Jefferson y se percató de que seguía con vida – ¡Desafortunadamente para mí, no lo mataste! – dijo en tono serio, con la dificultad que le había dejado la violencia recibida.

Se levantó con necesidad, mientras la rubia corría en su ayuda. Como pudo se sentó, y buscó en su cartera una tarjeta negra, con letras plateadas.

\- Llama a este número, por favor. Y escucha con atención lo que vas a decir...

Luego de que ambas se alinearon con la información, se paró y se dirigió, con una pierna medio arrastras y un brazo inmovilizado, a la entrada del apartamento, con las llaves en mano. Jefferson seguía inconsciente en el piso. Le dirigió una mirada de asco y desprecio.

\- ¿A dónde vas mujer? – Le dijo la Señorita Green sorprendida

\- ¿No acabamos de establecer una coartada?

\- Si claro, pero por lo menos déjame acompañarte…

\- ¡No! No quiero que despierte y esté sólo… Malas ideas se le viene a la mente – La miró fijamente – A ti, él no te va a hacer nada… Especialmente si repites lo que te dije. Además, no tardan en llegar.

Bajó, rogando no ser vista por algún vecino. Se montó en el carro, como pudo. Una vez allí, lo encendió… No sabía adónde ir… Tenía claro un solo lugar… Henry venía a su cabeza. Empezó a llorar descontroladamente. Arrancó.

Una hora casi había transcurrido, cuando se encontró frente a la puerta, y tocó casi ya sin energías. Estaba sangrando por la cabeza, el brazo le dolía demasiado como para seguir resintiéndolo, y ni hablar del cuerpo. Cayó en el suelo de rodillas. Cuando se abrió la puerta, su única reacción fue mirar hacia arriba

\- ¡Hen… Henry! – miró fijamente al hombre que, en cuestión de segundos reaccionó – ¡A-yú-da-me Gra-ham! – le costó decir esa última frase.

Graham la levantó del suelo, y la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Ella ya no supo más de sí… Él notó que se desvanecía, y se sintió morir.


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

 **Perdida**

Después de almorzar en el parque, sentados en la grama charlando, decidieron regresar a la casa de Graham, con la idea de ver una película.

Ruby, escogió ver una comedia romántica, y Graham aceptó, porque no le apetecía observar nada más profundo. Recordó aquella oportunidad en que veía, con la misma chica, una película de suspenso, y ésta daba brincos y gritos cada tanto. Con Regina no pasaba eso sino todo lo contrario.

Una de sus apasionadas noches en Aruba, después de un día de parapente y snorkel, decidieron ver una película de suspenso, que estaba relativamente nueva, y que pasaban en un canal Premium. Regina no se inmutó. Se veía que disfrutaba de cada detalle, lo analizaba, y hacía comentarios vagos, pero muy inteligentes. Ahora estaba claro el por qué… por su profesión.

Se dirigió a la cocina a hacer palomitas de maíz, mientras la joven colocaba el CD y dejaba todo a punto. Se había puesto cómoda, con unos shorts de Graham, y una franela de algodón blanca. Sus prominentes senos se dejaban adivinar tras ese atuendo. Graham, se mantenía en jeans y sudadera, pues no quería que Ruby se animara a "otra cosa" que no fuese el tipo de compañía que él necesitaba.

Escucharon dos golpes secos en la puerta. Graham se asomó a la sala y vio a Ruby

\- ¿Esperas visita? – Le dijo la chica, colocándose su abrigo como acto reflejo

\- ¡No que yo sepa!

De inmediato, Graham se dirigió a la puerta, y cuando se disponía a abrir, escuchó que algo caía.

Al abrir la puerta, Regina se deshizo en la entrada, a sus pies. Estaba llena de sangre, malherida. La tomó en sus brazos y ella, al verlo y pronunciar su nombre, se dejó caer. El corazón de Graham se detuvo al ver que Regina respiraba con dificultad, y quedaba inconsciente.

\- ¡Regina! Mi Amor… ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor no me abandones! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Regina! – él daba palmadas suaves sobre el rostro de Regina, la movía entre sus brazos, pero ella no respondía

\- ¡Pero si es…! – Ruby se acercó alarmada instantáneamente por la escena – Es Regina Mills

\- ¡Si! ¡Ruby, ayúdame…! Las llaves de mi auto… ¡Ya! – Estaba apresurado por sacar a su mujer de ese lugar y llevarla al hospital más cercano. No tenía tiempo de explicaciones

\- ¡Si! Pero…

\- ¡Vamos Ruby! ¡No me hagas preguntas que ahora no te puedo responder, y sólo ayúdame a sacarla de aquí! – levantó la voz, en tono desesperado

\- ¡Claro! – La chica seguía en shock, pero respondió a la urgencia de Graham

Cuando hablaba con la chica, Regina volvió en sí, y entre abrió los ojos. La vio, luego vio a Graham

\- ¡Mi amor! ¡Soy yo!… estás conmigo… Ya te voy a sacar de aquí… Se fuerte Regina, no me dejes esposa, no me dejes… ¡Mírame Regina, mírame! – trataba de mantener su vista fija en él – ¡Quédate conmigo!

\- ¡Te… Te A-mo! – susurró Regina, arrastrando las palabras y tratando de acariciar a Graham en el rostro, con el brazo que no le dolía tanto – ¡Yo…!

\- Shhhhi, no hables… Respira Regina – No pudo evitar llorar al ver que ella hacía lo mismo

Ruby llegó con las llaves, la chaqueta y las cosas de Graham, y se había puesto su Jean a velocidad.

\- ¡Listo, vamos a llevarla! – Dijo la chica ansiosa por ayudar

Graham la levantó en sus brazos.

\- Resiste… Sé que hay dolor… Esposa… ¡Quédate conmigo! – la besó en la frente

Regina tosía sangre, evidencia de algún daño interno. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos. De repente dejó de respirar, definitivamente.

\- ¡Regina! – Gritó desesperado. Se detuvo al salir del ascensor, y la colocó en el piso del pasillo

La tomó por el rostro, sintió con sus manos dónde debía hacer la presión. Abrió su boca, y trató de brindarle el aire que le faltaba. Con su mano izquierda sobre la derecha, al ritmo requerido, aplicaba presión sobre su pecho para reanimarla. Más aire. Repitió la operación doce veces.

\- ¡Graham! ¡Detente! – Ruby trataba de sosegarlo – ¡Ya se fue!

\- ¡No! – Gritó fuera de si - ¡Vamos Regina! 1,2,3,4,5… – repitió la operación por décima tercera vez - ¡Regina me lo prometiste! – Gritó nuevamente, después de brindarle oxígeno

\- ¡Graham! – Ruby comenzó a llorar. Sintió pena por Graham y Regina, aún sin saber la historia oculta

\- ¡Esposa! – La décima quinta vez que lo intentaba, se dio por vencido y se fue en llanto

La mujer no respiraba. Regina estaba inmóvil en el suelo, perfectamente hermosa, aún llena de sangre. Graham inclinaba su cabeza sobre ella, devastado. Se acercó a sus labios, y le dio un tierno beso

\- Esposa – murmuró en medio del llanto

De repente, después de unos segundos, Regina recobró el aliento, y la sangre salió de su garganta a presión; para quedar inconsciente nuevamente.

\- ¡Dios! – dijo la joven, abrumada por la reacción repentina de la morena, que daban por muerta

\- ¡Regina! – Graham la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos – ¡No me dejes mi amor! – lloraba desesperado – ¡Vamos Rubí! No hay tiempo…

Graham se sentó en la parte de atrás, y mantenía a Regina en sus brazos, de lado, para no que no se ahogase nuevamente. No sabía qué tenía, o cómo tratarla para no empeorar su condición. Lo único que sabía era que debían llegar lo antes posible al hospital.

Ruby, que usualmente manejaba como poseía por el demonio, esta vez llegó lo más rápido posible al hospital, sin mayores incidentes. Pararon en seco a la puerta de emergencias.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió? – Preguntó el médico residentes, que los recibió, mientras montaban a Regina en la camilla y la examinaban

\- ¡Yo… No, no lo sé! – Dijo Graham abrumado y confundido. Miró a Ruby.

\- Nos encontramos con ella Doctor – Dijo la chica, abriendo los ojos como dos platos, mientras fulminada a Graham

\- Es decir, la reconocimos, la encontramos en la calle por de donde vivo, bajándose de su vehículo, así malherida – Le explicó Graham, mientras la ingresaban al área de emergencias a un cubículo, y otro doctor la atendía.

\- ¿Saben quién es?

\- Sí. Regina Mills

\- ¿Tienen sus documentos?

\- Creo que su cartera está en el carro. Ya la busco – dijo Ruby, y se dispuso a traerla.

\- Bien, entreguen sus efectos a la enfermera – señaló hacia el puesto de enfermeras – ¿No son familiares?

\- No, trabajamos Juntos – Respondió Graham

\- ¿Tiene alguna relación con la paciente?

\- ¡No! – Dudó unos minutos, y contuvo su respuesta "Si, es mi esposa"

El doctor de emergencias, reparó en Graham.

\- Usted es policía ¿cierto?... porque lo he visto antes por aquí…

\- Sí. Detective Humbert, de homicidios – Le dijo, y estrechó su mano, sin prestarle atención, tratando de ver qué le hacían a Regina. Vio cómo la entubaban – ¿Puedo pasar? – se sentía terriblemente impotente y preocupado, pero tenía que disimular

\- Me temo que por los momentos no Detective. ¿La paciente cometió algún delito? – dijo, cerrando la cortina de la sala donde se encontraba Regina, invitándolo a caminar en sentido opuesto

\- No… presumo que fue víctima de asalto – Acompañaba al doctor, sintiéndose más ansioso a medida que se alejaba de Regina

\- ¿Sabe cuál es su contacto de emergencia? ¿Si es alérgica a algo?

\- ¡No!– movió la cabeza negando. Había cosas que no debía decir y cosas que le hubiese gustado saber

\- Igual, es menester dar parte a la policía, aunque usted esté aquí

\- Si, entiendo.

\- ¿Algo relevante sobre la condición de la paciente desde que la encontraron?

\- Como le dije doctor, se desmayó a unos metros de nosotros, le practiqué RCP, porque dejó de respirar

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- ¡No sabría decirle! ¡Fue todo tan rápido! – Trató de disimular, pero intuyó que no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien – Es que es una compañera de trabajo muy querida, y encontrarla así, de repente... Tosió mucha sangre. Noté que respiraba con dificultad. Nada más – caminaban lejos de la zona de emergencia

\- Ok. Tranquilo. Puede esperarme detrás de aquellas puertas por favor – le señaló la salida al área de espera

\- ¿Podría mantenerme informado? – le pidió casi suplicando al doctor

\- ¡Si, claro! – Este asintió, dándose cuenta de la necesidad de Graham

Ruby se encontró con él del otro lado. Había estacionado el carro, y llegaba con el bolso de Regina. Lo miró con pesar, y se colocó a su lado, casi sin hacer ruido. Graham estaba sentado, con sus codos sobre sus piernas, y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Se vía abatido.

\- Graham – La chica le habló suavemente, y aclaró la garganta – Lo lamento… – Fue lo único apropiado, que se le ocurrió decir

\- ¡Pensé que la perdía Ruby! – le dijo, permaneciendo en la misma posición, mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre sus jean – ¡La di por Perdida! – Se volteó y miró a la joven directo a los ojos, con una profunda tristeza

\- ¡Yo también! – dijo sin querer, mientras lo abrazaba – ¡Vaya que es una mujer fuerte! No se va a dejar ¡ya verás!

Se separaron y la miró a los ojos, agradecido por su apoyo, por su discreción y su amistad. Volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, y la recostó de la pared.

\- ¿Supongo que te debo una explicación? – le dijo Graham, tratando de respirar y calmarse, en medida de lo posible

\- Pues… No tienes por qué… Pero en vista de los acontecimientos… – Trataba de bromear con él, para no hacerlo tan pensado – Imposible no preguntar ¿qué demonios sucede?

\- No está demás decirte que nadie, nadie Ruby, nadie en la oficina puede saber que conozco a Regina Mills. Nadie – la miró a los ojos, y le habló con tono insistente y decisivo

\- Ok… Entiendo – Lo miró con paciencia – ¿Es por el caso de Elsa?... Pero no… la llamaste "mi amor"… ¿Desde cuándo? ¡No entiendo! – la chica se veía contrariada y ofuscada

\- ¡Espera!… Una cosa a la vez ¿Si? – la tomó de las manos – Ella no quiere que sepan de nuestra relación, por los momentos… Tanto por el trabajo, como por el caso de Elsa, en el que estoy involucrado afectivamente. Si se sabe, ella saldría del mismo, y no podría tener acceso de ninguna forma a otro tipo de información… ¿Me explico?

\- ¡Claro Graham! Si eso lo entiendo perfectamente… ¿Pero de cuándo acá tienes una "relación" con La… con Regina? – la cara la delató, antes de pronunciar "La Reina Malvada" – ¡Disculpa Graham! – se ruborizó, y bajó la mirada

\- ¡Pierde cuidado! – le colocó la mano en el hombro – ¿Recuerdas que te conté que me enamoré como un idiota de una desconocida en Aruba? ¿Durante las vacaciones de primavera hace poco más de dos años?

\- ¡Si!, lo recuerdo… ¡No! – tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y llevarse la mano a la boca para ahogar el grito

\- Es ella Ruby, es la desconocida de Aruba… A la que nunca pensé que volvería a ver – Bajó la mirada, y volvió a recostar la cabeza contra la pared

\- ¡Vaya Graham! ¿No sé qué decirte? – la chica no salía del asombro

\- ¡Que estoy maldito! – dijo con desgano y melancolía – Pero tranquila, tú no me amas, estás a salvo

\- ¡Uy! No digas eso… ¡Cretino! – apretó las palabras y le dio un puño sostenido en el brazo – ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que era ella?

\- El día después de lo de Elsa…

\- Hace un par de días nada más… ¿Pero se habían visto?

\- ¡Si! – la miró con algo de vergüenza – Ella me trató como si nunca me hubiese visto, e hizo que Gold me corriera de la oficina. Esa misma noche se apareció en mi puerta. Me buscó

\- ¡Claro! – la chica estaba absorta, y adoptó la misma posición que Graham – ¡Vaya que la vida se las trae! ¿Y… por qué no estaba contigo? – sin despegar la cabeza de la pared, se giró para mirarlo, con tono de curiosidad y extrañeza

\- ¡Porque soy un cretino!

\- Ummm… – Volvió a mirar el infinito – Eso tiene mucho sentido, y no es una novedad… Y… ¿Qué crees que le pasó?

\- No lo sé… – dijo – ¡Sospecho que el Maldito fulano Jefferson! – murmuró con ira e impotencia, apretando los puños

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Nada, nada!

\- Ok, ok, entiendo… – la chica se incorporó enseguida – ¡Aquí están sus cosas!

Le mostró a Graham un fino bolso negro, algo manchado de sangre, pesado.

\- ¡No sé qué se traiga esa mujer, pero está armada! – le dijo, entregándole el bolso que permanecía abierto

\- ¿Qué? – observó dentro la pequeña automática plateada – ¡No lo sé! – estaba tan asombrado como la chica

Se sentía vibrar algo, constantemente. La luz interna delataba que era el celular de Regina. Un número privado se rendía justo al sacarlo de la cartera. Miró para los lados, le hizo gestos a Ruby, que lo apoyó en su vigilancia, sacó el arma y se la metió en la parte de atrás del pantalón.

\- ¡Dios Graham! ¿Por qué me siento como si estuviésemos cometiendo un crimen?

\- No pasa nada Ruby, lo más seguro es que tenga porte de arma, y esté legal. Y lo mejor es que yo la tenga conmigo… Soy Detective ¿o se te olvida?

\- ¡Pues si! – Se recargó sobre el hombro de Graham – ¡Mira! – observó la luz nuevamente parpadear

\- ¡Número privado! – dijo extrañado. Sentía la necesidad de saber si ese número tenía alguna relación con el estado actual de Regina, pero no tenía tentación por contestar

\- ¿No crees que deberías responder? ¿O quieres que lo haga yo?

\- ¡No! – dijo contrariado – ¡Ya paró!

\- Debemos llevarle las cosas a la enfermera…

\- Si… pero me quedo con el teléfono… ¡Déjame…! – interrumpió su discurso y metió sus manos en el bolso

Revisó qué otras cosas de interés podía tener Regina en su cartera, o en el monedero. Maquillaje, una pluma lujosa, goma de mascar sin azúcar. Abrió el monedero. Allí estaba su amada, en la identificación, en el permiso de conducir de "Washington". Tarjetas de presentación "Regina Mills" – tomó una – y algunas de otras personas. Otra llamó poderosamente su atención, era de color negro y sólo tenía un símbolo rojo… Parecido al que tenía el cuerpo de Elsa el día que la encontraron muerta. El impacto de Graham fue tal, que la guardó inmediatamente, casi por inercia.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien? – le dijo Ruby al notarlo alterado y nervioso

\- ¡No! Entrega la cartera, por favor – Se quedó ensimismado, mirando el celular de Regina

\- ¡Está bien! – lo miró extrañada, pero se dirigió a hacer lo que le indicaba

Ruby, regresó a su posición anterior al lado de Graham, el cual no quitaba la vista del teléfono celular. Parte de la vida de Regina estaba allí, en ese aparato bloqueado.

Sacó la tarjeta de Regina, y la miró, "Regina Mills". Pensó que algún día su esposa sería Juez de la Suprema Corte. ¡Regina tenía que vivir! Ya había pasado una hora, y no sabían nada de ella.

Graham ya se había levantado un par de veces a preguntar por Regina, sin éxito.

Miró nuevamente la tarjeta, tenía su número… ¡por fin lo sabía! Tomó su celular, y decidió llamar, para ver cómo lo tenía registrado Regina en su cel.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Ruby extrañada

\- ¡Nada! Una prueba… Llamo al número celular de la tarjeta de Regina, a ver si me tiene registrado… No sé Ruby, matando el tiempo, supongo…

Llamó. Repicó y repicó, pero el aparato en sus manos nunca sonó.

\- ¿Qué extraño? Debe ser de un número en desuso – dijo la chica, desmereciendo la rareza

Automáticamente, unos segundos después de colgar, una nueva llamada entrante apareció en el celular de la morena

 _"_ _Llamada entrante de Regina Mills"_

Ambos se quedaron impactados. No sabían si contestar, y no lo hicieron. "Regina Mills" insistió un par de veces, hasta que no volvió a sonar más.

Dos horas y media habían pasado, y el celular que tenía rato sin sonar, volvió a anunciar la llamada de un número privado. Pero Graham esta vez no le prestó atención, ya que el Doctor que los había recibido, salía por la puerta del acceso a emergencias, y él corría a su encuentro con Ruby detrás.

\- Doctor ¿cómo está Regina?

\- La información es clasificada, sólo para familiares

\- ¡Por favor! Es Detective… ¿No se lo dijiste? – Ruby estaba impaciente

\- ¡Tranquilos! – prosiguió, haciendo caso al estado de desesperación del Detective – Su pronóstico es reservado. La paciente está en quirófano, el especialista va operarla nuevamente de emergencia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Graham sintió que se desvanecía, mientras Ruby lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a la silla más cercana.

\- Por ahora no puedo decirle más, y de hecho no debo… Con su permiso – se fue, dejándolos con las mismas dudas y con una angustia mayor

Al sentarse, Graham sintió nuevamente la náusea de la noche cuando encontró a Elsa. Quería que el tiempo pasara, y de alguna forma le llegara la información de que Regina estaba bien.

El endemoniado teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no era "Número privado" ni "Regina Mills", era un nombre que él reconoció de sobra.

\- _¡Aló! ¿Regina?_ – se escuchó la voz masculina al otro lado

\- Killiam…

\- _¿Quién habla? ¿Dónde está Regina?_ – un tono de nerviosismo se apoderó del chico

\- Soy… Soy Graham Killiam, Graham Aruba… Quiero decir, el que conoció Regina en Aruba… ¿Me recuerdas?

Unos segundos de silencio después, el joven respondió

\- _¿Debo alegrarme porque respondes el teléfono de Regina? O ¿Debo preocuparme?_

\- Preocuparte…

\- _¿Ella está bien?_

\- ¡No!

Graham le contó la historia de lo sucedido con Regina a detalle, y que se encontraban en el hospital. Una hora más tarde, hacían aparición en la sala Killiam y su esposa Emma, que privada en llanto se dirigía como un torbellino hacia él.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

 **La Mujer Dragón**

Estaba lista. Había hecho exactamente lo que Regina le había dicho.

\- ¡Vamos hermosa! Esto te va a doler un poco – le dijo la rubia – pero es la única manera de que parezcas inocente ante… – Guardó silencio y la miró con pesar – ¡Regina sabe lo que hace!

\- ¡Lo sé! – dijo "Campanita" antes de ser amordazada, y de recibir un último golpe en la cara, que la dejó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó estaba inmóvil, no podía mover ni un músculo. Simplemente sus piernas y sus brazos no respondían, y no podía ver. La penetrante luz de la lámpara cegaba su visón. Un intenso dolor terminó por despertarlo.

Por fin logró ver algo que reconocía. Seguía en el apartamento de Regina, y frente a él, inconsciente, atada de pies y manos, amordazada, estaba la Señorita Green.

Alguien se colocó delante. Era una mujer alta, estilizada, rubia y de enormes ojos azules, que se paseaba con el atizador en la mano. Una vez se percató de que estaba despierto, se acercó a su rostro

\- ¿Así que con esto le ibas a impartir castigo a Regina? ¡Vaya… Cora se botó con la elección de su yerno! – Agarró la barra de hierro fuerte con las dos manos – ¿Sabes por qué no te puedes mover?... Es fácil muñeco… Te inyecté una droga poderosa. Podrás sentir todo, pero tu cuerpo ya no responde a los impulsos de tu cerebro.

Jefferson sudaba. Se daba cuenta que no podía hacer nada. Estaba paralizado completamente. Sentía frío, dolor, la escuchaba y veía perfectamente, pero no podía actuar para librarse del castigo que le esperaba.

\- Jajaja… La próxima vez que tu mujer te diga que no le pegues, lo pensarás… Además, si ella no puede bailar para el día de la boda… Tú tampoco… Despídete de tu rodilla… Total, no la necesitas para bailar – Accionó el atizador contra la pierna de Jefferson, como si se tratase de un palo de golf, propinándole un fuerte golpe.

Jefferson quería retorcerse del dolor, llorar, gritar… Pero a cambio, estaba inmóvil, quiero en la misma posición.

\- Otra lección que debes aprender – prosiguió la rubia de aspecto elegante – es que cuando una mujer te dice que no, que no la toques… Tú te alejas… ¡No abusas de ella brutalmente! – le colocó la punta del atizador en la cara, y la apretó en señal de reto – Por eso, creo que debes perder la movilidad de una de las manos… Si… eso estaría bien… ¿No te parece? ¡No seas llorón, que será sólo por un tiempo! Un año o dos tal vez…

Lo miraba fijamente. Buscando la respuesta que ya sabía que él no podía dar. No podía hablar… Su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, pero sus ojos parecían gritar de desesperación, en busca de ayuda

\- Violador y grosero, dejándome con la palabra en la boca… ¡Qué detalle! ¡Sí que la hizo Regina contigo! – Se preparaba para golpear.

El corazón de Jefferson no iba al ritmo que su mente requería, pero igual lo sentía estallar dentro de su pecho

\- Si anticipas el dolor, te duele más… Te lo digo porque, a pesar de todo, me pareces guapo – Le hizo un giño, se cuadró y le dio un golpe violento contra la mano derecha. Y luego otro más.

Jefferson sintió un dolor tan agudo, que se desmayó.

\- ¡Marica! – la mujer lo agarró del rostro – ¡Esperaba divertirme más, pero bueno!

Se dirigió a un maletín negro, abierto sobre el sofá. Abrió un frasco, tomó un paño y lo impregnó con una sustancia. Se dirigió a Jefferson, y colocándose frente a él, le dio a oler la sustancia.

Mientras el hombre abría los ojos de forma repentina pero con dificultad, y erguía ligeramente la cabeza le dijo

\- Una mujer como Regina, así de poderosa, como se vuelve… Tan divina y elegante… – Suspiró – ¡Sí que eres idiota¡ Una mujer como esa, es para adorarla. Y por eso, hay personas como yo, que nos encargamos de que a hombres como tú, eso les quede perfectamente claro. Sé que soy una romántica – proseguía en su monólogo, mientras preparaba el próximo ataque – pero todavía creo en el amor… ¿sabes? – lo miró – ¡Claro que lo sabes! Amo a Regina… y ¿cómo no amarla, cierto? Ella lo es todo… ¡Todo!

Jefferson trataba de gritar con los ojos. Se preguntaba ¿quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué harían con él?

\- ¡Patético! ¡Eres Patético! – Lo miraba con asco y desprecio. Luego esbozó una sonrisa perversa, cargada de sadismo – ¿Quieres saber quién soy "chico elegante"? Yo soy Regina… Si, si… No te asombres. Soy su espejo, su reflejo y su protección… soy "La Mujer Dragón"… y si vuelves a ir en contra de Regina, a tocarla con el pensamiento siquiera, voy a ser tu última y peor pesadilla – le hizo un giño, y sin mediar palabra le dio otro golpe contundente con el atizador en la misma mano. Jefferson volvió a desmayarse – ¡Aburrido!

La mujer se colocó una manopla de acero, apretó el puño, y le propinó dos golpes certeros en la cara, y uno en el estómago. Se dirigió al teléfono, lo levantó, y colocó una cinta adhesiva en la bocina. Llamó a la policía indicando que había escuchado gritos en el apartamento de arriba. Dio la dirección, y los detalles pertinentes. Se colocó una peluca, un largo abrigo, lentes oscuros, tomó su maletín y se retiró del lugar.

Cuando la policía llegó, observó la escena. El apartamento destruido, objetos valiosos, prendas, entre otras cosas, habían sido sustraídas. Y tanto Jefferson como Green permanecían en sus lugares de tortura. La chica estaba recobrando el conocimiento. La policía, que tomaba las fotos, le quitó la mordaza y daba parte a los paramédicos, para llevárselos.

\- ¡Por favor! Atención para ambos – dijo uno de los oficiales en la escena

Se llevaban a Jefferson, que seguía inconsistente y visiblemente más maltratado. Mientras la atendían, el detective a cargo le preguntó a la pequeña rubia

\- Señorita – Anotaba – Su nombre y apellido – Mi nombre es Hada Green, y soy la asistente de Regina Mills… ¿Cómo está ella? La golpearon muy fuerte…

\- Sólo estaba un hombre joven y usted Señorita, no había nadie más.

\- ¡Ella estaba allí, justo al lado de la puerta!… – dijo preocupada, haciendo uso de sus cualidades, y del llanto desesperado, mientras el oficial trataba de calmarla – Entraron a robar, unos hombres. Me amarraron y me amordazaron, me golpearon.

\- ¿Cuántos eran?

\- ¡No lo sé, pero eran varios! … No alcancé a ver… yo… – inició un llanto desesperado – Necesito que la busquen… ¡Regina… Regina Mills!

\- ¡Cálmese! – la acompañaba mientras la montaban en la camilla para llevársela en la ambulancia, hasta el hospital más cercano – ¿Quién es el caballero?

\- Su prometido… Ellos llegaron, y los sorprendieron. Sólo alcancé a escuchar que él trató de defenderla… Pero nada más. Cuando me trajeron a la sala, vi a la señora Regina tirada en la puerta… Ella es fiscal ¿sabe? ¡Averigüe dónde está por favor!

La montaron en la ambulancia y se la llevaron, al igual que a Jefferson. Él seguía inconsciente y bajo los efectos de la droga, mientras trataban de estabilizarlo.

La policía se había hecho presente en el Hospital. Tomaron los detalles del estado de salud de Regina, y se dispusieron a entrevistar a las personas que la habían ingresado.

Justo en el instante en que Emma se acercara a Graham, David hacia entrada a la sala, por la puerta de emergencias, junto al médico de turno, y se detenían frente a su compañero

\- ¡Graham! – le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo, entendiendo la pena por la que estaba pasando su compañero – ¿Qué hace Ruby aquí? – bajó el tono para que sólo él la escuchara

\- Detective Nolan… ellos encontraron a la Señora Mills en la calle. El Detective Humbert

\- Si… obviamente nos conocemos

A éstos se le unieron la rubia, ahogada en llanto, y el esposo, tratando de cuidarla en el proceso

\- ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está Regina Mills?

\- ¿Son familiares?

\- Soy su contacto de Emergencia… ¡Verifíquelo si quiere, pero dígame ya cómo está! – la mujer sonaba alterada

\- Tranquila Señora… – leyó sus notas – Swan. En su estado no es recomendable. Vamos a sentarnos

\- ¡No me pida que me calme! Mi… ¿Regina cómo está? – acompañó al médico a sentarse

Ambos tomaron asiento, el doctor y la rubia, que lloraba alterada. Graham se sentó frente a ellos, en la sala de espera, ansioso, y junto a él Ruby. Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar si no le hablaban ya de Regina.

Killiam, se paró al lado de Emma, y esta lo tomó de la mano y se aferró a ella, mientras lloraba. David permanecía de pie, escuchando el parte médico.

\- Logramos estabilizarlos a los dos

\- ¿A los dos? – la cara de extrañeza de Emma, acompañaba a la de Graham

\- Si… Posterior al ingreso de Regina, también fueron traídos por la policía el señor – Leía nuevamente las notas – Jefferson Mader y señora Hada Green. Recibieron lesiones al igual que la Señora Regina Mills. Aparentemente víctimas de un robo.

Graham, miró extrañado a David, quien asintió a modo de confirmación de las palabras del doctor.

\- Se remitió una llamada al 911, indicando que había escuchado golpes y gritos en el apartamento de la víctima – trataba de ser neutral, y no mirar constantemente a Graham – Al llegar, la señorita Green que se encontraba menos maltratada, pudo testificar que fueron víctimas de un robo. Aparentemente la Señora Mills tuvo posibilidad de escapar, en algún momento. Lo demás, sólo ella lo puede relatar.

Todos parecían confundidos y extrañados, especialmente Emma, Killiam y Graham, que estaban seguros, hasta el momento, que esos no habían sido los acontecimientos que habían llevado a Regina a su condición actual.

\- La Señora Green está estable. Tiene algunos golpes, pero nada crítico. Debe reposar – prosiguió el médico

\- De hecho, debe estar brindado declaración ahora, y podremos iniciar formalmente las averiguaciones – continuó David – por ahora no podemos dar mayores detalles

\- El Señor Mader ya se encuentra estable. Pero va a requerir cirugía y terapia, sobretodo en la mano derecha

Emma estaba atónita por lo que escuchaba. Los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, mirando al espacio vacío en el piso, entre ella y Graham.

\- No entiendo… – susurró Emma. De repente reaccionó – ¡Hábleme de Regina, que es quien me interesa!

\- La Señora Mills sufrió múltiples golpes en la zona del abdomen, pecho. En general recibió lesiones que le ocasionaron fractura del brazo izquierdo, fisura en la pierna izquierda. Lesiones en la tráquea – paró a ver la reacción de los presentes – Lo lamento, pero debo ponerlos al tanto de su condición. Si prefiere – se dirigió a Killiam – llévela al cafetín y luego discuto con usted los detalles

\- ¡No! – Emma trataba de calmarse – continúe. Dígame su estado actual

\- Bueno – miró a la chica, y a su esposo – Tratamos de estabilizarla, puesto que sufrió fractura de cinco costillas, que llevaron a la perforación del pulmón izquierdo.

Graham dejó de mirarlos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se sentía impotente, desesperado, triste. Regina se había convertido en su mundo en tan poco tiempo. Pensar que alguien la hubiese llevado a ese estado le hacía hervir la sangre. Unas lágrimas involuntarias escaparon de sus ojos. Emma lo percibió, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fugaces.

\- Recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y tiene fisura. Las tomografías no arrojan daño cerebral aparente… Pero hay que esperar a ver cómo responde, y tenerla monitoreada. Gracias a que el detective Graham la encontró y le practicó RCP está con vida – volteó a mirarlo

Graham levantó la cabeza y la mirada. Casi se rinde, pero no podía dejarla morir. La amaba, el hecho de perderla lo descontrolaba

\- ¿En serio? Tú… – Emma lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Se volteó hacia el doctor

\- Sí. Debido a la hemorragia interna y a las lesiones del pulmón, la sangre se acumuló y le impedía respirar. Con la cirugía logramos solventar y estabilizarla.

\- ¿Cuándo podré verla? – Interrumpió la joven al doctor

\- Deben esperar que la pasen a sala privada. No pueden pasar todos. Está en cuidados intensivos. Se encuentra… se encuentra en estado de coma.

Emma estaba paralizada, y sólo alcanzó a apretar la mano de Killiam, y mirar a Graham desconsolada. Rompió en llanto. Graham al ver a la joven y al escuchar que Regina estaba en coma, sintió que se detenía nuevamente su corazón.

No podía perderla, no a ella, no otra vez. Era injusto. Ella debía llegar para quedarse en su vida, para que él la salvara y ella lo rescatara. Era una promesa. Era su promesa.

David se acercó a Graham, y colocando su mano en el hombro le dijo

\- Debes declarar, desde que la encontraste. Ruby y tú – le dijo, y luego bajó el tono – Ya hice los arreglos para que pases a verla, antes que nadie

Graham se volteó. Ruby miró a David con admiración. Sintió que había una esperanza de ver a Regina, y las ganas de vivir volvieron a invadirlo.

En lo que el médico terminaba de brindarle los datos sobre Regina y las otras dos víctimas, David tomaba la declaración de Graham y Ruby. Coincidía con la que inicialmente le dijeron al doctor en la emergencia, puesto que era lo más apropiado en ese momento. David sabía que la versión no era la real.

Cuando terminaron estos menesteres, Emma miró a Graham, de una forma que éste no supo reconocer. Era un gesto de paz, y a la vez de furia e indignación.

La rubia se dirigió al doctor, y tomándolo por el brazo, ya más calmada le indicó

\- ¿Podemos ver a la Señorita Green? – esbozó una precaria sonrisa

\- ¡No antes que yo niña! – dijo en tono firme y decidido una mujer mayor, elegantemente vestida, acompañada por un hombre con uniforme militar, y una mujer rubia, también de la alta sociedad

\- ¡Cora! – Emma estaba paralizada, y sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza, y a acercarse a Killiam

No había duda del parecido. Era Cora, la madre de Regina, acompañada de su esposo y padre de la morena, el General Henry Mills. La otra mujer era desconocida para él. Pero no dejó de mirarlo de una forma perturbadora e insistente, desde su llegada a la sala de aquel hospital, donde Regina, su mujer, se encontraba al borde de la muerte.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

 **¡Despierta!**

Ella estaba allí. Sus padres la habían llevado a ese sitio, la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Todos vestían de negro, todo eran flores y condolencias. Ya había estado allí antes, claro que sí. En un sinfín de oportunidades.

De pequeña había recibido licencia para recorrer cada rincón de la enorme mansión. Para descubrir secretos, y pasearse gustosa por aquel majestuoso jardín, y ver en el lago a los gráciles Cisnes vivir.

Todo era luz en esa casa. Una luz que cegaba por momentos. Siempre fue así, siempre… Pero ese día era diferente. Todo era tristeza, llanto, penumbras.

Creyó escuchar algo escaleras arriba. Se detuvo a pensar en qué sería ese ruido, que llamaba poderosamente su atención.

\- ¡Regina! – Le hizo un gesto de desagrado, llamándola a que continuara caminando – ¿Qué esperas?

\- ¡Déjala mujer! – dijo el hombre acercándose a la niña – Es aún una niña de doce años

\- ¡Ya es una señorita de doce años! Debe comportarse como tal. La sociedad no tiene infancia Henry, tiene mujeres exitosas o niñas lloronas – Dijo Cora en tono cortante, mientras disimulaba y saludaba con gesto de circunstancia a los demás en el lugar

\- ¡Está bien Cora! Somete a nuestra hija a tu protocolo ridículo… Pero unos minutos, y luego podrá ir al jardín con los demás niños

\- ¡Henry! – Levantó una ceja y lo miró de reojo, antes de ser interrumpida

\- ¡Es mi última palabra Cora!

Regina sonrió al ver cómo su padre la defendía. Y, para evitar la pelea que se avecinaría horas después, repuso con tono firme, o mejor dicho, con el tono firme que una chica inteligente de doce años puede forzar

\- ¡Vamos a saludar Madre! – Puso cara de circunstancia y tomó a su padre de la mano. Le hizo un guiño a su hombre favorito en todo el mundo.

Saludó, he hizo gestos de agradecimientos cada vez alguien le mencionaba a Cora lo hermosa que se estaba volviendo su hija. Gestos de condolencias ante los familiares de los fallecidos. Gestos de fastidio que sabía disimular ya muy bien.

Un rato llevaba en aquel protocolo, cuando su padre se le acercó y le susurró

\- Un chocolate no cae mal es este momento ¿verdad? – le hizo señas que mirara hacia su mano, y le arrimó a la suya la golosina

\- ¡No, no cae mal! – disimuló la gran sonrisa, para que su madre no notara la feliz complicidad entre ella y su padre

\- ¡Vete! ¡Eres libre, yo te cubro! – le hizo un giño a su hija, mientras le besaba en la frente

Regina asintió, y como pudo salió corriendo de allí, sin ser vista por la General Cora auto designada.

Salió a la zona más alejada de las personas, y hasta de los demás niños. Llegó al salón principal, observó todo el lugar que le era perfectamente familiar. Las escaleras siempre le parecieron hermosas. Llevaban a las habitaciones principales. Todos estaban ubicados en los salones del jardín, pero ella prefería aquel lugar tranquilo y en silencio total.

No por mucho. De nuevo aquel sonido escaleras arriba, que recordó haber escuchado al llegar. Sin pensarlo, y recordando su permiso anterior, se dedicó a subir y descubrir de qué se trataba. Era el llanto de un bebé. Estaba segura. Claro que era el llanto de un bebé. Ella debió ir a conocerla hace cuatro meses atrás, pero no pudo por estar enferma.

De la única habitación que salía una resplandeciente luz blanca, también lo hacía el llanto del bebé. No parecía que nadie la cuidaba entonces, porque no escuchó a ningún adulto deambular por el lugar. Se acercó a la puerta con temor, se asomó, y allí estaba en su cuna, una bebé llorando con brío.

La habitación era hermosa, decorada con Cisnes de color blanco y rosa pálido. Y, en la también blanca cuna, estaba la hermosa criatura. Era la niña pequeña más hermosa que ella hubiese visto, o tal vez la única que había visto, no estaba segura. Pero es que ella no tenía hermanos menores, ni primos, y a los niños nunca se les permite acercase a los bebés, pues siempre están llenos de gérmenes, según los adultos.

Pero allí estaban las dos, solas. Ella asustada y la criatura llorando. Volteó a ambos lados, y al saberse sola, se acercó a la cuna, y le habló a la niña

\- Shiiii, shiiii, shiiii – dijo, y tocó el pecho de la niña, mientras mecía a la cuna – Emma tranquila – recordó el nombre – Ya estoy aquí, todo está bien – Se sintió triste al recordar por qué estaba allí – Yo te voy a cuidar…

El contacto con Regina parecía haber tranquilizado de forma abrupta a la pequeña de cuatro meses, que ahora se fijaba, llena de lágrimas, en la cara de su nueva acompañante. Tenía los ojos azules, de un azul celeste profundo, y los pocos cabellos se vislumbraban rubios. La hizo sonreír el pensar que la niña era de portada de revista.

\- Ya estoy aquí Emma – le repitió a la criatura – ¡Yo te cuidaré! – los ojitos azules no se despegaban de los suyos – Hay mucha luz aquí, así no puedes dormir

\- _¡No duermas más!_

Escuchó una voz lejana, un susurro que pensó le era conocido. Volteó a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Sintió temor, pero no podía dejar sola a la pequeña Emma.

\- ¿Quién… quién está allí? – dijo con voz tímida, pero nadie le respondió

Miró a la pequeña, y ésta seguía tranquila, mirándola fijamente. De repente escuchó nuevamente

\- _¡Regina!_

De inmediato, se percató y observó aterrada que de la pequeña Emma, salía una voz que le repetía de forma contundente

\- _¡Despierta!_

Se retiró de golpe, tropezó y cayó de espaldas. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, asustada, y se encontró con la mirada de Graham, que le agradecía haberse quedado a su lado. Trató de mantenerse despierta, pero sus fuerzas volvían a abandonarla. Se dejó llevar, sintiendo una sensación de seguridad al estar en sus brazos. Amaba a Graham.

Ahí estaba, sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, en el porche de su casa, viendo a Emma jugar. Le encantaba ver a ese pequeño angelito de tres años jugar.

Desde la pérdida de sus padres a los cuatro meses de edad, y desde que sorprendieran a Regina arrullando a Emma el día del funeral, la criatura pasaba más tiempo en la casa de los Mills a cargo de la adolescente, que en su solitario hogar a cuenta de su nana. Por supuesto que, ésta última, no se separaba de la niña, a menos que Regina estuviese allí.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Ey Regina! – Le susurró el joven, escondido detrás del árbol más cercano de la casa.

Regina abrió los ojos como platos, al percatarse de quién se trataba. Miró a Emma, para cerciorarse que no se moviera de allí, y se dirigió apresurada al encuentro con el joven

\- ¡Daniel! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le reclamó, mirándolo con cara de pánico

\- Tenía que verte Regina – la tomó de la mano, ocultándose detrás del árbol

\- Si te ven mis padres… Si mi madre nos descubre, nos va a ir muy mal – Lo miró con amor y preocupación a los ojos – debemos esperar, sólo un poco, ser pacientes

\- Regina Te amo… ¡Vamos a huir! Ésta noche, cuando sea la hora de ese programa que me has dicho que hipnotiza a tu madre…

\- ¡Estás loco! ¿A dónde iríamos? – negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Luego, volteó a ver a Emma

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No nos pueden detener! En mi moto llegaremos donde mi tía, en el siguiente estado, y allí ya veremos… Te amo Regina, quiero estar a tu lado siempre

\- Y yo te amo a ti Daniel… Pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Y… ¿Qué hago con Emma?

El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y ambos se asomaron a verla jugar, y luego regresaron a la conversación

\- No lo sé Regina, obviamente no te la puedes llevar. Pero, podemos visitarla. Seguro Ingrid lo permitirá. No sólo te deja estar con la niña, sino que no le ha importado que me lleves a su casa

\- Pues si… Supongo que sólo será un tiempo, y luego podré regresar a verla

\- ¡Si! Así será… entonces… ¡Ésta noche a la hora convenida! – la miró con esperanzas

\- Si Daniel. ¡Hoy me voy contigo, y seremos felices!

Se dieron un tierno beso, y el joven desapareció entre el bosque del jardín, con una sutileza impresionante.

¡Vaya si lo amaba! Su primer beso, la primera vez que se había sentido amada por alguien que no fuese Emma o su padre Henry… Muchas cosas con Daniel eran nuevas y maravillosas. De no ser por la rabia inusual de su madre por el joven, una vez que los sorprendió en la salida de la escuela, todo sería perfecto.

Se dirigió hacia Emma, quien ya estaba de pie, esperando a su encuentro

\- Me picó – y se señaló la pequeña pierna

\- Para ver mi amor… – Se fijó en lo que parecía una picada de algún insecto – Uy si… Que vicho tan malo… ese que te picó – frunció el ceño a modo de solidaridad

\- Si… es malo. Me pica Ina – la niña le habló haciendo pucheros

\- Vente – la cargó en sus brazos – Yo te cuido y vamos a echarte un poco de metol, como hacia mi papá ¿si? – sonrió al ver a la niña asentir – ¡Vamos Emma!

Entró en la casa y vio a Ingrid, la tía de Emma, y a Cora, entretenidas tomando el té. Les mostró la piernita de Emma, mientras la hacía reír, y se contagiaba con su risa. Amaba a Emma, desde que la descubrió en su cuna, y no sabía cómo explicarlo. Se sintió muy triste al darse cuenta que, después de aquella noche, tal vez no la vería en un tiempo. Eso la entristecía.

Pero debía irse con Daniel. Huir de Cora con el amor de su vida, o eso pensaba. Se recostó con Emma en su cama, puso almohadas en el borde cercano a Emma. Y se quedó mirándola. Ambas acostadas en la cama, frente a frente

\- Eres una niña muy buena – Le acarició la rubia cabellera – Tienes sueño ¿verdad?

\- ¡No! – respondió cortante mientras bostezaba y se incorporaba de nuevo

\- Siii… sí que tienes sueño – se burló de ella, y se sentó en la cama

\- ¡No! Tú si tienes sueño Ina, yo No – puso cara de estar molesta

\- Ah… yo si tengo sueño, y mucho – Hizo como que bostezaba, contagiando a la pequeña Emma – Pero, ¿me acompañarías a dormir?

\- Si… Si te duermes, yo te compaño – le dijo con seriedad la niña, y con palabras torpes

\- Está bien – colocó cara seria, luchando contra las sonrisas que la seriedad de Emma le producían – acuéstate a mi lado, cara a cara, y te fijas si me duermo ¿Ok?

\- Si – asintió, tomando el lugar asignado por Regina para tales fines

\- Te quiero Emma – le acarició el rostro a la niña

\- Te quero Ina – le dijo en sus torpes palabras infantiles. Y le dio un besito en el brazo, y luego se echó encima de ella apretándola muchísimo con sus bracitos

\- Ahhh … me asfixias… es que eres muy fuerte – simuló

\- Si – se reía feliz de haber aplastado a Regina

Se colocaron nuevamente en posición, y pronto Regina estaba "dormida", y Emma realmente dormida.

Abrió los ojos, y se quedó observando a la pacífica rubia dormir. Era un angelito, sin duda.

Parpadeó y de repente observó que Emma la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- _¡Despierta!_

Otra vez el susurro en su cabeza, venía del cuerpo de la pequeña Emma, y esos hermosos ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos

\- _¡Despierta Regina!_

Una luz clara y muy fuerte le cegaba. Le costó abrir los ojos, y enfocar, para percatarse de que los ojos azules le seguían mirando fijamente, con ansiedad.

Apretó su mano con fuerza, y se acercó más a su rostro

\- ¡Regina! Despierta… Doctor – Gritó

Esta vez era la voz de Emma, la adulta que recordaba, que salía de su garganta y la exhortaba a despertar. Sólo podía pensar en Graham. ¿Dónde está Graham? ¡Ahí estás pequeña Emma!

Miró a su alrededor, y sólo pudo ver a la rubia unos segundos. Luego, soltó su mano, y los doctores y enfermeras se apoderaron de ella, de su cuerpo, para analizarla. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Graham? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Graham…

Un sonido acelerado, el de sus pulsaciones, inundaban la sala. Regina sintió un frío inclemente y cómo la luz se hacía cada vez más fuerte y la cegaba. Cerró los ojos, ya no tenía fuerzas para abrirlos y soportar la luz. Quería ver a Graham, pero por ahora era Daniel quien la llamaba.

Se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento de cansancio, y su corazón dejó de latir nuevamente.


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

 **Visita inesperada**

Luz potente. Un camino largo, lleno de oscuridad, y al final de esa luz cegadora la espera Daniel. Lo escucha llamarla. Unos cuantos pasos más y podrán estar juntos, como lo habían soñado. Ese era el momento.

El doctor colocó el aparato para la desfibrilación, cargó, un impulso y despejado. El cuerpo de Regina saltó de la cama, en la que permanecía inmóvil. Emma, luchaba contra las enfermeras para no ser retirada del sitio. Percibió que, tras el impuso del desfibrilador, todo permanecía igual, Regina no reaccionó.

Se desplomó sobre dos enfermeras, que la llevaron del brazo hasta la sala de espera, donde Killiam la tomó entre sus brazos. Emma se apretó contra su pecho, y entonces, el llanto brotó descontrolado, desconsolada. Él la cobijó con fuerza

\- ¡Te… Te amo Killiam! – dijo ahogada en llanto, arrastrando las palabras, casi sin poder respirar – Regina… No…

\- Te amo mi vida – la abrazó y la llevó a una silla

\- No puedo perderla… – Lo miró, llena de lágrimas

\- ¡Lo sé! – la apretó contra su pecho, y la dejó desahogarse

Recordó cuando Daniel y ella fueron descubiertos en su huida. Nada tenía mucho sentido entonces, pero sabía que sus padres los detuvieron. Luego él murió, y obviamente su madre no era totalmente inocente sobre ese hecho.

Daniel estaba muerto… entonces ¿por qué la llamaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Emma… Debía buscar a Emma. Y Graham… ¡Su Graham! Tenía que salir de allí.

La segunda vez que el doctor colocó el aparato sobre el pecho de Regina, Emma ya estaba llegando a los brazos de Killiam. Un nuevo disparo de la máquina, y el cuerpo de la morena volvió a elevarse del lecho. En eso, las señales de los aparatos volvieron a manifestarse vivas, lentas, pero vivas, mas Regina no despertó.

Había vuelto a la vida, pero seguía sumergida en un sueño profundo.

El médico salió de la habitación unos minutos después. Se retiraba los guantes y el tapabocas. Caminó hacia el lugar donde la rubia lloraba desconsolada, aferrada a su esposo.

\- Señora – se dirigió a Emma

\- ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! Le suplico… – Empezó a respirar con dificultad, mientras se aferraba a la bata blanca

\- Trate de calmarse, por su embarazo – La tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta la silla – Logramos estabilizarla, pero sigue en estado de coma

\- ¡Pero está viva! Doctor, quiero verla – se levantó y miró con énfasis hacia la habitación donde reposaba Regina

\- Por el día de hoy, me temo que es imposible – le indicó que se sentara nuevamente

Un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una sala oscura de hospital. Graham en una silla a los pies de la cama, dormido. El sueño la domina nuevamente. Quiere hablarle, despertarlo, que sepa que lo ama, que está allí, pero no lo resiste, y vuelve a dormir.

Vuelve a despertar. Esta vez la luz la ciega. Emma está sentada en la misma silla en la que vio a Graham. Está agotada, pero quería hablar. Las señales de los aparatos lo hicieron por ella. La rubia lo notó, e inmediatamente la miró percatándose de que estaba moviendo sus ojos.

\- ¡Regina! – le dijo en un tono de sorpresa esperanzada – ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! – salió hasta la puerta de la habitación – Regina despertó…

El médico ya venía en camino a la habitación, avisado por el remoto. Se acercó rápidamente a la morena, rodeado de un practicante y dos enfermeras, para hacerle las evaluaciones de rigor. Hizo señales para que sacaran a Emma del lugar, y la llevaran a la sala de espera. Esta vez no se resistió, si no que dedicó todas sus energías en desear que Regina volviera del coma.

Por fin el doctor salía de la habitación, rumbo a la sala de espera. Se acercó a la rubia y se sentó a su lado

\- Sra. Hook, es necesario que se tranquilice. Me complace que lo haya tomado con más calma, sobre todo por su embarazo – le colocó la mano en el hombro

\- Lo sé Doctor… Lámeme Emma – asintió, y bajó la vista por un momento, tratando de disimular su ansiedad – Dígame… Dígame que Regina despertó y que está bien – lo miró, delatando ahora su ansiedad

El doctor bajó la cabeza, y luego retomó la conversación

\- En efecto, salió del coma, y se mantiene sedada pero estable. Respira bien por sí misma, más la mantenemos con el oxígeno. Está respondiendo a los estímulos musculares y visuales, inicialmente. Hay que esperar que despierte, hacerle más pruebas. Han sido apenas dos semanas en estado de coma, pero siempre hay posibilidad de daño cerebral… Tengo que ser muy claro con usted

\- Si Doctor, lo sé… Pero ya es un avance ¿o no? – su mirada se cargaba de lágrimas de esperanza y felicidad – ¿Y podré verla hoy?

\- ¡Si Emma! – se sonrió, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Pero es más importante que ahora usted descanse y se cuide… Por usted y la criatura que espera

\- Lo sé… Pero necesito saber que si le hablo, ahora si me escuchará – Se sonrió

\- Ahora, ahora… no – bromeó – está sedada… Pero en un rato va a despertar. Imagino que usted se encargará de llamar a sus padres… ¿O quiere que le prestemos apoyo?

\- ¡No! Yo me encargo… – bajó la vista

\- Le recomiendo que se marche y descanse, y venga mañana temprano.

\- Pero… ¿y si despierta? – Se sintió apenada – Quiero que vea caras conocidas…

\- Tranquila. La va a ver. Estaremos pendientes, no se preocupe

\- ¡Mil gracias doctor!

La rubia lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, y se sentó nuevamente. Buscó su teléfono celular y marcó el número

\- _Aló_ – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, algo sobresaltado

\- ¡Despertó! Salió del coma…

Unos minutos de silencio al otro lado de la línea, bastaron para hacer a Emma llorar nuevamente

\- _Gracias…_

\- A ti… Te está esperando

\- _Lo sé… De nuevo, muchas Gracias._

Emma llamó nuevamente por teléfono, ahora a su esposo, para que la viniese a buscar. Buscó una tarjeta en su cartera y envió un mensaje de texto al número que se encontraba en ella, antes de proceder a llamar a Cora

 _Emma:_ ¡Despertó!

 _Regina:_ ¡Excelente!

Pasó por la sala de cuidados donde se encontraba Regina. Tomó su mano, acarició su cabello, la besó en la frente

\- Te amo mi Reina. Te necesito… No vuelvas a dejarme – la besó en los labios y se fue.

Dos semanas atrás no sabía que todo esto iba a pasar. Graham sólo quería hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible, y allí estaba, de nuevo en su casa, con Ruby. Su ex novia muerta, y su actual mujer en el hospital.

El encuentro con la madre de Regina en el hospital había sido poco más que incómodo, humillante. Recordaba claramente la mirada de asco y desprecio, cuando el doctor refirió que él había traído a Regina al hospital, y que le había salvado la vida. Pensó que una madre estaría más preocupada por agradecer la vida de su hija, que por las apariencias. En todo caso, todo se volvió más extraño cuando esta mujer escuchó su apellido. Cambió por completo su rostro. Estaba desencajada. Dieron instrucciones de que sólo las personas que ellos permitiesen, podrían pasar a ver a Regina.

No lo entendió entonces, pero ya no le importaba. Nada impediría que viera a Regina, que velara sus sueños, así que usaría su estatus de detective para poder lograrlo.

\- Graham – dijo la mujer – Ya me voy a acostar – se asomó a la puerta de la habitación donde él miraba al infinito, sentado en la cama

\- Si Ruby – La miró con pesar – No tengo cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí

\- Graham… – lo miró con ternura. Sentía pesar por lo que estaba pasando – Todo va a estar bien, de una forma u otra. ¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo?... Para lo que sea – Lo besó en la frente – se paró y se retiró – Trata de descansar… Ah, y recuerda que mañana inicias las terapias

\- Si… ¡Que descanses!

Se llevó las manos a la cara. Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla. Se dio un baño tibio. Pensó en el tedio de las terapias y en que nada de eso le servía. No quería salir de aquel apartamento más que para ir a donde estaba Regina.

Elsa. Aquél pensamiento le hizo tener escalofríos, incluso bajo el agua tibia. Debía hacer lo necesario para poder regresar al ejercicio, ayudar a Regina, averiguar qué había pasado con ella. Elsa era claramente la víctima de un homicida, un asesino serial, por las simbologías presentes en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué Regina tenía una tarjeta con un símbolo parecido? ¿Sería acaso alguna marca? No iba a permitir que le pasara algo semejante a Regina, ni algo como lo que ya le había tocado vivir. Recordó la cicatriz de su labio superior, y sintió ira. Soltó su puño contra la pared.

Por ahora sólo podía concentrarse en la información adicional que manejaba, y que sólo podría compartir a través de David y Ruby.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió para dormir y se acostó. No supo cuándo, pero se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente en la estación, fue a buscar su validación para la terapia. Allí estaba David, que lo veía llegar después de Ruby, al igual que tantas veces. A diferencia de eso, sabía que esta vez estaban juntos. Se acercó a Graham, con el documento en mano

\- Te toca ver a Archie a las 11:00 a.m.

\- Todos siguen mirándome como si tuviese lepra o algo así

\- Sabes cómo son…

Lo miró por unos segundos, y descubrió su molestia

\- Oye… – Le hizo señas de que lo siguiera hasta la salida – Vamos a Granny's a tomarnos un café

\- Estoy en servicio – trató de hacerse el duro, dejando unos segundos de silencio para Graham

\- Vamos David… Si crees que debo contarte algo, lo haré… Pero no será aquí

\- Está bien… Vamos

Cruzaron la calle, y se dirigieron a la cafetería acordada. Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa del fondo del lugar, para tener privacidad y no ser molestados, salvo por la camarera que les ofrecería la carta

\- Queremos dos café marrones – se adelantó David – Él paga – señaló a Graham, mientras la camarera veía divertida

\- Vale, yo te brindo, rácano – vio alejarse a la chica – Disculpa si no te he comentado lo de Ruby

\- Me podrías haber dado una pista… No te pedía detalles, pero por lo menos saber que andabas en "algo"… Pero no entiendo nada ahora mismo.

\- Pues, sabes que lo hice por ella. Ruby es una gran chica, y no quiero causarle incomodidades o problemas en el trabajo, y que se corran rumores que no son…

\- Y ahora menos que la fiscal es Regina – bajó la vista al observar el pesar de su amigo – No diré nada, no lo habría hecho antes, y menos ahora. Pero… ¿Cómo es que ella está tan tranquila con todo esto?

\- Es que no tenemos nada David, o por lo menos nada serio. Ella no siente nada más que amistad por mí, y pues, lo demás es parte de la discreción que le debo

\- Entiendo – bajó la vista nuevamente – Pero lo que si no alcanzo a entender es ¿cómo demonios termina Mills con ambos, así de malherida, después de huir del apartamento al irse los asaltantes?

\- Obviamente me estaba buscando…

\- ¿Y tú con Ruby?

\- ¿Y ella con su prometido?

\- Si, el estirado ese… Si, tampoco le fue muy bien que digamos

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Confirmó la farsa del atraco?

\- ¿Farsa? Fue comprobado, el apartamento fue casi totalmente saqueado… Obras de arte, joyas, dinero, entre otras cosas… Hasta las botellas del bar se llevaron. Y al tipo le dejaron mal una rodilla y la mano derecha inservible. Ya lleva 3 cirugías, y las que le faltan…

La cara de asombro de Graham al escuchar aquella afirmación, le hacía dar nauseas. Sabía que debía ser mentira.

\- Ella llegó a mis brazos, con sus últimas fuerzas

\- ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivías?

\- Lo averiguó en mi expediente, obviamente – miró a su compañero con ironía. A veces se pasaba de inocente

\- ¡Claro!

\- Hay algunas cosas que te quiero comentar sobre eso, sobre Regina y el caso de Elsa

\- ¿Qué relación puede haber en eso?

\- Encontré una tarjeta en la cartera de Regina

\- ¿Revisaste sus cosas?

\- ¡David! Concéntrate y deja de ser tan "encantador" – se burló perdiendo la paciencia

\- Ok, ok… Prosigue

\- La tarjeta tenía un símbolo, parecidos a los que había en el cuerpo de Elsa, marcados en su espalda, y entre sus papeles y dibujos

\- ¿Parecido o igual?

\- Parecido… No sé, tendría que ver las fotos que tomaron los de C.S.I.

\- ¡Vale! Déjame conseguir copias

\- Si… Aquí está la tarjeta

\- Déjame… – David sacó su celular y le tomó una foto, por ambas caras – Voy a revisar y cualquier cosa te comento. No tiene números.

\- Adicionalmente… tengo un arma que estaba en el bolso de Regina. La tengo en el apartamento. Me gustaría que chequearas si está limpia

\- Graham… ¡En qué crees que podría andar esa mujer!

\- No lo sé… Pero lo que si te digo es que vive llena de miedo, con temor. Y con lo que le pasó, todo me queda más claro

\- De que no fue un robo, verdad… Hay cosas que…

\- No, no lo fue – bajó la cabeza, y se apoyó en sus manos

\- Quieres que vaya esta noche con toda la información que encuentre, y así me das el arma para rastrearla…

\- ¡No!, esta noche no… – Dijo con tono determinante Graham

\- ¿Por qué? – se preguntó extrañado el amigo

\- Porque necesito ver a Regina, y tú me vas a ayudar en eso… Quiero pasar la noche cuidándola

\- Graham…

\- Por favor David… Sabemos cómo hacer que estas cosas funcionen – guardaron silencio unos minutos – ¡David!

\- Ok, ok… Por cierto… – Dijo levantando la vista – Creo que vas a ser víctima de una vista inesperada – le señaló hacia la puerta del lugar – ¡Disimula!

\- ¿Cómo? – se volteó de la forma más disimulada posible, y en la puerta estaba una mujer mayor, elegantemente vestida, y que parecía haber ubicado su objetivo en la mesa de Graham

\- Si… es contigo. Yo mejor me voy – se levantó, terminando de un sorbo el resto de su café, y saludó al cruzarse con la señora

Graham, que ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a las sorpresas de esos días, nunca se imaginó que aquella estirada y desagradable mujer, se presentara en una humilde cafetería del centro para decirle quién sabe qué cosa áspera.

Sí señor, allí estaba, se dirigía a la mesa de Graham con la altivez en el rostro, y la decisión en el cuerpo. Cora, la madre de Regina, de quién sólo sabía dos cosas: uno, era una bruja despiadada, y dos, que lo odiaba con su vida.


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

 **Tarjeta Roja**

La mujer se colocó de frente a él, en la silla donde antes estaba su compañero. Se bajó los lentes de sol para retirárselos, y le dedicó una mirada inicial, de una forma que Graham no supo cómo describir, y que lo intimidó. Inmediatamente le ofreció una sonrisa, algo macabra en realidad, y le hizo señas de que le arrimara la silla.

Graham no supo exactamente cómo, pero se sobrepuso a su impacto, y se levantó extendiéndole la silla para que tomara asiento. La mujer lo hizo con la clase y la distinción que la caracterizaba, mientras él volvía a su puesto.

\- Buen día Sr. Humbert – Dijo de forma despectiva, mientras se quitaba los guantes – En realidad no son tan bueno, considerando los acontecimientos de anoche

\- No, ciertamente no – la miraba directamente a los ojos, pero tuvo que limitar el contacto

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, minutos en los que Graham se sintió observado, como un animal de zoológico

\- Así que… Señor Humbert – le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas macabras, y miradas extrañas – ¿O puedo llamarle Graham?

\- Detective está bien – no sabía bien por qué demonios había dicho eso

Se le quedó mirando unos segundos, visiblemente impactada, pero rápidamente retomó el control de la situación, como se veía que sabía hacerlo la habilidosa mujer

\- Ja… Está bien Detective Humbert – Le extendió la mano, a modo de presentación formal

\- Dígame Sra. Mills – le retribuyó el gesto, para no parecer descortés

\- Es usted igual a su padre… Más que físicamente, en su actitud y en sus gestos – Dio un cambio en su tono de voz, y notó la extrañeza en la mirada de Graham – Si detective, mi esposo y yo conocimos muy bien a su padre, George Humbert. De hecho, Regina no habría nacido si su padre, tan heroicamente, hubiese salvado a Henry, el padre de Regina

\- Sé que él es su padre – sonó algo irritado. Quería demostrarle que sí sabía de la vida de Regina

\- Ok Detective… La gran coincidencia, es que yo no sabía de usted gran cosa, más que su nombre… Tal vez un par de cosas más – bajó la cabeza, haciendo que veía el menú, con una sonrisa de desconcierto – pero hasta ahora, no había conocido la relación de su apellido

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de importante? – seguía en un tono cortante, sin dejar de ser caballeroso

\- Pues eso me explica lo que mi hija Regina vio en usted – subió la vista, y se encontró con la de Graham – Eso, cambia significativamente las cosas – luego susurró – y Regina lo sabía

\- ¿Perdón? – le preguntó Graham, aceptando no haberla oído

\- Que Regina sabe cómo debe conducirse en la vida Detective Humbert. Ella tiene responsabilidades y obligaciones. ¿Usted entiende eso o no Detective? – lo miró desafiante

\- No, realmente no lo entiendo. Sé qué es el deber, lo cumplo a diario… Pero en favor de las personas, no en contra – le retó

\- Si… – Bajó la vista, y permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Luego lo miró nuevamente – Créame cuando le digo… Regina es una buena jugadora, conoce las reglas y es en extremo inteligente. Su padre y yo la criamos así. Para ella no hay límites

\- Sé que Regina es valiosa… Ahora bien – sonó impaciente – no sé a dónde va esta conversación, pero quiero saberlo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto a la camarera, para que viniera a servirles café, mostrando la taza vacía de Graham. La mujer llegó enseguida con dos tazas limpias, y descargó café negro en la de la mujer

\- ¿Otro café con leche Oficial?

\- No, gracias

\- ¡Por favor Detective! Acompañe a una dama… – lo miró con una forzada dulzura

\- ¡Está bien! Otro igual para mí

La chica vertió el contenido caliente, mientras que Cora tomaba del suyo, a una velocidad impresionante, y solicitaba más

\- ¿Pensé que necesitaba que la acompañara? – no supo de dónde salió esa broma ¡estaba loco!

\- ¡Eres igual de ocurrente que tu padre! ¿Sabías? – se le quedó mirando fascinada

\- Pues… mi madre me lo ha dicho… – la mirada de la mujer logró incomodarlo

\- Si… Es una mujer muy hermosa… ¿Cómo está Amanda? – preguntó como si nada

\- Está muy bien… Gracias – le dijo cortante – Ahora me gustaría preguntarle algo… ¿Por qué no puedo ir a ver a Regina? Necesito saber cómo está, sólo eso… Sé que dio esas instrucciones, y sé que para usted es terrible cambiar de planes, ¡Dios sabe por qué!... Pero no necesito su permiso para luchar por Regina, y protegerla… Como lo hice desde el primer momento en que llegó a mí…

Se quedó en silencio, no pudo seguir hablando. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y la mirada inquietante de Cora lo ponía peor. Se llevó a la boca un sorbo de café, y otro más.

\- Detective…

\- Graham… Puede llamarme Graham – sonó exaltado, y volvió a beber de su taza

\- Está bien… Graham, querido… Quiero que escuches mis palabras, porque voy a tratar de ser lo más clara posible contigo – hizo una pausa, antes de seguir con su discurso – Con Regina nada es casualidad… ¿entiendes?

Dudó en contestar. A cambio, siguió prestando atención a la mujer, y tomando de su café, que empezaba a agotarse

\- Sé que no está todo muy claro, y que fui brusca al principio… Pero comprende que no te conocía y no sabía quién eras… Debo proteger a mi hija, y procurar lo que mejor le convenga

\- ¡Como Jefferson! – la interrumpió cortante

\- Si, como Jefferson… – bajó la vista – El pobre está bastante afectado también por lo que pasó.

Graham empezó a transmitir furia en su mirada, y la mujer lo notó. Sabía que el "Detective" no se tragaba ese cuento, al igual que ella

\- Graham. Es tan importante para mí como para ti, saber qué ocurrió esa noche – lo miró con complicidad – Es decir, averiguar quiénes son los responsables del robo

\- Puede estar segura de que llegaré al fondo de todo esto – le dijo en tono serio

\- ¡Ese es el precisamente el problema!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que quiero que te ocupes de tus cosas… Es decir… Sé este "asunto" de tu ex novia, que pues, es lamentable

\- Eso es información clasificada

\- Si… No cuando de mi hija se trata – Respiró profundo – Mira Graham, eres un joven apuesto, y de verdad que veo todas las razones por las que mi hija está… se siente atraída por ti

\- Ella me ama, no sólo se siente atraída – la interrumpió – ¿Y sabe cómo lo sé? Porque yo también la amo…

Volvió ese incómodo silencio entre ambos, de ese que hace que se pueda cortar el aire con un cuchillo. Rodeados de la multitud en la cafetería, ese silencio era ensordecedor

\- Graham – dudó unos minutos si continuar – No lo tomes personal. Me agradas… Ahora que te conozco, y sé quién eres… Yo pienso que debes enfocarte en estar bien, en tu salud…

\- ¿Usted me está amenazando? – Le dijo en tono de reto

\- No Graham… – le dedicó otra de sus extrañas sonrisas, bajando la mirada, para fijarla nuevamente en él – A ver… claro que puedes ir a ver a Regina…

\- ¿Cómo? – lo delató su sorpresa

\- Si, si, claro. No te lo estoy impidiendo. Sólo que creo que debes dejar que Regina resuelva sola sus asuntos, porque ella es así…

\- ¿Qué respete su voluntad? Siempre he respetado a Regina, nunca la he forzado a nada… Desde que nos conocimos así fue… Soy un caballero Señora Mills

\- Como tu padre... – murmuró – Lo sé. Pero no debes olvidar cuidarte a ti mismo. Todo no es siempre lo que parece Graham

\- ¿No entiendo? Explíquese por favor – estaba inquieto por sus comentarios vagos. Pero sabía que iba a intentar confundirlo – O mejor… ¿sabe qué?... Gracias. Visitaré a su hija. Igual lo habría hecho con o sin su autorización… Y claro que voy a dejar que ella resuelva sus asuntos, como ella considere, ¿sabe por qué? Porque lo hará para que podemos estar juntos. Pésele a quién le pese, ella ha escogido estar a mi lado, y así será.

La mujer lo miraba fijamente, atenta a sus gestos. No parecía la misma mujer del hospital. Estaba distraída; hasta se podía decir que se veía consternada y frágil ante aquellas palabras de Graham.

\- Bueno Graham… No me queda más que desearles suerte. No puedo decir que tienen mi bendición o que no la tienen… Porque eso no importa ¿o sí?

\- ¡No!, realmente no, y me disculpa la franqueza

Iba a levantarse, pero Graham lo hizo antes, y la ayudó de inmediato a retirar su silla. Hizo un gesto de sacar su monedero del costoso bolso, cuando el hombre le hizo otro con la mano, indicando que él pagaba. Ella asintió.

\- Regina es una mujer fuerte Graham… No es tan frágil como parece. Saldrá de esta, y entonces, se decidirá… – se colocaba los lentes de sol y los guantes mientras hablaba, antes de ser interrumpida por Graham

\- ¡Eso espero! – dijo en tono ligeramente amenazante

\- Ve a verla cuando quieras… Pero ten en cuenta que no deben saber que tiene una relación, por lo menos no en su trabajo ¿cierto? – lo miró con ironía

\- También lo sé… Así lo haré – dijo, entre desconcertado y desafiante

La mujer se retiró del lugar, cual diva de un escenario. Estaba molesto. Se preguntaba ¿cómo es que esa mujer lo sabía todo, o casi todo, y él se sentía tan perdido? ¿y a qué demonios venía a hacer referencia a su padre, a su relación con Regina, si apenas lo conocía?. Lo había amenazado sutilmente, eso lo tuvo claro desde el momento que le dedicó la primera mirada en el hospital.

Lo importante es que sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso al visitar a Regina. No quería sorpresas en su camino. Se dedicó a sacar nuevamente la tarjeta, con aquel símbolo, a mirarla intrigado, hasta que se percató en la hora.

Salió como bólido a su primera sesión de terapia, las cuales lo harían volver a integrarse en su rutina. Y así lo hizo. Parte de lo que Archie quería, era que comprendiera por lo que él estaba pasando… Pero cómo sería esto si no sabía el trasfondo… ¿cómo explicarle a Archie que estaba triste por lo de Elsa, pero que sus pensamientos reposaban con Regina, en coma, en esa cama de hospital?

Fácil. Tendría que contárselo. En las sesiones iniciales, se dedicaron a explorar sus sentimientos sobre lo que le había sucedido a Elsa, sobre lo abrupto de su ruptura. Luego hablarían de Regina. Eso era harina de otro costal.

Recordó cosas que no sabía siquiera que habían pasado, o por lo menos no les dio importancia al principio. Como el día en que Elsa llegó llorando, ahogada en su frustración, porque no había conseguido la beca en la escuela de arte, que estaba tan segura que le darían. En ese momento era irrelevante, pues ya estaba estudiando una carrera que llamaba "seria", pero que en el fondo ambos sabían que no le apasionaba a la rubia.

También vino a su mente el día que dejó, de un momento para otro, de estar triste. La habían contactado de un centro para dar clases de pintura, y pensó que como pasatiempo estaría bien. O el día que llamaron a la casa del trabajo preguntado por Elsa. Él estaba en descanso, atendió la llamada y no se preocupó demasiado, porque sabía que las clases de arte ya no eran un hobbie, aunque ella no se lo había confesado como tal… Recordó que cada vez guardaba más secretos, se asilaba de los demás, pasaba más tiempo en las clases, en el instituto privado ese, más que con él.

Eso tampoco fue tan abrupto de sentir, porque él trabajaba demasiado. Permanecía más tiempo fuera de casa, arriesgando su vida; cosa que sabía que a Elsa la atormentaba, y entonces, por eso tampoco dijo nada. Ahora lo recordaba, ahora lo sabía.

Elsa había cambiado mucho más de lo que él recordaba, tal vez por la conciencia de haberla abandonado en parte, porque ahora así lo sentía; o tal vez por el hecho de haber estado muy ocupado para notar las claras señales: su cambio de estado de ánimo, de forma de vestir, de peinarse, de hablar, de mirar al infinito mientras cenaban. En la intimidad, nada había cambiado. Eso que a los hombres los hace reaccionar, lo básico e instintivo, por básicos pues… Eso no cambió. Tal vez esa era la estrategia de Elsa para pasar desapercibida, hasta que no pudo más y lo dejó. Lo abandonó.

No sabía si las sesiones con Archie lo estaban ayudando, o estaban empeorando su condición. Pero su único "alivio" por esos días, era ir a ver a Regina, cuando nadie más estaba cerca, de noche. Velar sus sueños en una silla, al lado de su cama, cómplice con las enfermeras de sus actos. Él la amaba tanto, que sólo sentirla cerca lo hacía olvidar el horror de lo que se avecinaba.

Ahí estaba Regina, hermosa e inmóvil, tan perfecta como frágil, respirando asistida y en coma. Ella era la razón por la que seguía levantándose en las mañas. Era la razón por la que olvidaba todo lo malo del pasado, que lo hacía reaccionar sobre el futuro. No la iba a dejar escapar.

Se acercaba a ella cada tanto. Acariciaba sus cabellos, su rostro hermoso. Besaba su frente, y sus labios como podía

\- ¡Despierta! Mi vida… Despierta y quédate a mi lado. Yo no voy a abandonarte, a ti no. Te voy a proteger, con mi vida.

Lloraba, como lo hacen los hombres cuando sienten un dolor real, y nadie los ve.

Una noche, antes de que Regina despertara del coma, recibió una llamada de David. Pensó que tal vez se trataba del bebé o de Mary Margaret, pero no

\- _Aló Graham_

\- Si David… ¿pasó algo? ¿Mary está bien y el bebé?

\- _Si Graham, si… Estaba por llamarte_ – sonaba preocupado

\- Dime – se metió al baño de la habitación, tratando de no ser escuchado y para no perturbar a Regina, aunque sabía que estaba lejos de allí – ¿Qué sucedió?

\- _La tarjeta con el símbolo…_

\- ¿Qué pasó con eso?

\- _Es muy parecida a una encontrada en la búsqueda exhaustiva que se hizo de un casillero privado de Elsa. Dentro de éste_

\- ¿Cómo? Un casillero privado en dónde… ¿De qué hablas? – se sintió alarmado

\- _Espera por favor… ¡Siéntate y escucha!_ – le dijo cortante

\- Ok – se sentó en la tapa del inodoro, y pensó que se sentía ridículo, y ridículamente nervioso

\- _La tarjeta que encontraste en el bolso de Regina, es muy parecida a la encontrada en el casillero de Elsa. Tenía la llave y una indicación en una tabla rota, oculta en el piso del lugar donde… Bueno… donde la encontraron_

\- Ok… – Tuvo que estar en silencio unos minutos, porque nada tenía sentido – ¿Cómo parecidas?

\- _Pues, el símbolo es diferente. El de la tarjeta que recibió Elsa es uno de los que dibujó y pintó… El mismo que tenía sobre su cuerpo cuando la encontraron… Es inversa a la de Regina. La que tenía ella es negra, con el símbolo en rojo brillante. La que tenía Elsa era roja, con el símbolo en color negro mate._

Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, asimilando la información. David debió sentir que correspondía darle ese espacio, porque no dijo nada más, esperando la pregunta de su compañero. Se levantó y abrió ligeramente la puerta, y se dedicó a observar a Regina, mientras continuaba la conversación

\- Pues, que sea parecida no es concluyente… ¿o sí? – le dijo con preocupación

Se inquietó aún más al ver que David permanecía en silencio al otro lado de la línea, otorgándole a su pregunta una respuesta opuesta a la esperada

\- ¿Qué pasa David? ¿Qué más sabes que no me dices? – sonaba impaciente, susurrando aún

\- _Te sugiero que no adelantes conclusiones… Escúchame. Este no es el primer caso. Como el de Elsa hay registrado dos más en Omaha. Uno hace cinco años, y el otro hace año y medio. Pero se sospecha de otros dos, cuya escena del crimen fue alterada por las familias de la víctima, por lo que no se le atribuyó el mismo modo de operación_

\- ¿No interrogaron a las familias de las víctimas?

\- _Si. Mismo caso… Vida estable, de repente desaparecieron alegando que irían a hacer su vida, o algo similar_

\- ¿De cuando son esos dos presuntos casos, y de dónde? – usaba tono neutral de policía, mientras veía a Regina, casi sin parpadear

\- _Uno en Indiana hace tres años, y otro en Mississippi; de ese no hay fecha en el registro, imagínate, pero con reportes posteriores, data de hace ocho años, aproximadamente. El de Elsa en Maine, sería el quinto presunto caso, y el tercero atribuido al asesino de Omaha, que se sepa al menos. Estamos haciendo contactos aislados, tratando de no quedar expuestos… Ha habido mucho hermetismo al respecto. Graham, de verdad, es bastante raro que la única que empieza a trabajar en serio en estos casos sea Regina, y reciba esa tarjeta, y sea víctima del robo_

\- Dijiste que no íbamos a adelantar conclusiones

\- _Ella trajo toda la información, lista para que averiguáramos más_

\- ¡David!…

Volvieron a estar unos minutos en silencio, pero de repente Graham lo rompió con una pregunta más que obvia

\- ¿En alguno de estos casos se encontraron las mismas tarjetas?

\- _Graham…_ – Tardó unos segundos, dudando si hablar

\- ¡Dime! – susurró más fuerte. Esa actitud misteriosa de David lo sacaba de sus casillas

\- _Sí. En todos, inclusive en los no confirmados. Las mismas cartas. De los cuatro casos sólo uno de los símbolos es diferente entre sí. El de Elsa. Pero a nivel de color son los mismos. En uno de los reportes dice que la víctima recibió la tarjeta un mes antes de su muerte, por correo. Todas en la misma combinación de colores que la de Elsa_

\- ¿Ninguna como la de Regina?

\- _De esas no… Pero…_ – Se quedó en silencio

\- ¿Hay algo más que valga la pena saber?

\- _Sí. En Mississippi se perdió mucha información, en un incendio. En el caso estaba un médico forense, experta en reconocimiento de cadáveres en avanzado estado de descomposición. Ella examinó el cadáver, y su reporte no está en el expediente_

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- _Pues, que ella tiene un expediente_

\- ¿Cómo?

\- _Si… Se suicidó en la sala donde trabajaba, justo después de un importante ascenso a jefe estadal de Medicina Forense_

\- ¿Alguna razón atribuida? – seguía observando a Regina

\- _No en particular. Pero había empezado a tener contacto con la forense en Omaha… problemas con la bebida, pero nada que se pueda decir que era grave_

\- ¿Y qué tendría eso que ver con los casos?... Tal vez descubrió algo más…

\- _Pues sí, precisamente eso pienso. Era una mujer muy influyente, de una familia de sociedad_

\- ¿Y las víctimas?

\- _Parecen seleccionadas al azar, en cuanto al estatus social… Algunas en mejor posición que otras… Nada concluyente. Pero lo importante: todas con problemas en el hogar o huérfanas_

\- ¿Huérfanas?... ¿Y lo de la doctora por qué debe de sorprenderme?

\- _No era huérfana, obviamente. Y te debe sorprender porque una semana antes de suicidarse, recibió por correo una tarjeta_

Se quedaron nuevamente en ese silencio incómodo, que hace parecer que la llamada finalizó

\- _Si Graham… con un símbolo muy parecido al de Regina_

\- ¿Roja como la de Elsa?

\- _¡No Graham… Negra, como la de Regina!_

Para mis niñas… ¡Y que viva Venezuela!


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

 **Tres ramos**

Estaba muy cansada. El embarazo comenzaba a hacer estragos en su rendimiento, y las amplias jornadas cuidando a Regina estaban haciendo efecto. Le habían ordenado reposar, e ir máximo dos a tres horas por día al hospital.

Diez días y Regina no regresaba del coma. Apenas pudo reponerse del intento inicial, donde pensó que la perdía.

Eran las seis de la tarde, y se disponía todo para la cena. Killiam estaba en la ciudad, haciéndose cargo de sus negocios. Todo iba marchando bien para ellos. De repente, sonó el timbre y Marian fue a abrir. Ella aguardaba en la sala, jugando con Henry, mientras esperaba la cena.

\- Señora es…

\- Soy tu tía querida sobrina – apareció por la puerta del salón interrumpiendo a la criada.

La mujer elegantemente vestida, entró directamente a la casa, sin esperar ser anunciada. Emma abrió los ojos como dos platos, y se paró en automático, dejando a Henry a cargo de Marian

\- Hola Tía Ingrid – instintivamente le hizo señas a la criada, y le entregó a Henry – Llévate a Henry, dile a la nana que lo bañe, y coloca un puesto más en la mesa… ¿Supongo que te quedas?

\- ¡Qué bello está Henry, y que grande!… Gracias por la invitación, si no te molesta… – esperó a que la criada se retirara – ¡Qué grosera es Marian! Desde hace tiempo te he dicho que salgas de ella. Pretendía dejarme en la puerta, imagínate…

\- Le he dicho que primero anuncie, es todo – le dijo de mala gana

\- Pero no a la familia Emma… La familia es lo más importante – le dijo contundente

\- ¡Es verdad! – bajó la vista, se acercó a saludarla y la invitó a sentarse – Por cierto… Tengo tiempo que no te veo

\- Las cosas han estado muy movidas, y estamos teniendo algunos inconvenientes. Cosas de último minuto, situaciones con las que lidiar – la miró fijamente, con seriedad abrumadora – Creo que te imaginas a qué me refiero…

\- Si… eso creo – bajó la vista nuevamente

\- Pues si… Las campañas políticas no son fáciles precisamente Emma

\- ¿En qué estado estás ahora radicada?

\- Dejé Indiana listo, y me pidieron que me quedara afianzando la campaña en este lado… Concretamente New York, New Jersey y Vermont

\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – le dijo en tono neutral

\- ¡Emma!... – le dijo, pareciendo asombrada y ofendida – ¿A caso una no puede visitar a su sobrina favorita?

\- ¡Soy tu única sobrina Ingrid! – la miró con un dejo de molestia

\- Es cierto, pero igual eres mi favorita – se levantó y se sentó a su lado en el salón – Pase lo que pase sabes que cuentas conmigo – la tomó de la mano

\- ¡Me estás asustando! – se soltó rápidamente

\- Cora me aclaró lo sucedido con Regina, y pues, quería que supieras que también cuentas con tu tía para protegerte. No sólo está Regina, o Killiam… Yo también estoy pendiente de ti, aunque no lo creas

\- ¡Lo sé!… – dijo después de permanecer unos minutos en silencio – es sólo que te veo tan poco

\- Soy una mujer muy ocupada querida. Siempre lamenté lo de mi hermana. Lo de tus padres; no sólo por la tragedia, o porque quedaras sola, sino porque yo no era la persona indicada para cuidarte

\- Tranquila… yo entiendo – bajó la mirada. Parecía triste

Al llegar Killiam, se sorprendió de encontrar a la mujer en casa, más no dijo nada. Pasó la velada sin novedad, hablando de detalles banales. Ingrid podía ser tan fría cuando quería, que hacía parecer que hasta la temperatura ambiente descendía, al punto que Emma buscó un abrigo.

Le preguntaron si iba a pasar la noche allí, más la mujer siguió su rumbo hasta la ciudad. Ellos no le insistieron ni una sola vez, pues en realidad la presencia de la mujer en aquella casa los perturbaba. Killiam, como buen caballero fue gentil, la acompañó al carro, y Emma la despidió desde la puerta. Al día siguiente Ingrid regresaría a New York, y eso sería todo, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más.

Al día siguiente, Emma fue al hospital, a cumplir con la rutina de visitar a Regina. Al llegar a la habitación, se encontró con un ramo de rosas blancas con bordes rosados intensos. Se imaginó de dónde habían venido, y las apartó de su vista. No podía evitar sentir una molestia en la boca del estómago al saber que Graham rondaba a Regina.

\- ¿Quiere que me lleve las flores un momento? – le comentó una enfermera que entraba a la sala en ese preciso instante – Por su, cara le dan asco

\- Este… No, no, jejeje… Déjelas

\- A veces pasan esas cosas con el embarazo

\- Si, pues… Algo de eso hay – bajó la vista riendo

\- Por cierto. Esta mañana estuvo aquí su madre, visitando a Regina

\- La señora Cora Mills no es mi madre, es mi madrina – le aclaró despreocupada

\- No, tu mamá niña… La señora… Ingrid ¿es así no?

Se quedó en silencio, con la cara de haber visto un espanto. Mientras la enfermera se preocupaba nuevamente por su estado de salud, gracias al embarazo

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, si… – trataba de disimular – Tengo acidez… ¿Y usted estuvo presente durante la visita?

\- Si, claro. A la belleza le tocaba su terapia – así le decían los enfermeros y enfermeras a la morena – así que le dije que la única forma de verla a esa hora, es que yo estuviese presente. Ella me insistió que podía quedarse, por ser su madre. Pero como no está en la lista, pues…

\- Hizo bien… La terapia de Regina es importante, y la Señora Cora es muy estricta – Luego le preguntó – ¿qué hizo mi madre?

\- Le habló de usted, y de que ella la iba a cuidar… luego sólo me miró hacer los ejercicios, su celular y a la belleza… Luego se fue – terminó de colocarle el nuevo suero – Tiene mejor semblante hoy

\- Si, gracias. He estado durmiendo y comiendo un poco más – Suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de Regina – ¿La madre de Regina vino?

\- Si. Como a las dos horas de que su madre se fuera. Y hace como 15 minutos que se retiró

\- Ok. Gracias

\- De nada Princesa… ¿Ya sabe? Si usted o la bebé necesitan algo, sólo presione el botón – le hizo un giño

\- Gracias Madeleine

La enfermera del primer turno, siempre era muy amable. La de del tercer turno no era la excepción. Esa era amiga de Graham, y lo dejaba colarse en la habitación de Regina, todas las noches. En realidad todas las enfermeras deliraban estúpidamente por Graham, y murmuraban lo entregado a cuidar a Regina que estaba. Eso le molestaba. Pero no podía culparlas, porque era la verdad. Y a la vez, no podía odiarlas. Cuidaban con tal dedicación a Regina, y a ella misma, que les había tomado cariño.

Tomó su teléfono celular y escribió un mensaje de texto

Emma: _Ingrid estuvo aquí visitando a Regina_

Regina: _Ok, entendido_

Emma: _¿Le aviso a Cora?_

Regina: _No… Yo me encargo_

Luego se acercó a Regina, le acarició el rostro, y la besó en la frente.

\- Regresa mi Reina – Cerró los ojos y la besó nuevamente – Henry te necesita… Yo te necesito

Se quedó dormida en la silla, mientras pasaba su tiempo diario de cuidar a Regina.

Saltó de la silla al sentir una mano en el hombro. Era Killiam, que la había venido a buscar, pues el tiempo trascurrió en mayor cantidad a lo previsto

\- ¡Dios! Me tenías preocupado – La levantó y la abrazó, con los ojos cerrados – Disculpa si te asusté… Hola Regina, disculpa que perturbe tu sueños

\- ¡No es gracioso Killiam!… – Respondió aún desorientada, algo fatigada por la postura – No sé qué me pasó, me quedé rendida

\- Tranquila… Créeme que lo noté. Te llamé varias veces por tu nombre, mientras me acercaba, precisamente para no asustarte

\- Disculpa…

Al voltearse, notó un nuevo ramo de rosas al lado de la cama de Regina. No eran las mismas, pues estaban en la parte de atrás, donde ella las había colocado, y era de un color violeta pálido.

\- ¿Tú trajiste esas rosas? – le preguntó en estado de shock

\- No… – dijo algo extrañado – ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada… Pero sácalas de aquí, no quiero verlas… ¡Llévatelas! – le dijo exaltada, ofuscada

\- Ok, ok Emma, tranquila. Ya me las llevo, mira – agarró las flores y las desapareció de la vista de Emma

Mientras eso sucedía, Emma tomaba el ramo que había desechado previamente, y lo colocaba en su lugar, nuevamente, mientras que el llanto brotaba de sus ojos azules

\- ¡Emma! ¿qué tienes? – le dijo tratando de consolarla, mientras la abrazaba – ¿Quieres que también me deshaga de esas flores?

\- No… ¿qué caso tiene? – seguía llorando – Además, ella lo ama… ¡Vamos!

Se limpió las lágrimas, y trató de calmarse, mientras se despedía de Regina acariciando sus cabellos y besándola en la frente

\- ¡Hasta mañana Regina!

\- ¡Hasta mañana cariño! – se despedía Killiam también

Los días restantes a que Regina despertara, transcurrieron con total normalidad. Emma se cercioraba de sacar de su vista las rosas que Graham le dejaba a Regina, y luego, las volvía a poner en su sitio, justo antes de marcharse. Nunca más se quedó dormida. En cambio se dedicaba a observar a Regina, casi sin parpadear, repitiendo en su mente " _Despierta Regina_ " una y otra vez.

Luego de que Regina despertara, tuvo que irse sin poder ser la primera en aparecer ante su rostro. En cierta forma fue así, pero Regina no había reaccionado como tal, más sin embargo salió del coma. Suficiente razón para estar feliz, y hacer lo correcto. Así que antes de retirarse, colocó las rosas en el campo visual de Regina, y se dispuso a avisarle a Graham que había despertado. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente no pudo.

Se fue a la casa. Jugó con Henry, y lo arrulló hasta que se quedó dormido

\- ¡Pronto verás a mamá Henry!. Ella se va a mejorar y estará contigo

Se dio un baño, y se dispuso a revisar sus correos pendientes, y la correspondencia escrita.

\- Al menos una docena de sobres amor… ¿Qué la gente… no piensa en el planeta?

\- No lo creo cariño – le contestó Killiam desde el baño, donde se cepillaba los dientes

Cuentas varias. Promociones, y una invitación a la feria de los suburbios, en la cancha principal. Un sobre rojo llamó poderosamente su atención. Lo miró extrañada, y procedió a abrirlo de forma inocente.

De él sólo salió una tarjeta del mismo color, con un símbolo negro mate en el centro de una de las caras. Se quedó mirando la tarjeta durante un rato, en lo que Killiam salió del baño, y la sacó de su ensimismamiento

\- ¿Qué es eso amor?

\- ¡No lo sé! – le dijo guardando la tarjeta en su sobre de destino – Mercadeo de alguna marca nueva. Tiene estilo ¿no lo crees?

\- Pues… No me gusta el color. A menos que sea de cosméticos

\- ¡No importa!

Cerró todo de repente. Guardó los sobres en su mesita de noche, y le entregó la laptop a Killiam para que la ayudara. Apagaron las luces, y se dispusieron a dormir.

\- Kliiam…

\- ¿Si amor?

\- ¿Tú me amas?

\- Claro mi vida… ¿eso a qué viene?

\- Es que estoy un poco sensible por el embarazo – se levantó y cerró la puerta del cuarto con seguro

\- ¿Qué pasa Emma?

\- Es que desde que le pasó lo que le pasó a Regina, temo que nos asalten también

\- Amor… Esta casa tiene un sistema de seguridad envidiable. Estamos a salvo, te lo prometo

\- ¿Me abrazas?

\- Emma… Claro mi amor… Ese es el embarazo de verdad – la abrazó

\- Si… eso es

\- ¿Estás temblando? ¿Te preocupa algo más? Regina ya salió del coma y está estable…

\- Es sólo el frío… Todo va a estar bien. Te amo.

Llegó apresurado, y apenas besó su frente y soltó lo que llevaba en las manos. Mientras estaba en la habitación tratando de observar a Regina en la oscuridad, Graham notó otro ramo de Rosas al lado del que él le había regalado la noche anterior. Pensó que eran de Emma las rosas de color lila pálido, entonces las dejó allí, porque las flores alegrarían el despertar de Regina, si despertaba. Con el de hoy eran tres ramos.

Había asistido con permiso, pero como siempre sin ser visto, y por ende, no sabía las buenas nuevas del despertar de su amor. Llegó con un hambre atroz. Se comió un sándwich que se había comprado de camino, y tomó refresco, casi de inmediato.

En la tarde, después de su última sesión de terapia, había ido a entrenar, luego se bañó y se preparó para ver a Regina, como cada noche. Llevaba tiempo meditando en lo que se discutía en las sesiones con Archie, y en la importancia de aclarar su situación con Regina. La quería, la necesitaba, la amaba. No había más que discutir. Debían estar juntos, sin fantasmas ni deberes, aunque tomara algo de tiempo.

Recibió la llamada de David, con las noticias sobre el caso. Se lavó los dientes, la cara. Se miró en el espejo. Él no permitiría que Regina fuese lastimada. Nunca. Sea lo que sea que pasara, él la iba a proteger.

Abrió los ojos, y todo estaba oscuro. Le costó un poco aclarar la imagen de dónde estaba. Definitivamente era un hospital. Le dolía un tanto la cabeza, y todo el cuerpo. Quería hablar, llamar a alguien, pero sentía que no podía.

Trató de calmarse. Miró hacia el otro lado del cuarto y vio las flores en la oscuridad. Apenas se divisaba el ramo más cercano con algo de claridad. Eran rosas blancas de bordes rosados. Graham sin duda había estado allí.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos marrón intenso. No había nadie en la habitación. Querían tanto ver a Graham. A Emma y a su Henry. Henry, su pequeño ángel. Estaba sola, y Graham no estaba allí.

Escuchó un sonido que veía del otro lado de la habitación, e inmediatamente cerró los ojos. No quería encontrarse con su madre. Luego pensó que tal vez sería Emma, puesto que su madre jamás era tan abnegada como para pasar la noche en un hospital cuidándola. Luego recordó el estado de Emma, y aclaró que tenía que ser una enfermera, o tal vez… Su corazón dio un vuelco, y las señales se hicieron un tanto más aceleradas.

Graham terminó de salir del baño y se dirigía a la silla, cuando se percató del aumento en el ritmo cardiaco de Regina. Con la oscuridad en su contra, se acercó al rostro de Regina, mientras buscaba el botón para llamar a la enfermera.

De repente, el corazón de Graham no hizo ruido semejante al del aparato, pero aumentó considerablemente su frecuencia al ver que el tubo que antes tenía Regina hacia su garganta, había sido removido.

\- ¡Regina! – susurró a varios centímetro de su rostro

Entonces, ella no tuvo más dudas y abrió los ojos para contemplarlo

\- ¡Regina mi amor! – Graham subió un poco el tono, y pulsó el botón de la estación de enfermeras por instinto. Mientras que, con su mano libre, acariciaba su rostro

\- Gra… Graham yo… – Trataba de hablarle, con un hilo de voz, y el maltrato evidente de la anterior respiración asistida

\- Te amo mi vida, te amo Regina – la besó tiernamente en los labios, y sintió las lágrimas de ambos humedecer su nuevo primer beso – ¡No me dejes nunca! – le dijo, pegando su frente a la de la morena

\- Te amo… Graham – le dijo, arrastrando las palabras – ¡No te dejaré nunca más!


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

 **Revelaciones**

Ella despertó. Eso era lo más importante. ¡Eso era todo!

La besó nuevamente, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Regina sintió una puntada de dolor traspasarla. Sus pulsaciones aumentaron entonces. Graham trató de calmarla, la acarició.

La enfermera llegó de forma apresurada

\- ¡Muñeco!… ¡Al baño! ¡Ya!

Él no dejó de ver a Regina, mientras se perdía en las sombras de la habitación, y tomaba sus cosas para esconderse donde la mujer le había indicado. La morena no dejó de verlo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, pese al fuerte dolor que sentía.

\- ¡Doctor! – dijo la enfermera que ayudaba a Graham – despertó, y al parecer tiene dolor – se acercaba a Regina enciendo las luces de la sala privada de cuidados intensivos donde estaba la mujer

\- Vamos a chequear sus signos vitales, llame al interno y a otra enfermera – dijo mientras se acercaba a la paciente - ¡Regina! ¿Me escucha? Soy el Doctor Hansen… ¿Me escucha? – Hizo la pregunta, mientras con una linterna iluminaba sus hermosos ojos marrones

\- ¡Si! – dijo la morena, con la respiración entrecortada, por la presión y dolor que sentía en el pecho

\- Siga la luz con los ojos… ¿Siente dolor? Asienta o niegue con la cabeza, no tiene que hablar – dijo el doctor, mientras chequeaba los demás signos vitales de rigor, señales y monitores

Regina asintió, y constantemente trataba de disimular que buscaba a Graham con la mirada. Ella solamente pensaba en él, en que quería besarlo, abrazarlo. El dolor era fuerte, pero no tanto como para no querer terminar ese proceso rápidamente

\- ¿Le duele aquí, en el pecho? – preguntó, señalando la zona y viendo a Regina asentir nuevamente – A ver… ¿El dolor es permanente? – Esperó al gesto negativo de la paciente para continuar con el interrogatorio – Entonces ¿Le duele sólo al respirar?

\- Más o menos – trataba de responder – Cuando respiro más profundo siento dolor

\- Ok Regina, lo está haciendo muy bien. Sólo unas respuestas más, unas dos o tres pruebas necesarias, y podrá descansar – Se volvió al interno y a la enfermera que estaba en turno – Que le administren el mismo calmante y el antiinflamatorio, dosis iguales. Continúen con el antibiótico hasta mañana, a ver cómo evoluciona. No ha habido fiebre, y eso es positivo – ahora le hablaba a todos – Asegúrense de que siga la alimentación a través de la vena, por la noche de hoy

\- Entendido Doctor Hansen – respondieron los subalternos

\- Regina – se volteó para mirarla, mientras se disponía a ver su tabla de datos – ¿Sabe por qué está usted aquí? Es decir, cómo llegó a esta condición…

\- ¡Si! – Regina se distraía al ver que le cambiaban las bolsas con los medicamentos, y que no veía a Graham – Lo recuerdo…

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

\- Tengo también un ligero dolor de cabeza – Se apresuró a decir, al ver que el médico que se volteaba a mirar a donde ella lo hacía de forma intermitente – Pero no es fuerte, sólo… sólo estoy cansada

\- ¡Claro! – dijo el doctor que la atendía – Debo hacerle estas preguntas, porque necesito evaluar su coordinación y el posible traumatismo o daños que pueda tener… ¿Me entiende Regina?

\- Si Doctor – asintió y lo miró con atención, decidida a terminar con eso lo antes posible

\- ¿Me puede dar su nombre completo?

\- Regina Mills

\- ¿A qué se dedica Señora Mills?

\- Señorita Mills, no estoy casada aún. Soy Fiscal de Distrito para esta jurisdicción. Por cierto… ¡Y Jefferson! ¿Dónde está Jefferson? ¿Y la señorita Green? – ahora Regina parecía un poco alterada

\- Señorita Mills… Regina ¡Cálmese! ¡Por favor mantenga la calma! – se escuchaba alterada su respiración, y por ende las señales aumentaban, al igual que el dolor

\- Si… Si… – Trataba de verse calmada. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su respiración

\- Así es Regina, lo está haciendo muy bien – le dijo, mientras le indicaba a la enfermera que le diera agua a la paciente, y ésta lo hacía

\- Dígame doctor… ¿Cómo están? ¿Dónde están?

\- Relájese Regina. Sepa que ellos están bien, fuera de peligro. ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí?

\- No – contestó Regina, después de unos segundos de silencio honesto – No lo sé

\- Dos semanas Regina. Lleva dos semanas, en las que estuvo en coma…

\- ¿Dos…? – Abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión – ¿En coma?

\- El Señor Jefferson está bien, nunca estuvo en peligro real. Algunas fracturas, pero nada que no se pueda solventar con operaciones y rehabilitación. Está en habitación particular, recuperándose de una cirugía en la mano derecha – el doctor la miró inquieto, al ver que Regina lo observaba sin parpadear siquiera – ¿Está usted bien?

\- Si Doctor… Continúe ¿y mi asistente? ¿La señorita Green está bien? – Lo miró con preocupación nuevamente

\- Ella tiene seis días que fue dada de alta – dijo, como extrañado aún por esa situación – casi no tuvo traumatismos o contusiones, una fractura en el brazo izquierdo, nada serio – seguía impactado por la fortaleza mental que demostraba la paciente. La recuperación sería acelerada

\- Entiendo… Gracias a Dios están bien…

\- ¿Sabe cómo llegó aquí Regina? ¿Le puedo llamar Regina?

\- Claro Doctor, si puede. Si… se que fui víctima de un asalto… No quiero hablar de eso… por los momentos – bajó la vista, y las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro

\- Tranquila Regina… No tiene que hablarme a mí de eso, sólo preciso saber si recuerda todo antes de llegar – La miró nuevamente a los ojos, cuando levantó la cabeza – ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda? Haga un esfuerzo Regina…

\- Recuerdo… Recuerdo haberme desmayado en la calle, luego de salir del carro… – Bajó la vista, llorando, consternada. Parecía que los sedantes empezaban a hacer efecto en ella – No recuerdo más…

\- ¡Tranquila! ¿Está consciente de que va a tener que hablar con la policía de esto?

\- Totalmente – seguía mirando las sábanas sobre su pecho

\- ¿Recuerda detalles familiares y personales?

\- Si se refiere a mi vida… ¡Si! – hizo una pausa y lo miró más calmada – Mi padre es Hery Mills, es General, mi madre es Cora – bostezó – Disculpe, yo…

\- Tranquila. Con eso, los exámenes de sangre y las pruebas que le hemos hecho de reflejos, es suficiente por ahora. Descanse, que el día de mañana estará lleno de exámenes y si está apta y dispuesta, preguntas de la policía.

Regina asintió, bostezando nuevamente, tapándose la boca como pudo esta vez. Notó que la enfermera la miraba divertida. El doctor se retiró y ésta última se acercó con una bolsa de medicina, faltante en su suministro indicado.

\- ¿Mucho sueño eh? – le dijo cuando la otra enfermera y los doctores ya se habían retirado dejando las instrucciones

\- Si… algo – le dijo Regina, algo intrigada por la pregunta de la mujer

\- Es sorprendente que los sedantes le hagan efecto, si apenas se los estoy colocando – le dijo la mujer sonriendo y giñando un ojo – ¡Sal ya muñeco… No hay moros en la costa! – dijo, acercándose a la puerta del baño – Tenemos suerte muñeco… Casi me matas de un susto – se dirigió a Graham, mientras se retiraba de la habitación – ¡Mantente alerta!

\- Ya no será necesario… Pues yo autorizo su visita – dijo Regina, extendiendo su mano más libre en dirección a la de Graham, para que éste la tomara

\- No se trata de eso Señorita – dijo la mujer – es que se tiene prohibido acompañante nocturno en esta área, en especial si no son miembros de tu familia

\- ¡Tranquila, entiendo! – La miró con ternura y agradecimiento – Gracias por ayudarnos

\- Es un placer Señorita… Todo sea por este muñeco que la adora… sépalo – Le dedicó otro giño a ambos y una sonrisa pícara, mientras los dejaba solos, agarrados de la mano.

La vio por unos segundos, y sonrió porque estaba feliz. Feliz, si, de tenerla nuevamente con vida, despierta y lúcida. Feliz de saber que estaba fuera de peligro, y de que no permitiría que nada ni nadie la lastimaran nuevamente.

Las luces se apagaron otra vez, dejando únicamente la de lectura que estaba junto a la cama. Apenas se podía apreciar el cuarto, los dos ramos de Rosas. Pero ambos podían observarse bajo la tenue luz, perfectamente.

\- ¡La tienes loca por ti! – Bromeó – Es lo más parecido a una noche romántica que hemos tenido en dos semanas ¿no? – Intentó romper el acto contemplativo de Graham, intrigada por lo que estaría pensado

\- Pues… Yo te he visto dormir todas estas noches – le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas perfectas que la hacían amarlo cada día más

Volvieron a mirarse un rato en silencio. Graham hizo más tenue la luz de la lamparita, para que no los sorprendieran en aquel instante. No quería apartarse de Regina ni un segundo, ahora que la tenía despierta para él

\- Gracias – bajo la mirada

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo ¡Tonto!

\- Te cuidaría las mil y una noches… Y la mil y dos… y así – otra vez la miraba con adoración

\- No sólo por eso… ¡Gracias por existir! Gracias por amarme como nunca nadie podrá hacerlo – Regina empezaba a sollozar, tratando de no romper en llanto, y de que el dolor no se agudizara – Gracias por permitirme amarte – le hizo un gesto de que no la interrumpiera – Gracias… Gracias por salvarme la vida – Lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una mezcla de amor y dolor que salía de su alma

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Eres tú! ¡Regina, siempre serás tú! Llegaste a mi puerta… ¿cómo no salvarte, si contigo se me va la vida? – Le dijo, mientras apretaba su mano libre, y le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad – Lo siento… tengo que…

Se acercó y la besó con dulzura e intensidad a la vez, tratando de no lastimarla con su desesperación, pero Regina le respondía con la urgencia de su amor. Sentía un profundo deseo de llevarla lejos, de hacerla suya.

\- ¡Te deseo! – le dijo la morena, visiblemente alterada

\- ¡Regina! – las palabras de su mujer lo tomaron por sorpresa

\- ¿Qué sucede Graham? Estoy despierta… Voy a mejorar. Estuve en coma, pero estoy viva ahora. Como nunca, y dispuesta a todo por ti… ¡Yo te amo! Perdóname todo… Te lo suplico – se había puesto a llorar nuevamente

\- Lo siento Regina, no quise incomodarte. Es sólo que te he visto tan frágil, tan indefensa…

\- No vamos a hacer el amor ahora, tonto – se burló de él, mientras se ponía cómoda en la cama, visiblemente cansada y con dificultad – … Pero cuando me recupere… – Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa perversa para ese momento

Él no pudo hacer nada más que reírse, y besarla nuevamente. Le acarició el cabello, el rostro algo hinchado aún, pero hermoso. De cualquier forma Regina se las ingeniaba para ser perfecta; o bueno, casi perfecta

\- No creas que se me va a olvidar todo, sólo porque no pienso dejarte sola – Le dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño, y enseriando el tono

\- ¿A no? – Bostezó, y simulaba no entender

\- No Regina… Sabes que no me como el cuento del supuesto "asalto"… ¿Lo sabes? – la miró de frente, desafiante – Sabes que no soy un idiota, y me ofendería mucho si crees que lo soy. No insultes mi inteligencia Regina, eso no sé si lo pueda perdonar

\- Escucha Graham… Hay… Hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte. Unas quiero decírtelas ya, otras no puedo revelártelas ahora. Mi vida no siempre ha sido color… color de rosas – el sueño comenzaba a vencerla y arrastraba las palabras – estas revelaciones…

\- Lo sé Regina. No quiero sobresaltarte. Lo primero es que te mejores. Sólo te pido que no trates de engañarme más. ¡Por favor!

\- Yo nunca he querido engañarte Graham. Las situaciones se han dado de forma tal que desafortunadamente no coincidimos en el tiempo… Jamás pensé que te encontraría nuevamente. La casualidad o el destino… ¡Qué sé yo!

\- Tu madre dice que cuando se trata de ti… no hay casualidades – Bajó la mirada. Su tono era de pena e incredulidad

\- ¡Mi madre! – Regina se sobresaltó, y también lo hicieron las señales de los aparatos

\- ¡Calma Regina! – Graham también lo hizo – Calma que me van a descubrir, pero peor, te va ha hacer daño… Disculpa Regina, disculpa…

\- Ya… Tranquilo – empezaba a estar nuevamente todo en calma y ritmo normal – Mi madre… ¿habló contigo? ¿Tuvo el descaro de reclamarte, de confrontarte? – su forma de hablar estaba cargada de resentimiento

\- No en realidad… Me buscó, cosa que me asustó más. No me amenazó, ni me prohibió que te visitara. Es más… Creo que me habló de las razones del por qué yo estoy mejor sin ti – la miró desconcertado, y evidenció que ella también lo estaba

\- ¡Clásico! – bajó la mirada, con una media sonrisa de ironía y hastío – Ella siempre buscando la manera de anticiparse a todo

\- ¿Qué es todo?

\- ¡Mi felicidad Graham, mi felicidad! – le hablaba con dolor en la mirada, con resentimiento hacia las acciones de su madre – Porque mi felicidad es la que ella y la sociedad eligieron para mí, y no la que yo deseo… Vengo de una familia conservadora al extremo Graham, y de paso mi mamá… mi mamá está loca – le soltó la mano y se la llevó al rostro. Lloraba nuevamente

La dejó tranquila unos minutos. Acercó la silla al lado de la cama donde era fácil esconderse. Justo del lado de la mano libre que le permitiera aferrarse a Regina. Pensó en las tarjetas, en todo lo que se avecinaba

\- ¿Entonces? …

\- Entonces Graham…

\- Dime algunas de esas cosas que puedes decirme ahora, de esas Revelaciones… Antes de que te desmayes drogada – le sonrió

\- ¡Mi vida! – lo miró con ternura – Daría lo que no tengo por hacer todo lo correcto de ahora en adelante, que nos permita estar juntos – se detuvo a tomar su mano, y a mirarlo como si su alma quisiera salir del cuerpo para tocarlo también – No quiero ocultarte nada más. Quiero que sepas todo de mí, desde mi complicada vida antes de Aruba, hasta todo lo que pasó cuando no supe si te volvería a ver

\- Entonces… Jejeje… Vamos a empezar… ¿Qué signo eres?

\- ¡Graham! ¡Idiota! – se empezó a reír, aunque quería simular seriedad – estoy – bostezó – hablando en serio

\- Uy… Empezó la cuenta regresiva – le hizo un gesto de sueño

Regina bostezaba con mayor frecuencia, y le era más difícil tratar de mantenerse despierta, y que no se le cerraran los párpados

\- Yo… Yo tengo que confesarte – arrastraba las palabras – sólo quería… verte antes de morir

\- Te amo Regina… No vuelvas a decir eso ¿Si? – le hablaba más bajito, para dejarla descansar

\- Yo lo recuerdo, recuerdo que llegué al carro… quería verte… ver… te… antes de mo… morir

\- Regina… ¡basta! Ya te dije que no repitieras eso

\- Es… Esposo… Tengo que… decirte – un bostezo prolongado pausó su confesión – Yo… yo te amo… amo y sé… recuerdo que caí en tu abrazo… digo, en tus brazos – arrastraba cada vez más las palabras

\- Tranquila mi amor… déjate llevar, duerme. Yo velaré tus sueños. Estarás bien

\- Siii… Silencio – le intentó hacer un gesto de que se callara – Yo te vi… Con la niñita… la muchacha esa de la oficina – hablaba ya como si estuviese bajo los efectos del alcohol

Graham se quedó en silencio. Regina era así de insólita. Podía estar bajo el escrutinio público, y se las ingeniaría para darle la vuelta a la situación, y terminar siendo la víctima de otro asunto completamente diferente. Si que era inteligente su mujer.

\- Es… Esposo. Yo la vi cuando me caí – hizo una pausa nuevamente, ya con los ojos cerrados

\- Lo sé…

\- No… No me… dejes por ella. Te lo… suplico – bostezó nuevamente

\- No lo haré. Rubí ya es sólo una amiga, desde que existes en mi vida

\- ¡Mentiroso! – entreabrió los ojos, haciéndole pucheros – Ella te quiere… para ella. Yo no… no se lo permito

\- Regina… ¿Me habías visto antes de que te tropezaras conmigo en Aruba? ¿Sabías de mí? – tenía que preguntárselo, aprovechando que ella estaba dopada

\- Siiii… Claro… En el aeropuerto – hablaba de manera chistosa, como en Aruba bajo la influencia del tequila, pero adormilada – En la zona… En la zona… ¿Cómo se llama?

\- ¿De embarque?

\- ¡Eso! – lo medio miró y se sonrió – Bello e inteligente. Así es… mi Esposo. El padre de… mi bebé – acomodó la cara de lado

Simplemente no sabía de dónde había venido ese último comentario. Dudó de la coherencia de Regina, pero era algo demasiado impactante para dejarlo pasar

\- ¿Qué hijo Regina? ¡Regina! ¿Qué bebé? ¿Cuál bebé? – subió un poco el tono - ¿Cuál es tu hijo?

\- Yo… Yo no puedo – se puso triste de repente – No… puedo mi… amor – empezó a sollozar

\- ¿qué no puedes?

\- No bebés… yo no… no puedo tenerlos

\- ¿Cuál bebé? ¿Cómo no puedes?

\- No puedo… Yo quiero… tener mis bebés… Yo, conti… contigo mi bebé – bostezó – Henry mi bebé… Mamá te… mamá te ama.

Graham no sabía qué creer. Estaba seguro de que había un componente real en todas las palabras de Regina. Pero dudaba de la coherencia de muchas de las cosas, o del trasfondo. Simplemente debía eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente.

\- Duerme Esposa… Descansa. Ya mañana me dirás todo lo que puedas… Te amo – le acarició el cabello, le dio un suave beso en la boca y se dispuso a velar sus sueños

\- Yo tamo – balbuceó

Llegó a la casona a las afueras de la ciudad. No había luz en toda la zona. Un rayo había caído en la torrencial lluvia de la tarde.

Al abrir la puerta, se topó con la correspondencia que estaba empapada en el suelo

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo, mientras se pisaba abrigo

Se quitó la capucha y colocó el abrigo en el perchero cerca de la entrada, dejando la puerta abierta mientras luchaba por encender el flash de su teléfono. Su cabellera rubia resplandecía a la luz de la luna llena

\- ¡Hágase la luz! - musitó

Se sentó en el salón contiguo, e iluminó de nuevo el fajo de cartas. Un sobre rojo llamó su atención. No era la primera vez que lo veía. Lo batió con fuerza, lo rompió con cuidado por una punta, y extrajo el contenido.

Nuevamente la tarjeta roja con símbolo negro. Misma tarjeta, mismo símbolo, ningún otro escrito. No había nada más dentro del sobre.

De repente, un sonido en las afueras de la casa la hizo sobresaltarse. Se acercó a la ventana más cercana, pero no pudo evidenciar nada fuera de lo normal, dentro de lo que le permitía la luz de la luna.

De repente, un golpe seco al final del corredor, dentro de la casa, le paralizó el corazón. Su sangre se heló. Se volteó de repente, en la oscuridad, tratando de alumbrar con el flash de su celular el salón

\- ¿Quién… quién anda allí? – preguntó temerosa

Pero no escuchó respuesta, lo único que alcanzó a distinguir, fue el sonido de pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, y la cerradura de la entrada principal asegurándose.

\- _¿Sabes lo que significa esa tarjeta?_ – alguien más habló – _Tu hora ha llegado…_

 **ooo**

 **Nota del Autor** **: Para aclarar una duda que se generó entre los saltos de la línea de tiempo: Actualmente Emma tiene 5 meses de embarazo, no 7. Siete meses tendrá, más o menos, para la fecha de la boda de Regina.**

 **Gracias por la inspiración, sus comentarios, y por todo. Espero que este sea un año Grandioso.**

 **Disculpen la demora, pero tuve problemas de salud fuertes.**

 **Espero que les siga gustando, y espero sus comentarios. Saludos**


	30. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

 **En el pasado**

El día siguiente, cuando Regina despertó, Graham ya no estaba. Se preguntó por qué se había ido sin despedirse, pero luego aceptó que la razón era obvia. No había tenido tiempo de recorrer con la vista la habitación, pero lo llamó y él no le respondió. Inmediatamente el médico tratante se hizo presente en la sala, con el personal correspondiente.

Entre exámenes y diferentes pruebas se fue la mañana. Ella sólo conseguía pensar en Graham. Lo extrañaba en verdad. Lo necesitaba. Parte de su ser había reconocido su diaria compañía durante el estado de coma. Llegó a sentir ansiedad, que se reflejó en alguno de los resultados de las revisiones que le hacían. Aparentemente podía escuchar que estaba mejorando rápidamente.

En realidad agradecía el hecho de estar viva, de poder luchar por tener a Graham en su vida. El había sido y era su salvación, su todo. Pronto estuvo de regreso en la habitación, junto con el Doctor que llevaba su caso a profundidad

\- Regina, me complace decirte que tu mejoría es asombrosa. Lo único que nos faltaba era que despertaras, para chequear a profundidad la parte neurológica… Pero de lo demás te estás recuperando favorablemente. Eso era lo que te mantenía en peligro, el estado de coma.

\- Esa es una buena noticia Doctor – bajó la mirada preparando su pregunta – ¿Cuánto tiempo más cree usted que debo estar aquí?

El doctor se sonrió, y bajó la mirada. Parecía que algo le causó gracia, pero Regina estaba segura de no que no bromeaba

\- Es la segunda persona que me hace exactamente la misma pregunta sobre usted, y he aquí la respuesta: Regina, aún va a estar un par de días en observación, en esta misma sala… ¿Cuántos días? Dependerá de la estabilidad de su mejoría, a lo sumo tres. Luego pasará a una habitación.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo en total Doctor? Un aproximado, por favor – colocó su cara más angelical y con gesto de súplica

\- Regina, después de que salga de observación, y continuemos monitoreando sus progresos, podré darle un tiempo estimado. Acaba de salir de un coma. Tuvo lesiones no tan graves, pero que se complicaron con lo de la perforación del pulmón. De eso has mejorado considerablemente.

\- Doctor…

\- Mínimo dos semanas, así que espero que sea paciente…

\- ¿Dos semanas?

\- Si, mínimo… Y sabe que debe descansar, no es que se va a incorporar al trabajo inmediatamente. Es decir, al darle de alta, aún hay un tiempo de reposo del trabajo y los quehaceres diarios, que va a tener que respetar. Además de venir a control.

Colocó una cara de fastidio tremendo, que sólo le hizo más gracia al doctor

\- ¡Es impresionante! – dijo el doctor

\- ¿Qué? Disculpe, pero es que tengo ganas de retomar mi vida, mis asuntos… Yo…

\- No es eso… Es que su hermana ha hecho exactamente las mismas preguntas y los mismos gestos – le interrumpió el Doctor

\- ¿Mi hermana?... – Tardó unos segundos en procesar la información – ¿Emma?

\- Si, Emma, la joven embarazada… Por cierto, la está esperando en la sala

\- Si… Doctor, ¿puede dar la orden para que entre?

\- Bueno… Pero no se me extralimite Regina – Le dijo en tono serio – Es menester que descanse y se preocupe por su salud antes que nada

\- Doctor… Si ya estoy mejorando… ¿Puedo recibir compañía durante las noches? No me gusta estar sola – Interrumpió al hombre de forma distraída. Mintió. Puso las manos en gesto de súplica y ojos de cachorro

\- Regina… Esa chica no debería quedarse en su estado…

\- ¡No! No lo digo por ella Doctor… Es un comentario en general – trató de disimular

\- Pues en general… – lo meditó unos segundos ante la súplica de la morena – Ok, ok, está bien. Pero si sigue con la mejoría y eso no afecta su salud. Y mientras, continuaremos con el tratamiento, y con el calmante mientras haya dolor. ¿Queda claro? – le hacía un gesto con la mano y su dedo índice extendido

Asintió como niña buena, y se acomodó en la cama, con calma de no revivir el dolor. Regina sintió una alegría inexplicable, y tranquilidad al ver que Emma estaba a punto de llegar. Aquel hombre que cercenaba su salida a la vida cotidiana salió, mientras revisaba su tabla médica.

En unos minutos vio a Emma dirigirse rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la puerta, y allí se paró en seco. Estaba paralizada. En su cara había una alegría rebosante, pero se había quedado en la puerta abierta de cristal, con la mano apoyada al marco, como dándose valor para continuar. Mientras, la morena la miraba inquieta, con lágrimas de alegría ya en el rostro.

Regina detalló a Emma desde la cintura, donde la emoción de que se notara aún más su embarazo la abrumó. Su mirada era clara, parecía gritar " _Vamos, ven y dame un fuerte abrazo_ ", pero la rubia sólo podía mirarla y cerciorarse de que era verdad, de que Regina ya estaba despierta. Cuando por fin sus ojos se encontraron fijos mirándose, Emma echó a llorar, y corrió hacia donde estaba Regina. Se dieron un tierno y ansioso beso, libre de culpas, lleno de amor.

\- ¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más! – le dijo como una niña, una Emma envuelta en lágrimas de temor y de alegría, aferrada a Regina, de manera tal que no le hiciese daño

\- ¡Tranquila mi amor! – Regina tenía un brazo rodeando a Emma, y el más libre agarrando su cabeza y acariciando sus rubios cabellos – Yo no fui ni iré a ninguna parte… Siempre te voy a cuidar… Como siempre ha sido

\- ¡Regina! Yo – le dijo la rubia, separándose entre lágrimas, mirándola a los hermoso ojos café – Yo… – Empezaba a bajar la mirada y a llorar con vigor

\- Shiii, shiii… Ven a acá mi amor, ven… – Habló con gran ternura. Le hizo el gesto de que volviera a sus brazos, y la chica respondió a esto – Tranquila, que eso no le hace bien a mi pequeña ni a mi amor.

Se abrazaron por unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Emma terminó de calmarse y ambas respiraban con normalidad. Entonces Regina se apartó con cuidado de Emma, se acomodó en la cama y le hizo señas a la rubia para que se sentara cómoda en la misma. Mientras, con su mano libre secó las lágrimas del rostro de la joven, y le acarició el cabello. Luego la llevó hasta su barriguita de casi seis meses de embarazo

\- ¿Cómo va mi niña? – le dijo acariciándola, mientras la veía con amor y ternura

\- ¡Muy bien! Pese a mi estado de ánimo. Mi Doctor dice que he abusado de mi juventud y buena salud, y que por eso la niña no ha resentido más mi estado de ánimo pero… – Hablaba distraída, hasta que pensó que lo que decía le podía estar afectando a Regina. Bajó la mirada, luego volvió a concentrarla en los ojos pardos – Pero llevo poco más de una semana más serena, relajada, y eso nos ha ayudado – Puso su mano en la de la morena, y le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa y calmada

\- Me alegro tanto que la bebé y tú estén bien – bajó la vista apenada – No quiero causarte mal – subió nuevamente la vista

\- Henry ha sentido tu ausencia… Ha preguntado por su mami… No me lo podía traer…

\- ¡Mi bebé!... mi Henry hermoso... Claro que no podías traerlo, a este ambiente…

\- Regina… Yo… – Bajó la mirada, haciendo unos segundos de silencio.

\- No pasa nada… Emma – Regina retiró su mano de la barriguita de Emma y la tomó de la barbilla para que la mirara – Ninguna quisimos que esto pasara y hacernos daño. Ya está, ya pasó y en el pasado se quedó – Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, ante esa frase de la infancia

\- Ja, ja, ja… ¡Es cierto! – sonrió Emma, de forma auténtica al recordar aquella frase, para luego reír juntas.

Desde que eran niñas, Emma una bebé apenas consciente y Regina una niña entrando en la adolescencia, habían usado esa frase cuando alguna hacía algo mal, y que afectaba de cierta forma a la otra. Por supuesto, el 99,99% de las veces era Emma que rompía algo, se ensuciaba, no comía… cual fuese la causa, eso repercutía de alguna forma en Regina. Entonces la pequeña lloraba y la morenita la consolaba, y le decía "Ya está, ya pasó, y en el pasado quedó".

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, parando de reír y mirándose con amor, hasta que la cara de Emma cambió drásticamente y se tornó seria, descompuesta, a lo que Regina reaccionó

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó tomando de nuevo su barbilla

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – le dijo una Emma robótica, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando al infinito

\- ¿Con qué Emma? – suspiró, colocando cara de circunstancia – No ha pasado nada en realidad, sólo que yo tuve un percance y lo voy a resolver, nada que te afecte

\- Pues no lo creo… Yo… – La rubia se veía preocupada, nerviosa – Han pasado unas cuantas cosas mientras "dormías" – hizo gesto con las manos – Y pues, no sé si lo he llevado de la mejor forma posible…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Le preguntó la morena extrañada – ¿Qué cosas han pasado? Aparte de las previstas…

\- Pues… En Primer lugar, tu madre, Cora. Segundo, Ann Smith estuvo por aquí con tu Madre. Tercero, Cora. Cuarto, Jefferson ha estado bastante descontrolado, y tu madre lo incita. Quito, Cora. Sexto, mi tía estuvo por la casa y por acá – la miró con ira – Séptimo, Cora. Octavo… – hizo una pausa unos segundos, meditando qué diría – Tu juguete sexual rondando…

\- ¡Emma! – la interrumpió con tono cortante y algo molesta – Sobre Graham hablaremos en su momento. Por ahora, llámalo por su nombre, y hazte a la idea de verlo seguido, porque no pienso dar marcha atrás…

\- Pero Regina…

\- ¡Regina nada, Emma!, ¡Regina nada! – La volvió a interrumpir, y respiró profundo para relajarse y recuperar su centro – Vamos a ver Emma… entiendo que han sido días muy duros para ti, sola con todo esto, y que mi mamá se ha afincado en tu persona, por ser quién eres, pero no quiero que te alteres más por eso. Ya yo desperté. Voy con todo Emma – miró con intensidad y determinación – Voy a estar con Graham y el compromiso con Jefferson se va a cancelar

\- ¿Pero cómo Regina? ¡Por Dios!

\- ¿Es que acaso prefieres a Jefferson? ¿Te da igual que me mate un día?

\- ¡No Regina, por Dios! – se levantó de un brinco de la cama, mirando a Regina con asombro – No es eso…

\- Entonces… ¿Qué es Emma? – la miró con dolor – ¿He de morir sola? – Bajó la vista

\- ¡No! – le dijo una Emma apenada, a la que ya le brotaban nuevamente las lágrimas – Perdona Regina… Mi celos a veces nublan mi juicio

\- ¿A veces?... Lo sé… Pero no alcanzas a entender que yo he vivido un infierno sin ti, y que por fin puedo ser yo misma, que pude encontrar a alguien que me ama… Que realmente me ama Emma

\- Si… Eso lo sé – siguió con la mirada en las sábanas – No tengo cómo agradecerle el hecho de que te haya salvado la vida – la miró directamente a los ojos – eso es algo que ha hecho que me mantenga al margen… ¡Sé que ha estado aquí! Que noche tras noche se ha quedado, para cuidarte.

Ambas se miraron en silencio unos minutos, entre disculpándose y alentándose

\- Yo nunca te voy a dejar Emma… Pero es hora de que empecemos a sincerar cómo podemos estar una en la vida de la otra… – La miraba con un amor que se desbordaba de su alma – Te adoro, desde el primer momento en que te vi, en la cunita, pequeña e indefensa… Nunca me he separado de ti desde entonces, y nunca lo haré

\- Y yo te adoro a ti Regina, y lo sabes… Es sólo que… – Hizo una pausa y continuó – Me cuesta madurar el hecho de que todo ha cambiado y lo hará aún más.

Regina le tendió los brazos, y la rubia volvió a la cama para abrazarla. Emma sabía que nunca la iba a dejar, que se amarían por siempre, y que jamás iba a desampararla.

Cuando Regina abrazaba a Emma con los ojos cerrados, recordó parte de las quejas que la joven le decía unos minutos atrás. Ahora estaba seria, y separó a la rubia de sí, para hablarle en tono casi imperceptible

\- A ver… ¿Cómo está eso de mi mamá, lo de Jefferson, de Ann y de tu tía? – le dijo, y la tomó de la mano – a ver… Cuéntame…

\- Regina, Jefferson sigue aquí, y los primeros días fue un infierno. Primero con tu madre, que no entiendo si lo estaba castigando o apoyando…

\- Mi mamá nunca pierde su argumento, no da su brazo a torcer… ¡No sé por qué eso te sorprende Emma!…

\- Claro, yo eso lo sé. Pero es que todo se puso color de hormiga cuando se enteró de quién era la madre de Graham… Ahí sí, ni supe por qué… Porque después vino lo demás…

Regina sí que sabía lo que pasaba. Cuando conoció los detalles familiares de la vida de Graham, y al percatarse de que pertenecía a ese pequeño círculo al que su madre le "rendía culto", supo que el hombre tenía oportunidad de estar en su vida. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando, al investigar el pasado de ambos padres de su "esposo", encontró varios detalles más que importantes y curiosos que la ayudarían en este proceso.

\- La verdad Emma, yo si sé parte de lo que le sucede a mi mamá, con respecto a Graham y a su familia – le dijo en tono serio – pero eso es material para después… Continúa con Ann

\- Pues… Esa mujer se presentó aquí en el Hospital – Emma abría los ojos como platos, y hacías gestos de asombro e indignación – Yo jamás pensé que…

\- ¡Emma! – La interrumpió Regina – Ella vino porque así debía ser. Mi mamá no tomaría en serio lo de permitir que todo se viera como un asalto, si no estuviera a cargo de un profesional. Ann sabe lo que hace. Fue la opción más acertada. Camino a casa esa mañana lo tenía previsto así, por si las cosas se salían de control, como de hecho lo hicieron.

Emma se quedó viendo a Regina entre sorprendida y espantada. La velocidad mental de la morena era algo que siempre la asustaba, y a la vez le atraía. Regina era brillante.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando Emma? ¿Lo sabes? – miraba a la rubia de forma inquisitiva – A mi mamá no le gusta perder el poder. Quiere mantener el control, y eso implica mantener control sobre mi vida y mis actos. Quiere guardar las apariencias para seguir con su reinado de terror, su manejo de los demás… Pero yo no se lo voy a permitir

\- Regina… No es lo único que ha pasado, y eso me da miedo…

\- Tranquila Emma, que yo sé lo que hago…

\- Pero… ¿y Jefferson?

\- ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho mi madre? – bajó el tono, y se acercó al oído de Emma – Tiene a la hija de Jefferson secuestrada, desde antes de nuestro compromiso

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – la rubia estaba atónita – ¡Tu madre ha ido muy lejos! – seguían hablando al oído

\- Trato de protegerte Emma, de las locuras de mi madre. ¡Cora está dispuesta a todo! – Hizo una pausa, y una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro – Pero cuando se me presentó la madre de Graham y me enteré de que se conocían… Allí encontré la forma de salir del compromiso, y de que no tenga forma de decirle que no a Graham, y por ende, que le entregue su hija a Jefferson, sana y salva.

Se separaron para mirarse al rostro. Emma la miraba entre asustada y divertida, y Regina entre divertida y retorcida; estaban como contándose un secreto adolescente algo reprochable

\- No puedo acusarla. ¡Es mi madre!… Pero con lo que pasó, va a tener que darle su hija a Jefferson, y con esto último, ese saldrá de nuestras vidas para siempre. La única razón que lo mantenía fiel al compromiso era eso – volvió a murmurarle a Emma – Pero en lo que pueda hablar con Cora, todo éste infierno empezará a cambiar

\- Entiendo… Me caen las piezas completitas… ¿Pero y Ann? ¿Puedes confiar en su lealtad?

\- Ella es una profesional Emma. Está entrenada para estas cosas. Ella trabaja en mi seguridad personal, y no en la de mi madre

\- Correcto… Sólo lo decía… por seguridad

\- ¡Entiendo!

\- Como miró a Graham como si se lo quisiera comer… Pues…

\- ¿Qué? – Se separó de Emma y había subido el volumen de forma automática

\- Shiii… ¡Regina! – le hizo señas de que bajara la voz

Regina estaba algo alterada con la última afirmación de Emma. Estaba extrañada realmente. Luego una idea fugaz cruzó por su cabeza

\- ¡Emma! ¡Mi bolso! ¿Quién tiene mis dos celulares?

\- Pues no sé Regina ¿por qué? – Emma estaba extrañada – Supongo que la policía, o tu madre. Tus efectos personales se los entregaron a ella, pues en lo que llegó se impuso sobre tu contacto de emergencia – se señaló a sí misma – posterior a la revisión policiaca. Pero tranquila que están protegidos.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Mirando las sabanas y a Emma, con cara de contrariedad y preocupación. Se sintió cansada de repente. Así que decidió recostarse. Le molestaba un poco el pecho

\- Ya veré dónde están…

\- Si, no te preocupes por eso ahora… ¡Descansa! – La ayudó a arroparse y a reclinar la cama – Yo me quedo un rato más para verte descansar – le sonrió

\- Siéntate en la silla, más cerca de mí ¿sí? – le dijo, entre bostezos – Para que me cuentes la perla mayor… Lo de tu tía…

\- Ah… eso – Emma cambió su expresión de inmediato – eso es largo y tendido

\- Ok… Espero para saber qué trajo de vuelta a la vida a Ingrid… – reveló con ironía

La joven fue a buscar la silla, y al voltear la vista, se fijó que estaba donde seguramente Graham la había dejado, a los pies de la cama de Regina, del otro lado. Entornó los ojos como poseída y suspiró fastidiada, mientras arrastraba los pies. Dirigió la mirada por la habitación, y vio al fondo dos ramos de rosas. El de Graham, tapando otro que no percibió bien hasta cambiar de ángulo.

\- ¡Qué demo…! – dijo la rubia ahogó su expresión, paralizándose de inmediato

\- ¿Qué pasa Emma? – Regina siguió con la mirada la visión de la chica, y logró divisar los dos ramos a la perfección. El de Graham de rosas blancas con borde rosa, y el de rosas morado pálido.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Emma apenas pudo dar pasos hasta la silla, y atinó a sentarse, con dificultad.

\- ¡Emma! – la voz de Regina era apenas audible – Emma… ¿algo que te esté faltando por decir?

\- ¡Sí! – apenas pudo responder

\- ¿Es la primera vez? – los sonidos del monitor comenzaron a ser más frecuentes

\- ¡No! – una lágrima salió espontánea de su ojo derecho, y calló sobre su pierna. Y vino a su cabeza aquella imagen

\- ¿Algo que haya sobrado en tu correo?

Emma volteó como la chica del exorcista hacia donde estaba Regina. La visión azul era inexpresiva. Los ojos abiertos como platos, y la mirada perdida, que apenas consiguió los ojos de una Regina en semejante acción

\- ¡Si! – dijo en tono robótico, y lo comprendió.

 **ooo**

 **Disculpen la demora en la actualización. No se debe a la nueva historia, la cual también tengo un poco abandonada, si no a mi estado de salud.**

 **Espero que les guste… Trataré de actualizar pronto. Espero como siempre sus comentarios, y les agradezco el apoyo.**

 **Saludos**


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX**

 **El Mensaje**

Había sido un día largo en la oficina. Estaba agotado del trabajo; pero claro, cómo no estarlo, si llevaba más de dos semanas durmiendo en una silla, vigilando el profundo "sueño" de Regina. Sólo quería volver para encontrarla despierta.

Se le asignó el trabajo administrativo del caso de "La fiscal Mills", pero la investigación había estado a cargo de otro de sus compañeros. Redactaba el informe, y chequeaba las pruebas, o mejor dicho la ausencia de las mismas, recopiladas en la escena; conclusión: Delincuencia Organizada, robo a mano armado de connotación casual. No había pruebas de nada más, o al menos ninguna adicional a las lesiones ocurridas durante el hecho.

David no había llegado aún. Estaba desde temprano con Aungust, entrevistando a posibles testigos del caso de Elsa. Ya deseaba saber más de lo que había sucedido. Graham no podía evitar relacionar de alguna forma el destino de Elsa al futuro de Regina, y eso le helaba la sangre.

Era una realidad, el caso de Elsa era otro más de los misteriosos homicidios de mujeres atribuidos a "El asesino de Omaha". Así era, una víctima más. Pero hasta ahora comenzaban a tener relevancia una serie de pruebas y señales comunes en aquellos casos. ¿Por qué hasta entonces esta evidencia no había sido revisada, relacionada, o tomada en cuenta? Lastimosamente, sólo había dos casos en los cuales relacionar las cartas. ¿Por qué el asesino las señalaba? Evidentemente las discriminaba. El caso de la Jefe de Medicina Forense era para él el punto de partida para generar la conexión.

Una llamada lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El mismo Capitán Gold la tomó, dada la revolución que había por aquellos días en la estación, acelerados por tener todo a punto para las indagaciones, aunque no existía más sospechoso que él.

Vio como la cara del hombre se transfiguraba, y de repente se volteaba a mirarlo, de forma perturbadora. Graham no apartó su vista, por el contrario, se levantó colocando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, levantando su chaqueta.

Sabía que esa llamada denotaba "problemas" en todo sentido. Rogaba que no se tratara de Regina. Por un momento esa idea cruzó por su cabeza, y sintió pánico. Aquel hombre parecía presagiar una desgracia, con la intensidad de su mirada, y el hermetismo que fue generando, a medida que los segundos transcurrían ante aquella escena.

Gold le indicó a voces a su secretaria que le trajera la libreta para anotar. Eso era extraño, verdaderamente extraño. Los segundos que Bella tardó en hacer caso a las instrucciones de su jefe, y éste en anotar, fueron en los que Gold dejó de observarlo con aquella cara de "pena de muerte".

Una vez culminó la llamada, el hombre parecía haber quedado absorto mirando el aparato telefónico, como si éste fuese objeto de una extraña posesión. Luego de unos segundos, retomó el duelo de miradas con Graham, y libreta en mano se dirigió a Graham, y a los dos o tres oficiales que se encontraban de guardia en la estación.

\- En la frontera del estado, a una hora de Biddeford, encontraron el cadáver de otra joven, en un muy avanzado estado de descomposición. No sé a ciencia cierta, eso es lo que tenemos que ir a averiguar – No dejaba de mirar a Graham, usando un tono exasperado – Señorita Bella – se dirigió nuevamente a su secretaria

\- ¿Si Señor Gold? – a ella era la única que se le permitía llamarlo así, y no Capitán

\- Dígale al Forense que en diez minutos salimos a una escena, que prepare a su equipo. Nos vemos en el helipuerto

\- ¡Si Señor! – la chica inmediatamente se dirigió a hacer los arreglos pertinentes y el llamado correspondiente

Gold se quedó en silencio unos segundos, meditando, mirando al piso con cara de circunstancia, mientras los subalternos, expectantes, buscaban evadir lo inevitable. Se veía que hacía un esfuerzo por concretar la idea que se formaba en su cabeza

\- ¡Al demenio! – Miró al joven nuevamente, desafiante – Graham, tome sus cosas y alístese para ir a la escena del crimen. Ambos iremos, así que si estamos violando alguna regla, seré yo el único responsable – dijo el hombre de manera determinante

\- Pero… ¡Capitán! – dijo Graham, sintiendo a cada segundo que no era lo apropiado

\- ¡Nada Graham! ¡Es una orden directa! Ninguno de los presentes… – señaló a los tres oficiales de menor experiencia – tienen tanto tiempo en la fuerza, y menos aún en homicidios… Y ninguno de ellos estuvo en una escena parecida – dijo, bajando el tono mientras se acercaba, quedado frente a él

\- Se refiere a… – Nuevamente recordó el caso de Elsa, y el mismo sentimiento de asco y nausea se apoderó de él

\- ¡Afirmativo Detective!, y le sugiero que se ponga en marcha con lo que requiera – dijo volteándose para ir a su oficina – salimos en – miró su reloj – en ocho minutos…

El hombre se dirigió a Bella, de una forma más humana de la que se dirigía al resto de la población de Maine

\- Ah, Señorita Bella… dígale al piloto de turno que se apresure, o más que la escena del crimen, vamos a encontrar la del velorio – y le dedicó lo que parecía una auténtica sonrisa*

La chica le devolvió una sonrisa de cortesía, pues parecía haberse adaptado de una forma u otra al humor pobre y macabro del Capitán Gold.

Ahora se iba a presenciar algo para lo que no estaba preparado aún. Al principio pensó que estaba mal que, apenas regresando de la suspensión y la terapia, fuese a la escena de un homicidio "común", si es posible denotarlo así; pero definitivamente estaba fuera de tono y de toda regla, ir a la escena de un crimen semejante al de Elsa. Otra posible víctima de "El asesino de Omaha".

A él le había sido vetado ese caso, sobre todo por ser "cercano" a una de las víctimas, lo cual había levantado suspicacias y una enorme barrera. ¿Y quién había erigido esa barrera? Nada más y nada menos que su jefe, y la Fiscal de Distrito.

Gold ahora desconocía lo que antes había argumentado sobre las limitaciones, porque en el fondo sabía que Graham podía ser un elemento valioso para la investigación, además de estar al tanto de que era completamente inocente. Supuso entonces, que esos instintos derivados de la experiencia pueden ser sometidos a hábiles engaños, si se lo proponen. Claro que sí, puesto que él no tenía ni idea de la relación real que llevaba con Regina.

Regina. Ese era otro cuento. Cómo se comunicaba con ella para decirle que no la vería hoy ¿Cómo? Y no la vería. Sentía que su corazón era nuevamente apretado en un puño. Lo peor… Regina, que claramente había expuesto razones para sacarlo del caso, aún y cuando no existía un argumento estructurado para ir a juicio, imponía como norma que él no participara y se mantuviese totalmente aislado de la investigación.

No sólo estaría decepcionada y extrañada de no verlo hoy, su segundo día despierta mejorando y sólo para él, sino que de paso iba a enfrentarse con un dilema: iba a mentirle a Regina, ocultándole la verdadera razón de su ausencia. Tal vez a maquillarla nada más; pero era una mentira al fin y al cabo, que terminaría por revelarse, y ese no era su estilo.

No sólo no era mentiroso, sino que la idea de decepcionar a Regina lo mataba. Pese a que ella tuviese tantos secretos para con él, no quería que esto se hiciera notar de su parte. ¿Qué si se enteraría? ¡Claro que lo haría!

\- ¡Estoy jodido! – dijo para sí mismo - ¡Jodido! – levantó el tono, y golpeó la superficie del escritorio con ambas manos.

La chica, que pasaba a su lado llevándole un vaso grande de café con tapa, tal cual le gustaba a él, saltó al escuchar su afirmación

\- ¡Graham! – lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar sobre sí, hasta encontrarse con su mirada – ¡Todo va a estar bien!

\- Gracias Ruby, pero sabes que no todo está bien – le dijo, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la joven

\- Lo sé, pero lo estará – le dedicó una dulce sonrisa – ¡Toma! – le extendió el vaso que llevaba en la otra mano – Para que te reanimes… por lo menos en cuerpo – bajó la mirada – Toma éstas también – le mostró un paquete de galletas que llevaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo

\- ¿Y qué vas a cenar tú? – le sonrió mientras echaba mano del mismo – Sabes que ya saldrá algún plan… y ese plan me invitará – le sonreía pícaramente

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- ¡Claro! – Me quedé estudiando un poco… ¿No ves que es de noche y hay cuatro gatos?

Entonces tuvo una loca, demente, y fugaz idea. Era locamente tranquilizadora. ¿Y si enviaba un mensaje a Regina a través de Ruby? ¿Qué podría pasar? Lo máximo es que Regina le lanzara la bandeja de comida por la cabeza a la joven, o que la misma muriera de un infarto causado por la molestia. Sus ideas parecieron reflejarse en su rostro, porque inmediatamente la joven interrumpió sus pensamientos

\- A ver… ¡Suéltalo! – Le dijo la chica bajando la vista, con tono de preocupación

\- Podrías… – lo pensó y enseguida se arrepintió. Todo lo que iba a saber Regina la iba a perturbar, y más aún por boca de Ruby – ¿Podrías esperar a que me vaya?

\- ¡Claro! – la chica esperó unos segundos antes de preguntar con gesto de extrañeza – ¿Seguro que eso era todo?

\- ¡Si!… Bueno, no… o mejor dicho, si pero no…

\- Ah, claro Graham, te entiendo perfectamente – le respondió la chica entre irónica e impaciente

\- Lo que sucede es… Que me voy a enfrentar nuevamente a una escena de crimen… Y de este caso que está vetado para mí. No iré a ver a Reina, y no tengo cómo avisarle… – bajó la mirada, visiblemente perturbado

\- Ok Graham… Primero – le dijo, tomándolo ahora ella por el hombro – Regina sabe, créeme, como mujer te lo digo, sabe que la amas, y que si no vas hoy, es por alguna razón importante

\- Si claro, pero… – fue interrumpido por un gesto de que se detuviera, hecho por la otra mano libre de Ruby, mientras cerraba los ojos, teniéndole paciencia

\- Si lo que te preocupa es que ella piense que algo malo pudo pasarte… ¿Qué te parece si voy al hospital, y le dejo un recado con la enfermera?

Graham se quedó atónito. La mujer no sólo le leía la mente, tal vez por predecible, sino que le brindaba una solución mejor que la desastrosa que él se había forjado en su mente.

\- Tomaré tu silencio y tu gesto de loco como un sí – se burlaba, divertida – Me debes un almuerzo cabeza hueca… Y unas galletas – señaló el paquete con desánimo, mientras sonreía

\- Ok, ¡Vale! Te lo has ganado por ser la mejor

\- ¡Lo sé! – dijo la chica como burla, presumida – ¡Soy lo máximo! – esperó unos segundos –¿Y qué le digo específicamente? ¿Algo vago como que estás de guardia ya? ¿O que te tocó un caso de última hora?

\- ¡Pues eso! – consiguió decir Graham a los segundos – Que me salió un caso de última hora, que estoy bien, y que en lo que me desocupe iré a verla para contarle mejor

\- Ok, perfecto – le dijo la chica relajada – ¿Qué te parece si ahora escribes eso en una nota? – lo miró con impaciencia

\- Ok, ok… – comenzó a escribir – Busca a la enfermera encargada del turno, la jefa de enfermeras que esté – le dijo como confiándole un secreto – Sólo a ellas, porque me conocen, y se encargan personalmente de las cosas de Regina

\- ¡Déjame adivinar… Ya te aman! – lo miró con sorna

\- ¡Claro! ¡Soy lo máximo! – le devolvió la broma

\- Pues bien Cazador… vaya por su presa – le señaló que Gold estaba por retirarse hasta donde lo esperaba el helicóptero

\- Se trata del caso que ella…

\- Graham… sólo sigues órdenes. Ella lo entenderá – le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, para luego tomar su abrigo, y empujarlo hasta el Hall del edificio.

Los minutos pasaron, y llegó la hora de la salida. Se había despedido de Ruby, y tomó el ascensor a la azotea; ya le tocaba enfrentarse a este caso. No le dirigió la palabra a Gold, y éste hizo lo propio. A los pocos segundos se les unió el forense, Whale Stein, y su ayudante en turno.

\- Bienvenido Stein – dijo Gold, algo molesto – Espero que le haya quedado bien el maquillaje

Whale, que sabía de sobra el carácter que se gastaba Gold y era un hombre paciente, hizo caso omiso al comentario, y montándose en la aeronave, se dirigió al anterior

\- Explíqueme Capitán a dónde nos dirigimos – elevó el volumen una vez dentro, debido a la puesta en marcha del helicóptero

\- Vamos a revisar una escena que van a levantar a las afueras de Biddeford, semejante al caso de Elsa Arendelle – hizo pausa mirando a Graham, mientras se colocaban los aisladores de sonido, y se disponían a partir – por la similitud del caso, mi colega me llamó para que participemos en el levantamiento del cuerpo y en el estudio de la escena. Ya es de connotación estatal, y el caso que nos tocó ya ha sido atribuido a "El Asesino de Omaha" – hizo comillas en el aire, y a Graham se le antojó que Gold desconfiaba de lo que decía – Por tanto, ha tomado connotación estatal, y estamos en potestad de intervenir… En pocas palabras estamos a cargo.

Después de eso, nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra. Durante los minutos que duró el vuelo, todos miraban hacia ningún lado, siempre tratando de no cruzar la vista con la de Graham; y fue sencillo, puesto que éste no hizo más que pensar en Regina, a través de la oscuridad de la ventanilla. La extrañaba infinitamente.

Soñó despierto con las palabras de la morena. Quería que vivieran juntos, y eso le llenó de calor el cuerpo. Ya lo había meditado, al salir se llevaría a Regina con él, a un lugar especial que no fuese conocido por sus cercanos. Prepararía la escena de amor más romántica y apasionada. Sería una verdadera luna de miel.

Una idea cruzó fugaz por su mente: ¡Las tarjetas! Y su sangre se heló. Su corazón empezó a latir a prisa, sentía su sangre circular por todo su cuerpo de forma violenta. Esta nueva escena sería su oportunidad. Por fin podría indagar en las formas, símbolos, y demás cosas comunes en las escenas, y además podría escarbar hasta el más oscuro rincón de aquella, hasta descubrir si existía otra de esas tarjetas endemoniadas. Ya estaba oficialmente en el caso, era libre de hablarlo, de tener acceso, o por lo menos eso creía.

Cuando llegaron, su corazón se aceleró un poco más. De nuevo las nauseas se hicieron presentes. Respiró profundo y se dijo para sí

\- Tranquilo Graham… Tú puedes… Sólo es… Alguien más – volvió a respirar y bajó

El helicóptero aterrizó en lo que se visualizaba como un descampado en medio del bosque, a modo de jardín. En el centro de éste, una enorme casa que parecía abandonada desde hacía ya años, que se encontraba retirada de la carretera principal, y conectada a ésta por un camino de tierra que atravesaba dicho bosque. El sendero estaba cubierto de hierba, como si no fuese casi transitado, por no decir nunca. Se le antojó lúgubre.

A su encuentro acudieron el Jefe a cargo de la división y un detective de la localidad, el cual había recibido la llamada

\- Capitán Gold – dijo el hombre, estrechando la mano de éste

\- Jefe Camelot – Le correspondió al gesto – Ellos son el Doctor Stein, nuestro forense, su ayudante Kayle, y el Detective Graham Humbert. El recibió el caso de hace unos días

\- Encantado – trató de ser cordial, algo que en semejante escena, sólo pueden hacer los policías – Pasen para que iniciemos la evaluación del lugar y el levantamiento del cuerpo – esperó unos segundos y avanzó, señalando el camino – Que bueno que viene preparados. He visto cosas en mi vida, pero es la primera vez que vemos algo así. Esta zona suele ser tranquila

Graham y Whale se miraron, con cara inexpresiva. Gold, se limitó a asentir y a encabezar la avanzada con su par. Nada de eso sería agradable. Nada de eso debía llegar nunca a otro de sus seres amados.

Regina había despedido a Emma al caer la noche. Afortunadamente su madre no había aparecido por allí. Sintió que una sombra macabra se cernía sobre ella, haciendo que su felicidad desapareciera, y el miedo tomara el control.

Regina Mills no era una mujer que pudiera sentir miedo con facilidad. Siempre fue segura, confiada, en todo lo que era su vida profesional y privada. Con su madre era otra historia. No era miedo lo que le hacía sentir Cora, era terror. Quizás porque desde pequeña había sido sometida a constante maltrato físico y psicológico de su parte; mucho de esto asociado a la rebeldía de la morena, y a la súplica que, de adolescente, le hiciera a su madre de quedarse a la pequeña Emma, casi tiempo completo.

Que la vida de ambas ahora estuviese de cabeza, la alteraba aún más. No quería ni imaginar que Emma se sintiera aterrada, y menos en su estado. Debía no sólo transmitirle la sensación de seguridad, sino brindársela.

\- Debo hablar con Killian – se dijo, mentalizando cada paso de su plan

Nada lastimaría a Emma, a Henry o a Graham. Regina no lo iba a permitir, y su miedo no se interpondría en eso.

La voz de la enfermera entrando a la sala, a media luz ya, la sacó de sus cavilaciones

\- ¿Qué pasó Muñeca? – la conocida cómplice le dijo, mientras arrastraba unas cosas en su carrito – ¿tan fea soy?

\- No… Disculpe – Regina bajó la mirada apenada – es que estaba pensando

\- ¡En el Muñeco! Segurito que si…

Era cierto. Graham era su único alivio. Lo necesitaba para superar todos estos sentimientos que la estaban devorando por dentro, lo extrañaba más que siempre y como nunca. No había llegado. Esa idea la alteró más.

\- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – dijo en voz alta, sin percatarse de haber sido oída por la enfermera, mientras la señales en el monitor se aceleraban un poco más

\- Tranquila Señorita Regina, tranquila – le dijo en tono amable, para calmarla, viendo su reacción y su cara – Que el muñeco está bien

\- ¿Cómo sabe? – le preguntó extrañada

\- Porque acaba de dejarte un mensaje conmigo – le colocó la bandeja de la cena sobre la mesa móvil dispuesta para tales fines, mientras le sonreía a la morena

\- ¿Vino para acá y no paso? No… ¿Le habló por teléfono? ¡Por qué no intentó comunicarse... – Fue interrumpida por la mujer mayor

\- No Señorita, él no vino por acá, y además, usted tiene las llamas restringidas, o se le olvida que hace un par de días estaba en coma. No me puede llamar y garantizar que no esté en una ronda

\- Entiendo… – bajó la cabeza apenada, y su tono era triste – Es sólo… que lo necesito

La enfermera la miró con ternura, encendió las luces de la sala, y dejó otros artículos en la habitación mientras Regina se acomodaba para comer

\- El mensaje lo trajo una chica, la misma que estaba el día que ingresó

\- ¿Cómo? – la cara de Regina era una mezcla de asombro y asco

\- Si, la muchacha, muy dulce ella

\- Ruby, la secretaria – denotó con desprecio

\- ¿Qué? – la enfermera, pese a que no entendía, captó en la cara de Regina ese "algo" – ¿Está celosa muñeca? – y se sonrió

\- ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Regina Mills – habló con desprecio, como poseída por Cora – Yo no siento celos de esa… esa… Se-cre-taria – estranguló las palabras – Por favor, si es tan amable – trató de dosificar el tono, algo indignada – y me dice el mensaje de mi novio, se lo sabría agradecer

\- Uy… Muñeca… ¡Qué genio! – le dijo la enfermera, entre divertida y cauta – Ya el muñeco me había advertido de su carácter… Me dijo lo siguiente: Regina, Graham no podrá venir esta noche, porque se le presentó un caso de última hora, y no había nadie más que lo cubriera. Que él está bien. No es nada peligroso a lo que va, y que en lo que regrese estará por acá, sea cuál sea la hora, y por tanto le contará los detalles; que espera que se esté cuidando, y por último… que la ama.

\- ¿Todo eso dejó dicho? – Regina estaba entre atónita y encantada

\- Si Señorita Regina

\- ¿Y así se lo dijo esa chica Ruby? – No salía de su asombro

\- Si… Tal cual. Y está en este papel – la enfermera le brindó una gran sonrisa, y se lo entregó

Regina miró a la enfermera, asombrada, como si ésta le estuviese entregando un pequeño obsequio místico y delicado, altamente valioso. Eso era esa nota para Regina. Estaba doblada en tres partes y en la cara externa decía

 _"_ _Para Regina Mills_

 _De Graham Humbert_

 _Favor entregarle el mensaje antes de que lo lea en el papel"_

\- Graham… – expresó Regina en voz baja, con una gran sonrisa – eres un…

No pudo sino sonreír. Graham siempre lograba sorprenderla de las formas más extrañas posibles

La abrió y leyó en voz alta el contenido

 _"_ _Regina, mi vida._

 _No podré asistir esta noche a nuestra cita. Lamentablemente se presentó un caso de última hora, y no había nadie más que lo cubriera. Me encuentro bien físicamente, pero mis pensamientos están contigo._

 _No es nada peligroso a lo que voy, y que en lo que regrese estaré visitándote, sea cuál sea la hora, y te contaré los detalles. Espero que te estés cuidando._

 _Te amo_

 _Graham_

 _P.D. Se buena con mi mensajera, y con la Barbie Enfermera"_

Ante la última sonrisa de Regina, la enfermera correspondió diciendo

\- ¡Esa soy yo! – E hizo una pose y le dedicó un giño

\- Gracias… Y disculpe mi mal genio – le dijo bajando la cara y levantando la carta

\- Tranquila… ¡Ahora a comer! Cualquier cosa, tocas en botón

Regina asintió, observó cómo se marchaba la enfermera y empezó con la insípida crema de apio, maldiciendo la usencia de sabor, y observando su carta con amor. De repente un olor a rosas invadió su olfato. Era un olor conocido, que se le antojó repugnante.

Al voltear, en la mesa lateral cercana, y que en la posición anterior estaba en su punto ciego, divisó un ramo de rosas violeta pálido que la hizo dejar caer el plato sobre la bandeja, y la carta de Graham al piso.

Su estómago se hizo un nudo, su garganta se secó de repente. Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado, tanto que sintió un dolor en el pecho.

Divisó que del ramo salía una varilla transparente se sujetaba una tarjeta en su extremo superior. Una tarjeta que supo, era idéntica a la que ella guardaba en su cartera, y cuyo destino desconocía en ese momento.

Las señales de los monitores empezaban a llamar la atención, y pese al hormigueo que experimentaba en sus brazos, extendió uno de ellos, y logró alcanzar la negra cartulina. La retiró temblando, y la observó.

\- Tuvo que haberlo puesto la enfermera con las demás cosas… Debo… – Su monologo se congeló al observar el dorso de la tarjeta

La tarjeta negra, cuya parte frontal únicamente tenía aquel extraño símbolo rojo brillante, no era lisa en la parte posterior, tenía un mensaje en letras rojas semejantes a la textura del garabato principal.

Las señales fueron tan fuertes que no hubo necesidad de tocar el botón. Regina no estaba bien, y empeoraba a cada segundo leyendo una y otra vez el escrito de la cartulina negra

 _"_ _Aviso oficial"_

 **ooo**

 **(*) Me tomé la libertad de incluir un chiste de una de mis películas favoritas, basada en unos de mis libros, también favoritos: "El secreto de sus ojos"**

 **Para las conocedoras… )**

 **Deben tener paciencia… Ya voy a recuperar a Regina para que tenga sus "encuentros" con Graham… Paciencia niñas ; )**


	32. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXXI**

 **Regina Sacrorum**

Cuando Graham volvió a su encuentro, Regina ya llevaba la noche y parte del día completamente sedada. Existía evidencia de que Emma había estado con ella, porque lucía particularmente arreglada. Se veía que había ayudado a acicalar a la morena, cosa que a él no le hacía notar mayor diferencia. Regina siempre estaba hermosa.

Según su amiga, la "Barbie enfermera", posterior al ataque de furia de Regina y la alteración que esto le causó, se había comportado normal, las veces que estuvo consciente

\- Todos los exámenes revelan que ha mejorado considerablemente Muñeco – le dijo colocando su mano en el hombro del Detective – Salvo por la crisis que sufrió, que te digo no sé por qué, el doctor está gratamente sorprendido con el avance de la Señorita Regina

\- ¿Entonces no sabes por qué se puso así? Tal vez discutió con Emma, o con su madre… – le dijo Graham, a modo de investigación

\- No que yo sepa… Durante mi turno la Señora Mills no ha aparecido, y con Emma, pues no creo… La niña se ve tranquila cuando está con la Muñeca, y pues, hablaron hasta tarde ese día, y se veían muy tiernas.

A Graham se lo comían los celos. Aunque no tenía nada en contra de Emma, y que sabía que Regina estaba firme en su decisión de estar sólo con él, el pasado que compartían y lo fuerte de su relación, lo hacía sentir siempre un paso atrás de la rubia.

\- Esa chica Emma es muy dulce, pero ese embarazo le ha pegado

\- ¿Si? – le dijo, desinteresado y por cortesía

\- Si muñeco, pobre criatura… no ha hecho más que llorar, y eso afecta al bebé… Bueno a la bebé. Me dijo que sería niña

\- Si, eso supe – Le dijo distraído, cambiando el enfoque de su interés – Me dices que ha llorado… Pero debería estar más tranquila, ahora que Regina despertó

\- Pues si… Pero deben ser las hormonas, no sé – mencionó, restándole importancia – Pues, cuando se enteró de lo sucedido con Regina, se puso pálida – alargó esa última palabra, exagerándola – que de por sí lo es – sonrió – y luego le brotaron las lágrimas como que si abriesen un grifo

\- Entiendo… – quiso sonar cortés, y disimular que quería saber lo sucedido – Y… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, si se puede saber? Que no me lo ha contado – le dedicó un giño a la enfermera

\- Pues no sé bien muñeco – le habló con honestidad – el caso es que parece que no es la primera vez que se altera por algo así, y la chica, Emma, tampoco – hizo una pausa señalando las rosas que Graham acababa de traer – Ambas parece que han tenido sus episodios de odio hacia las pobre Rosas

\- ¿Qué? – Graham en verdad estaba desconcertado con aquella última afirmación

\- Si muñeco… Pero tranquilo que con las tuyas ¡no! – dijo enfática – es decir, con un tipo de rosas en particular… Ambas mandaron a sacar histéricas los ramos, y bueno, su novia, debo decir, se ganó el premio. Las tiró al suelo, ella casi se cae en el proceso…

\- ¿Qué tipo de rosas? ¿Qué ramos? – la interrumpió. Tenía que saber el por qué de ese comportamiento irracional

\- Pues unas lila, o violeta claras, súper lindas muñeco. Creí que eran tuyas también

\- No, yo sólo traigo esas – señaló el ramo nuevo – Y… ¿ha tenido la misma reacción con éstas?

\- No… Te digo muñeco, ahora que lo pienso mejor, esas siempre las dejan en la estación, un repartidor creo, que indica que son para la Señorita Mills. No sabría decirte, porque nunca me las han entregado a mí personalmente. Sólo las he colocado cuando ha coincidido en mi turno, y están pendientes por entregar…

\- ¿Cómo dices que son?

\- Lila, muy lindas… pálidas

\- ¿Has visto si por casualidad tienen una dedicatoria, una nota o una tarjeta que diga quién las envía? – su instinto policiaco lo llevaba por buen camino

\- La verdad… – la mujer, interesada en ayudar, se esforzaba por recordar – Muñeco, no me he fijado, en realidad… – se notó apesadumbrada de no poder ayudar al apuesto Detective – Sólo me ha tocado traérselos como tres veces. Pero en lo que llegue Norah le pregunto. Ella está por la mañanas esta semana, y ha tenido en suerte, casi siempre, ser la que entrega el ramo.

\- ¡Si, por favor! – le dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro – Y si recuerdas alguna cosa más no dudes en decírmelo, pero que quede entre nosotros ¿sí? – bajó el tono, a modo de confidencia

\- ¡Será un placer… Muñeco! – le dijo en broma, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y Graham se ruborizaba

La situación no había dejado de ser cada vez más extraña. ¿Por qué esas rosas? Debía estar consciente de algo: sólo Regina tenía el poder para sacarlo de sus dudas. Ella conocía la verdad de lo sucedido, y nadie más.

Trató de distraerse, pero la situación con su amada sólo lo llevaba a pensar en el caso de "El asesino de Omaha", y la escena del crimen de la noche anterior. Se sentía extremadamente cansado, pero esperaba con ansias poder comunicarse con David, para compartir la información sobre lo sucedido; mejor aún, que en su defecto la "bella durmiente" despertara, venciendo a los sedantes como por arte de magia.

La escena entre la última víctima encontrada, llamada por los momentos Jane Doe puesto que no se conocía aún su identidad, y la de Elsa, eran muy similares. La colocación del cuerpo, la limpieza asociada al hecho, los símbolos colocados alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer, todo coincidía. Era prácticamente idéntica.

Recordaba cada detalle de la intensa búsqueda que hizo en aquella casa olvidada por Dios. Cómo casi vomita al ingresar en ésta, pese a los preventivos tomados por los presentes, debido al olor a putrefacción y a la degradación inminente del cadáver, o mejor dicho, esqueleto que colgaba crucificado en la pared, de forma invertida.

Además del olor, la referencia con lo de Elsa le hacía aumentar su sensación de asco permanente, pero trató de sobreponerse, buscando el valor para encontrar ese punto de partida que deseaba tener.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración del celular

\- ¡David! ¿Cómo estás?

\- _Bien Graham, bastante cansado… Pero me imagino que tú no estás mejor_ – se hicieron unos segundos de silencio entre ambos

\- ¿Ya supiste? – le dijo Graham de forma automática

\- _Sabes cómo es esto… Fue la primera noticia antes de los "buenos días"_ – trataba de ser gracioso, para relajar la situación – _¿Estás con Regina?... Deberías descansar_

\- Sí, estoy… y lo sé – su compañero se preocupaba por él – Pero mañana estaré libre, puesto que acabamos de regresar

\- _Gold me dijo, antes de irse. Yo regresé ayer tarde, y Mary no me dejó ni levantar el teléfono… El embarazo la tiene loca_ – soltó una risa infantil

\- ¿Cómo está ella? Es apenas lógico que se preocupe por ti – le dijo interesado

\- _Y yo por ti… Casémonos_ – le dijo, para molestar a Graham

\- No eres mi tipo… Eres muy afeminado para mi gusto

Ambos rieron, tratando de relajar la tensión sobre el tema que iba a enfrentar

\- _Graham…_ – dijo David rompiendo los segundos de silencio que siguieron a las risas – _No sé si, que participes en la investigación, sea buena idea_

\- ¡No tuve opción!

\- _¡Lo sé! No lo digo por eso_ – hizo una pequeña pausa – _Lo digo por las consecuencias que eso te pueda traer… Del tipo que sea: en el trabajo, con Regina… No sé… Simplemente me parece un trato pésimo el que te está ofreciendo Gold_ – se dejó decir, con la honestidad que lo caracterizaba

\- Pues… ¿qué quieres que te diga? – sonaba abrumado – Al final del día espero que todo sea porque se descubra quién o quiénes son los culpables, paren estos asesinatos y… y porque Regina esté al salvo – se había retirado a hablar a la puerta del baño, y la veía a través de la luz nocturna – Así eso represente que no pueda estar con ella

\- _¡Graham! No seas tan dramático… ella entenderá…_

\- No lo sé… Pero no pienso correr riesgos en cuento a su bienestar – se hicieron unos segundos de silencio

\- _Entiendo… Es bueno tenerte de vuelta… Compañero_ – le dijo su amigo entre pausas

\- ¡Gracias! – se escuchó una expresión de sonrisa – Eres "encantador" – se burló

\- _¡Cretino!_

Luego de insultarse unos segundos, Graham se dedicó a escuchar las novedades sobre el caso que David tenía para compartir

\- _Estuve tras la pista de las tarjetas en otro de los casos, de los que no fueron atribuidos a "El asesino de Omaha"_ – hizo un pausa – _y pues claro que no encontré nada en la escenas que fueron alteradas. Por su puesto, era poco probable por el tiempo que ha pasado._

\- Era de esperarse, si – Graham sonaba entre neutral y desanimado

\- _Y por supuesto estuve indagando sobre la elaboración de las mismas…_

\- ¿Y qué encontraste?

\- _Nada revelador… la tinta y la cartulina son ordinarias. Las pudieron elaborar en cualquier lugar, cualquier tipografía. Las tintas se venden en casi cualquier lugar, y en cantidades variables_

\- Entonces de qué sirve… – fue interrumpido en su gesto de impaciencia

\- _Espera Graham_ – dijo en tono relajado – _Hay más… Como no son pruebas directas dentro del caso, fui a inteligencia por lo resultados del análisis de la simbología. Claro que me refiero a los encontrados en el cuerpo de las víctimas, y en la escena_

\- Ajá… Continúa – ya estaba nuevamente interesado

\- _Tuvieron que buscar a expertos, pues algunos símbolos, que se presumían celtas, no lo eran… Eran algo como… discúlpame, pero no soy experto_ – hizo una pausa – _letras o frases en un lenguaje antiguo. Debes que leer el informe… Lo bueno es que ya tienes libre acceso para ello_

\- ¿Hablas de runas o cosas semejantes?

\- _No, no… Yo también pensaba igual, desde el primer día que los vi, pero no_ – le aclaró – _tienen conexión con la cultura Griega, y son letras, más que nada_

\- ¿Conexión? – estaba intrigado

\- _Si… No todos los símbolos son de la misma época… A ver, te cito_

 _"…_ _Algunos de los símbolos encontrados en el torso, piernas y espalda, son considerados de la época prehelénica, de lo que hasta ahora se ha considerado como el proto-griego, o lenguaje de la antigua Macedonia. Guardan relación con el paganismo, haciendo alusión a los dioses (representados por planteas, según el caso)…_

 _…_ _Así mismo se puede observar la referencia al rito pagano del fuego, asociado a la Diosa Vesta (Roma) o Hestia (Grecia), de la cual se dice era hija de Saturno y Rea… "_

\- ¿Cuál rito del fuego? – fue interrumpido abruptamente por Graham

\- _¡Déjame continuar! Que eso no es lo más importante_ – hizo una pausa y siguió con la lectura del informe – _Bla, bla, bla… A ver…_

 _"…_ _Alguno de los símbolos encontrados en la escena del crimen, corresponden a ritos Vestales antiguos, cuya distorsión generó sectas anti cristianas, ocultas por temor a ser aniquiladas para eliminar el paganismo, cercanas al año 394 D.C…_

 _…_ _En éstos ritos, una "Vestal" o mujer joven consagrada al cuidado del fuego de la Diosa, era juzgada por una ofensa contra ella, pagaba con la muerte, tal vez quemada viva. Por ejemplo, si la ofensa era de origen sexual, se dice que el amante era quemado, y a la mujer se le hacía comer las cenizas, justo antes de ser inmolada. En este caso, se toma la hipótesis del sacrificio, puesto que si era desechada como tributo a Vesta, se hacía con su cuerpo un altar maldito, rodeado de velas. Éstas últimas son evidencia del sacrificio por servicio…"_

\- _Bla, bla, bla_ – seguía callado, buscando la parte más significativa

 _"…_ _En el caso de la víctima, Elsa Arendelle, existe evidencia de estar marcada como "sirviente", debido a la simbología grabada en su cuerpo, y a la revelada en las obras encontradas en el estudio de arte de la occisa, adicional a las relativas al altar, las cuales encajan con el perfil…"_

\- _Bla, bla, bla_ – y continuó con su opinión – _Te digo Graham, Gold ya tiene evidencia suficiente para desmentir que el caso de "El asesino de Omaha", sea sobre una sola persona. La connotación religiosa, lo complejo de acto… Creo que lo único que espera es la evidencia de "Jean Doe"._

Graham se había quedado mudo al otro lado de la línea. Miraba directamente a Regina, con miedo y asombro. No sabía cómo Regina había caído en cuenta de las tarjetas, pero temía que fuese de la peor forma, tal vez una víctima potencial.

Por otro lado estaba lo revelado en el estudio de inteligencia sobre la simbología. Era una forma de determinar que Elsa no era tan inocente, o tal vez la más ingenua. ¡Cómo saberlo!

\- _¡No lo sé!_ – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Graham desconcertado, regresando a la realidad

\- _Que no lo sé… Sobre lo que estás pensando_

\- ¿Cómo…? – se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que David estaba claro, y que no lo engañaría – ¿Crees que ella sabría que iba a morir? Digo, que se sacrificara tan fervientemente

\- _Tal vez sea una secta Graham, y ni de eso tenemos plena seguridad… ¿Cómo saberlo?_

\- Lo mismo pensé… Pero Elsa era una mujer tan inteligente, tan… – tan desconocida ahora para él.

Una vez más el silencio de la duda se apoderó de la llamada, y de sus ojos con la imagen de Regina durmiendo inocentemente

\- _No sabemos si las escogen o si hay alguna relación, eso es lo que debemos establecer. No sabemos cómo las marcan, es decir, cómo se les atribuye ser de "servicio" por ejemplo… Son informes preliminares. Ha habido mucho hermetismo en el pasado, y dudosos manejos, que pasan por inocentes omisiones…_

\- Lo sé – volvió a hacer silencio

\- _No tenemos formalizado un contexto donde Elsa… Perdón_ – sonó apenado – _donde las víctimas tuviesen consciencia de estar en una secta de esas características, o con la connotación que se está revelando… Es muy pronto para hacer conjeturas_

\- Si… Yo lo sé – esperó un par de segundos – Y ¿qué hay de las tarjetas?

\- _¡Claro! Ese es otro detalle que pude averiguar…_

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿Y hasta ahora lo sueltas?

\- _Vale… Tranquilo, que si no, se me van pasando detalles como éste con cada interrupción_ – le dijo, probando aún más la poca paciencia de Graham

\- ¡Dime! – Subió un poco el tono de su susurro

\- _Averigüé con "Doc"_ – porque así le decían al encargado del laboratorio – _que el símbolo de la tarjeta encontrada en el correo de Elsa, corresponde con el signo asociado a la "Vestal" dedicada al "servicio". Otra evidencia de que recibió la marca, tal vez desconociendo su significado real_

\- ¡Lo sabía!… – Hizo un silencio culpable – En la escena de ayer, la víctima Jean Doe, también recibió la misma tarjeta. Igual color, idéntico símbolo. Por lo menos le llegaron unas seis. Entraron en la evidencia. Debe estar llegando mañana a primera hora a nuestro laboratorio

\- _Es cada vez más claro que es una marca… y el hecho de que las mujeres no huyan, sólo da cabida a dos opciones: O aceptan su destino, o no tienen ni idea de lo que les va a pasar…_

\- Y de la tarjeta de Regina, o de la forense…

\- _El de la última, no tiene una asociación con el servicio, según Doc, vendría siendo un cargo real, asociado al conocimiento y a la seguridad del clan… Pero sabes cómo es Doc… Un nerd muy raro… Hay que esperar_ – trataba de sonar despreocupado, pero Graham no le creyó

\- Y Regina… ¿qué hay con la tarjeta que había en su cartera? – fue cortante

\- _Representa a la diosa Vesta, encarnada en una mujer_ – dudó si continuar – _Doc digo lo siguiente "Regina Sacrorum" y luego divagó un poco más…_

\- Eso qué significa… ¿Qué dijo? – nuevamente evadió la tranquilidad que su compañero pretendía brindarle

\- _Era como la máxima autoridad entre las Vestales… Pero lo más contrastante es que era elegida al azar. Es decir, debía tener estatus social, tal vez ser la hija de algún patriarca. Lo cierto es que, en otros escritos dice, las consagraban a vivir en la pureza y castidad, para reinar, pero la razón era que no tuvieran descendencia, y que el "reinado" rotara de casa en casa. Doc, dice que es una antigua leyenda sobre un tal Emilio y Numistor… No sé. Ya le dije que me buscara la información bien, no sin antes advertirle que era algo estrictamente confidencial. Sabes que él es de confianza…_

David no recibió respuesta. Graham sólo podía mirar a Regina, y esperar que ninguna de las locas ideas que le llegaban a la mente fueran ciertas.

\- Dile a Doc que indague sobre la simbología de las rosas violeta, lila o morado pálido… O flores de este color, en general – hizo una pausa. Seguía sus instintos de "cazador" – Averigua si tienen alguna connotación con lo de las Vestales, los mitos, o los cuentos sobre las posibles sectas…

\- _¿A qué viene eso ahora?_ – David estaba extrañado

\- No puedo decirte nada aún… Es… es una corazonada – sonaba exaltado, mientras veía intrigado a Regina

\- _Ok, vale… Mañana a primera hora hablo con él_ – comentó – _¿Qué vas a hacer tú?_ – quiso saber

\- Esperar a que Regina despierte – su tono era serio – Gracias por la información. Cuando tengas algún resultado de Jean Doe, me llamas… Y ya pasado mañana nos veremos en la oficina

\- _Tranquilo… Trata de descansar. Chao Graham_

\- Adiós David. Saludos a Mary

\- _¡Con gusto!_

Lejos de haber quedado más tranquilo, la conversación con David lo había llenado de muchas otras ideas que no había explorado anteriormente, y todas tenían como protagonista a su "bella durmiente", Regina.

Pensando, se le pasaron los minutos, sentado a los pies de la cama de su mujer, en la silla correspondiente, mientras la miraba, hasta que por fin lo venció el sueño. Y así se quedó.

Regina logró despertarse, con la pesadez característica de los sedantes. Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando observó a su izquierda, y allí estaba él, su hombre y caballero protector.

Trató de incorporarse en silencio. Dedujo que aún era de madrugada y se dedicó a contemplarlo, en la oscuridad.

Cada tanto se sonreía recordando los mejores momentos vividos con Graham, su nota reciente, sus juegos íntimos en Aruba, su encuentro en aquel apartamento. Todo la hacía sentirse viva, segura, amada. Todo la hacía sonreír.

Pasó un buen rato, tal vez una hora, tal vez más, lo cierto es que verlo allí la reconfortaba. Estaba seguro, y la estaba cuidando. Entonces, Graham empezó a moverse de su estado "momia" y abrió sus hermosos ojos, para encontrarse con los de Regina y con su sonrisa

\- ¿Barbie Enfermera? – hablaba en tono divertido – Tal vez Barbie Tropical Enfermera adulta… ¡Muy adulta!

\- Regina… – se sonrió. Verla así, despierta y amándolo, le había quitado las dudas anteriores. Ella conseguía lavarle el cerebro – ¿Estás celosa muñeca?

Regina abrió los ojos como platos, y fingió estar impactada con la última afirmación, mientras trataba de no reír.

\- Ahhh… ¡qué abuso! Que temita ese con los celos – dejó caer divertida, dedicándole otra de esas miradas que lo devolvían a la vida

\- ¿Cómo? – se incorporó en la silla, y se levantó, acercándose a Regina con el deseo en su mirada

\- ¡Nada!... Que para que lo sepas, yo no soy celosa – Volteó la cara, e hizo pucheros

\- ¡Ah no! Bueno, entonces me tendré que ir con la amable enfermera – la tomó del rostro por la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara – Pero antes… déjame besarte para saber que estoy vivo.

Los labios de Graham chocaron contra los de Regina, la pasión los cegaba. Se besaban con intensidad. La lengua del hombre no le daba tregua a la morena, y ésta le correspondía ferozmente. Por fin pudieron separarse, faltos de aliento. Se volvieron a mirar, y entonces un tierno beso hizo aparición.

\- ¿Te he dicho que besas muy bien? – le dijo desprovista de pudor

\- No frontalmente – le sonrió de forma encantadora – ¿Y yo te he dicho que correspondes terriblemente bien? – le dijo, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, de lado, mirando a su mujer – Que me matan tus labios…

Se dedicaron risas, besos, las caricias permitidas. Se contemplaron y se juraron amor nuevamente, e hicieron planes sobre la fecha posible en la que Regina estuviese recuperada.

Todas estas cosas, los hicieron ir aterrizando en la realidad, y trayendo nuevamente sus dudas a la cabeza. Los silencios y las miradas de búsqueda se hicieron presentes, hasta que fue Regina quién cortó el silencio, y lanzó el primer golpe.

\- Graham, amor… ¿Tú te quedaste con algunas de mis cosas? Digo, cuando fui esa noche a tu apartamento…

Él se le quedó mirando serio. No articuló palabra.

\- Lo digo porque, bueno, si… Tenía un "par de cosas" – hizo comillas en el aire, y fingía un tono inocente – de las que quisiera saber su destino

Regina temía lo peor. Graham se había dado la vuelta mientras ignoraba sus palabras, se dirigía a la mesa de noche y encendía la lámpara. Volvía al fondo de la habitación, y sacaba dos objetos de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Te refieres a estos? – le mostró en el aire el teléfono celular, y la pequeña arma

\- Eh… Si… – apenada, arrastraba las palabras y bajaba la mirada – son… objetos que uso por mi seguridad… Pero tal vez no han sido tan efectivos – se señaló así misma

\- A ver… ¡Explícate! – Se acercó serio, guardando nuevamente la pistola en su abrigo

\- Graham…

\- No más rodeos Regina… ¡Habla!

\- ¿No me la vas a entregar? – le dijo con los ojos llenos de dolor

\- No aún… ¿Qué se supones que le dirás al doctor? ¿Qué es una cámara de video?

\- ¡Graham! – el tono irónico la estaba hiriendo – No me trates así… Yo…

\- Tú tienes mucho que decirme Regina… ¡Me lo debes! – bajó la vista y suavizó el tono, ante las lágrimas de la mujer – No llores por favor. ¡Háblame! Necesito que me dejes ayudarte

\- Se supone que, desde que me dedico a esto, debía tener cuidados extra… Muchos asuntos pendientes con los condenados… Tú me entiendes – sonaba desesperada y fastidiada. Su llanto arreciaba

\- Te prometí esperar a que te repongas, para que me cuentes lo que pasó esa noche, y así lo haré. Pero necesito saber qué pasó ayer, y qué demonios tiene que ver con las rosas color lila.

La cara de Regina trataba de disimular la sorpresa. El llanto la ayudaba. No quería poner en riesgo a Graham ni darle una impresión equivocada. Pero estaba clara, más que nunca, que mentirle no era una opción.

\- Tienen una connotación sobre el pasado, que viene desde la infancia… ¡Por favor! – lo miró entre lágrimas, mientras las señales de los aparatos aumentaban su frecuencia – te ruego que no me hagas hablar de eso ahora – le dedicó un gesto de súplica, mientras se secaba las lágrimas

\- Está bien Regina… Sobre lo demás también esperaré… Como con lo del celular – la miró incrédulo.

Regina bajó la vista, y fue calmándose

\- Si, debo recuperar mis pertenencias antes…

\- ¿Algo más por lo cual me quieras preguntar? – Graham trataba de ser suave, pero su instinto por protegerla, incluso de ella misma, iba con todo.

La morena guardó silencio, por lo que Graham supo que tendría que ser él, el que diera el primer paso

\- Tal vez – se le acercó a la cama, mientras sacaba algo de su cartera – estás buscando ésta…

Le mostró primero la tarjeta azul y plateada, que contenía su nombre impreso. Se la colocó sobre la manta cerca de las manos.

Regina ya lo sabía. Esa tarjeta era el menor de los temas por explicar

\- O tal vez tengas una buena explicación sobre ésta – Graham le mostró en el aire la tarjeta negra, cuyo símbolo vio la tarde anterior – Y no quiero que te alteres… Pase lo que pase, conmigo estás segura – se apresuró a confirmar

Regina estaba en shock, más sus lágrimas salían de forma incontrolable. Su tono era robótico

\- Esa la tengo desde los doce años – pudo decir después del silencio que se había generado – la tomé del cuarto de la madre de Emma – bajó la vista. Respiró profundo, y volvió a mirar a Graham con miedo y dolor en su rostro – la guardé todo este tiempo, hasta que… hasta que…

Tuvo que parar de hablar. Graham sabía que Regina tenía que decir algo al respecto, pero nunca pensó que sería eso

\- Hasta que las relacioné accidentalmente con uno de los casos, hace unos meses – Volvió a mirarlo – ¿No sé cuánto tiempo me quede?

Entonces, interrumpió su discurso para mostrarle la recibida en el ramo violeta, y que había ocultado entre las sábanas. Estaba arrugada. Se le extendió hasta llevarla junto a la que Graham tenía en la mano. Eran idénticas, salvo por dos diferencias fundamentales: su fecha de elaboración, y el mensaje al reverso que decía "Aviso Oficial"

 **ooo**

 **Partes de la investigación son fundamentadas en elementos reales, y otros modificados por mi persona… Veremos cómo va quedando. )**


	33. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXXII**

 **Libertad**

\- ¡Me asústate Madre! – dijo la mujer al despertar del profundo sueño causado por los sedantes – No me gusta que te me quedes mirando así mientras duermo – estaba más que molesta, desencajada

\- ¡Lo siento querida! – Le dijo la elegante dama, con una escueta sonrisa y una mirada penetrante – Es que pareces tan inocente e inofensiva cuando duermes – Cambió el tono a la ironía

\- ¡Sin juegos Madre! – le dijo, perdiendo la paciencia – ¿A qué has venido?

\- ¡Acaso una madre no puede visitar a su hija en el hospital! – El tono de ironía se tornó sutil – Cada vez que vengo estás dormida, o haciéndote exámenes, o…

\- O no has venido, porque estás más ocupada en tus asuntos – la interrumpió – como por ejemplo, visitar a mi novio… ¡Sí! Escuchaste bien, mi novio Graham, el policía… sin mi autorización.

El silencio se hizo entre ambas mujeres. Sus miradas intensas expresaban cosas diferentes, pero ninguna perdía el contacto visual

\- No es lo que crees Regina… – Le dijo la mujer mayor, bajando la cabeza

\- ¿No? – le dijo enfatizando su ironía – Entonces Cora Mills, explícame qué es lo que se te ha perdido con el hijo de George Hembert, el hombre que le salvó la vida a tu marido y mi padre… ¡qué quieres saber sobre el hijo de tu amante!...

La mirada de odio de Regina traspasaba la humanidad de Cora, mientras ésta última, entre asombrada y contrariada, esquivaba la mirada de su hija

\- ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! – dijo, restando importancia al comentario – y te agradezco que me hables con respeto, que soy tu madre

\- Antes que nada, tú me debes respeto a mí… y a mi papá. En este caso, más que nada a mi papá, que si se te olvida es tu esposo, y vive anhelando que le correspondas

\- ¡Regina… Te lo advierto! – Cora empezaba a perder la paciencia

\- Siempre me ha quedado claro que te casaste con mi padre porque no te quedó de otra, de que no lo amas… Pero pensé que toda esa falsa moral del comportamiento, te valía para por lo menos respetarlo… ¡Pero no!... Lo engañaste, y con su mejor amigo…

\- ¡Cállate! – Cora levantó la voz por encima de la Regina, haciendo que ésta parara de hablar – Calla, si no quieres que te voltee la cara de una cachetada – se acercó con gesto violento hacia ella

\- ¿Me vas a pegar? – La retó, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas – ¡Vamos Madre, que eso es lo que falta, que tú me pegues y no alguien a quién mandes! – la tomó del brazo con el que no la amenazaba – ¡Vamos… qué esperas Cora! – Su llanto brotó descontrolado.

La mujer mayor se soltó con brusquedad de ella, se volteó y se alejó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta

\- ¡Yo te he amado tanto Madre! – Regina no paraba de llorar – Te he dado mi vida, he cumplido todos tus deseos, y he luchado por no ir en contra de… de los absurdos – La ira que sentía la ayudó a apagar su llanto – Pero lo supe, en cuanto te enteraste de quién era hijo… Sólo tuve que averiguar, y actuar… ¡Tú sola te dejaste en evidencia!

\- Dije que basta Regina… – Dijo Cora, en un tono casi imperceptible

\- Yo qué te he hecho Madre, ¡Qué! – Regina seguía su monólogo de dolor

\- ¡Dije basta! – Alzó nuevamente el tono

\- Está bien… Si quieres dejarlo así, por mí está bien… Pero no vuelvas a venir sin ser invitada, y mucho menos a interferir en mi vida privada – la señalaba con el dedo, y le hablaba de forma determinante.

La madre, que permanecía de espaldas a Regina, se volteó de inmediato, y mantuvo sus inquisitivos ojos firmes sobre los de la morena

\- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto Regina?

\- Libertad Madre ¡Libertad! – le dijo cortante y decidida – Ya no tengo 16 años, yo no soy una simple niña de sociedad. Soy una mujer, de prestigio. Quiero mi vida y mis sueños, sin que interfieran los tuyos

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo que sabes? – vaciló unos segundos antes de elaborar la pregunta, en el tono más neutro que le fue posible

\- ¡Nada! – Regina suspiró con condescendencia – Sólo quiero que no interfieras en nada. No se lo diré a papá, no tiene sentido ya – le dedicó una mirada de asco y desprecio – Pero si vuelves a entrometerte en mis asuntos…

\- Yo sólo quiero cuidarte Regina… – la interrumpió – de ti misma… Ya no piensas con claridad

\- ¡Madre! – ahora ella subía el tono – Es mi última advertencia – la miró desafiante, y su tono era frío y seco – Si no dejas de meterte en mis asuntos… Si me entero que hiciste, sugeriste, manipulaste, hablaste… en fin, que te metes en mi vida de cualquier forma… Ten por seguro que tu vida de lujos y comodidades se acabará, por decirlo menos.

La expresión de Cora era de terror e incredulidad ante lo que escuchaba de su hija. Estaba atrapada en la verdad que Regina había descubierto, y no estaba preparada para ninguna de las implicaciones

\- Ya Jefferson tiene a su hija… Creo que eso demuestra mi intención

\- Bien… Eso espero que sigas así

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa? – la mujer mayor se notaba humillada y dolida

\- Si… No te acerques de ninguna forma posible a Graham, a menos que yo así lo sugiera.

Asintió, y miró a la joven secarse las lágrimas y recogerse el cabello

\- Me quedaré unas semanas más aquí, así lo acordamos el Doctor, Graham y yo

\- ¿Con vigilancia policial? – señaló la puerta, de la ahora habitación privada de Regina

\- ¡Si Madre! – la miró desde abajo, con fastidio – Así lo decidió mi novio

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare la casa grande a la salida de aquí? ¿O tu apartamento? – trataba de sonar dulce y de hacer las paces, de disimular más que nada, intentando acercarse

\- No… Ni lo uno, ni lo otro – la miró directamente a los ojos – "Las", no "la"… las casas grandes están a la venta, y el apartamento también. Yo me voy a vivir con Graham. No voy a esperar – tenía esa sonrisa de medio lado, retorcida, que siempre colocaba cuando decía algo por maldad

\- ¿Qué? – hizo unos segundos de silencio – ¿Y Emma? – Cora en realidad no se esperaba eso, lo de Graham se veía venir, pero el resto era otro cuento

\- Ya tiene un nuevo hogar, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. Siempre la voy a cuidar – la mirada de Regina era amenazante

\- Yo – tartamudeaba terminando a asimilar la información – me iré a casa con tu padre.

Cora tenía cara de pocos amigos. No sólo había perdido control sobre el futuro de Regina, sino sobre la vida que conocía de ella

\- ¿Todo esto por un hombre? – dijo Cora de forma despectiva

\- Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti – le respondió al desprecio con retórica

La mujer mayor se dio la vuelta, derrotada. Caminó la distancia hacia la puerta, y justo antes de salir, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, y una sonrisa macabra se apoderó de su rostro. Mientras abría la puerta, se dirigió por última vez a su hija

\- ¿Qué le dirás sobre el niño?...

 **-xXx-**

Las semanas pasaron, por fin Regina saldría del hospital y estaría de nuevo bajo el estricto cuidado de Graham. No quería que corriera ningún riesgo o peligro.

Habían mantenido su relación a un perfil bajo, de manera que en el trabajo no se enteraran de la frecuencia con la que el oficial visitaba a la fiscal.

Desde el incidente de las tarjetas, y procurando la estabilidad emocional de la morena durante su recuperación, habían acordado no hablar del tema; ni de ese ni de otro que representara que Regina se alterara, bajo ningún concepto, incluyendo si era algo que Graham también debía conocer de su mujer.

Esa noche que Graham dejó a Regina en el hospital, posterior a la intervención del médico residente, dos enfermeras y algunos calmantes, pensó que tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos con su afán policiaco, y se sintió fatal. Era la mujer de su vida, y estaba en peligro, un peligro latente y fatal. Desafortunado.

Por los momentos, lo mejor sería que él se encargara de las investigaciones sin involucrar a Regina en sus nuevos indicios. Como era de esperarse ella los conocería de la forma apropiada, según el procedimiento interno.

Pero ese no era el momento. Regina se había alterado tanto, que pensó que volvería a desvanecerse entre sus brazos, y a dormir en ese profundo sueño del que no sabía si iba a despertar. La sangre se le heló de recordar ese hecho, y del presagio de que Regina compartiera el destino de Elsa.

" _Hay algo que tienes que saber de mi Graham… de nosotros_ ", " _no puedo ocultarte más algo que es de los dos…_ " Las palabras de Regina entre lágrimas, casi sin poder respirar, no paraban de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, pero definitivamente el golpe de gracia fue la frase " _tienes que saberlo, por si algo me sucede_ ". ¿Por si "algo" me sucede? Regina había conseguido desestabilizar a Graham con ese broche de oro.

Las consecuencias de su interrogatorio habían producido la recaída de Regina a nivel emocional, y un ligero retroceso en su evolución física; por ende sería más que obvio que hablarían a su debido tiempo. Primero estaba su salud, y el hecho de que la necesitaba sana y salva para seguir viviendo.

La miraba fantaseando, recostado en el marco de la puerta del baño de aquel hospital. No quería intervenir en el proceso de que la dieran de alta, ni en las recomendaciones que el médico le hacía a Regina, rogándole con la mirada a Graham, cada tanto, la supervisión correspondiente.

\- Señorita Mills, le ruego que no se vaya a exceder – el médico era enfático – Debe cuidar su salud. Sé que se ha quedado mucho más del tiempo estimado, y que con eso hemos garantizado un gran avance, pero no se lo tome a la ligera

\- Si Doctor, lo sé – le decía una paciente Regina, asintiendo y mirando con toda atención – No voy a echar por la boda el terrible encierro al que he sido sometida por ustedes dos – miraba al doctor y a su hombre, de forma intermitente y divertida – Sé que al principio tuve mis problemas, pero me quedé unas semanas más del máximo tiempo que usted estimó para mi recuperación… ¡Dos meses aquí! – Los hombres se sonrieron y ella dramatizaba – Y aunque el trato ha sido excelente y les he tomado afecto, créame que no quiero volver – juntó las manos en forma de súplica, con cara de circunstancia

Una vez entregadas todas las recomendaciones, y formalizados todos los procesos, Graham caminaba con Regina aferrada a su brazo derecho, y en el izquierdo, un pesado bolso que contenía todas las cosas que la morena había utilizado durante su última semana en el hospital.

Graham había pedido unos días libres, que le debían de sus pasadas vacaciones, para encargarse de la mudanza de las cosas de Regina a su apartamento, así como de otras cosas que la mujer le había encargado; pero su idea principal era poder pasar unos días con ella a solas.

Ni la cuarta parte de lo que Regina tenía cabía en su departamento de dos habitaciones, dos baños, sala-comedor, cocina y el pequeño balcón. Era espacioso, sin embargo, así que la mayor cantidad de ropa posible se acomodó en el que estaba desocupado; bueno: ropa, zapatos, carteras, maletines, gorros, y en fin, la cantidad de accesorios que una reina como esa le correspondía tener. Lo demás debía esperar, así que se acomodó como dispuso Regina previamente.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, la mujer observó la ausencia de su vehículo y del de su pareja, y en su lugar, se habían detenido frente a una camioneta rústica. No era del año, pero no debía tener más de dos de salida de la agencia. La imponente Toyota plateada, dejaba ver indicios de estar expuesta a las condiciones más extremas a las que su diseño podría responder

\- Conque ésta es… ¡Por fin conozco tu camioneta! – le hablaba de espaldas con la mano en la barbilla, se había adelantado un par de pasos, mientras él la veía como hipnotizado – Tenías razón, es una de las que más me gustan y es de las mejores – se volteó y le dedicó una mirada pícara

\- ¡Claro! – alcanzó a decir, mientras la observaba caminando hacia él – y está completamente a tu disposición

\- ¡Faltaba menos! Siendo tu esposa… es lo mínimo… Pero eso no es lo importante – su tono se tornó gradualmente de despreocupado a insinuante – Viéndola bien, su tamaño y dimensiones… ¿Sabes para qué me parece que sirve perfectamente esta camioneta? – se acercó completamente al hombre, y con sus manos se aferró a la solapa de su chaqueta

\- ¡No! – aclaró con dificultad la voz. Se había puesto súbitamente nervioso

\- ¿No? – esa última frase fingía una muy sexy decepción – Ah… te lo voy a decir… – se puso de puntillas, tiró de su solapa obligándolo a inclinarse, y casi rozando con sus labios el oído derecho de Graham, Regina le dijo de la forma más erótica y descarada – El asiento trasero debe ser perfecto para hacer el amor… Y los vidrios ahumados tan oscuros, ayudan para hacerlo en un estacionamiento… como el de un hospital, por ejemplo.

Ante ésta última insinuación, Graham soltó el bolso de un tiro en el piso, y estaba sudando. Apenas pudo reaccionar unos segundos después, mientras Regina volvía a su posición original, y lo taladraba con deseo, con sus impresionantes ojos marrones

\- ¿Qué te sucede Detective? ¿Estás nervioso? – le divertía jugar así con la rectitud de Graham. Él la volvía loca y la incitaba a aquel comportamiento

\- No… Yo – tartamudeaba

\- Por lo menos ya sé que no te comieron la lengua los ratones – se sonrió de medio lado con malicia, y lo veía con provocación – Lo que me contenta, porque te quiero todo para mí, y la que pienso comerte completito soy yo – le dio un profundo y apasionado beso, que no pudo negarse a corresponder

Era oficial. Regina quería que él adelantara sus planes de tener sexo para ya, pero es que ella acababa de salir de recuperación, y no era correcto por los momentos. Le había consultado al Doctor, de la forma más discreta posible por respeto a Regina, si podían estar juntos en lo que su mujer se encontrara completamente recuperada. Se sorprendió de lo natural que fue el Galeno al explicarle que debían tener cuidado con la intensidad, y también con la respiración de la morena, por lo menos las primeras veces. El debió estar sumamente colorado entonces, porque el Doctor le recomendó chequearse la tensión y descansar. Menuda vergüenza.

\- ¡Ey! – Regina abanicaba su mano frente a la cara de Graham, para hacerlo volver a la realidad – ¡Vamos mi vida!… ¿qué te sucede? – estaba extrañada

\- ¡Nada! – dijo en tono neutral, mientras recobraba la compostura y fingía una sonrisa – No me pasa nada, hermosa – se acercó, la abrazó contra su pecho y acarició sus cabellos

\- ¡O-K! – Regina arrastró las palabras a sabiendas de que algo había pasado. Trató de limpiar su cabeza de malos pensamientos, y le restó importancia a lo sucedido – Y entonces detective… ¿Nos vamos?... ¡Te lo ruego!

\- ¡Claro hermosa! – Le dijo mientras guardaba las cosas en la maleta, ignorado el lugar en el que Regina quería propiciar su recaída – ¡Tus deseos son órdenes! – Otra frase que iba a lamentar, pensó – ¡Te ayudo a subir!

\- ¡Por favor Graham! – dijo mientras colocaba los pies en los sitios indicados, y usaba el asa interna para impulsarse – No estoy incapacitada para montarme en un carro

\- Ah, pero ésta es un camioneta, y es alta – le dijo sin pensar, mientras la ayudaba, impulsándola por su trasero

\- ¿Estás de broma? – Ya la cosa le estaba incomodando – Aunque si es una excusa para agarrarme el culo, así sí que me lo tomo en serio – se relajó.

Graham hizo caso omiso a la última frase. Estaba como en "modo robot". No pretendía caer en el juego erótico de Regina, por lo menos no mientras no pudiese garantizar el control necesario para no lastimarla.

Él le tenía demasiadas ganas a Regina, para qué mentir. Obviamente podría hacerle el amor con la suavidad y delicadeza del caso, pero después de hacerlo de la forma necesitada que lo quería. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que era plenamente correspondido. Lo veía en los ojos de Regina, el amor, el deseo, la pasión, la lujuria de la lejanía sexual obligada de esos dos meses. Todo gritaba peligro. Sus encuentros, en especial sus reencuentros sexuales, habían sido casi salvajes. Y ahora, que nada podía limitarlos, y con la urgencia de tener a Regina protegida, en sus brazos, la cosa no pintaba nada bien.

No quería lastimar a Regina, y eso prevalecía sobre cualquier cosa. Así que trataría de no posponer demasiado el asunto, para no jugar con fuego; y de tal vez, encausarlo de la forma más romántica posible. Suavidad, eso era lo que debía venderle a la poseída copiloto que no paraba de hacer insinuaciones sexuales

\- Sabes que las cortinas de ese apartamento eran terriblemente rígidas – hablaba despreocupada

\- ¿Sí? – trataba de desviar los pensamientos sobre Regina y el sexo, disimulando atención

\- Si… Espantosas, siempre las odié – se abría el escote de la camisa, dejando ver su lencería de encaje negro – ¿Hace calor o es idea mía? – jugaba sensualmente con su labio, y se abanicaba

\- No – aumentó la ventilación y disminuyó automáticamente la temperatura del aire acondicionado – debe ser que te bajó la tensión… ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¿Qué? – Regina no daba crédito a que estaba siendo ignorada – Este… no, no… Me siento bien – dijo extrañada – Es mas… Me siento perfectamente – no se iba a rendir – Me siento hasta sexy… ¿No te parezco sexy? – le hizo pucheros, para luego morderse el labio

\- Este… Si… Si – dijo, sin dar demasiada atención – ¡Estás preciosa mi vida! – Le acarició el cabello con la mano derecha, y la regresó al volante – Y no te veo más porque estoy concentrado en el camino – salida rápida

\- Ummm… Sí, claro – dijo algo incrédula, sintiéndose un poco triste.

De repente, Regina, que ya atendía al camino, se cercioró de que se habían desviado de la ruta que se suponía los llevaría al apartamento de su pareja

\- ¡Graham! ¿Éste no es el camino a tu apartamento?

\- ¿¡No!? – le contestó divertido

\- No… ¿A dónde se supone que me llevas? – se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia, para seguirle el juego

\- Por ahí… – Seguía probando la paciencia de su mujer

\- ¿¡Ah sí!? ¿Por ahí?… – sonaba ligeramente amenazante – Ah… ok. Espero que no me ignores cuando estemos allí, o me dejes con un oficial, encerrada, tipo en el hospital – creía intuir el por qué de la actitud del hombre

\- Regina… – el tono de circunstancia lo delató

\- Graham… – imitó a su amante

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio entre ambos. Regina no estaba dispuesta a permanecer como una muñeca de trapo, hasta que a Graham o al doctor le pareciera que podía tener sexo. No era una opción para ella. Pensó en amarrar a Graham a la cama.

Él no quería hacerla sentir mal, o inútil, en absoluto, quería hacerla sentir satisfecha por haber cumplido a cabalidad su reposo y rehabilitación, y en fin, hacerla feliz. Pensó que la tendría que amarrar a la cama, para controlar la furia sexual de Regina, si es que él lograba controlar la suya.

\- _¿Qué tal si te amarro a la cama?_ – dijeron al mismo tiempo, como un coro de niños malos

Se miraron unos segundos atónitos. Graham volvió a fijarse en el camino, que se tornaba boscoso, y de forma inmediata ambos empezaron a reír, de manera natural. Así eran ellos, una pareja natural, compatibles a la perfección.

\- ¿A dónde vamos mi cielo? – le dijo una Regina amorosa

\- Es una sorpresa, hermosa – la miró de reojo

\- Me gustan las sorpresas… si son buenas… – de nuevo el tono erótico de Regina, logró perturbar a Graham

\- Me decías de las cortinas... – la interrumpió, fingiendo demencia

Regina se sonrió con picardía, bajó la cabeza y luego miró por su ventanilla. Suspiró profundamente

\- Te amo Graham – lo miró con ternura. Estaba profundamente enamorada de él

\- Yo también te amo Regina – ella era su adoración

 **oOo**

 **Disculpen la demora. Algo me hizo creer que esta historia no estaba gustando… Pero la verdad a mí me encanta, y no puedo dejar de amar a Graham y a Regina… Así que, estoy de vuelta.**

 **¿Creen que éste puede ser el final de la primera entrega? ¿Seguimos? ¿Paramos?**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, en especial a navarroparrilla por seguir la historia… Las leo… Saludos**


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo XXXIII**

 **"** **Playing games"**

Llevaban ya una hora de camino. Regina permanecía en silencio desde hacía minutos, mientras miraba por la ventanilla el hermoso paisaje que se tornó boscoso. Todos sus intentos por propiciar una "parada sexual" fueron inocuos, Graham estaba decido a ignorarla de esa forma. Pero Regina no era de las que se daban por vencida, no señor.

\- Disculpa extraño, pero se puede saber ¿qué ropa voy a usar en este lugar secreto al que me llevas? – le dijo en tono de indiferencia fingida.

Graham se sonrió. Regina estaba hecha toda una niña grande y malcriada. Y cómo no consentirla si para él era adorable

\- Si volteas, podrás ver dos bolsos, detrás de cada asiento. Uno es tuyo, el más grande, al igual que el maletín chico de allí – le señaló, sin dejar de ver el camino.

Volteó y se encontró sorprendida con sus cosas de viaje, su neceser y su equipaje de mano

\- ¿Tú arreglaste mis cosas solo? Porque si es así, de un abrigo cuello de tortuga y faldas largas no saldré – Colocó cara de drama y fastidio, y hablaba entre sorprendida y obstinada

\- No, fíjate que no… Recibí algo de ayuda – Dijo riéndose de la actitud de la morena – Algunas cosas las reconocí del viaje de Aruba, durante la mudanza. Las otras me las ayudó a arreglar mi madre… Ella te adora, y entiendo perfectamente el por qué – Regina había volteado a mirarlo, y él pudo observar sus hermosos ojos marrones, por unos segundos

\- ¿Tú crees?... Lo dicho… Después de aquel encuentro en tu casa, seguro vestiré de monja estos días. De la corruptora de su inocente hijo no bajo – se llevó las manos a la cara, haciendo el gesto de tapársela, abriendo los dedos para ver a Graham de reojo

\- Pues… Pude ser, si – la miró con picardía un segundo.

Ambos rieron, relajados. Se sentían tan bien de estar juntos, de estar lejos de todo y de todos

\- ¿Sabes Graham? – dijo, después de unos minutos de silencio – Yo también puedo hacer lo que tú haces – suspiró y puso cara de circunstancia

\- ¿Qué? ¡No entiendo! – estaba concentrado en el camino

\- Andar así contigo… "Playing games"… Jugando a ignorarme… Pero sabes… – se acercó a su oreja, para susurrarle al oído – No vas a poder resistirte mi amor… Mi cuerpo te necesita, mi alma… ¡Toda yo! – acariciaba con los dedos el cuello de su chofer

\- Regina… Por favor… – le suplicaba

\- ¿Por favor qué? – seguía cerca de él, y sus labios rozaban su oreja, y su cuello. Se alejó súbitamente.

Nuevamente el silencio se hacía entre ellos, la diferencia es que ahora Regina había decidido disfrutar torturando a Graham de vez en cuando. Pasaron unos minutos, y el hombre tomaba una salida alterna a la carretera principal

\- ¡Estamos cerca! – le dijo serio, pero amoroso – Pronto podrás descansar y ponerte cómoda

\- ¡Qué bien! – le contestó irónica, pero sólo para buscarle pelea

\- Regina… Intento cuidarte, que estés bien. Tú salud y seguridad son mi prioridad… ¡No sé por qué no lo entiendes! – necesitaba saber que ella lo entendía

\- ¿Te dije que odiaba las cortinas de mi apartamento? – disimulaba ignorar su comentario anterior – No recuerdo…

\- ¡Si Regina! – suspiró tratando de conservar la calma

\- Si… Las odiaba… Es que no era sólo el color – miraba por la ventanilla – Era la textura, la trama… Y que siempre estaban como tiesas…

\- Si… Me imagino que puede llegar a ser molesto – disimulaba mientras se relajaba, para no darle gusto a Regina

\- Pero… ¿Sabes qué no me importa que esté duro o tieso? – lanzó una sonrisita pícara, alzando una ceja, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Graham y le acariciaba el cabello con una mano. Con la otra palpaba su entrepierna – Me gusta que ciertas… cosas… – miraba el pantalón de Graham – se tornen firmes y duras para mí. Empezaba a bajar el cierre de la bragueta de su amante. Metió los dedos como pudo, masajeando, encontrándose cómo se endurecía – Y qué te puedo decir… Soy una mujer que necesita a su hombre… – le susurró al oído.

Graham no pudo más. Tomó el brazo de Regina y lo apartó. Se metió de forma brusca hacia un sendero, poblado de pinos de lado a lado. Frenó unos metros más adelante, perdiendo la carretera por aquel camino de tierra. Al frenar, se bajó de la camioneta, llevándose las manos a la cabeza

\- ¡Vamos Graham! – sabía que había metido la pata – Entra al auto cielo… Prometo portarme bien – tenía voz de niña buena, y ojos de cachorrito

\- ¡Abre la puerta! – Graham parecía furioso

\- ¡Ok mi vida! – Se dispuso a quitarse el cinturón y a abrir la puerta – Yo sólo…

\- ¡Abre ya! – le dijo Graham volteándose para mirarla a través de la puerta del piloto.

Regina abrió la puerta. De repente vio como Graham venía hecho una furia hacia ella. La tomó por las rodillas, y la volteó, de manera que las piernas quedaban en su dirección, y él de pie frente al asiento de copiloto

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – le dijo el hombre, respirando acelerado, aunque con tono suave. Acariciaba sus rodillas, levantando un poco más su falda

\- No lo sé… Tratar de amarte, supongo… – le respondió Regina, notando la excitación de su pareja – ¡Házmelo esposo!… ¡Aquí y ahora!

No tuvo que pedirlo una vez más. Graham levantó su falda y abrió sus piernas. Mordió su monte de Venus, a través de su panty color vino, y la miró con pasión, en un último intento por contenerse. Regina entonces, se arrimó hacia el borde el asiento, y lo besó con intensidad.

Se devoraban con ferocidad en cada beso. Sus lenguas se exploraban a profundidad, necesitadas por sentirse. No importaba nada más. Mientras lo besaba, Regina liberaba la virilidad de Graham, y éste retiraba la prenda íntima de la mujer, dejando su sexo húmedo, expuesto, abriendo sus piernas y atrayéndola más hacia él.

Se separó de ella, notó que su respiración era excitada pero acompasada, y en un último aliento de validación miró a Regina directamente a los ojos

\- ¡Tómame! – la lujuria y la pasión en su ojos marrones, confirmaron sus palabras

Y así lo hizo. Graham la penetró con fuerza, y la cargó en sus brazos. Él la tomaba por las nalgas y la parte externa de los muslos, mientras que las piernas de la morena lo rodeaban, y los brazos se aferraban a su cuello.

La fuerza de su amante la mantenía en el aire, y la gravedad hacía que él estuviera completamente dentro de ella. Así la tomó con fuerza, una y otra vez. Estaban enloquecidos, ella se movía presionando sus músculos internos, incitando el salvajismo de su hombre.

Graham la besaba y mordía sus provocativos labios, a lo que ella respondía con gemidos de placer

\- ¡No pares, Graham… No pares! – le decía Regina, dando pequeños grititos de placer, ante cada penetración de su esposo

\- ¡No lo haré! ¡Eres mía Regina Mills! ¡Mía! – llevado por la pasión, la recostó contra el árbol más cercano, de ese lado del camino

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – gemía – ¡Soy tuya! ¡Poséeme así! – estaba cada vez más excitada, cerca del clímax.

El olor de la naturaleza, de la humedad, y el calor de los cuerpos la hicieron enloquecer de placer y acabar gritando en un orgasmo anhelado. Todavía estaba disfrutando de las constantes y bruscas penetraciones de Graham, cuando lo sintió llegar dentro de ella, aferrado a su cuerpo de mujer.

Graham respiraba agitado, con su cara en el hombro de Regina, y ésta a ferrada a los cabellos de su bestial amante.

\- ¡Te amo Graham!… ¡Te amo! – Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos – ¡No! – le dijo coartando su acción – No salgas de mi aún… Me gusta sentirte dentro de mí. Me gusta ser tuya

\- ¡Te amo Regina! – Graham la cargó nuevamente, hasta sentarla en el vehículo, donde procedió a besarla con pasión y un amor intenso. Salió de ella con la delicadeza que no tuvo en el acto – ¿Te lastimé? ¿Te sientes bien? – estaba recuperando la cordura, arrepintiéndose de su locura

\- ¡No me hiciste daño! Y sí, estoy perfectamente bien… Me siento de Maravilla – lo miraba con amor y ternura, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos – ¡Nunca me sentí tan feliz ni tan viva en mi vida, como me siento ahora! – Se dedicaron una sonrisa amorosa. Se besaron nuevamente.

\- Regina… – Le ayudaba a ponerse su ropa interior – ¡Gracias por existir! – le acariciaba las rodillas

Ella lo miró como si se lo quisiera comer, pero ésta vez no lo miraba de forma sexual, sino como quien mira a un niño pequeño, al que provoca devorarlo a besos

\- Es por eso que sé que te amo… – dijo para sí misma, mientras él se acomodaba los pantalones, y se dirigía a su puesto de piloto. Lo persiguió con la mirada.

Se montó nuevamente en la camioneta, y emprendió el viaje. Tomó su celular, y escribió un mensaje para alguien. Regina estaba curiosa, pero no quería invadir su espacio preguntándole a quién le escribía.

\- ¿No debes dar la vuelta? – señaló hacia a atrás. Se moría por saberlo todo

\- ¡No! – le dijo mirándola de reojo – Éste es el camino… Pero al final como te saliste con la tuya… Si hubieses esperado un poco… – bromeaba sobre su encuentro sexual

\- Ja, ja, ja ¡Tonto! ¡Muy gracioso! – le dedicaba miradas de amor. La volvía loca – ¿Es que acaso piensas que eso fue todo? ¿o que no vamos a poner en práctica todo lo que planeaste? – le habla de forma erótica – Te equivocas nene… ¡Haremos esto, eso, aquello y más! – sentenció, y no pudo evitar excitarse nuevamente

\- Tenías tiempo sin decirme así… Creo que es porque esto será como nuestra segunda luna de miel, esposa – la miró divertido.

Estaba cayendo la tarde, cuando llegaron a su destino. Regina observó a su derecha un cobertizo, y la entrada a la propiedad a la que se dirigían "The Wolf Lake". Graham la miró entretenido, mientas paraba frente a la cerca. Se bajó del vehículo, y abrió para ingresar. Se montó, dirigió la camioneta dentro de los límites de la propiedad y cerró nuevamente.

\- ¡Vaya! – Dijo por fin Regina – ¿Y seguimos andando?

\- ¡Sí! – Graham sonrió al ver Regina como una niña, pensado si faltará poco – Estamos en uno de los extremos, fuera de Acadia, en una propiedad privada de mi familia. Esa es la casa principal, de mis padres, y la caballeriza al final. Atrás dejamos la Presa de Mactaquac, para que te ubiques. Aquí conectamos con un lago que se formó del río. Claro que es la zona boscosa que colinda con las montañas… Pero si quieres ir a la playa, no tienes más que pedirlo…

\- ¿Y bañarnos con éste frió? – le comentó divertida – Para eso nos bañamos en el lago, y rápido a hacer el amor, para entrar en calor – alzó la ceja, y colocó su sonrisa de medio lado más perversa

\- ¡Aprobado! – lo traía loco por ella

\- ¿Y vamos a acampar? Porque desde allí se veía el lago… ¿No nos quedamos allí por…? – indagaba

\- ¡Por eso! – unos minutos después se levantaba, entre los pinos y árboles que atravesaban, una cabaña grande, espectacular, al estilo rústico. Tenía un porche hermoso, que en uno de sus extremos tenía el acceso por tierra, y en el otro un pequeño muelle, donde había un bote de pesca atado.

\- ¡Graham! – lo miró maravillada – ¡Es hermosa!

\- Gracias… Colaboré activamente en la construcción – colocó sonrisa de suficiencia

\- Pero… ¿Es tuya? – observaba las antorchas colocadas en el camino a la casa, un par de ellas

\- Si… ¡Claro! Yo les compré el terreno a mis padres, y a un socio de mi abuelo. Y ahora la propiedad de los Humbert es más grande… – dijo pensativo, con un dejo de tristeza – Lo hice con lo que me dejó él…

\- Entiendo... – veía una nube de melancolía amenazar con desbordarse sobre Graham – Pero quedó hermosa… – disimuló – Y parece que alguien preparó todo… – trataba de animarlo, cambiando el motivo de sus pensamientos

\- ¡Pues si! – Regina conseguía hacerlo olvidar lo malo – Todo para que la mujer de mi vida se sienta como la diosa que es.

Ella bajó la cabeza y la vista, ruborizada. Graham también tenía poderes especiales sobre ella. La hacía sentir deseada, amada, segura y protegida, libre y en paz.

Llegaron al sitio, y observó que el camino de antorchas, conducía al porche, y que en éste había regados pétalos de rosa blancos y rosados, y de los que él acostumbraba a regalarle. Entonces se volteó a mirarlo.

Él estaba parado al lado de la camioneta, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de satisfacción, viéndola caminar de espaldas al él

\- ¡Graham! – le dijo emocionada, y su corazón comenzaba a latir a velocidad. Sintió mariposas en el estómago

\- ¡Te amo! – la miró con dulzura – Anda… Ve y explora la casa mientras yo bajo las cosas.

Regina asintió, y procedió a obedecer como una niña en una dulcería. Se quitó las zapatillas, pese al frío, y pisó la tierra para sentir los pétalos bajo sus pies. Subió las escaleras, caminó por el pórtico, observando la romántica decoración.

Desde allí pudo observar mejor el lago, y toda la naturaleza que los rodeaba, los enormes árboles y pinos, la cercanía de las colinas. Observó un sofá colgante de dos puestos, a modo de columpio, y tuvo todo tipo de pensamientos al respecto. Divisó a través de la ventana, lo que podía ser las luces de velas decorativas y de las llamas de la chimenea. Pensamientos extraños invadieron su cabeza y la hicieron estremecer.

Cuando salió de sus delirios, observó cómo Graham ya tenía todas las maletas sobre el porche, al lado de la puerta

\- Pensé que habrías entrado… – La miró colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él

\- ¿Será seguro éste lugar? – le preguntó, mientras notaba que su cuerpo y su mirada estaban heladas

\- ¡Regina mi vida! ¿Te sientes bien? – notó que tenía las zapatillas en la mano – Te estás congelando vamos… Y claro que es seguro ¡No tienes idea de cuánto!

Entraron a la casa, y mientras el cuerpo de Regina entraba en calor, su alma también lo hacía. Graham se apresuró a dejar las cosas en su sitio, mientras su auto-denominada esposa, avanzaba por la sala de la cabaña.

Era amplia y espaciosa, de concepto abierto. La chimenea estaba a un extremo, colocada tácticamente para distribuir el calor por todo el lugar. Amplia cocina con fogón e isla. Una mesa que daba hacia los ventanales del patio trasero, donde la luz de las antorchas dejaba ver algo difuso.

Todo estaba repleto de velas con olor a vainilla, manzana y canela. La alfombra frente a la chimenea, y en frente a ésta un cómodo sofá. Había Televisión, por lo que dedujo que también energía eléctrica.

\- Esto debe ser un éxito… con las mujeres que has traído – se dejó decir, mientras avanzaba sobre los pétalos de rosa que estaban por toda la casa

\- ¡Nunca traigo a nadie aquí! – le dijo, mientras acomodaba las cosas. Se le quedó mirando con intensidad, y ella hizo lo mismo – El baño está por esa puerta, y como puedes ver – le señaló arriba – por esas escaleras, se va a ese segundo piso flotante, sobre el baño, que es la habitación

\- ¡Es hermosa Graham! – miraba a todas partes – ¡Gracias! – lo miró con ternura. Se acercó al él, lo tomó de la mano – Quítate los zapatos… – así lo hizo. Lo llevó hacia el centro de la alfombra – Toma esos cojines… – señaló el sofá – Y por favor… ¡Hazme el amor! – le dijo, mientras se desabotonaba la blusa.

Hicieron el amor un par de veces, de la forma más intensa, apasionada y tierna posible. Nada importaba ya, estaban juntos y eran felices.

Se levantó desnudo, y ella atinó a darle una nalgada

\- ¡Aliméntame por favor! – le dijo a modo de súplica. Él se inclinó riendo para besarla, y lo hizo – ¡Apúrate!… que si no tendré que comerme algo más – Observaba el miembro de Graham con deseo

\- ¡Ah! Creo que eso no estaría del todo mal… – le dijo con tono de broma pícara

\- ¡Tengo hambre! – Gritó jugando

Se dirigió al baño, encendió la llave de agua fría y caliente de la bañera, y se ciñó una toalla a la cintura

\- Graham el puritano… Te quiero ver desnudo esposo – le dedicó un guiño

\- ¡Hace frió! – le dijo riendo y moviendo la cabeza en negación, mientras se dirigía a cubrir a Regina con una abrigadora manta

\- ¡Ummm! Gracias… Otro besito ¿sí? – estaba muy consentida. Pero siguió recibiendo complacencias.

Regina estaba extasiada sobre la peluda alfombra, desnuda y agotada, cubierta por una manta. Recordaba la escena en el bosque, en la que Graham la tomó con violencia, y cómo acababan de hacer el amor con tanta necesidad, y se sintió acalorada. Se quitó la manta, y caminó descalza hasta la cocina donde estaba Graham.

Servía dos copas de vino, y sacaba una bandeja de embutidos y quesos que ya tenía preparada en la nevera. Lo abrazó por la espalda, y le haló la toalla, hasta que ésta cayó

\- ¡Regina! – le dijo en tono de advertencia – Da gracias a Dios que soy un hombre joven, fuerte, sano, que se ejercita y come bien… Porque si no…

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja Graham! – La hizo reír genuinamente, al ver que había descubierto sus intenciones

\- ¡Toma! – se dio la vuelta para darle la copa vino que le había preparado – Para celebrar que ya no ingieres calmantes fuertes, que sólo usas cuando lo necesitas, y no es el caso… Y que ya no tomas antibióticos

\- ¡Sí! – dijo animada – ¡Tremendo brindis! – dijo entre burlándose y divertida

\- Para mí celebrar tu vida, es el mejor brindis que jamás había tenido… – la miraba lleno de amor.

Se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente. Luego se llevó la copa de vino a la boca, y la tomó de un sorbo

\- Anda… Lleva esto – le pasó la botella de vino, y su copa vacía. Mientras que él se daba maña con la bandeja de aperitivos y las fresas que acababa de sacar

Se sentaron recostados del sofá, aún desnudos, en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Graham colocó la manta sobre ellos, y a sus pies las bandejas y el licor. Se quedaron en silencio, degustando la comida y la bebida, tomando de cuando en cuando, y brindando por todo y por nada.

Graham bajó la manta, y acariciaba el cuerpo de Regina. Lo besaba, y hacía mimos en sus nuevas cicatrices. La piel de la morena se había recuperado de una forma impresionante. Algunas estaban firmes y otras penas se notaban. Se dio cuenta que su amante cerraba los ojos apenada

\- Oye… ¡No! – la tomó por la barbilla – ¡Abre los ojos Regina! – Fijó sus miradas – No importa por lo que hayas pasado, ni las marcas que eso haya dejado – acarició la cicatriz de su labio superior – Eres, y seguirás siendo la mujer más hermosa… Y no es algo que sólo yo, porque te amo, pueda ver.

Ella no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. En realidad ese hombre se había convertido en su salvación, en su vida misma

\- ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? – se dejó decir – Yo no te merezco… – bajó la mirada nuevamente

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasó? ¡No lo soy! – volvió a guiar su rostro hasta observarse en sus ojos. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios – ¡No se trata de merecer! Yo me gané tu corazón, y tú te robaste el mío. Yo me gané esos sentimientos maravillosos que eres capaz de expresarme… Si es por eso, entonces, nos merecemos…

\- ¿Ves? ¡Eres simplemente perfecto! – lo tomó con ambas manos por el rostro. Se acercó a escasos milímetros, y luego juntó su frente a la de él – Hay tanto que debo decirte, que no sé por dónde comenzar…

\- ¡Tranquila Regina! – la interrumpió – Tomemos estos días para empezar de cero, como si estuviésemos en Aruba… ¿Te parece?

\- ¡Es imposible! – estaba abatida, y empezaba a llorar

\- ¿Por qué mi amor? – La abrazó fuerte – Si nada de lo que me tienes que decir trata de nosotros, si no de tu vida antes de mí, y eso lo entiendo… yo estoy dispuesto a manejarlo sea lo que sea.

Ella se alejó mirándolo con dolor y miedo. Se incorporó, tomó la copa de vino, y se apartó de su amante, dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas.

Graham era la clase de hombre que sabía cómo sacarles información a las personas, era de sus cualidades como policía la que más le había traído beneficios. Pero éste no era el caso más afortunado

\- ¿Dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal u ofendida? – Continuaba su interrogatorio

\- ¡No! – Giró ligeramente la cabeza, para verlo de perfil – Y lo sabes… – se volteó nuevamente.

Pero Regina, aparte de tener cualidades semejantes a la de Graham, era mujer, y una muy inteligente que sabía cómo jugar las partidas

\- ¡Ok! – se supo atrapado – Yo no quiero saber nada en estos momentos ¿Ok? – tenía que resarcir su metida de pata – Sólo necesito que vengas y te acurruques aquí conmigo… Es todo – Y ambos sabían que era sincero.

Regina permanecía en la ventana, mirando la oscuridad y la luz de las antorchas decaer, bebiendo cada tanto de su copa de vino

\- ¡Vamos mi vida! – le rogaba – Vamos que quiero hacerte mil cariños, y consentirte… ¡Ven!

Unos segundos de silencio volvieron a inundar la habitación. Sólo el sonido de fuego en la chimenea lo interrumpía, a la vez que lo hacía el sonido lejano del aullido de un lobo solitario.

Graham permaneció observando la silueta de Regina, la perfección de su cuerpo a contra luz. Era su diosa amada, y estaba a punto de soltarle una bomba.

Él se había prometido a sí mismo, que independientemente de lo que escuchara, no la abandonaría. Lo meditó tanto, hasta que tuvo clara una sólo cosa: Regina era la mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a ir en contra de sus principios, si sólo se trataba de defenderla o perdonarla. Así era Regina en su vida, una tormenta que era capaz de derrumbarlo todo.

\- ¿Hay lobos por aquí? – preguntó en tono neutro, sin voltear

\- Cerca, cerca, no… Y nunca se han aproximado lo suficiente – le dijo serio – Pero no temas, que soy un cazador experto – trató de hacer una broma ligera, pero no hubo respuesta.

Regina sólo seguía parada allí, en silencio, casi inmóvil, y él ya no podía más con esa situación, estaba colapsando. Se paró, buscó entre sus cosas una bata gruesa de cuadros, se la colocó encima y se la ciñó. Se calzó con sus botas para la nieve, que estaban ya allí, al lado de la puerta, y salió con cuidado de que no entrara el frío a la cabaña. Se sentó en el sofá-columpio a ver el infinito nocturno del lago, y la luna llena.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos, cuando Regina salió de la cabaña. Estaba en pantuflas, y usaba una bata transparente con encajes color blanco. Se peinaba el cabello con los dedos, y se lo colocaba de lado. Tenía una taza humeante en su otra mano, y colgando de un brazo, la manta doblada.

Era una visión maravillosa, parecía un ángel, que portaba abrigo y calor. Se podía observar su cuerpo en la trasparecía, gracias a la luz de la luna.

Trató de permanecer sereno, e indiferente hasta cierto punto, cuando ella llegó y se paró frente a él. Colocó la taza en el suelo, desató la bata de Graham, luego la suya, y se sentó de frete, sobre él, colocando su sexo justo sobre el de su hombre, con una pierna a cada lado como de rodillas, y pasando la manta sobre sus hombros para envolverlos.

Graham no pudo evadir la excitación, hasta el punto de entrar en ella

\- ¡Regina! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – le dijo agitado

\- Necesitamos calor y contacto humano – la dijo, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su amante

\- ¿Con éste frió? – Bromeó Graham, que cada vez respondía más al contacto con Regina. Besó con pasión cada uno de sus senos

\- Si, justo aquí – tocó la virilidad del amante con sus manos calientes, y se acomodó para que entrara mejor en ella, gimiendo en el proceso

\- Manos… Manos calientes – tuvo que aclarar la voz. Tragó grueso – Me siento abusado… que buena táctica la taza de té

\- Es sólo agua caliente… – volteó a mirarla. Luego tomó con sus manos el cabello corto de Graham, y lo miró con seriedad, mientras se movía de forma sexual sobre él, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en círculos; como una serpiente

\- No… No todo puede ser así – le decía hablando con dificultad por la excitación. Y luego la besaba con pasión

\- ¡Lo sé! – detuvo el beso – Tú sabes… ¿lo sabes? – no dejaba de hacer el amor con él, de incitarlo

\- ¿Saber qué? – la tomó por la cadera y la ayudaba en su movimiento – ¿Qué… me… amas? – respondía ante el aumento de ritmo de su amante - ¡Lo sé! – aumentó el tono de su voz

\- ¡Sí! – Regina también hablaba más fuerte, y se movía cada vez más rápido, contrayendo los músculos de su vagina para dar y recibir más placer – Y sabes… lo que… te voy a confesar…

Graham la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, y ella se detuvo, rompiendo a llorar, deshaciéndose sobre él

\- ¡Sí! – dudó al hablar, más no por la respuesta. Le temblaba la voz – Si es de los dos…

\- ¡Sí! – lo interrumpió, aferrada a él, ahogada en llanto – Todo tiene una razón… Pero debes saber que… ¡Henry es tu hijo! ¡Nuestro hijo!

 **oOo**

 **Como éste par tuvo bastante sufrimiento, el capítulo es dedicado al amor entre Regina y Graham… Pero como siempre, al final, el drama no puede faltar…**

 **Dedicado a TropicalQueen, que ama realmente esta historia.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, y sugerencias… Espero que les guste ...**

 **Saludos.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Capítulo XXXIV**

 **Día del padre**

Permanecían abrazados. Habían estado en esa posición durante más de diez minutos. Regina no paraba de llorar sobre el hombro de Graham, y éste, aunque de forma más discreta, hacía lo propio.

Su mano derecha que aferraba a los cabellos de Regina, como tratando de no soltarla, por temor a que fuese para siempre.

Para cuando la intensidad del llanto de la morena disminuyó, y la respiración fue más relajada y continua, Graham ya estaba calmado, menos exaltado, y bastante decepcionado. Pero aún así permanecían abrazados.

Graham quitó su mano de la cabeza de Regina, y ésta se aferró más a él. Con su brazo derecho obtuvo firmeza, y con el izquierdo sostuvo a Regina. Se levantó del sofá colgante, cargándola en brazos.

Ésta, se dejó caer de lado, y ahora enterraba su cara en el pecho de Graham. No tenía conciencia ni corazón para mirarlo. Su hombre tampoco deseaba tener contacto visual con ella en esos momentos.

Sorteando la taza en el piso, y dejando la manta atrás, entraron a la cabaña. Regina era llevada por Graham, agotada emocional y físicamente, casi a punto de desmallarse. La condujo directo al baño. La sentó en la silla que allí había, le quito la bata que permanecía abierta, y la alzó nuevamente, para meterla con delicadeza en la bañera

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Notó que las fuerzas abandonaban a Regina

\- ¡Sí! – respondió vacilante sin mirarlo.

Llevó hasta el lateral de la bañera la silla, se sentó y tomó esponja y jabón. Empezó a ver el cuerpo de su mujer, a recorrerlo todo con las manos, pero no observó su rostro. Ella se dio cuenta de que la ayudaba a bañarse, de que seguía a su lado, y al observar su expresión neutral, y su falta de calor, se llevó la mano a la boca y se puso a llorar.

Cuando él se percató, la miró inerte, y la ayudó a lavarse el rostro. Siguió acariciando su cuerpo sumergido, ignorando a su dueña, hasta que súbitamente se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta

\- Si necesitas ayuda para salir, o te sientes mal, me llamas… – dijo antes de retirarse, dejándola sola

Volvió a romper en llanto. Se abrazaba para tratar de recordar las pasadas caricias de Graham, tratando de no sentirlo tan ajeno

\- Ya no estás conmigo… mi vida… – lloraba amargamente – ¿Qué hice? – le costaba hablar y respirar – ¿Qué nos hice?... ¡Perdóname!

Graham no podía oír lo que decía, pero podía notar que estaba llorando, y sentía su dolor. Pero él no era el de siempre. Se ajustó la bata, recogió las cosas del piso, acomodó lo de la cocina. Avivó el fuego en la chimenea, ya que el frío de la noche empezaba a colarse en la cabaña.

Se sentó a ver cómo las llamas consumían los minutos de la que sería una larga noche. Notó la pequeña caja que había dejado sobre el sofá, y en cuya existencia Regina no reparó. La abrió y observó cómo brillaba por efecto de la luz del fuego. La cerró, la cubrió con sus manos, y continuó observando la nada.

Regina salió de la bañera y fue a buscar sus calmantes, solicitando de ellos el consuelo necesario. Se colocó una pijama de encaje azul rey, de short muy corto y franelilla de tirantes, y sobre éste una bata haciendo juego, que dejó abierta.

Se acercó a Graham en silencio, y lo observó contemplando el fuego. El tenía los codos sobre las rodillas, y algún objeto entre sus manos

\- Me tomé los calmantes… Así que me voy a dormir, supongo… – hablaba en un tono de duelo – Presumo que está todo listo, y hay mantas…

Graham no movía ni un músculo. No podía articular palabra. Regina sitió el paso de los segundos, como puñales que se clavaban en su pecho. Se le hizo un nudo terrible en la garganta, y sentía que no podía llorar más. Trató de respirar profundo, para no romperse en mil pedazos, y las lágrimas igualmente brotaron de sus ojos sin voluntad

\- ¡Hasta mañana! – dijo, aclarando la temblorosa voz

Se volteó lentamente, y cuando se disponía a seguir, sintió como tiraba de su brazo derecho. Graham se levantó, le dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente. La tomó de la mano, y le entregó la pequeña caja.

Se acercó, y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Regina sintió cómo las lágrimas de Graham y las propias, hacían de aquel beso un momento amargo. Él colocó sus manos en los hombros de la morena

\- Esto era para ti… – le dijo en tono neutral. Se notaba profundamente triste

Ella bajó la mirada, y al darse cuenta que era la caja de un anillo, sintió cómo su corazón se paralizaba

\- ¡Graham! – su cara de asombro la delataba – Yo…

Colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios, interrumpiéndola, en señal de que guardara silencio. Ahora sí que la estaba mirando. La detallaba, y en su cara había miedo, extrañeza y dolor

\- ¿Quién demonios crees que eres para hacer éstas cosas como si nada? – le dijo dolido - ¡¿Quién?! – alzó la voz

\- ¡Graham! – estaba en shock por cómo la veía.

No era el Graham del que estaba enamorada. Era el hombre dolido y engañado el que hablaba. Se separó de ella con desprecio, y caminó hacia una de las ventanas, apoyándose en el marco. Rompió a llorar como un niño, como lo hacen los hombres cuando nadie los ve. Se sentía indefenso

\- ¡Es mi hijo! – dijo entre lágrimas – ¡Nuestro hijo! ¿Sabes cuánto soñé que eso sucediera? ¿Sabes cuánto quise ignorar tus deseos, irrespetarte y obligarte a quedarte conmigo en Aruba? – su dolor era palpable – Debí haberte secuestrado… ¡Quería tenerte, que fueses la madre de mis hijos! Y ahora…

Regina lloraba de forma descontrolada pero silenciosa. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, mientras abría la cajita y contemplaba el espectacular anillo de compromiso, que le pertenecía sin saberlo. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos

\- Y yo debí haberme dejado secuestrar… ¡Debí quedarme! – le dijo con una sonrisa nostalgia, y en un volumen apenas audible

Bajó la mirada, no soportaba la posibilidad de perder a Graham para siempre. Parecía que ese anillo, ya no tenía ningún valor para él, y que su desilusión había matado cualquier posibilidad

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste que no podías tener hijos? – le preguntó más sereno

\- Porque así era… o eso creía. Y en realidad no puedo tenerlo conmigo… – le decía con franqueza

\- ¡Esa es otra historia que me contarás! ¿Qué otro retorcido secreto escondes? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? – la interrumpió

Regina respiró profundo, llamando a su coraje y a su paciencia. Sabía que con Graham estaba perdiendo todo, y debía conducirse con cuidado

\- Porque… ¿si es mi hijo? ¿Verdad? – estaba terriblemente herido

\- ¡Graham! – Regina ahora estaba ofendida – Entiendo que me odies, y que posiblemente mañana en la mañana me eches de aquí… Pero si hay algo que no soy es estúpida, como para contarte algo que nos pueda destruir – le hablaba, y él permanecía de espaldas

No recibió respuesta alguna. Graham también sabía perderse en sus pensamientos, en su angustia, e ignorarla

\- ¡Mírame por favor! – Regina le suplicaba, llorando nuevamente. Esperó unos segundos, y decidió hablar de todas formas – ¿Recuerdas mi cicatriz debajo del vientre? La que viste en Aruba, no tan grande pero irregular… Sufrí un accidente a los dieciocho años, cuyos daños causaron varias semanas en el hospital, y que trajeron sus consecuencias… Entre las cuales estaba mi posibilidad de tener hijos, según me explicaron en ese momento.

Graham no se inmutaba. Se limitaba a oírla, mirando a través de la ventana con vista al lago

\- Mi madre… – seguía hablando a pesar del dolor tan profundo que estaba sintiendo – me aseguró que no podría más que casarme con alguien que ya tuviese hijos… Me hacía sentir miserable, como una basura cada vez que podía… Ya que parte de ese accidente, se debía a mi rebeldía por lo ocurrido con Daniel años atrás – Seguía afligida – Cuando estaba con Daniel, la vez que me capturó, me dio una paliza y me dijo que si algún día se me ocurría salir embarazada me encerraría y me haría tener al bebé, para luego quitármelo – hablaba con asco y rabia – Y yo le creía Graham… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que creerle? Después de lo de Daniel, el pobre… nunca más dudé de sus intenciones

\- ¿Qué clase de madre haría eso? – por fin se dignó a responder

\- La mía… Ella en realidad ha hecho cosas… Yo no quería ser igual… ¡No quiero ser como ella! – empezaba a llorar nuevamente

\- Eres adulta Regina… ¡Por si no lo habías notado! – era irónico – ¿Ahora me dirás que te obligó a ocultarlo?

\- ¡Graham! – ya la estaba lastimando, y no lo podía soportar – ¡Mírame maldición! ¡Mírame! – lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girarse hasta verla a los ojos, a pocos centímetros de distancia – ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? Llegar a tomar posición de mi nuevo nombramiento, pese a las amenazas que había recibo… Nunca he sido muy regular, pero jamás… Jamás pensé estar embarazada. Todo fue tan rápido, y no se notaba…

\- ¡Regina por favor! – se soltó de su mano

\- ¡Es cierto! – Lo interrumpió, hecha un mar de llanto y furia – Fui cobarde y egoísta, por no saber absolutamente nada de ti, por mantener nuestro absurdo acuerdo… ¿Crees que no me rompí en mil pedazos cuando tuve que entregar a mí bebé, a mi Henry… Negarlo, no vivir las veinticuatro horas del día cuidando de él… el regalo más hermoso y jamás esperado que me ha dado la vida – estaba ahoga en llanto, gritando para poder decir lo que sentía – El fruto del más grande y único amor que he sentido – le tomó la mano, y la colocó en su pecho – Deseando Graham… Deseando morir día con día… Y el tiempo pasaba, y yo estaba sola… Acepté lo inevitable, que tal vez nunca te vería… Acepté mi podrido destino sólo porque no quería sentir más… Estoy desecha por dentro, pero tú… Tú Graham Humbert, con tu perfección irreal me reconstruyes y me sanas…

\- ¡Regina! – estaba asombrado por la dolorosa franqueza de su mujer

\- ¡No Graham! ¡No! – lo interrumpió – Déjame explicarte… Aunque nada me justifica, y eso lo sé, déjame decirte cómo he muerto un poco todos los días desde que me fui de aquella isla, y cómo terminé por condenarme al dar a mi bebé, por no confinarlo a mi infierno particular… Del cual sólo tú has podido sacarme… – se desplomó, pero no cayó porque Graham la sostuvo

\- ¡Regina! – Estaba impactado y preocupado. La abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, revolviendo sus cabellos, y rompiendo a llorar – ¡Respira por favor!

\- Cuando apareciste… – le costaba hablar – me sentí vivir y morir al mismo tiempo. Eras tú, por fin mis sueños olvidados se hacían realidad… Pero iba a tener que cargar con las consecuencias de mi cobardía, de ese darme por vencida sin luchar… ¡Lo sé Señor, lo sé! ¡Lo acepto! Pero no me dejes Graham ¡Te lo suplico! – colocaba las manos en gesto de ruego, echa un desastre sobre los brazos de Graham

\- Shiii, Shiii… ¡Vamos Regina, calma! – la mecía, tratando de calmarla – ¡aquí estoy! Molesto y dolido, pero no me iré a ninguna parte, y no te dejaré sola

\- Mi amor… Por eso quería morirme… Lo deseaba. No despertar más para no hacerte sufrir… Mi vida, mi ángel… – en eso paró de hablar y se desmayó en sus brazos

\- ¡Regina!

Verificó que estuviera respirando, y así era. La tocó, y observó que estaba empapada en sudor frío

\- ¡Regina! – le daba ligeras palmas en el rostro, tratando de reanimarla

La cargó, y la cajita con el anillo cayó al piso. La llevó hasta el sofá, y allí la dejó mientras buscaba alcohol en el botiquín de primeros auxilios

\- ¡Regina! – la veía recobrar el conocimiento

\- ¡Graham! – se recuperaba, así como sus ganas de llorar – ¡Perdóname! – le costaba un poco hablar, y sollozaba

\- ¿Tomaste alguno de los calmantes? – Le preguntó preocupado

\- ¡To… Todos! – estaba quedándose dormida nuevamente

\- ¿Cómo? – se exaltó

\- Una, de cada… una – le tocó el barbado rostro

\- ¡Dios! ¡Me asustaste! – Tomó la cajita. Abrazó a la morena contra su pecho, y la cargó – Ven, te llevaré a la cama…

La subió con cuidado, agachándose un poco cuando llegó al segundo piso. Una cama matrimonial King, de corte bajo los esperaba. La tendió sobre la manta, la arropó con ella y la tomó de las manos. Luego, colocó la cajita en la mesita de noche, también de poca altura, y agarró con su mano derecha la de su bella durmiente.

Ella luchaba por verlo, por estar despierta para observarlo. Él le retribuía la mirada, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Poco rato después se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, abrió los ojos con dificultad, pese a que no había mucha luz en esa parte de la cabaña. Se dio vuelta, y notó que Graham no estaba, y no había indicios que hubiese dormido a su lado.

\- ¿Graham? – preguntó en voz alta, pero no le respondió – ¡Graham! – Gritó, pero no sucedió nada – ¡Se fue! – volvió a recostarse, dejándose caer sobre la almohada.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba preocupada. Luego pasó sus manos por el rostro, tratando de reanimarse y de ocultar su pena, cuando notó algo inusual. Tenía el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, y por supuesto, no había sido ella la que lo había dejado allí.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción, y se sintió viva nuevamente. Sabía que Graham seguiría molesto, pero ese gesto sólo significaba una cosa: "No todo estaba perdido".

Se levantó, y se fue directo al baño. Quería estar presentable para cuando Graham regresara, pero se dejó la sexy pijama que se había puesto la noche anterior. Se asomó por la ventana, y observó que la camioneta seguía en el mismo lugar, en cambio, el bote no se encontraba en el muelle, por lo que dedujo dónde podría estar su amante.

\- ¡No me dejó! – se llevó las manos a la boca, y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Miró de nuevo el anillo, que destellaba ante la blanca luz de la mañana. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, porque podría tratarse de un compromiso tácito, o de una forma de castigarla. Quería creer que era la primera opción, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Revisó en la cocina, y observó que no había preparado café, y de que posiblemente había salido sin comer. Luego se percató de la nota en el refrigerador

 **"** **Cazaré algo para el almuerzo. Espero estar de regreso antes de que despiertes…**

 **…** **Pero, por si decides llevarme la contraria (como sueles hacer), espero que al leer esta nota, te sientas menos ansiosa.**

 **Graham**

 **P.D. no puedo dejar de amarte, pese a lo que ha sucedido… Y no sé explicarme bien el por qué."**

¡Vaya! No era todo lo que ella esperaba, pero era la confirmación de que el anillo representaba "matrimonio". Graham le había pedido que fuese su esposa, en una de las circunstancias más desastrosas posibles en la historia de la humanidad.

\- ¡Mi amor! – Susurró. Y una sonrisa amorosa se dibujó en su cara – ¿Cómo me conoces tanto?

Se dedicó a preparar el desayuno, con lo que encontró en la nevera y la despensa, que estaban suficientemente abastecidas para esos días. Panqueques con miel y fresas, café y jugo. Quería endulzarlo, e incitarlo a perdonarla por completo. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero sabía que debía conducirse con cuidado, porque lo que había sucedido, era peor que lo ocurrido con Jefferson.

Cuando escuchó el motor del bote, ya tenía lista la mesa, y todo a punto. Se quitó la bata, quedando únicamente en la diminuta y transparente pijama de encaje, color azul rey. Se sentó como si cualquier cosa, mientras esperaba ansiosa a que entrara por la puerta

\- Hola cazador… Buen día – le dijo con timidez

\- Buen día Regina – le habló como si se tratara de cualquiera

¿Buen día Re-gi-na? Las sílabas de su nombre retumbaban en la cabeza como un sonido aturdidor. Él colocaba la escopeta en el lugar indicado, y se quitaba los abrigos. La morena salió corriendo a ayudarlo. Le quitó la bufada, y la colgó, y lo ayudó con la chaqueta, mientras el dejaba las botas de lado

\- Está haciendo frío… – le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo – ¡creo que deberías cubrirte! – La dejó parada en la puerta, y siguió a encender la chimenea

\- ¡No hace falta! – respondió disimulando su molestia – Menos aún si vas a prender el fuego… Lo que necesito es… – se quedó callada. No quería cometer una indiscreción

\- ¿Qué? – la miró de reojo, notando como su cuerpo resaltaba debajo de la pijama

\- Necesito que te sientes a comer… Eso te dará más calor – disimuló

\- Ummm… ¡Entiendo! – parecía que había encontrado un nuevo deporte: Torturar a Regina Mills. Juego en el cual, él también era torturado por el cuerpo de la morena

\- Preparé panqueques, espero que te apetezcan… – Le dijo con cara de preocupación, mordiéndose el labio en el proceso

\- ¡Claro! – dijo con voz temblorosa, y aclaró la garganta.

Se sentaron a comer, y por alguna no tan extraña razón, no podía dejar de verla. Estaba tan hermosa, y más aún cuando la vio usando el anillo con orgullo, como si nada. No se lo había quitado, no había dicho nada al respecto. Supuso que había escarmentado, pero sabía que Regina era incorregible en muchos aspectos.

Ahí estaba, apenada por lo que había sucedido, sufriendo tanto como él, quizás más, y tratando de aferrarse a él de todas las formas que encontraba. Y por supuesto también, jugando con las fresas y sus labios.

Regina disimulaba, pero estaba comiendo su desayuno de la forma más erótica posible. No tan directa como en un momento normal, pero de forma decidida. Graham se levantó de repente, y ella lo siguió extrañada con la mirada. Volvió con una bata abrigadora, y se colocó al lado de Regina

\- ¡Párate! – la tomó delicadamente por un brazo

\- Pero… ¡Graham! – parecía una niña a la que le quitan su juguete

La obligó a cubrirse, y la dejó de pie, atónita de la reacción de Graham, que siempre se había deleitado con el cuerpo desnudo de la morena. Se sentó nuevamente, y siguió comiendo. Al ver que Regina estaba perpleja, aún de pie al lado de la silla, la miró como si se tratara de una extraña

\- ¿No vas a comer más? – La ignoraba – ¡Está rico! Y deberías alimentarte, lo necesitas. Apenas ayer saliste del hospital…

\- ¡Ya! ¡Detente! – le dijo molesta – Tienes razón… Debo comer ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Sentirme cómoda ¿cierto? – aprovechaba que él seguía ignorándola, y se desnudó completamente. Eso volvió a llamar la atención del hombre

\- ¡Regina!

\- Me siento cómoda desnuda… Con frío o sin frío… Tanto que voy a salir así, ahora mismo, a darme un baño en el lago… ¡Permiso! – se dirigió a la puerta

\- ¡Regina! – sorprendido, apenas reaccionó para ir a buscarla.

Salió a paso firme de la casa, sintiendo el frío del lugar desvanecerse por la adrenalina que la recorría, y por el calor del sol que ya se levantaba para hacer lo propio. No sintió los pasos de Graham correr detrás de ella, no sintió el sonido de su nombre en los labios de su amado. Lo único que quería era desaparecer en aquella agua fría

\- ¡Regina No! – sintió como la tomaba del brazo derecho

\- ¡Suéltame! – se disponía a saltar.

La giró, tomándola con su fuerza hercúlea, y la inmovilizó entre sus brazos. Ella se retorcía, exigiendo liberación y dando pelea, tanto, que ambos cayeron en el pequeño muelle, Graham sobre la madera, y ella sobre él.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos en silencio, para luego romper a reír al mismo tiempo. Graham paró de hacerlo, y como pudo, aún con ella retenida contra su pecho, logró incorporarse. La tomó con fuerza con su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho acariciaba toda la piel que alcanzaba

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – le dijo, mirándola con deseo. Entonces la besó con pasión.

El beso era intenso, era de necesidad y perdón. Él no podía ya vivir sin ella, y Regina no podía permitirse no estar a su lado. Ambos respiraban por causa del otro, y eso era una realidad más fuerte que su pasado

\- ¡Graham! – Regina estaba sorprendida por lo intenso e imprevisto del beso

\- ¡Estás helada!... – la miró con urgencia – ¡Te necesito!

No tuvo que decir nada más. Regina se volvió a unir a él en un beso apasionado y profundo, sólo que ésta vez era ella la que lo iniciaba. A penas llegaron a la cabaña, entre besos, caricias, y la tarea de deshacerse de la ropa de Graham

\- ¡Necesito… Calor humano! – le costaba hablar por la excitación. Se había apoderado ella la lujuria, y se la estaba transmitiendo a él. Se sonrió con picardía, mordiéndose el labio después

\- ¡Regina! – le decía también de forma apasionada – ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?... Mejor dicho… ¿Qué haces conmigo? – terminaba de quitarse la ropa

\- ¡Tómame!

Y así lo hizo, la cargó con facilidad. Ella era tan pequeña entre sus brazos. La llevó a la habitación, y la tendió en la cama con cuidado, posándose sobre ella.

Sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaban completamente, se rozaban. Estaban muy excitados, no había nada más que objetar, que decir.

Graham besó a Regina, cerrándolo con un suave mordisco. Fue por su cuello, recorriéndolo poco a poco. Bajó a sus pechos. Sus pezones erectos lo invitaban a probarlos, y eran como un manjar entre sus dientes. Los saboreó con avidez, los sintió endurecerse aún más, y notó cómo Regina se estremecía de placer

\- ¿Más caliente? – le dijo el, sonriendo con malicia

\- ¡Más! – ella era una experta en ese juego

\- ¡Quiero comerte toda! ¡Duro! – la besaba por el vientre, y las caderas

\- ¡Ah! – gemía – ¡Hazlo!

Y así lo hizo. Abrió sus piernas con ferocidad, tomándola por las rodillas. Atrapó el sexo de su mujer entre los labios y lo succionó con fuerza para iniciar el proceso der devorarla. Masajeaba sus caderas, besaba y frotaba con su lengua el clítoris de la morena, haciéndola retorcerse de placer. Chupándolo con fuerza a cada tanto.

Veía cómo se hinchaba cada vez más, cómo se endurecía en su boca. Sentía el cuerpo de Regina arquearse, y a la misma gritar al borde de clímax

\- ¡Acepto! – Gritó, mientras llegaba en la boca de Graham de una manera espectacular

\- ¡Lo sé! – le dijo, soltándola sólo cuando terminó de sentir – Pero yo aún no culmino esto… – la miró con malicia

Tomó sus piernas, y las colocó una a cada lado, sobre sus hombros. Entonces la penetró con fuerza, y empezó a moverse dentro de ella con ahínco. Entraba y salía lenta pero enérgicamente, e iba aumentando la velocidad, a medida que ella lo gozaba, y él la sentía apretarlo con los músculos de su vagina.

\- Sigue mi amor… ¡No pares! – le dijo, visiblemente excitada – ¡Dios! ¡Mi vida! – estaba a punto de venirse

\- Llega mi vida… déjame sentir de nuevo tu orgasmo – él también estaba agitado

Seguía moviéndose fuerte, duro y rápido dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo. Sintió la humedad del orgasmo de Regina, calentar aún más sus bríos, y luego de ella, acabó dentro con vigor.

Salió de ella con cuidado. Se tendió a su lado, visiblemente agotado. La acercó hacia él, y la abrazó contra su pecho

\- Te amo infinitamente Graham… Nada puede cambiar eso – lo besó tiernamente en los labios, y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho

\- Y yo te amo a ti Regina Mills. Pase lo que pase, ya no puedo dejar de hacerlo… ¡Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa! – revolvía sus cabellos, mientras notaba que ella lo miraba con ternura y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se quedaron dormidos. Por fin estaban disfrutando de la plenitud de su amor, pese a los problemas no resueltos aún. En ese momento, fueron eternos.

El sonido del celular de Regina los despertó sobresaltados. Además de éste, el celular de Graham también comenzaba a sonar, de forma insistente

\- ¿Aló? ¿Qué pasa David? – le dijo al ver que de su compañero se trataba

\- _Me llamaron… la chica está en el hospital… La llevó el esposo hace un momento_ – dijo el detective al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – trataba de disimular para no asustar a Regina, que lo miraba expectante

\- _No, bueno… Nada malo. Parece que va a dar a luz… Está donde estuvo Mary Margaret, casualmente_ – hablaba sobre el nacimiento de su hijo Neal, un par de semanas atrás

\- Ok… Perfecto ¡Gracias por avisarme compadre! – se despedía

\- _¡De nada! Espero que todo salga bien con Regina_

\- ¡Lo está! Saludos a Mary…

Colgó, y se volteó para ver a su mujer, que ya no cabía de la ansiedad

\- ¿Pasó algo? – Regina presentía que se trataba de la rubia – ¿Emma está bien?

\- Tranquila que ella está bien… Está en el hospital… – la vio llevarse la mano a la boca – ¡Tranquila! – la tomó de las manos – Es sólo que la niña ya va a nacer – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa

\- Pero… ¿Ya es tiempo? – Revisaba en su celular los mensajes de Emma y Killiam

\- Eso no lo sé bien… Pero creo que sí – se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Vamos! Necesita que lo ayude con… – Se quedó paralizada, sabía lo que iba a decir, y cuánto iba a doler o a dañar su avance

\- … Con Henry… – se había percatado de la cara de dolor de Regina – ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos!

Se bañaron juntos a velocidad en la ducha, la bañera la dejarían para después. Se vistieron. Regina como siempre, por más casual que quisiera vestirse, se veía tremendamente elegante

\- ¿Tacones? – le preguntó al verla salir – ¿Y si tenemos que correr? – se reía. Trataba de no perder el impulso de los pasados minutos

\- Te aseguro que corro más rápido que tú con ellos… – le decía, fingiendo estar ofendida

\- ¡Ah! Eso es claro… Yo no estoy acostumbrado a usar tacones – Se burlaba

\- ¡Tonto! – estaba tensa por su encuentro en el hospital, pero sentía la disposición de su amante y futuro esposo

\- ¿Recogiste una muda de ropa, por si acaso?

\- ¡Sí! – estaba ansiosa

Graham condujo a velocidad, por el camino de tierra entre los árboles. Un señor mayor de barba le abrió el portón de la propiedad, y lo saludó

\- ¡Hasta luego Señor!

\- ¡Cuídese! – asintió

Ella no le preguntó nada. Quería que él le fuese desvelándole todos los detalles de su vida. Se lo debía

\- Ésta mañana cazamos cuatro patos… – dijo orgulloso

\- ¿Sí? – le causaba gracia su actitud de niño presumido

\- Si… con Arthur… Él ha sido la figura paterna más fuerte, desde que mi padre… falleció – había melancolía en sus palabras

\- ¡Te amo! – puso la mano en su hombro. Ya tenía otro secreto que ocultarle, el romance de Cora con su padre – ¿Él cuida el lugar?

\- ¡Sí! Vive allí con su esposa, y sus hijos… Por eso no quiero que salgas por allí, desnuda… a ver si alguno se enamora y tengo problemas después… ¡No gracias!

Lo veía divertida. ¡Cuánto la amaba Graham! Y ella no lo merecía, claro que no; pero no podía soltarlo, lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo

\- ¡Yo no te merezco! – se dejó decir

\- ¡Te amo! – repitió el gesto anterior de Regina, y ambos se sonrieron

El camino de regreso se les hizo más corto, por lo menos a la morena a pesar de estar ansiosa por llegar a saber de Emma.

Entrando por emergencias, observaron a Killiam esperando por ellos. En lo que llegaron, el joven parecía haber recuperado el color del rostro, y sonreía nervioso. Henry estaba en sus brazos. Regina sólo pudo ver al bebé y la cara de Graham transfigurarse

\- ¡Gracias a Dios que llegaron! – se acercó efusivo – Tengo todas las cosas de Emma en el carro… ¡Pero qué cara tienen! – se sonrió

\- ¡Discúlpalo! Es que se siente mal – Lo abrazó, y luego le habló al bebé – Hola Henry… ¡Mamá está aquí!

El niño, que permanecía acostado en el hombro de su supuesto padre, se levantó enérgico al escuchar la voz de la morena

\- ¡Mami! – se dirigía con su voz y palabras infantiles a la que reconocía como tal

Regina quería besar al bebé, pero también que se la tragara la tierra en ese preciso instante

\- Necesito que me ayudes a buscar las cosas de Emma – le dijo a Graham, extendiéndole las llaves del carro – ¡Por favor compadre!

\- ¡Claro! – Graham estaba en modo robótico – ¡Yo sé cuál es! – salió despavorido

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Killiam extrañado

\- Las cosas de los niños, y los bebés en general, lo ponen muy nervioso – mintió

\- Y eso que tiene a sus sobrinas… Bueno, será que lo tienes agotado Regina – le dijo en broma – Es un buen hombre… – aseguró en tono de complicidad

\- ¡Lo sé! – desvió la vista a Henry, apenada, mientras éste le extendía los brazos

\- ¡Pues quiere irse contigo! Y yo necesito preguntar por Emma…

\- ¡Claro! Vente bebé, ven con mami – lo cargó – ¿Pero ella estaba bien?

\- Si… Simplemente estamos cercanos a la fecha, y se le presentaron los dolores… Rompió fuente llegando aquí… Ahí viene la enfermera – salió corriendo, dejando a la madre con su hijo.

Graham venía cargado con un bolso, y la pañalera de Henry. Desaceleró el paso al ver a Regina, hablándole al bebé y cómo éste la miraba con amor. Sentía una mezcla de emociones, rabia con su mujer por apartarlo de su hijo, y a la vez un profundo amor y ternura, al verla así, como una hermosa madre con su niño en brazos.

En eso Killiam regresó con prisa, y se les unió

\- La van a llevar a quirófano – estaba agitado

\- ¿Pero qué pasó? – ella también lo estaba

\- Aparentemente no puede ser parto normal, así que le van a hacer cesárea – explicó

\- ¡Dios!... ¡Todo va a estar bien! – estaba muy preocupada – ¿Quieres ir y que me quede con Henry? O quieres que vaya primero…

\- ¡Vamos! – la interrumpió – Quiero que me ayudes con algunas cosas… Soy su esposo – le dijo serio – pero ella también te necesita… – Le quitó a Henry de los brazos, tomó el bolso de Emma, y luego le entregó el niño a Graham, a lo que Regina hizo un gesto contenido de evitarlo – ¡Toma compadre! Te toca hacer de niñero… Ya libero a tu mujer – la tomó de la mano – ¡Vente!

Ella se alejó, cruzando por la puerta hacia la sala de espera de quirófano, mirándolo con pena y rogando su perdón.

Graham soltó la pañalera sobre una silla, y tomó al niño por los bracitos, con los piecitos en el aire, alejándolo de él para observarlo mejor. El bebé se sonrió con él y le balbuceó palabras desconocidas, y unas cuantas conocidas.

\- ¿Mami? – le preguntó la voz infantil

\- Mami… – tuvo que aclarar la voz – Mami fue a ver a tu otro mamá

\- ¡Mamá! – dijo Henry antes de bostezar

\- Si, mami fue a ver a mamá – el niño lo miraba con atención, aunque se estaba durmiendo – Al menos tú si lo tienes claro…

Lo atrajo hacia su pecho, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón. Saber que posiblemente no podría tenerlo como su hijo, lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

Al rato ya Henry se había quedado dormido sobre él. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el brazo izquierdo de Graham, y el cuerpo en sus piernas. No hacía más que mirarlo, buscando los indicios de su parecido.

Regina atravesó las puertas de la sala, por la que había desaparecido minutos, y se paró en seco al ver la escena del padre y el hijo. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se detuvo por unos milisegundos, entonces lo supo, estaba perdida. No podía evitar sentirse tan culpable como conmovida.

Él se percató de la presencia de la morena, cuando ésta ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, estática, mirándolos embobada

\- No me mires como si fuese el "Día del padre", porque no lo es – estaba dolido pero encantado con Henry

\- ¡Lo lamento! – Se sentó a su lado, colocó la cabeza contra la pared, y sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas

\- ¡Es mi hijo! Regina, ¡es mío!… – le dijo con emoción

\- ¡Lo es! – nadie podía negar que era hijo de ambos

\- Y… ¿No lo sabrá nunca? – la miraba suplicante por escuchar un "si"

\- ¡No!

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos

\- Voy a necesitar un tiempo a solas… – dijo Graham abrumado

 **oOo**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a los nuevos seguidores y a los que le son fieles a la historia.**

 **Amo la relación de Regina y Graham, idealizada; por eso no abandono éste proyecto.**

 **Espero sus comentarios… Saludos**


	36. Chapter 35

**Capítulo XXXV**

 **"** **You lost me"**

La vio caminar hacia la entrada a la sala de espera. Sólo él notaba la pesadumbre de su mujer. Ella era simplemente elegante, imponente. Su figura resaltaba con aquellos tacones, la falda entallada y la chaqueta a juego. La camisa de seda le daba ese toque sensual, que sólo hacía desbordar ese elemento natural en ella. No podía resistirse a sus encantos, por más que tratara. Pero sin duda estaba profundamente dolido.

La observó detenerse justamente a las puertas de la sala, al tratar de abrirlas. Se observaron nuevamente. La tristeza de Regina no lograba aminorar la decepción de Graham. De repente, el teléfono de la mujer sonó, y lo atendió para seguir su camino.

Se dedicó a cuidar a Henry, verlo dormir detallando cada parte de su rostro infantil, de sus brazos, piernas. Tenía mucho parecido con su abuelo paterno, eso era casi innegable; y, en consecuencia, el niño se parecía a su padre.

No pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal. Llegó e estar mareado, sudando frío. No sabía qué hacer, pero peor aún, no sabría qué haría.

Tomó su teléfono, y marcó el número de su compañero y amigo

\- ¡Aló! David…

\- _¡Graham! ¿Cómo estás?_ – siempre contestaba con entusiasmo _– ¿Qué tal va la chica? ¿Y Regina? Cuida a esa mujer, que se ve peligrosa…_ – se escuchó la risa franca al otro lado del teléfono

\- _Pues… De la chica aún no sé mucho, salvo que va a tener que ir a cirugía_ – hablaba con pesadez, mientras veía a Henry rendido en sus piernas

\- _¡Vaya! Espero que no sea mayor cosa, y todo salga bien. Ella es la hermana de Regina ¿cierto?_ – hablaba desde su visión paterna reciente

\- Si… Algo por el estilo… – Cambió la conversación – Y creo que es precisamente para evitar complicaciones en el parto normal, que le van a practicar la cesárea – decía, como si se tratase de cualquier cosa

\- _A bueno… ¿Y Regina cómo está?_ – Notaba raro a su compañero. Lo escuchó suspirar – _¿Pasa algo?_

\- No… o, mejor dicho, si… Pero es algo que me gustaría hablar en persona… – usaba ese tono de circunstancia

\- _¿Debo preocuparme? ¿Regina está bien?_ – pasó por su mente que podría ser algo el caso de "El asesino de Omaha" – _¿Averiguaste algo más del caso?_

\- No… No se trata del caso… Y Regina está bien, por lo menos físicamente bien… – continuó con pesar – Es algo referente a nuestra relación… Pero prefiero comentarte en persona. ¿Crees que nos podamos quedar en tu casa el día de hoy?

\- _¡Claro! Están cerca, y aún tu apartamento no está listo…_ – su amigo era solidario

\- No, no lo está. Ayer recién lo pintaron – aclaraba

\- _¿Vienen los dos? Mary Margaret va a estar feliz… Bueno, los va a marear con las cosas del bebé_ – estaba contento de compartir con el padrino de su hijo Neal

\- No seremos dos, creo que seremos tres…

\- _¿Cómo?_ – interrumpió los segundos de silencio que había precedido a la pregunta

\- Pues, que vamos a ir… Vamos… – le costaba ignorar que era su hijo, pero no asimilaba que lo fuera – El ahijado de Regina, ella y yo… Que no se puede quedar aquí…

\- _¡Claro! Cierto que ellos tienen un bebé…_

\- S…Si – sonaba distraído y contrariado

\- _¿Qué pasa Graham? Ya me estás preocupando…_ – le hablaba con sinceridad

\- David… Regina y yo… – pasaron unos segundos eternos, antes de que se decidiera a hablar – ¡Tenemos un hijo! – se dejó decir, mientras nuevamente unas lágrimas hicieron presencia en sus ojos

\- _¡¿Qué?!_ – alzó el tono, visiblemente alarmado y extrañado

\- No… No puedo hablarlo ahora. En lo que nos veamos te contaré… Por favor…

\- _Está bien Graham…_ – se encontraba desubicado por completo – _Pero sabes que estaré aquí, por si decides contarme…_

\- ¡Lo sé! – Graham agradecía la discreción de su amigo – Gracias David. Nos vemos más tarde. Te estaré avisando

\- _¡Ok! Nos vemos…_ – dijo David

\- Adiós – estaba visiblemente y sensiblemente abatido

\- _Adiós_ – se quedó pensativo al otro lado del teléfono

Al colgar la llamada, sintió una parte de ese gran peso, salir de su cuerpo. Una especie de liberación para él.

Cuando echó su cabeza hacia atrás, para descansarla en la pared, giró el rostro hacia la entrada principal. Vio un rostro conocido, aparecer en el umbral.

La despampanante, exuberante y elegante rubia de ojos azules, lo miraba fijamente, con una especie de sonrisa de "la Mona Lisa". Tenía un leve aire de burla, y gesto sobrado. Luego, antes de que siquiera pudiese reaccionar, miró al bebé, se dio la vuelta, y siguió el camino que previamente había recorrido Regina.

Seguramente su mujer la había llamado. ¿Por qué la morena tenía esa dependencia de seguridad poco natural con la rubia?

La sola presencia de la rubia lo hizo alterar, pero el recordar que el bebé descansaba en sus piernas, lo obligó a calmarse.

Sin darse cuenta cuándo, Henry había despertado, y estaba mirando a su verdadero padre fijamente. Al encontrarse con la mirada de la criatura, éste último le dedicó una dulce y tierna sonrisa infantil, que le fundió el corazón a Graham. Lo alzó y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Justo en ese instante, una agotada Regina atravesaba las puertas que antes la ocultaron de la vista de su amante. Se retiraba un gorro desechable del cabello; se le había pasado retirarlo antes, al salir del quirófano.

Miró a Graham abrazando a Henry, como si la vida acabase en ese instante, y su corazón se llenó de pánico. Lo sabía: Graham ya no daría marcha atrás.

Se quedó paralizada mirándolo, y luego, al saberse descubierta, caminó lentamente hacia ellos, doblando en quinientas partes el dichoso gorro. Él no dejó de mirarla, mientras ella se acercaba. Henry permanecía quieto, jugando con las rallas de la pared.

\- Es un niño muy tranquilo… – atinó a decir la morena, para poder romper el silencio

\- Si… ¡Lo es! – Sus gestos, su tono de voz, todo era inexpresivo – Y es muy dulce… ¡Ahora lo sé! – se volteó a mirarla, de forma inerte, buscando en los profundos ojos marrones un "por qué"

\- Pues… – bajó la vista, y la fijó en el dobladísimo gorro – … esa era la idea… – ahora bajaba la cabeza

Pasaron unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, ninguno hablaba. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Los separaba una barrera invisible, sumamente rígida. Él no quería que ella se acercara. Ella lo entendía y lo aceptaba, dolorosamente. La morena trató de encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada de su hombre, pero se dio cuenta de que éste sólo se fijaba en la criatura, y en el espacio vacío frente a él.

\- ¿Y cómo salió todo? ¿Emma y la bebé están bien? – suspiró antes de romper el silencio, de forma serena

\- ¡Eh, sí, sí! – señaló, algo desubicada y fuera de lugar – Están bien… Se había complicado, de hecho, nos mandaron a salir. Emma perdió mucha sangre, pero gracias a Dios no hubo mayor complicación. La bebé si está en perfecto estado… Y bueno Emma ahora también

\- ¡Mamá! – se volteó Henry, y le extendió los brazos para irse con Regina

\- ¡Vamos campeón! – Graham lo alzó, y se lo entregó en los brazos a su verdadera madre. Se notaba que dudaba en hacerlo – Te reconoce… ¡Eso es importante!

\- ¡Graham! Está llamando a su mamá, no a mí… – le dijo dolida. Observó cómo él recogía su cartera y las cosas del niño – Killian se va a quedar a cuidar a Emma hoy, y tienen todo lo necesario… – paró unos segundos, porque sabía que iba a desatar una tormenta – Yo debo quedarme con el bebé. Debo cuidar a Henry, espero puedas entender…

\- ¡Regina! – levantó la mano en el aire, interrumpiéndola, y haciendo un gesto de pare. No la veía, sólo le hablaba – Entiendo perfectamente, y ya lo había previsto…

\- Graham, yo… – Trató de hablar, pero él no la dejaba

\- Yo sé que debemos cuidar de él por éstos días, mientras Killian esté acá cuidando a Emma, en lo que ella se recupera – acomodaba las cosas, la camisa del bebé. Miraba a cualquier parte – ¡Ya está todo arreglado! – insistió

\- ¡Graham! – lo miró directamente a los ojos. Tuvo que agacharse un poco, para lograr el contacto visual, y maniobrar con Henry, para tomar al hombre por la barbilla – No te pido que te sometas a esto… ¡Simplemente no podría! – sus ojos brillaban cada vez más, bajo el efecto de las lágrimas que se aglomeraban, a punto de salir – Te entiendo… Entiendo todo lo que pasa por tu mente en éstos momentos… Por tu mente y tu corazón, y eso me aterra. Pero las cosas no pueden ser como esperamos… – Bajó la mirada, soltó el rostro de Graham y se concentró en Henry

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la situación de éstos días? ¿O qué tiene que ver con cuidarte… Cuidarlos? – tardó en decir esa última palabra, como si le doliera pronunciarla

\- Que ya he arreglado irme a casa de Emma, mientras ella esté aquí con Killian – no podía mirarlo, creyó escuchar el sonido del corazón de Graham romperse, y sintió el suyo propio destruirse en su interior – Así todos estarán más cómodos, sobre todo Henry, y no te expongo más a ésta situación… – Respiró, y tratando de controlar las lágrimas, miró a Graham con decisión y fuerza

\- ¡Ya va!... ¡¿Qué?! – no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír

\- Que no necesitas más de ésta incómoda situación. El bebé estará mejor en su casa, con sus cosas y en un espacio conocido… Y que por eso me iré para allá – estaba decidida a poner fin a la situación de Graham

\- ¡Claro! ¡Al espacio qué tú le diste! – subió un poco el tono. Había reproche en su forma de verla y hablarle – Todo se trata de lo que tú decides… ¿O no Regina? – sonaba hiriente el comentario

\- ¡Graham! Te suplico… que no lo tomes así… – trataba de mediar, pero sabía que era absurda su propuesta

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo se supone que debo tomarlo? – estaba hablándole con ironía y dolor – Me dices que es mi hijo… ¿Para qué? Si igual decidiste que nunca lo sería, desde antes de nacer… – le dio la espalda – Me sorprende que lo hayas… – paró de hablar en seco

\- ¡Graham! ¡No te lo voy a permitir! – la había herido de muerte – No lo podía tener, y aun así busqué la manera de hacerlo, sólo porque era nuestro, tuyo y mío… – casi rompe a llorar. Ahogaba sus incontrolables ganas

\- ¡Nuestro! – se volteó a mirarla con rencor – Y no era… ¡Es nuestro! Y lo sabes… Yo no voy a renunciar a él, así como juré que no renunciaría a ti.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Ella lo hacía con dolor. Estaba en shock, asustada en muchos sentidos, por la forma en la que Graham había hecho esa última afirmación. Él estaba visiblemente afectado; era como si Regina de pronto, le hubiese arrancado el corazón del pecho, y lo apretara con fuerza, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Indiscutiblemente su relación era una bomba de tiempo. Todo lo maravilloso que fue su pasado, lo sería de incierto su futuro.

\- ¡Me voy Graham! Te agradezco que trates de calmarte. Mañana hablaremos, cuando estés más sereno… – le dijo, tratando de disimular las lágrimas que rodaban libres por sus mejillas

\- ¿Te vas? – unía a sus sentimientos a la sensación de extrañeza, ante dicha revelación

\- Sí, me voy… Arreglé que Sarah me lleve hasta la casa de Emma – bajó la vista, y habló como si de cualquiera se tratase

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué de paso te vas con… esa extraña? ¡Por no decir lo que me parece en realidad! – siempre era caballero, ante todo

\- ¡Por favor! – se notaba que fingía perder la paciencia; pero le debía más de una explicación – Es una decisión tomada… Espero que lo entiendas, como el caballero que eres…

\- ¡Regina! – la tomó del brazo que mantenía "libre" – Ni se te ocurra manipularme… Yo no soy un peón al que mueves en el tablero, según te conviene… Ni un peón, ni ninguna pieza de juego. Soy un hombre… Tú hombre… Y si decides irte, bien… ¡Pero asume las consecuencias de tus actos! – estaba siendo tan firme como era posible.

Observó a la rubia salir por la puerta, y dirigirse en dirección hacia ellos. Cuando evidenció la naturaleza de la conversación, se paró en seco. Permanecía alejada, con sus manos agarradas adelante

\- ¿Ahora eres tú quién me amenaza? – estaba dolida, pero él también la había retado, y ella respondería

\- ¡No! Esa no es mi costumbre… Tal vez sea la tuya, pero no la mía – Era duro con ella – No son amenazas, son certezas… Ten la certeza de que, si te vas ahora con ella… – señaló a la rubia, que lo miraba con ligero desprecio – … estarás decidiendo el destino de nuestra relación. ¡Se termina Regina!, sin derecho a reparación…

\- ¡Graham! – estaba sorprendida – ¡Por favor! Yo…

\- ¡Tú nada! – la interrumpió, y bajó el tono, notando como Henry lo miraba con atención – ¡Tú nada! Es más… Si no te vienes conmigo ya, para donde yo diga, según mis reglas… Puedes olvidarte del "nosotros", para siempre… Pero te aseguro, que de él… – señaló al bebé – … de mi hijo sí que no me voy a olvidar… ¡Cuésteme lo que me cueste!

\- ¡Graham! – su miraba reflejaba la sorpresa de la reacción de su pareja, y del trato hacia ella

\- ¡Es más! – la tomó con más fuerza del brazo, y la haló en dirección a la salida – ¿Qué opción ni qué demonios? ¡Nos vamos ya! – y se dirigió a la salida, llevando a Regina consigo, y ésta, a Henry.

La morena atinó a hacerle una seña a la rubia, para que dejara las cosas así, y que no se metiera. Su mirada bastó para que la mujer siguiera en su sitio, y entendiera cómo proceder. Anexo a esto, Regina moduló en la distancia una oración, sin pronunciarla: "Cuida a Emma"; la mujer pareció leer a la perfección.

Abrió la puerta de atrás, y no la del copiloto, y trató de ayudarla a montarse. Intentó sostener a Henry, pero ella no lo dejó; prácticamente lo ignoró, y él a ella. Guardó las cosas del otro lado, y se montó adelante.

Encendió el carro, y mientras esperaba los segundos reglamentarios, le enviaba un mensaje a David, para indicarle que ya se dirigía a su apartamento. Ella disimuló no estar curiosa por el mensaje, ni por el destino del mismo, tras un rostro de molestia.

Graham miraba de reojo a Regina y a Henry, a través del espejo. Ella le hablaba al niño con mucha dulzura, jugueteaba con él, le hacía payasadas y éste se reía, le hacía mimos y él le acariciaba el rostro. Llegó a sentir envidia, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Su ánimo de molestia se fue transformado, por la ternura de la escena, en una tristeza abrumadora.

En unos minutos llegaron a un conjunto residencial privado, bastante exclusivo. Graham abrió la ventanilla, y se dirigió al guardia

\- ¡John! – Lo saludó con un gesto de la mano

\- ¡Detective! – le hizo una seña de camaradería, mientras lo dejaba pasar

Graham avanzó con seguridad hasta el final de la calle, cruzó a la izquierda, y volvió a conducir hacia el fondo, dirigiéndose al único edificio que estaba allí.

\- ¡Dime que no vamos con tu madre! – se dejó decir Regina, que no perdía detalle, aunque trataba de simular completa indiferencia – Tal vez no estoy en posición de pedírtelo… Pero, por favor, ¡no me hagas eso! …

\- Pues justo vamos con mi Madre… – quería hacerla sufrir. Mientras, enviaba un texto a David, para informarle que estaba abajo – Ella estará encantada de recibirnos, y mi hijo podrá jugar con sus primas… ¡Imagínate la felicidad de mi Madre!

\- ¡Graham! – apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre

\- ¿Qué pasa Regina? ¿No puedes manejar la presión, o las consecuencias que pueda traer esto? – su mirada molesta e irónica, encontró la de la mortificada Regina, a través del retrovisor.

En eso, David apareció por el portal del edificio, y haciéndole un gesto a Graham, le indicó que pasara a través del portón eléctrico, mientras éste se abría accionado por el control remoto.

Graham no titubeó. Se dirigió, como era costumbre, al puesto de las visitas asignado a los Nolan. Se detuvo, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se volteó a ver a Regina mientras suspiraba.

\- Venimos a casa de David… – la miró con indiferencia. Ella era una extraña para él – Era la opción más cercana, puesto que tienes que descansar, y ya has bregado mucho hoy

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste que íbamos donde tu madre? – estaba dolida. Que la mirada de su marido la atravesara, era físicamente doloroso – No me mires como si fuese transparente Graham… ¡Me estás matando! – se secaba las recientes lágrimas

\- Yo no te he hecho nada Regina… Tú, y sólo tú, nos has hecho… "esto" – con las manos repetía gestos, entre el espacio que los separaba – Ahora te pido, por Henry y por mis amigos, que tratemos de calmarnos y disimular. No hables demás con la esposa de David, porque ella no parará. ¡Déjame que yo lo maneje!

\- ¡Está bien! – asintió, y se resignó por el momento.

Se bajaron del carro. Regina llevaba su cartera y a Henry en brazos, mientras Graham llevaba el bolso de ellos y de las cosas del bebé

\- Mary acaba de tener a Neal… Bueno, eso ya lo sabes. No le des cuerda… – le hablaba neutral, disimulando ante la cercanía de David.

El hombre salió a su encuentro. Parecía entre alegre y curioso por la visita

\- ¡Compadre! – le hablaba a Graham ansioso – ¡Qué bien que llegaron a tiempo para la cena! ¡Regina! – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Graham, mientras lo abrazaba. Luego se acercó a abrazar y besar a Regina, y entonces miró a Henry

\- ¿Qué tal David? – ella notó la mirada del hombre, sobre su hijo. Primero inquieta, luego curiosa y luego de extrañeza

\- ¿Cómo salió la joven? ¿Y su bebé? – era un caballero, como su compañero

\- ¡Maravillosamente! – forzó una espléndida sonrisa. Sus sonrisas falsas no dejaban de ser hermosas – Gracias por estar atento… Tanto la madre como la hija están bien.

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo Graham tratando de disimular su incomodidad

\- ¡Sí, claro! – David confirmó que no todo estaba bien, y que ahora él debía disimular – ¿Y éste campeón? – le acarició la cabeza y el niño le sonrió

\- Es el hijo de Emma y Killian… – se adelantó a asegurar Regina – Como ellos están solos aquí, y yo soy su único familiar cercano, me toca cuidarlo

\- ¡Mamá! – a Henry le había dado por agarrar la cara de Regina, y tratar de darle besitos

\- ¡Pero te adora! – señaló David avanzando por el corredor

\- Si… – dijo avergonzada – Es que soy su madrina… Y pues, ¡es normal! – se concentró en Henry – ¡Si mi amor! ¡Muah! Muchos besos para mi príncipe… – Lo llenaba de cariños, mientras se moría por dentro, ante el mutismo de Graham.

Llegaron al elevador, y Graham dejó que entrara Regina con Henry, y luego miró fijamente a David

\- Suban ustedes… Voy a buscar algo que se me quedó en la camioneta – Hizo gesto despreocupado, mientras le entregaba las cosas a David

\- ¡Tranquilo! – disimulaba estar extrañado – Nosotros vamos subiendo… ¿Cierto Regina?

\- Eh… Sí…. ¡Claro! – dijo, con un nudo inmenso en la garganta

\- ¡Mamá! – Henry reclamaba la atención de Regina, y señalaba a Graham con cara de pocos amigos.

El ascensor se cerró, y con ello empezó el llanto de Henry, que parecía extrañar a Graham. Éste último notó el gesto de su hijo, y sintió nuevamente la ira y la tristeza mezclase.

\- ¿Qué pasó bebé? Mami está aquí… Si mi amor… Papi ya viene… – se dejó decir de forma inconsciente, para tranquilizar al niño.

Las palabras parecieron lograr el efecto deseado

\- Es que extraña a su mamá y a su papá – disimuló, pero David ya sospechaba por dónde venían los tiros

\- Entiendo… Que no está en su zona habitual… – Le dijo comprensivo

\- Si… – trataba de seguir con su actuación – ¡Vaya que éste es un bonito lugar!

\- Para un policía… – David sonreía. No era la primera vez que la gente se asombraba de su nivel de vida

\- Si… ja, ja, ja… – rio apenada, bajando la mirada – Para un policía… Pero después de Graham, no me sorprende tanto – rieron de forma cómplice

\- Pues si… Viene por ahí… Ambos somos niños ricos, que necesitamos hacer trabajos mal pagados – obviamente era una broma clásica, que Regina captó de inmediato – Graham y yo nos conocemos desde la infancia…

\- Es decir, que son muy unidos… – Regina sentía pena. Era como una copia de Graham, juzgándola

\- Si… Bastante… ¡Ahora! Cuando jóvenes, él era el popular, y yo el nerd… Así que… apenas hace dos años que somos compañeros, gracias a mi transferencia, y pues… Ya sabes el resto…

\- Entiendo… – le sonrió

Llegaron al apartamento, y los esperaba la mujer de David, arreglada como si fuese un domingo, y con su pequeño bebé en el cochecito, rendido

\- ¡Tú debes ser Regina! – la saludó como si fuesen las mejores amigas. La abrazó y le plantó dos besos – ¿Y quién es este galán? – colocó la cara más tierna del mundo

\- ¡Hola! Si… ¡Soy yo! – alcanzó a responder, ante la efusiva morena – Es mi ahijado, Henry…

\- Aww… es un príncipe, muy hermoso – Lo acarició y el niño sonrió – Encantada Regina, soy Mary Margaret Nolan, y éste es nuestro pequeño Neal – Le dio la mano a Regina, y luego la llevó hasta el coche

La cara de Regina se enterneció ante la visión del diminuto bebé, de apenas un mes de nacido. Miró a Mary y le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce. Luego acarició la barriguita del bebé con suavidad, para no despertarlo. Dejó que Henry se asomara y mirara al niño

\- Mira Henry… Un bebecito pequeñito – lo mecía y tomaba su mano – Así es tu hermanita, un angelito hermoso…

\- ¡Nené! – dijo Henry, sonriendo y señalando con su pequeño y gordito dedo índice

\- ¡Ay es tan tierno! – Mary estaba derretida a la enésima potencia – ¡Tú eres muy tierna! ¡Eres perfecta para Graham!

\- ¡Ay, gracias! – bajó la vista, fingiendo estar apenada, sin cambiar su sonrisa. Por dentro se estaba muriendo

\- ¡Es cierto! – La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá, indicándole que se sentara – Y ya… bueno, sé que es muy pronto… Pero deberían pensar en tener hijos… Uno, por lo menos… Es que se te da tan natural, y sé que a Graham le encantan los niños… Idolatra a sus sobrinas

\- ¡Mary! Regina debe estar cansada… Vamos, ayúdame con la mesa – dijo David, tratando de disimular lo que sabía

\- ¡David! – abrió los ojos como platos, mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo – Estoy conversando con ella, solamente eso… Y seguro que quiere arreglarse primero, darse un baño… ¡Qué sé yo! – se sentó al lado de la morena – ¿Y Graham? ¿Dónde está? – revisó el lugar con la mirada, extrañada

\- Tenía que buscar algo que se le quedó… – se apresuró a adelantar Regina – Pero no te preocupes por mí. Primero me gustaría darle un baño a Henry, y luego darle de comer… después de eso, ya pensaré en lo propio…

\- ¡Ves que eres una madre! – la sonrisa de ternura y suficiencia de Mary Margaret, taladraba el corazón de Regina – ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo sorprendida, mirando el anillo de compromiso, que ostentaba Regina – ¡Te lo propuso! ¡David, Graham y Regina se van a casar! – parecía una adolescente – ¿Tú lo sabías? – lo miró con gesto de sospecha

\- ¡No! – abría los ojos como platos, y disimulaba que no tenía la menor idea – En realidad no me lo comentó… ¡Felicidades Regina! – le dio un abrazo, seguido de su esposa

\- ¡Si! Gracias… Apenas ayer me lo propuso… – estaba sonrojada. Lo miró y lo movió ligeramente en su dedo, un par de veces.

Graham había regresado a la camioneta. Tardó varios minutos en saber qué hacía allí. Encendió la camioneta, puso la música a todo volumen, teniendo cuidado de haber bloqueado los vidrios, y se desahogó. Propinó varios golpes secos al volante, y dio unos cuando gritos de furia. Luego, simplemente bajó el volumen, y se quedó allí, sentado, mirando al infinito.

Las mujeres dispusieron el corralito de Neal, como cuna provisional para Henry, en el cuarto de huéspedes. David las ayudó, y luego continuó con la cena.

Bañaron a Henry, mientras Mary hablaba sin parar de sus experiencias maternas recientes. Reía una que otra vez, a causa de la ternura de Henry, y de cómo trataba de pellizcar a Mary.

Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y Graham no volvía. Regina cada vez se sentía más incómoda. Le dio de comer al bebé, y lo dejó durmiendo plácidamente. Mary hizo lo mismo con el diminuto Neal.

Dispuso todo para darse un baño. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que no evadiría la cena, suspiró y se dirigió a la sala. Se sentó a la mesa, y observó a Neal, que estaba al lado de su madre, durmiendo en el coche

\- Tu bebé es hermoso… – Regina lo decía sinceramente – Es un rubio hermoso y de mejillas rosadas… Provoca comérselo ja, ja, ja… – trató de relajarse, ante la ausencia de Graham

\- ¡Ay, gracias! – se sonrojó – ¡Qué raro que Graham no haya vuelto! ¿No te dijo si se demoraba?

\- En realidad… ¡No! – disimulaba. Ya estaba segura de que no volvería – Es que como estaba pendiente de Henry, tal vez no me enteré…

\- ¡Y yo no le pregunté! – sentenció David – Pero igual es un placer atender a Regina, y tenerla aquí – le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

Terminaron de comer, y David arregló todo para que Mary no se interpusiera entre Regina y la soledad de su habitación.

Chequeó que Henry estuviese bien, se quitó la ropa, y todo lo demás, excepto el anillo de compromiso. Lo observó un par de minutos. Revisó que no fuese a caerse fácilmente, y se lo dejó puesto. Se metió a la ducha, y se desmoronó.

Trató de que su llanto fuese lo más imperceptible posible. Y allí se quedó. Se recostó contra la pared, dejando que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies. Su frente sobre la mano, y ésta contra la pared. El agua en su cuello le brindaba un alivio que su alma no conseguiría alcanzar. Estaba agotada, física y emocionalmente.

Sintió un suspiro leve, y al voltear, observó a Graham recostado en el marco de la puerta. La observaba con expresión neutra, a través de la puerta de baño de vidrio. Se sobresaltó ligeramente, llevándose la mano al pecho. Por instinto se cubrió el cuerpo como pudo, con su otro brazo.

No pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos y encontrar el vacío más profundo, al que nunca se hubiese enfrentado. Ese era su mayor temor: que Graham dejara de amarla

\- ¿Todo terminó?, ¿verdad? – fue lo único que pudo decir. Llena de lágrimas, que se confundían con las gotas de agua.

Él no le respondió. Sólo se quedó allí mirándola, con ese gesto inexpresivo

\- ¿Todo terminó? – estaba ahogada en llanto – Sé que no merezco nada… – le costaba mucho hablar. Le dolía respirar – Pero dime… ¡Te lo suplico!

Nada. Graham no se movía. Ella dejó de mirarlo, bajó la cabeza, y se llevó las manos a la cara. Rompió a llorar. Ya no podía contenerlo más. Estuvo segura de olvidar dónde se encontraba, o qué había pasado. Se sentía morir.

\- Tú me perdiste Regina… – hablaba en tono robótico. Se escuchaba agotado.

Ella reaccionó, y lo miró entre asombrada y triste. No sabía cómo sentirse, aparte de abatida

\- Tú siempre me has perdido… Cada una de las veces que me has dejado de lado… ¡Me has perdido!... Cada vez… – no hacía ninguna expresión

\- Yo… – No podía hablar. Simplemente lo miraba suplicante. Con sus ojos le imploraba el perdón

\- Tú… Todo se trata de ti… Y no tengo cómo negarlo… Si cuando entras a una habitación repleta de gente, es difícil no fijarse en otra mujer que no seas tú, en otra persona que no seas tú… Y entiendo que hayas estado así toda tu vida. Te acostumbraste a la atención, y a la presión que ella conlleva… A ser perfecta y a que se haga tu voluntad, pero a coexistir con las consecuencias… ¿Por qué ésta vez sería diferente?

\- Graham… Yo… No… – negaba con la cabeza, pero el llanto no la dejaba hablar

\- ¿Por qué sería diferente?... ¿Por mí? – se acercó a la puerta de la ducha y la abrió – Creo que eso no lo calculaste… ¿O sí mi Reina?

Ella se quedó paralizada. Con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Su llanto se cortó abruptamente, al igual que su entrecortada respiración. Graham entró de repente a la ducha, y se fue sobre Regina, tomándola por los brazos

\- No calculaste que yo pediría consideración… No calculaste que yo siempre he vuelto… Cada vez que me has perdido, de una forma u otra, he regresado a ti… Y tú a mí, aunque pienses lo contrario – le hablaba con intensidad. Había brillo en sus ojos, e impotencia es sus torpes gestos – No todo se trata de ti… No todo se ha tratado de ti, todo éste tiempo…

Terminó de acercarla contra su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera cambiar el mundo con ese gesto

\- ¿Por qué lo hago?... ¡No lo sé! – la alejó, tomándola de la cara, tocando con ambas manos las mejillas de Regina, dejándola a escasos centímetros de su rostro – Porque soy un hombre cursi y un caballero patético, anticuado… ¡No me importa ya!

\- ¿Será, porque éste amor se nos metió hasta en los huesos, Graham?... No sabría cómo vivir sin ti… ¡No sabría! – se enterró en su pecho.

El agua empapaba la ropa de Graham. Ya nada importaba. Estaban muy lastimados como para que les importaran los detalles de lo cotidiano.

Se separaron un instante para mirarse, completamente en silencio. En esos segundos se dijeron todo lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a llenar. No hubo necesidad de más.

Graham besó a Regina con pasión y urgencia. Tenía que aferrarse a ella. La necesitaba, y entendía sus palabras anteriores como propias, "no sabría vivir sin ti".

Ella le respondió. Necesitaba saber que no la dejaría. Ella podía ser Regina siempre, podía estar sin Graham y vivir como antes. Esa vida que nunca la llenó, pero que medianamente la satisfacía. O por lo menos eso pensaba entonces. Pero al encontrar a Graham, todo había cambiado. Lo necesitaba, física, espiritual y mentalmente en su vida. Lo amaba con todo su ser. Era la misma Regina, pero una versión mejorada, a su lado.

Empezó a quitarle la ropa a Graham, y él la ayudó, mientras no paraba de besarla. Cuando ya no estorbaba la ropa, la volvió a abrazar con la urgencia del caso. La tomó de la mano, y observó que llevaba el anillo

\- ¡Nunca me lo quitaré! No importa lo que pase… – lo miró con la intensidad de su afirmación – Así me dejes… Y yo no sepa cómo continuar en ésta vida. Aunque me lo merezca… Y eso mate por dentro… Nunca me lo quitaré, Graham. ¡Es una promesa!

La levantó de repente, y la tomó como a ambos les gustaba. Las piernas abiertas de Regina rodeaban el cuerpo de Graham, y el entró en ella con la furia de su ansiedad, por todo lo vivido.

Todo con Regina era así, intenso. Sentía que había vivido años en un par de meses. Una montaña rusa de emociones. La mujer era su droga; era un adicto sin posibilidad de rehabilitación. Ahora lo sabía.

Le pegó contra la pared, y mientras el agua los bañaba, Graham penetraba a Regina, una y otra vez. Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza. La morena se aferraba a su espalda, mientras daba gemidos ahogados, ante la conciencia de su ubicación.

Se besaban, y su ritmo intenso de pasión no paraba. Regina acabó antes de lo que su cuerpo habría previsto, dado el cansancio físico. Su mente dominaba, sus instintos prevalecían. Mordió el hombro de Graham en el proceso, para no gritarle su placer a los Nolan.

Pasó un rato, hasta que Graham derramó sus deseos dentro de Regina. Mientras esto ocurría, ella lo incitaba con pequeños mordiscos en los labios y besos intensos y profundos. Un juego de lenguas, que lograba excitarla nuevamente.

Sintió el clímax de Graham como el suyo propio. El peso de su amante, la hizo sentir viva, y en calma nuevamente. Así se quedaron unos minutos, manteniendo sus frentes unidas, hasta que él salió gentilmente de ella, como acostumbraban.

No dejaron de mirarse con deseo, con pasión, con una mezcla de ternura y amor. Habían pasado por una tormenta muy fuerte, y la calma sólo había conseguido fundirlos en una sola persona. Era un sentimiento poderoso, inesperado y revelador.

Se bañaron el uno al otro, y volvieron a hacer el amor, dulce y apasionadamente. Cuando regresaron al cuarto, en bata de baño, agotados, se asomaron por inercia al corralito, donde Henry dormía sin preocupación del mundo.

\- Lo quiero Regina… Busca la manera de que estemos juntos – le dijo, sin mayor énfasis.

Ella entendió que no era un juego. Sabía que de eso dependía su felicidad. No tenía corazón para negarse, pero estaban lejos de su destino

\- Dame tiempo… ¡Yo también lo necesito! – lo observó con dolor en su mirada. Se le antojaba infinitamente tierno.

No dejaba de mirar a su hijo. ¡Era su hijo! Regina se retiró sin hacer mayor ruido, y se dedicó a contemplar a su hombre mirar a Henry. Era la visión más dulce que nunca pudo imaginar.

Se puso el pijama que traía en el bolso, y se metió bajo el cubre cama, del lado opuesto a donde dormía Henry. Se quedó rendida contemplando a Graham.

Durante la madrugada, la risa de Henry la despertó. El cuarto estaba casi totalmente en penumbras, salvo por la luz de una lamparita, que supuso le habría dado Mary a Graham, mientras ella dormía.

El niño se había despertado, y jugaba con el móvil del corralito. La pequeña luz le había hecho descubrir el juguete al infante, y éste, había optado por jugar, en vez de llorar o seguir durmiendo.

Graham estaba rendido a su lado, y se veía agotado. Ella se deslizó y sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a la cuna improvisada. Henry siempre había sido un bebé inteligente, y sumamente tranquilo, desde su nacimiento

\- ¿Qué pasó mi amor? – le susurraba – ¿No puedes dormir?

\- ¡Mami! – El niño la vio y extendió automáticamente los brazos

\- ¡A ver! – Lo sacó de la cuna, y revisó su pañal, mientras lo cargaba – Estás limpio y seco – le dio un beso – ¿Extrañas tu cuna? ¿O a mami? – por primera vez, decir eso la entristeció. ¿Qué le pasaba? Emma era la madre de Henry, por mucho que ella lo hubiese concebido y dado a luz – ¿Quieres dormir con mamá?

El bebé le halaba el pijama, y veía cualquier detalle.

Lo acostó entre ambos. Entonces, Graham abrió los ojos, para observar a Regina mirar a Henry, y mecerlo con la mano, para dormirlo.

Ambos barones, tanto el infante como su padre, quedaron nuevamente rendidos ante el arrullo de la morena.

\- Yo también lo quiero Graham… ¡Los amo! – susurró. Y cerró sus ojos para dormir nuevamente.

Regina se sentía infinitamente feliz, como nunca había soñado. En ese instante, fueron eternos.

 **-xXx-**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Whale recibía los resultados de las pruebas realizadas al cuerpo de la última víctima encontrada, en la casa abandonada.

Tomó el teléfono, y en seguida se comunicó con uno de los interesados

\- ¡David! ¡Buenas noches! – Era el último turno, así que era costumbre llamarse a esas horas

\- _¡Whale!, dime… ¿Qué noticias me tienes?_ – el hombre siempre era atento, y agradecía la información que le suministraban

\- Disculpa que te moleste, pero es para lo que me dijiste que te informara, apenas llegaran los resultados… – leía el informe, mientras hablaba y servía café

\- _¡Sí, claro!_ – se disponía a bromear – _¿No me digas que vas a tomar café al lado de una víctima?... ¡no seas grotesco Whale! Ja, ja, ja…_

\- ¡No eres gracioso Nolan! – hizo una pausa en su escueta expresión de fastidio – _Ya tenemos la identidad de la última. Aparentemente llevaba desaparecida cinco años_

\- _¿Cinco años? ¿y nadie la reportó? ¿Cómo se llama?_ – cada vez se ponía más complejo el asunto

Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al baño, para no incomodar a su esposa ni al bebé

\- _Hubo un reporte inicial… Pero luego fue desestimado… La verdad no entiendo bien por qué… Creo que es algo irregular_ – tomó una pausa para beber café – _Su… Su nombre es Aurora Philips. La edad… alrededor de…_

\- ¡Treinta y dos años! – lo interrumpió, continuando la oración en tono robótico. David estaba paralizado

\- _¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo supiste?_ – el doctor estaba ligeramente impactado, pues no sabía el trasfondo

\- Es… Es que creo que conocía a la víctima… – Le costaba articular palabra

\- _¡No!_ – ahora si se sobresaltó – _No me vayas a salir con que fue tu novia, porque ahí sí que me espanto… Me lo dices, y de inmediato le asigno protección a mi esposa_ – no era broma. Hablaba en serio

\- ¡No! – no podía hablar en ese momento – ¡Hazme un favor! No des la información hasta mañana que yo llegue. Vete a casa, descansa… ¡Ya te explicaré!

\- _¿Seguro?_

\- Confía en mí… Hasta mañana que yo llegue, ni una palabra de esto a nadie… Ni al mismísimo Gold… ¿Entendido?

\- _Pero…_ – trataba de advertirle, que ya era demasiado tarde. Gold estaba copiado en el correo, donde informaban el envío de los resultados

\- ¡Tranquilo Whale! – no sabía qué hacer

\- _David… ¿Quién es la chica? Sabes que puedes confiármelo… De todas formas, no creo que tarde mucho en saberse_ – el hombre estaba dispuesto a guardar el secreto, hasta que fuese revelado por la fuente indicada

\- ¡Lo sé! – David quedó en silencio unos segundos – Es la exnovia de Graham, de la secundaria… ¡Esto no está bien!

 **oOo**

 **Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo. Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora. En éste momento tengo muchas obligaciones, que me han quitado la oportunidad de Actualizar.**

 **Les recomiendo la versión acústica de la canción "You lost me", de** **Christina Aguilera y Sia; la cual me inspiró.**

 **Espero que les guste, y como siempre, espero sus comentarios…**

 **¿Qué se les ocurre que podemos hacer con ésta historia?**

 **Saludos…**


	37. Chapter 36

**Capítulo XXXVI**

 **"** **Ser madre"**

Se despertó sobresaltado. Había soñado de nuevo con Elsa. Luego, con su hijo Henry y su mujer. Todos habían sido pesadillas, unas más terribles que otras.

Su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón estaban acelerados. Se levantó con muchísimo cuidado de la cama, en la que Regina dormía plácidamente, con Henry incrustado en su pecho. El pequeño de dos años, parecía reconocer a la perfección a su verdadera madre.

Era una figura tierna y conmovedora, pero a la vez hiriente. ¿En qué momento de aquella aventura habrían concebido a Henry? Tal vez desde la primera noche que estuvieron juntos. Luego, habían sido inseparables.

Regina y él tenían mucha química, no solo emotiva, sino obviamente sexual. Muchas imágenes de aquellos días se agolparon en su mente. Los bailes eróticos de Regina, sus constantes juegos. La dominación que él había ejercido sobre ella. En fin, que su relación de dos semanas, había sido tan intensa en todo sentido, que era increíble que no hubiese rendido otros frutos.

Recordó varios de sus encuentros sexuales más intensos, más audaces; los infinitamente tiernos, y los apasionadamente violentos. Tal cual fue aquel día, cercano a la despedida.

Regina y Graham se encontraban allí, uno al lado del otro, en las camas de sol viendo el atardecer. Se tomaban de la mano, casi rozando la suave y caliente arena caribeña. El cuerpo de la morena, hermosamente dorado por el sol, era la distracción de su amante, durante la puesta de sol.

Sintió cómo soltaba su mano, y se levantaba, dejando ver su escultural silueta. La luz del día, ya naranja y roja, casi terminaba. Se alejó unos pasos, y se volteó para mirarlo, extendiendo su mano

\- ¡Vente! – le dijo de forma incitante – Quiero disfrutar de ésta puesta de sol, desde el agua… – Lo miraba con picardía – De eso… Mientras hacemos el amor…

Caminó dejándolo atrás. Él se levantó como movido por una inminente urgencia, que también era el no querer perderla de vista.

El agua estaba divinamente tibia, y el oleaje era casi imperceptible, pese a la hora; esas playas tenían esa característica particular. Se la encontró de frente, y ella saltó sobre él, dentro del agua, colgándose de su cuello

\- Esposo… ¿Preparado? – le dijo con cara y sonrisa perversa

\- ¡Wow! – se dio cuenta de que Regina tenía, en una de sus manos, la parte inferior del traje de baño – ¡Regina! ¡Aquí hay niños!

\- ¡No! Ya se van con sus padres… ¡Mira!... Además, los que aún están jugando cerca de la orilla, están a considerable distancia… Y cada vez está más obscuro… ¡No seas cobarde! – tocó el miembro de su hombre, que estaba erecto por su causa – Cobarde y falso… Porque estás tan excitado como yo…

Él le sonrió entre resignado y complacido. Todo lo que hacía en ese momento Regina, conseguía cautivarlo y sorprenderlo; y a la vez todo se sentía tan natural, como si de una relación consolidada, y no casual, se tratase.

Recordó que le hizo el amor sin importar nada de lo que creía que le importaba. La tomó de forma suave y con énfasis, así, en ese atardecer bajo el agua. La puesta de sol más inolvidable hasta entonces. ¿Qué hace a un hombre olvidar todo lo que lo define? Una mujer, tal vez.

Se dio una ducha, tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. De igual forma se vistió, y recogió todo lo que no usarían. Regina y Henry se parecían, en lo del sueño pesado; su mujer sólo dormía así, cuando estaba en paz y segura a su lado. Eso ya lo sabía.

Tomó su celular, y observó un mensaje de David, que envió entrada la noche. Si conocía bien a su compañero, y así era, el mensaje tendría un tono de circunstancia, algo que no le gustó.

 **David:** _Graham… Tenemos que hablar. Por favor sal a la sala cuando veas éste mensaje_.

¿Acaso David había dormido allí? O lo conocía tanto como para saber, que cuando estaba con Regina, el mundo estorbaba hasta el día siguiente. En todo caso, Graham no aguantó ni medio segundo la duda, y salió de la habitación trancando la puerta, dejando a su mujer y a su hijo, profundamente dormidos.

Cuando llegó a la sala, David estaba en una silla del comedor, sentado tomando café. No había indicios de Mary Margaret, situación que lo tenía bastante confundido, y que había logrado alarmarlo.

\- ¡David! ¡Buen día! – le dijo, posterior a que aclarara la garganta, en un tono adecuado, para no despertar a las mujeres y a los niños

\- ¡Buen día Graham! – se volteó a saludarlo, pero su cara reflejaba preocupación y cansancio – Pero… no sé si sean buenos… – Lo invitaba a sentarse, mientras iba a la cocina, por más café y pan tostado

\- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Mary está bien o está molesta por algo? – pensó que tal vez sería por la visita inesperada – Si es por nosotros, ya hoy nos vamos... Dile que disculpe el mal rato… – Estaba apenado, de ver a su amigo en esa situación

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Claro que no! – lo miró con pesar – No es eso… Ella está más que complacida de que estén aquí. Por ella, los dejaría viviendo en esa habitación…

\- ¿Neal está bien? – no quería aceptar que tenía sospechas de la causa del humor de su compañero

\- ¡Si Graham! – lo miró directo a los ojos, al colocar la taza frente a él – Debemos ir ya mismo a la comisaría… Hay un nuevo indicio sobre el asesino… – dudaba al hablar – Y es delicado de tratar…

\- ¿Qué pasa David? – ya la cosa no pintaba mal, sino peor – No te andes con rodeos y dime qué está pasando ¿Qué averiguaron? ¿Es sobre la mujer que encontramos el otro día?

\- ¡Aurora Philips! – atinó a decir en tono robótico

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Aurora Philips? – quedó en shock, sin pronunciar palabra, regresando la taza de café a su sitio original – ¡No! – se llevó la mano a la frente. Su cara era de terror y desconcierto – ¡No puede ser David! – un escalofrío infernal lo recorrió, de pies a cabeza

\- Eso es lo que hay que averiguar… ¡Porque es así! – lo miró con decisión, y preocupación – No creo que… No… No creo que puedas salir fácilmente de ésta…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – estaba consternado. Sus dos exnovias, más importantes, Elsa y Aurora, estaban muertas. Y Regina estaba bajo la misma amenaza. Sólo en eso podía pensar

\- ¡No te hagas el inocente Graham! No dejes que el hecho de éstas muertes nuble tu juicio. De tres de las víctimas, tú eres el único hilo conductor… ¡y lo sabes! – le hablaba desde su amistad, sincera

\- ¡No! Es que… es evidente que es por mi causa… ¡Regina está en peligro! – se levantó de golpe – Hasta la mujer, médico forense…

\- ¡Cálmate Graham! – colocó la mano izquierda, en el hombro derecho de su compañero, invitándolo a sentarse – Tenemos un poco de tiempo, para llegar y preparar bien cómo vamos a hacer las cosas…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – estaba perdido en éstos momentos. Sólo conseguí pensar en Aurora, en Elsa y en Regina, su mujer. Muchas imágenes se agolpaban en su mente – ¿No creerás que…?

\- Lo sabes Graham, ¡lo sabes! Te van a dejar bajo arresto, mientras no comprueben nada más… Eres el principal imputado. Hay que ver cómo vamos a manejar lo de Regina, porque si lo informamos, ella no podrá tomar el caso, no podrá ayudarnos…

\- ¡Pero ella está en peligro! – estaba alterado, pero susurraba – ¡Mi hijo David! – lágrimas de frustración salían de sus ojos – ¿Qué demonios está pasando, David?

Su compañero dejó que se calmara, mientras trataban de comer algo. En silencio, uno al lado del otro, con pensamientos totalmente diferentes sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, y comunes sobre lo que pasaría.

\- ¡Regina! – dijo Graham, de repente

\- ¡Tranquilo! ¿Qué sucede? – trataba de ayudar

\- ¡Necesitará protección! – habló decidido

\- Con lo de su caso, aún podemos ofrecerle algo de vigilancia… Y a la chica… – hablaba de Emma

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero, lo que no sé, es si será suficiente… – tenía la cara de haber visto un espanto. Tomó su teléfono y lo contempló dudoso

\- ¿Qué pasa? – no estaba entendiendo nada – ¡Será suficiente! Pondremos buenos elementos allí…

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Ya no sé nada! – se paró de repente de la mesa – Necesitamos garantizar… No importa lo que me pase, pero a éstas alturas, no puedo darme el lujo de que algo le suceda a Regina… No por mi causa…

Discó el número de "Regina", el que tomó de la tarjeta especial en su monedero, cuando la creía al borde de la muerte. Luego de unos segundos, devolvió la llamada una voz femenina, algo ronca

\- ¡Regina! – dijo con seguridad

\- _¿Si?_ – la mujer no sonaba para nada extrañada o sorprendida

\- Imagino que sabes en qué dirección estamos…

\- _¡Si!_

\- Necesita transporte… En cualquier momento estará lista – hablaba en tono de piloto automático

\- _¡Entiendo!_

\- Máxima protección para Regina y Emma, más de lo habitual… Cuando busque a Emma, que vayan a la casa de ésta, y se queden allí. También tendré policías asignados…

\- _¡Entiendo!_

\- ¡Ok!... se quedó fracciones de segundo en silencio. Del otro lado era igual, o peor – ¡Ok! – colgó.

David estaba absolutamente extrañado de la situación

\- ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! – le hablaba con énfasis. Necesitaba respuestas. Graham no estaba en posición de ser misterioso, por lo menos no con él

\- Es largo de contar… – estaba agotado, como si el peso de muchos días sin dormir, le hubiesen caído encima, justo en ese instante – Es un servicio de seguridad privada que contrató Regina, desde antes del incidente que la dejó hospitalizada. Responden al nombre del contratante… ¡No sé! Tú sabes que, de ese tipo de soluciones, hay una cantidad ilimitada de posibilidades… – trataba de desmerecer lo raro que era el asunto – Fue desde que descubrió la conexión con las tarjetas…

\- ¡Ella lo sabe! ¿Lo sabe de cierto? – estaba intrigado – No es tonta David… Y desde su óptica, ha manejado toda la información del caso…

\- Una óptica para la cual eres el principal sospechoso…

\- ¡Lo sé!... ¡Vamos! – se dirigió al cuarto.

David le dejó una nota a Mary, indicándole que, por motivos de trabajo, habían tenido que irse temprano. No era nada grave, y su esposa debía entenderlo así, para no transmitirle a Regina, ninguna mala impresión. Se le indicaba también, que la morena y el niño, tendrían transporte esperando, a la hora que lo necesitaran.

Por su parte, Graham tomó con cuidado su chaqueta, el cargador del celular, y las llaves de su camioneta. Se quedó unos segundos mirando la escena, que hace una hora le daba tanta paz. Besó a Henry en un bracito, a Regina en la frente, y huyó.

\- ¿Y si finges que no la conoces? – su amigo ya no pensaba con claridad

\- ¿No dormiste? ¿verdad? – lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos

\- ¡No!

Cuando llegaron a la policía, ya Gold estaba allí, y se disponía a ir a la oficina del forense

\- Graham… Pensé que estabas de permiso… – se dirigió a él, en tono de burla – ¡David! – hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza

\- De vacaciones Jefe… Vacaciones atrasadas… pero decidí reincorporarme. Mi apartamento aún no está habitable – le dijo, realizando su mejor actuación, para disimular

\- ¡Buen día Jefe! – David trataba de responder al escueto saludo de su superior

\- ¡Seguro David te llamó! – estaba serio, como siempre – No puede vivir sin ti… Son un par de señoritas ustedes… – se reía de ellos

\- ¡No jefe! – por un momento Graham se asustó – Pero la verdad, me hace falta trabajar

\- ¿Si sólo fueron qué… cinco días? – era su objeto de burla

\- ¡Pues si! – bajó la cabeza con paciencia

\- ¡Vamos! Whale tiene los resultados de la identidad de la víctima que encontramos a los límites del estado… – retomó la seriedad del trabajo.

Los hombres lo siguieron. El forense ya estaba advertido de los acontecimientos, así que tendrían que disimular los tres, que era una noticia nueva.

\- ¡Whale! ¿Qué sabes de JD? – se apostó en la silla frente al escritorio. Los otros dos hombres permanecían de pie a cada lado

\- ¿Qué tal Jefe? ¡Graham! ¡David! – gestos de saludo. Su actuación era patética

\- ¿Pasa algo Doc? – preguntó el superior, intuyendo una situación anormal

\- ¿No dormiste bien? – David le hacía caras sutiles, y miradas de "sígueme la corriente"

\- ¡Malísimo! Una hora a lo sumo… – respondió, captando el mensaje

\- ¡Se te nota! – completó Graham, que apenas si hablaba, logrando disimular a la perfección

\- Ok caballeros… Menos charla y más acción… ¿Qué sabes de la víctima? – estaba impaciente

\- ¡Si señor! – se apresuró, siguiendo con su papel – Tendría treinta y dos años. Las pruebas indican que tendrá… Alrededor de dos años muerta, de ahí su avanzado estado de descomposición ¿El porqué de su lenta descomposición? Es obviamente porque fue embalsamada. Por eso a priori no estimamos con precisión…

\- ¡Eso ya lo sabía! – estaba más exasperado – ¡Al grano! ¿Lograron identificarla?

\- ¡Si Jefe!... Pero espérese, que hay más… – trataba de distraerlo de buscar los datos de la mujer – Murió por asfixia, fue embalsamada, y posteriormente degollada. Supongo que la mantuvieron en un ambiente adecuado, hasta que decidieron hacer el ritual…

\- ¡No tiene sentido! – dijo Graham sin pensar

\- ¡El homicidio, no tiene mucho sentido Humbert! – exclamó Gold, impaciente – ¡Nombre Whale! ¡El nombre! – le gritó

\- ¡Aurora Philips! – reaccionó

\- ¡Muy bien! Hay que dar parte a su familia, buscar sus registros… Supongo que no tendrá antecedentes, como las otras víctimas… – se percató de que David y Graham se miraban con cara de terror, pero era algo inusual – ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Acaso han visto a un muerto? Y no me respondan que los que están aquí, en la morgue…

Observó cómo Graham buscaba con desesperación una silla, mientras que David se acercaba a éste, y le ayudaba, colocando una mano en su hombro

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Whale, reaccionando a su papel, recordando por lo que había pasado Graham con lo de Elsa

\- ¡Busca agua Whale! – David también estaba intentando hacer las cosas, de la mejor manera

\- ¿Me pueden decir qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Gold estaba entre extrañado y molesto

\- ¡Disculpe Señor! – dijo David, haciendo una pausa reglamentaria – Esa chicha… La conocíamos… De la secundaria…

\- ¿Cómo? – Gold se volteó a mirar a Graham, pero éste sólo veía el piso. Por ende, buscó contacto visual con el rubio

\- ¡Si jefe! Como lo escucha…

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Graham recibió el agua, e intentó beberla. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Era revivir lo que había descubierto ésta mañana, pero ahora en la conciencia de que, era más que absurdo, sospechoso. También rememoraba lo de Elsa, y todo ese trauma, más el riesgo de Regina.

\- ¡Whale! – el hombre mayor se sentó – Búsqueme agua a mí también… – miraba al horizonte con cara de incredulidad – ¿Dime que no era tu novia, por favor?

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio. Graham estaba experimentando lo que no había podido expresar en la mañana, ni de camino a la estación. David no quería hablar, se sentía absolutamente perdido sobre cómo enfrentar esa situación. Whale, se limitó a ver al afectado, con la misma cara que Gold le hablada, de espaldas a éste.

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo el hombre, en tono robótico – ¡Eso sí que será un problema!

 **-xXx-**

Cuando despertó, sus hermosos ojos marrones contemplaron a Henry. Era hermoso dormir con su hijo, así, abrazados. Se sentía protectora, necesitada, y amada a más no poder por esa hermosa criatura. Lo besó en la frente infantil, y le acarició los cabellos rubios obscuros.

También buscó con la mirada a Graham, recorriendo entera la habitación, pero no lo encontró. Se paró lentamente y con cuidado. Cargó a Henry, y lo acostó en el corral, para dejarlo despertarse por sí solo.

A lo lejos, escuchó al llanto de Neal. Ese bebé le parecía encantador. Le sacó una sonrisa maternal, mientras seguía contemplando la tranquilidad del suyo. Observó que todo estaba recogido, salvo por la ropa que ella se pondría, sus cosas de uso personal, y lo que cargaba puesto. También el bolso de Henry estaba en orden

\- Mi detective ya me organizó todo… – se sonrió, mientras agarraba su cabello en un moño – ¡Vaya que es disciplinado! – se fue al baño riendo, recordando lo apasionado de la noche, y el perdón que él le había otorgado.

De igual forma, estaba consciente que Graham le había dado un ultimátum. Se daba esa cálida y merecida ducha, con ganas de estar lista para ver a Emma. Sentía ansiedad por saber cómo habían amanecido ella y su pequeña hermosura. Volvió a notar que, todo lo de Graham estaba guardado, y acomodado para salir

\- Supongo que nos quedaremos en casa… – se dijo para sí, mientras terminaba de enjabonarse. Sintió cierta emoción por saber que "su casa", era la de Graham

\- ¡Mami! – el bebé la llamaba desde su corral – ¡Mami! – empezaba a estar algo molesto

\- ¡Ya voy mi amor! Mami está en la ducha… – salió mojada, se colocó la toalla y fue a por el niño.

Cuando lo vio, estaba de pie en el corralito, implorando salir, y que le hicieran un cambio de pañal. Regina lo sabía, así que no demoró en quitarle la ropita, asearlo en el lavamanos, para luego terminar de lavarlo en la ducha con ella. El pequeño Henry juagaba con el agua, y ella sonreía.

Pronto ambos estuvieron listos, vestidos, con todo a punto para salir, pero con hambre. Sabía de sobra que había para comer, porque se sentía el jaleo en la cocina, el rico olor incitante, aparte del llanto del pequeño Neal.

Graham debía estar afuera, charlando relajado con David, mientras ella estaba allí, sola, en casa de dos desconocidos. Bueno, considerando que había pasado la noche allí, tal vez estaba exagerando. Tomó a Henry, sus dos teléfonos, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mary estaba sola, acomodando todo para desayunar, mientras le hablaba al pequeño Neal. Sólo dos puestos en la mesa, y ninguna señal de los hombres.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Buen día! – la mujer era una melaza, llena de energía

\- ¡Buen día! – Respondió con una sonrisa de cortesía

\- ¡Henry! ¡Pero qué bello y bien portado! – se dirigió a ambos y los besó – ¿Ves Neal? ¡Así son los niños buenos!

Henry se quedó mirando a su madrina, como en un momento de secreta complicidad; como si no tuviese dos años, sino diez y le hubiesen pellizcado los cachetes. A Regina se le antojó hilarante.

\- ¿Y los chicos? – dijo, disimulando su ansiedad por saber, y salir corriendo con su hombre

\- ¡Se marcharon mientras dormíamos! ¿Puedes creerlo? – se sonrió – Bueno… asuntos de trabajo… Nada grave… – le mostró la nota.

A Regina la recorrió un escalofrío. Eso no era normal. Graham dijo que le faltaban algunos días con ella. Algo grave tenía que haber pasado para que, su hombre y protector, la hubiese dejado allí, sola con Henry y a la buena de Dios. Y ese "algo" en el trabajo, temía que fuese del caso que amenazaba su vida y su felicidad.

\- Pero… Tú tranquila… Te puedes quedar cuanto gustes. Incluso puedes dormir aquí… – era amable al extremo, y sonaba sincera. La invitó a sentarse, con Henry en el regazo, mientras les servía de comer

\- ¡Disculpa Mary! De verdad muchísimas gracias por tu hospitalidad… – la miraba con ternura – Pero no quiero abusar de ella… Además, tengo que ir a ver a mi… comadre… Ver cómo me voy, y todo eso…

\- ¡No es ninguna molestia! – se sentó a su lado a comer – Además, en la nota dice que tienes transporte esperándote… Creo que es ese Mercedes negro que está allá afuera – le señaló la ventana.

Se estremeció por completo. Claro que ese era su transporte, es el que ella habría ubicado, pero lo había hecho Graham por ella. Ahora si pintaba mal el asunto, y lo sabía. Miró su celular disimuladamente, y no encontró mensajes de su pareja, ni llamadas perdidas. En cambio, en el otro, recibía confirmación del estatus del servicio.

Había perdido el apetito, pero se forzó a comer un poco, sobre todo para darle el ejemplo a Henry; lo cual no era tan difícil, puesto que el niño tenía excelente apetito.

Cuando ya estaba lista, y había ayudado a Mary a quedar desocupada, se despidió de ella, y con ayuda del portero, bajó sus bolsos, incluyendo las cosas de Graham y Henry, y por supuesto, cargando a su hijo.

El chofer del carro, abrió la maleta, y colocó en ella el bolso de los adultos, mientras que la pañalera, la dejó en el asiento del copiloto.

La rubia la esperaba de pie, al lado del carro, en la puerta por la que ella ingresaría al mismo. La abrió, y le indicó que pasara

\- ¡Buen día! – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, asintiendo

\- ¡Buen día Sarah! – fue bastante neutral.

Se montó por la otra puerta, y le dio indicaciones al chofer de su destino inicial

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – después de unos minutos andando, en total silencio, Regina preguntó, esperando lo peor

\- ¡Solicitó máxima seguridad para Emma y para ti! – la miraba con gesto sobrado, y a la vez con deseo

\- ¿Por qué? – estaba extrañada y molesta

\- No dijo… – colocó cara de fastidio

\- Di lo que sabes… – inquirió

\- Aún nada… Pero lo sabré… – Su pose y su gesto, eran de mucho estilo

\- Eso es lo que necesito "Dragón", de toda tu astucia… Me preocupa él, y que se haya ido así, sin más… – hablaba con decisión, mientras estaba pendiente de Henry

\- ¡Entiendo! – guardó silencio unos segundos – Como tú digas, se hará Regina…

El resto del camino, los dos adultos estuvieron en silencio, salvo por la morena, que le respondía al niño según lo que le decía.

Llegando al lugar, a Regina se le pasó un poco la angustia por Graham, ayudada por la ansiedad que le causaba ver a Emma y a su nueva criatura.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe, y me quede con el niño? – dijo la imponente rubia, en tono seco

\- ¡No! – fue drástica – Sólo acompáñame… Y quiero seguir como hasta ahora, sin notar los escoltas… Tampoco quiero que Emma los vea, especialmente ella… No quiero causarle ansiedad, por cómo está actualmente

\- ¡Como digas Regina! – se volteó y le hizo señas al chofer

Caminaron por los pasillos, tomaron el ascensor, y continuaron hasta llegar a la habitación, donde Sarah ya sabía que estaba Emma. Antes de abrir, su pecho la delataba, subía y bajaba con intensidad, y Henry pareció notarlo, porque se abrazó a ella y comenzó a sollozar.

Cuando entraron, en la habitación estaba Killiam, y la bebé en su cuna. Sarah permaneció afuera, al lado de la puerta, mientras entraba Regina

\- ¡Buen día! – saludó el joven padre

\- ¡Papá! – Henry se olvidó de su "madrina", para extenderle los brazos a Killiam

\- ¡Buen día! ¡Felicitaciones! – lo saludó con felicidad real, mientras le entregaba a Henry, y soltaba la pañalera

\- ¡Gracias Regina! – se le veía feliz – ¡Campeón! ¿Extrañaste a papá? – miraba a su hijo

\- ¡Papá! ¡Si! – el niño jugaba con su rostro

\- ¿Y Emma? – la buscaba por la habitación con la mirada, mientras observaba la cuna con curiosidad

\- ¡Están haciéndole las curas! – dijo, mientras acercaba a Henry, para que conociera a su hermanita – Pero ya regresa… Está bien… ¡Mira Henry! Ella es Alice, tu hermanita… Shiii… No hagas ruido que está durmiendo – le susurró al infante – ¡Ven Regina! Conoce a tu nueva ahijada…

Regina estaba paralizada. Sentía una emoción gigantesca, comparable al momento en el que nació Henry, sólo que ésta vez, sí aceptaría ver a la criatura. Se acercó lentamente, mientras Killiam hablaba. No lo estaba escuchando, en su cabeza resonaba el llanto de Emma; ese llanto infantil sonoro que la llevó a encontrarla

\- ¡Regina! ¡Despierta! – el hombre parecía divertido – ¿Qué te sucede?

\- ¡Nada! – se detuvo en seco, a unos pasos de la cuna, sin mirar a la bebé – ¿Le tienes miedo a los bebés? Porque que recuerde… ¡No! – se sonreía – Conoce a mi princesa Alice… – la miró con dulzura.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a Killiam. Pasó por su lado, acarició a Henry en el proceso, y se detuvo frente a la cunita. Allí estaba la pequeña criatura, dormida, inmóvil, experimentando la vida. Era impactantemente hermosa, toda una rubia como su mamá. Su cabello, apenas una pelusa amarilla, casi blanca; vestida de color rosa, blanca, y con sus mejillas haciendo juego con la ropita.

\- ¡Emma! – atinó a decir, como un susurro, mientras las lágrimas caían sin control. Se llevó la mano a la boca. Y la otra la cruzó en su pecho

\- ¡Verdad que es hermosa! – el hombre estaba maravillado – Tu hermanita campeón… Me tienes que ayudar a cuidarlas…

Regina no podía reaccionar. Estaba en shock con el parecido de la preciosa niña, y su madre. ¡Cuánto la amaba! ¡Cuánto las amaba! Por fin pudo moverse, y acariciarle una piernita y costado

\- ¡Es hermosa Killiam! – se volteó a mirarlo, con lágrimas en sus ojos – ¡Los felicito! – siguió contemplando a la niña

\- ¡Gracias Regina! – estaba satisfecho – ¿Y cómo se comportó este príncipe? – jugaba con el niño

\- ¡Excelente! – seguía contemplando a la criatura, mientras lo veía también jugar con Henry – Él es un niño extremadamente inteligente… ¿Verdad mi amor?

\- ¡Mami! – le dijo Henry – ¡Quiero agua! – Señaló un vaso en la mesita de noche

\- ¡Vamos! Busquemos tu tetero… – se dirigió a la pañalera, que Regina había traído.

Cuando estaban en el proceso de tomar agua, la puerta se abrió, y un enfermero empujaba la silla de ruedas, donde una repuesta pero cansada Emma, era trasladada

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó el niño con énfasis

\- ¡Mi amor! – la rubia respondió al gesto. Su esposo le acercó al niño, y ésta lo abrazó y besó. Lo había extrañado

\- ¡Emma! – Regina estaba feliz. Le brillaban los ojos al ver a la rubia sana y salva – ¡Felicidades! – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente; y con cuidado, la abrazó

\- ¡Regina! – la chica empezó a llorar. Estaba feliz de tener ahí a su familia – ¿Ya la viste? ¿Verdad que es hermosa? ¡Una princesa!

\- ¡Lo es! – la morena retomaba su llanto inicial – No te molestes Killiam… Pero es idéntica a Emma cuando estaba pequeña… ¡Idéntica! – hablaba con afán. Estaba realmente impactada

\- ¡Ay! ¡Regina! – si físicamente se pudiese ver el amor en los ojos, Emma tendría corazones saliendo de ellos

\- ¡Cierto! Que tú tenías… ¿Cuántos años? – le preguntó Killiam, disimulando; mientras ayudaba a colocar a Henry en el sofá, y a su mujer en la cama

\- ¡Doce! Tenía doce años… Casi trece… Y Emma apenas cumplía dos meses… – lo decía con orgullo – Era una pequeña hermosa… Ahora es una mujer espectacular – esa última frase, la dijo con sentido de propiedad

\- Regina me crio, siendo ella una niña también… – la miró con amor, luego a su marido, de forma particular – Por eso es mi familia… Y la amo…

Los tres evadieron miradas y hablaron de Henry, y de cómo tenía que cuidar a su hermanita. Cuando ésta se despertó, y empezó a llorar, la cara del niño era un poema. Se había asustado por el súbito y sonoro llanto de Alice, por tanto, él también rompió a llorar

\- Vamos campeón… No te asustes… Es sólo tu hermanita, exigiendo alimentación – cargó nuevamente al niño, tratando de que tomara sus juguetes – ¿No quieres tu carrito? – le hablaba con dulzura – ¡Bueno! Vamos a dar un paseo, así dejamos a la madrina y a mamá, con sus cosas femeninas, para que alimenten a tu hermanita – lo miraba y las miraba. Salió al pasillo.

El hombre se retiró, y en seguida Regina acercó la cunita móvil a la cama. Estaba lela viendo a la mini Emma y sintiendo sus potentes pulmones en acción

\- ¡Ya mi amor! ¡Ya! – la morena, tomó a la criatura con la misma delicadeza que lo hizo con su madre, sólo que ahora con más experiencia – Tus mamis están aquí…

Emma estaba embobada observando a Regina, y sus dotes de madre que siempre le fascinaron. La voz de la morena, parecía haber hechizado a la criatura, que ya no lloraba, sino que trataba de verla, con su precaria habilidad de recién nacida

\- Reconoce tu voz… Y cuánto he llorado por ti, y te he extrañado estos meses… – se lo dijo, no como reproche, sino con una profunda felicidad de que ahora estuviese ahí

\- ¡Emma! – cargaba a Alice. La miró con amor y ternura infinita – ¡Te amo!... ¡Las amo! Gracias a Dios que están bien… – se la colocó en los brazos, y la niña comenzó a llorar nuevamente

\- ¡No Alice! Soy mamá bebé… – le hacía sonidos para calmarla, y la mecía ligeramente – ¿Ves? Hasta ella te ama, y queda hipnotizada contigo…

\- ¡Gafa! Siente tu miedo… Sólo debes relajarte… Amamántala y verás cómo queda "hipnotizada contigo" … – rieron – ¿Acaso cómo hiciste con Henry? – la miraba con picardía

\- ¡Regina! ¿Qué descaro? – mientras colocaba el pecho para que Alice se prendiera de él, miraba a la morena, con falso sentido de ofensa – A ver… déjame ver… Primero, éramos sólo tú y yo. Segundo, tenía a la madre y fuente de alimentación ahí. Y tercero, dar tetero es más fácil – volvieron a reír. Ya la niña comía en paz – ¡Auch!

\- Ja, ja, ja… ¡Aguanta cobarde! – se reía con malicia – Has aguantado peores cosas de mi parte… – Regina era una provocación ambulante

\- ¡Pervertida! – Se reía ruborizada – Sabes que es diferente… – bajó la mirada, para concentrarse en su bebé – Bueno... era diferente – la miró con nostalgia

\- ¡Oh Emma! – estaba conmovida con todo, con lo que había pasado con Graham, por lo de Henry. Ahora la rubia y su hermosa hija, ambas reclamando su amor – Yo las amo tanto… Tanto… – hizo un gesto con las manos de inmensidad, y se acercó a ellas.

Regina acarició la cabecita de Alice, y se aproximó a Emma. La tomó del rostro, y le dio un beso intenso en los labios. Parecía que ese beso duraba una eternidad. Fue profundo, pero totalmente tierno. Emma la llenaba de amor, y la diminuta rubia, tenía su corazón derretido.

Las horas pasaron, y Graham no daba señales de vida. Regina se distraía cada tanto con la joven y la bebé, y con Henry, que ahora estaba muy interesado en su hermanita. Regina dominaba a la perfección la maternidad. Cargar a Henry de un lado, que viera a Alice del otro, para que así Killiam pudiese ayudar a Emma a almorzar, y éste, hacer lo propio.

La rubia estaba encantada de tener a Regina allí, tanto que el dolor de la cirugía, y las incomodidades de la misma, se desvanecían. Nuevamente Killiam fue a pasear con Henry, mientras la morena arrullaba a Alice, y la rubia se disponía a tomar una siesta.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó, somnolienta

\- ¿Qué?... ¡No, no! ¡Nada! – había salido de su estado de mutismo, y su cara se relajó

\- Tienes mala cara Regina… ¿Henry te dio mala noche? – preguntó extrañada – ¿Dónde se quedaron?

\- No… ¡Para nada! – suspiró, y se levantó para llevar a la bebé a la cuna – Lo que sucede es que nos quedamos donde unos amigos de Graham, y pues, aunque fueron muy amables, prefiero la privacidad… ¡Me conoces!

\- ¡Umm! ¡Si, en realidad! – algo no le cuadraba – Por cierto… ¿Está todo bien con tu "caballero"? – fue ligeramente irónica – ¿Me odia tanto como para no venir?…

\- ¡Cierra el pico Emma!… Sabes que no debes hablar, o tendrás cólicos… – la aniquiló con la mirada. Luego suspiró, se sentó nuevamente, y bajó la guardia – Todo con él es perfecto, y sabes de sobra eso…

\- ¿Y por qué me parece que hay algo que no me dices? – la miraba con sospecha

\- ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! – disimuló

\- ¡Vamos Regina! – en realidad le preocupaba la morena, más que nada – ¿Por qué no está aquí?

\- ¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! – la miró asustada

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Emma sabía perfectamente que se trataba de algo delicado

\- ¡Te digo que no lo sé! No quiero mortificarme, o especular… Sólo sé que ésta mañana, él mismo llamó a Sarah, y se fue sin avisar… – miró su teléfono móvil – Esperaré que se comunique… Tal vez… Sólo es mucho trabajo, y ¡nada más! – bajó la mirada y se acomodó el cabello.

Emma no quiso ahondar más en el tema, porque sabía que Regina estaba mal de los nervios, y apenas recuperada. Además, había una gran posibilidad de que parte del misterio, radicara en su seguridad personal, y eso le crispaba los nervios. Debía pensar en su hija.

\- Él nos ha estado cuidando… Sé… ahora entiendo… – bajó la vista, para luego encontrarse de nuevo con la de la morena – Que te ama lo suficiente como para poner a un lado su orgullo, y apoyar a tu familia

\- Él es un hombre excepcional… Pero no es manejable… – ahora ella estaba triste – Ha demostrado que ama Emma, profundamente… Y yo… – se quedó en silencio

\- ¿Y tú? – ahora ella buscaba el encuentro con la morena – Yo sé que tú lo amas… Me duele escucharlo de mi propia boca, no lo voy a negar… Pero no puedo tenerte sólo para mí… Y lo he aceptado – Observó a la apesadumbrada mujer, caminar hasta la cunita, y mirar a su hija – ¿Qué te pasa Regina? ¡Hay algo más! ¡te conozco!

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio; la rubia esperaba una respuesta, sin presionar a la morena, y ésta, no sabía qué sentir

\- ¡Quiero ser madre! – consiguió decir, casi murmurando

\- ¿Qué? – pensó que no había oído bien

\- ¡Que quiero ser madre Emma! – suspiró, y la miró con firmeza

\- ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Tú no puedes? – se sentía perdida

\- ¿No puedo? – la mirada severa de Regina, penetraba los ojos verdes y azul de a rubia

\- Bueno… Tú… Tú así lo habías decidido, por lo que te hizo creer tu madre, por tu compromiso con Jefferson… Por todo… – estaba asustada. Por alguna razón, la morena estaba perturbando su anterior felicidad

\- ¡Lo sé! – se volteó. Ya no la miraba, sino que estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana – Pero he cambiado de parecer… Y, por sobre todas las cosas… ¡Quiero ser madre!

Emma estaba en shock. Regina, actualmente, estaba casi segura que no podía concebir, por lo que su decisión de ser madre, sólo podía tener dos salidas; la artificial, o la natural, que ya existía, y se llamaba Henry. Y nada las preparaba para las consecuencias.

\- ¡¿Se lo dijiste?! – preguntó con real pánico. No obtuvo respuesta – ¡O por Dios! – se llevó la mano a la boca, los sedantes le impedían sentir el dolor, que debía experimentar – ¡Se lo dijiste! – echó a llorar.

La morena se mantenía mirando a la nada, a través de la ventana. Sus lágrimas, ya eran de común aparición. Nunca había llorado tanto, desde que Emma se casó, como cuando encontró de nuevo a Graham, y se supo indefensa ante su amor. Todas sus malas decisiones, todo lo complejo de su vida, la estaba arrasando.

\- ¡Vamos Emma! ¡No te hace bien llorar! – se dirigió a la chica. Trató de abrazarla, pero ésta la evitó

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – la miraba con auténtico dolor, y reproche – Yo nunca te he negado a tu hijo… Tú me pediste ayuda, y yo te dije claramente las consecuencias… ¡Ahora no me puedes quitar a mi bebé! ¡Henry también es mío! – gritó la última frase, antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de la morena

\- ¡Nunca! – la tomó del rostro – No quiero negarte lo que te mereces, lo que te has ganado… ¡Tú eres su madre! – le dolían sus propias palabras, eran demasiado duras y reales – ¡No sé por qué se lo dije! – lloró amargamente, sentada en la orilla de la cama, abrazando a la rubia.

Después de un par de minutos, casi media hora, para cuando Killiam regresó, ambas estaban calmadas; incluso Emma había logrado dormirse. La bebé estaba igual, y muy tranquila. La enfermera en turno entró, y se la llevó para cambiarla.

\- ¿Y Graham? – le preguntó el hombre – El me escribió ayer, que Henry se estaba portando de maravilla…

\- ¿Si? – se sorprendió del gesto de su prometido – ¡No sé por qué me sorprendo! – se sonrió para sí – Graham es un tipo como pocos… Como tú… – lo miró con afecto

\- ¿Te estás ablandando Regina? – se reían – Llámalo… Me debe unas copas de celebración – le dedicó un guiño.

Se dirigió a buscar su teléfono. Lo revisó, pero aún no había señales de Graham. Ya no aguantaba más la zozobra

\- Y deberías ir a almorzar Regina… Eres la única que no ha probado bocado – revisaba a Henry, que dormía en sofá, protegido por una almohada

\- ¡Si! – respondió distraída, mientras repicaba a su número de seguridad.

Al instante le devolvieron la llamada

\- _¿Si?_ – respondió la rubia

\- ¿Las enfermeras están bajo vigilancia? – estaba preocupada

\- _¡Si! En especial las que entren y salgan de esa habitación…_

\- ¡Tenemos que almorzar! – le habló seria

\- _¡Si!_ – usaba ese tono sobrado, y robótico

\- ¿Pasó algo? – estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios

\- _¡Si!_

\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir sólo sí, e ir al grano! – sonaba exasperada. Murmuró para que no se notara en la habitación

\- _Lo van a dejar detenido…_

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se alarmó

\- _Justo ahora, está siendo detenido, por el homicidio de Elsa Arendelle y… una tal Aurora Philips_ – no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que decía, pero sabía que afectaba a su jefe

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – gritó. Se sintió mareada. Dejó caer el celular al suelo, tratando de sostenerse, y luego fue ella la que tocó el piso, desmayada.

 **-xXx-**

Acudo a ti

Acudo a ti, desesperada y en penumbras

Despojada del más puro de los sentimientos

Atrapada en la más negra de las suertes.

Acudo a ti.

Lo he decidido, con la fuerza de los años

Con el empuje que logra el dolor.

Acudo a ti, ante este sueño desgarrador

Que consume mis entrañas, y me deja estéril

Ante lo invisible de mi ser, y mi por qué.

Acudo a ti.

Decide no apartarte

No me abandones

O no quedará nadie… que acuda a ti.

 **By: ElaQueen**

 **oOo**

 **He aquí otro capítulo de mi fanfic más amado. Me he retrasado un poco, lo sé… Pero es que la elaboración de la historia, así lo ha exigido… Eso, y las múltiples obligaciones laborales y en el hogar.**

 **Gracias a todas por leerme, por el apoyo. Las de siempre, y las de ahora. Gracias por hacer favorita ésta historia.**

 **Espero que les guste el poema que escribí, inspirado en éste y en el próximo capítulo. Es bastante simple, y de verso libre… No creo tener el talento, pero si tengo las ganas.**

 **Recuerden que viene más romance, y más drama… Cortesía de Regina y Graham…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, que tanto me agradan…**

 **Saludos.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Capítulo XXXVII**

 **Víctima**

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo observar a Emma llorando, desde su cama, y a Killiam tratando de hacerla volver en sí. Henry la llamaba " _Mami_ " y le halaba la chaqueta, sentado en el piso, sollozando a su lado. Entre un enfermero y el joven padre, la habían recostado en el sofá y le daban a oler alcohol.

Cuando logró aclarar dónde estaba, se incorporó de golpe, asustada. El dolor se hizo intenso, y se llevó de inmediato la mano a la cabeza

\- ¡Dios! – exclamó con dificultad

\- ¡Regina! ¿Estás bien? – Emma le hablaba asustada

\- ¡Regina! ¡Quédate quieta, por favor! – trataba de que volviera a recostarse – Debes descansar… ¡Te desmayaste!

\- ¡No! – trató de levantarse – ¡Tengo que irme ya! – vio a Henry llorar, y mirarla asustado – ¡No, mi bebé!

Se liberó del agarre de Killiam, levantando las manos en alto, en señal de rendición. Se acomodó en el asiento, y vio a Emma llevarse las manos a la boca, llorando. Tomó a Henry en brazos, resintiendo el dolor en su cabeza, y trató de calmarse y calmarlo

\- Shiiii… ¡Ya mi amor, ya! – le hablaba con instinto maternal. Lo abrazó, y lo protegió contra su pecho – ¡Todo está bien! ¡Mami está bien! – miró a Emma con dolor – Si Killiam, debo reponerme… ¿Me podrían traer un calmante para el dolor de cabeza? ¡Por favor! – miró a los dos hombres como un corderito

\- ¡Señora! Debería chequearse, puesto que sufrió un desmayo, y su tensión puede ser causa – le informó con propiedad el enfermero

\- ¡Si Regina! – Killiam trataba de calmar a su esposa, dándole agua

\- Fue una mala noticia que recibí… ¡Eso es todo! – se había tranquilizado, y el niño también – Voy a irme, pero quiero tomarme algo para el dolor de cabeza… Yo prometo volver y chequearme

\- Pero Regina… – la rubia le insistía, pero notó la expresión de la morena – ¡Está bien! – le extendió los brazos, en señal de que quería abrazarla.

Le dio el niño a Killiam, y se acercó a Emma

\- Yo regreso en la noche, antes de que cierren… O mañana para cuando te den de alta… ¿Si? – la miró con amor

\- ¡Si! – se abrazaron

\- La darán de alta ésta tarde Regina… – le informó el joven

\- Pues nos vemos en la casa… ¿Te parece? – la tomó de la barbilla, y la besó sin remilgos por los espectadores.

El enfermero trajo el calmante, y adicional le tomó la tensión a la morena, contra su voluntad. Afortunadamente, todo parecía normal. Sin duda, se opuso a una revisión más formal por parte de un médico.

Se despidió de Emma y de Killiam. Cargó a Henry, lo abrazó y lo besó, una cantidad exagerada de veces

\- ¡Mami te ama! – y se lo entregó, a su supuesto padre.

En una hora había llegado a la comisaría, escoltada por la misteriosa mujer rubia. Su asistente estaba en el lugar, esperando, como se le había indicado por teléfono minutos antes. Ya había medio almorzado en el carro, a regañadientes, de camino a ver a Graham.

Entró cual estrella de rock a la estación, llamando la atención de todos con asombro, por razones que obedecían, obviamente, a su "ataque por robo" unos meses atrás. La única que supo el porqué de su repentina presencia, fue Ruby, que se apresuró a llegarle al paso

\- ¡Señora Mills! – la miró de forma particular – Que bien que ya esté recuperada… – le tendió la mano

\- ¡Gracias! – le respondió al gesto por cortesía, pero captó el matiz de su expresión

\- Pase directo a la oficina del Señor Gold… Que hay cosas que necesita saber, y ponerse al corriente – La guiaba por el lugar, mientras sus acompañantes se quedaron esperándola en la entrada.

Cuando se había alejado lo suficiente de cualquier oído agudo, Ruby le susurró información vital para ella

\- ¡Está aquí! – nadie podía oírla. Disimulaba muy bien – Aún no se lo han llevado, y no se ha definido cómo proceder con él… – la miró ansiosa – Él es inocente Regina… ¡Se lo aseguro! Graham es incapaz de matar ni una mosca… Sé que él tiene su carácter… ¿Pero un asesino? ¡Nunca! – se notaba su anegación a la causa

\- ¡Tranquila! – Regina sintió algo de celos. La chica se desvivía por Graham, pero tenía que reconocer que le daba su lugar a ella, y la respetaba – ¡Yo lo sé! – bajó la mirada – ¡Haré lo que esté a mi alcance!

\- ¡Gracias! – giró el rostro, y luego volvió a observarla, con auténtica admiración – Él realmente te ama… Y daría su vida por ti…

Regina la observó en silencio, y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Le costaba sentir familiaridad con la chica, como si fuesen amigas, sólo por que apreciaba a Graham. Borrar el hecho de que fue su compañera sexual, no era fácil para ella. Ese hombre había logrado hacerla sentirse celosa, como nunca había experimentado.

Tocó la puerta, y el caballero al que buscaba le indicó que siguiera, sin saber que se trataba de ella

\- ¡Capitán Gold! – le dijo, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro omitiendo lo que sabía – Me informaron que no había sido sustituida temporalmente, y pues por eso, y como ya estoy recuperada, me estoy reincorporando a mis actividades… – el hombre parecía haber visto un espanto. Observó a David sentado al escritorio, junto con otros dos agentes que reconoció – ¡Detectives! – hizo un gesto de saludo

\- ¡Re… Regina! – automáticamente salió a saludarla. Le dio dos besos, y un abrazo, tratando de disimular – ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- Sorpresa es que no hayan nombrado un fiscal interino… Debería abrir una averiguación al respecto… – sonreía, actuando como las grandes – ¡Tengo que ponerme al día! Hay un par de casos de mi interés…

\- ¡Incluyendo el suyo! – le señaló una silla, que había liberado David, y le indicó que se sentara – ¿Por qué no tomas asiento Regina?

\- ¡Claro! – mientras se acomodaba, miró con disimulo a rubio, el cual captó lo que ya sabía – Mi caso es, por mucho, algo importante para mí… – fingió estar muy afectada – Pero como profesional, entiendo y vivo el hecho de que todos los casos son importantes… Un robo con lesiones agravadas, siempre será menos relevante que un homicidio calificado, además, de no ser de mi competencia… Por lo menos no en estos momentos…

\- Entiendo Regina… – la miró de forma de reto, con incredulidad – Caballeros… Me dejan a solas con la fiscal, ¡por favor! – les hizo señas de que se marcharan.

Regina vio de reojo, cómo David la observaba, tratando de disimular. Los caballeros se retiraron, y Gold se levantó a asegurar la puerta. Caminó hasta quedar a las espaldas de Regina, mirándola de esa forma molesta

\- ¿Qué sucede Gold? – ella aceptó el reto – ¿A caso sabe algo que yo no sé? – se volteó a mirarlo con la intensidad de la pugna

\- ¡Es asombroso Regina! La manera en que llegas, justo cuando se da por cerrado tu caso… ¡¿Y no te importa?!

\- ¡Qué te puedo decir! – fingía desenfado, pero no bajaba la guardia – ¡Mi vida no ha terminado! ¡Y menos mi trabajo! – se cruzó de brazos

\- Y más aún… Me sorprende lo oportuna que eres… – se acercó a ella, y se inclinó para estar a su altura – ¿Quiere quedar bien? ¿O no Fiscal Mills? – su escueta sonrisa, se tornaba algo retorcida

\- Pues… en el trabajo… ¡Quién no! – ahora ella lo desafiaba – ¿Usted no? ¡Imagínese! Un caso importante… Cualquiera que éste sea… ¡Resuelto por usted! – se acercó más a él – Usted gana y yo gano… Usted queda como un héroe, con la mejor división… Válido para salir de aquí, si quiere… Y yo, consigo lo que tanto anhelo…

\- ¿Si? – la miraba con suspicacia. Se retiró hasta su puesto, mientras la mujer se daba la vuelta – ¿Y qué será eso que usted tanto desea?

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio Gold? – lo miró con una media sonrisa, perversa – Dos cosas fundamentales… Primero, quedar tan bien como usted… Y segundo… – se puso seria – ¡Salir de ésta pocilga, a donde nunca debieron asignarme! – volvió a relajar el rostro – ¡Sin ofender!

El hombre se quedó observándola en silencio, y ella adoptó una actitud de tranquilidad, como si nada estuviese pasando. En el fondo se sentía morir. Tenía ansiedad por saber de Graham, por verlo y hacerle saber que estaba con él, que lo amaba.

\- ¡Está bien Mills! – le extendió la mano – Digamos que tenemos un trato…

\- ¡Perfecto! – devolvió el gesto, con un fuerte apretón de manos – Entonces… No hay más tiempo que perder… ¡Manos a la obra! – frotó la palma de sus manos – ¿Cuál cree que sea nuestro premio mayor? – lo miraba divertida, casi con sadismo.

Era evidente que el hombre no se sentía confiado, no plenamente, pero que deseaba tener el éxito del que la morena le hablaba

\- ¡El asesino de Omaha! – Gold se enderezó en la silla, y la observó con curiosidad

\- ¡¿Qué?! – hizo expresión de fastidio, como si le hablase de una pesadilla insoportable – ¡Por favor Gold! Es la maldita razón por la que me transfirieron… Es justo de lo que estoy huyendo… ¡Y usted debería hacer lo mismo! – lo señaló

\- Insinúa que debo obstaculizar la investigación… – estaba sorprendido

\- ¡No! ¡Para nada! – fingió estar seria – Lo que digo es que hay que limitarse a los hechos… No a posibilidades… Hacer el trabajo y punto, sin matarse y comerse la cabeza… ¿Me explico?

\- ¡No lo veo así Regina! – le dijo animado – Justo tenemos una posibilidad puerta…

\- ¡Por favor Gold! – se rio con energía, desestimando las palabras del capitán – ¡Ese caso es puro humo!

De verdad que el caballero no podía dar crédito a lo que Regina insinuaba. Asumió que hablaba desde el desconocimiento de la nueva evidencia.

\- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? – inquirió

\- Pues… Llevo ocho años Gold, ocho años persiguiendo a ese maldito… ¡Y nada!

\- ¿Y lo de la secta? – prosiguió

\- ¡Bah! ¡Podría ser! – adquirió uno postura relajada, y hablaba sin preocupación alguna – Ha habido miles de teorías, y todas se caen… Siempre cambian algo. Y, por otro lado, no hay ningún cuerpo de menos de dos años para acá, a excepción del que apareció, antes de mi desafortunado incidente… Es más, creo que desde hace tres años no encontramos una escena fresca. Es como si se hubiese… o se hubiesen esfumado… – se acercó al él, colocando los brazos en el escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante – Y para ser más osada… ¿Me permite compartirle mi opinión al respecto? – se colocó en actitud de sospecha, y le dedicó un guiño

\- ¡Adelante! – le hizo una seña de aprobación – ¡Por favor, ilumíneme!

\- Creo… Que no se trata de una persona, ciertamente… Sino de varias… Que en el tiempo han cambiado, modificando el patrón – hablaba a modo de confidencia – Pero eso no parece tan obvio en investigaciones anteriores, claro está… Y lo peor… – lo miró con resignación – Puedo casi asegurarle que pararon hace un par de años… Y lo de la última chica, es imitación…

\- O sea, que crees que "ellos"… – hizo comillas en el aire – por así decirlo, ya no están matando…

\- ¡No lo sé! – levantó las manos en señal de rendición – Por eso te digo… ¡Sólo nos queda hacer el trabajo, y ya!

Se levantó de su asiento, y le dio la espalda. Se llevó la mano al rostro, como meditando si decir lo que iba a decir

\- Y si le digo que hay nueva información al respecto… Que, en cierta forma… – se volteó a mirarla – valida sus teorías…

\- Le diría que no me sorprende… – se hacía la disimulada – Lo que si me asombra, es lo curioso de eso…

\- ¿Cómo? – no estaba entendiendo a la morena

\- ¡Si!… Que desde antes de que llegara, y justo en éste estado, han ocurrido más apariciones de cuerpos, nuevas pistas o evidencias, que en el resto de los ocho años que llevo investigándolo… – Lo miró directamente, con total seriedad. Estaban entrando en terreno difícil

\- Entonces… ¿O es por usted, o es por él? – le soltó sin más

\- ¡No le comprendo! – mentía y disimulaba.

Volvió a darle la espalda, entonces, Regina supo que debía irse con cuidado, puesto que aquél hombre no sería fácil de llevar

\- ¡Tenemos a un sospechoso! – se volteó a mirarla

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – fingió estar tan sorprendida, extrañada – Lo dicho… Casi tres meses y ya hay los mil nuevos indicios – movió la cabeza en negación, y suspiró – ¿Quién es el afortunado? – sonrió incrédula.

El hombre se le quedó mirando, y durante unos eternos segundos, se mantuvo en silencio, contemplado curioso a la morena

\- Regina, usted lo conoce… – fue osado

\- ¿Yo? – hizo como si no entendiera

\- Si… Es el Detective Graham Humbert de homicidios – aseguró

\- ¿Quién? – fingía que era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre – ¿Aquél pobre que tuvo la desventura de hallar a su propia mujer? – seguía simulando que se burlaba

\- ¡El mismo! – hizo una pausa – El que le salvó la vida… ¡Según sabemos! – sonrió – Ahora son dos las víctimas, vinculadas a él de forma amorosa, y una tercera, de forma circunstancial…

\- ¡Sí sé de quién se trata! Sólo me limitaba a los hechos que nos atañan – estaba seria – Creo que, si lo que dice es cierto, deberíamos llamar a su detective a declarar… – aún debía actuar – Porque, no me parece que sea tan fácil culparlo, o que sea culpable… Podría ser una venganza, sin embargo…

\- ¡Correcto! – afirmó

\- Mas… Si lo que queremos es cerrar el caso… – lo vio, como incitándolo a aceptar – Su culpabilidad puede ser fácil y conveniente…

\- ¡Regina! – estaba molesto – ¡No voy a condenar a muerte a un inocente! No voy a vivir la recompensa a costa de la desgracia de un chico… que es como un hijo para mí… ¡Tengo certeza que no es culpable!

Las palabras enardecidas de Gold, la tranquilizaron. Aun así, le quedaba la duda de por qué lo habían apresado

\- ¡Entonces!... ¿Por qué lo tienen bajo arresto? – se adelantó, como si no le importara realmente la respuesta – Ya usted lo condenó, con esa forma de proceder… Porque… ¿Cuáles son los cargos? – lo miró conteniendo la ira. Ella sabía que no tendría respuesta para esa pregunta

\- ¡Eso es cosa mía Regina! – le dijo molesto, y le dio la espalada

\- ¡Y mía! – se levantó de la silla – Si tiene alguna carta bajo la manga, necesito saberlo… Yo soy quien llevará el caso a la corte… ¡Recuérdalo!

\- ¿Qué quieres Regina? – volvió a mirarla con molestia y hastío

\- ¡Quiero colaborarte Gold! – se acercó al hombre, y le acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta, mientras le hablaba – Que nos ayudemos, en lo que sea necesario… – hizo una pausa, mirándolo a los ojos, con la seguridad de que podía beneficiarlo – Yo tampoco quiero que un inocente vaya a la cárcel, y confío en sus buenos oficios para determinar la inocencia del chico, junto con el abogado que le asignen o él escoja… – se dirigió nuevamente a la silla – Pero para eso, debo saber… En última instancia, quien hará el trato con él y su abogado, seré yo.

Se sentó, cruzó las piernas, y se quedó viéndolo fijamente, con gesto sobrado. El hombre estaba ensimismado, cavilando qué hacer, y si podía confiarle a Regina la suerte de Graham

\- La evidencia es circunstancial… Y la conexión personal, podría llegar a desestimarse fácilmente… – se dejó decir, de forma automática – Pero dados los hechos, no sé cómo pueda desencadenarse, o qué más pueda aparecer para incriminarlo… – se dirigió a al ventanal de su oficina, que daba al pasillo, y cuyas persianas permanecían cerradas – Cualquiera que sea el caso, sé que el chico es inocente… – hizo una pausa, y la miró con cara de circunstancias – Y tú también lo sabes…

\- Pues… – disimulaba – No me parece que cumpla con el perfil, para nada… Pero en dado caso… ¿quién puede poner las manos en el fuego por él?…

\- ¿Cómo quieres convencerte? – puso los ojos en blanco, brevemente, mientras se dirigía a su silla, y tomaba asiento

\- ¡Llévame a verlo! – habló con seguridad – Extraoficialmente, claro está. Yo no pretendo perjudicarlo… Al contrario, si es inocente, podemos tener una mejor perspectiva de este caso

\- ¡Por eso está aquí! – tenía que asegurarse de que la morena entendiera la razón – Sólo su compañero, el detective Nolan lo sabe, pero la idea es que permanezca preso, y se incluya en el proceso…

\- ¡Pero no me acabas de decir que es inocente! – se alteró un poco, y tuvo que buscar valor para controlarse – Lo digo porque, entrar al sumario, implica el levantamiento de los cargos, y el debido proceso, aunque se desestime en el camino… – bajó la vista, y se miró las manos, tratando de controlar su respiración

\- ¡Lo sé Regina! – respiró profundo, y con fuerza – Pero es la única forma que tengo, para que el asesino se confíe, o se manifieste de alguna forma…

Se miraron con intensidad, como diciendo todo lo demás que hacía falta. Ambos, llevaban años de su vida dedicados a los dos lados que se dan en una investigación, y entendían por lo que tenían que atravesar, para conseguir la verdad que anhelaban. Obviamente, las razones de Regina eran numerosas, más transcendentales y vitales que las del jefe Gold.

\- ¿Vamos? – se levantó, se dirigió a ella, y le brindó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

\- ¡Vamos! – pensó que la expresión de agradecimiento en su mirada, la delataría sin duda.

Se encaminaron hacia las oficinas de interrogatorios, que estaban en el primer sótano. Al pasar por la sala de espera, de un lado estaba su asistente y "La mujer Dragón", esperándola. Del lado donde aguardan los recién detenidos, había una chica drogadicta enloquecida, iniciando una rabieta.

La mujer se retorcía, gritaba, y hacía todo tipo de insinuaciones sexuales. Parecía poseída por el demonio, cual película de ritos de exorcismo

\- ¡A ver si la callan! – Le gritó Gold al oficial que tomaba las declaraciones

\- ¡Tú! – la mujer señaló a Regina, mientras ésta se detuvo en seco, asustada por el ataque – La bonita… Muy bonita… – reía enloquecida. Se acercó de repente a Regina, todo lo que la cadena de las esposas le daba, quedando a un par de metros – Eres la Reina… ¡Sí! – deliraba – ¡Tú y nadie más! – volvió a reír enajenada – ¡Morirás! – gritó, y reía a viva voz, mientras la reprimían nuevamente en el asiento.

Regina tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba paralizada ante la escena. Cuando la mujer estuvo más cerca, Sarah se paró de inmediato, como buscando interponerse, pero se contuvo, viendo que la morena estaba a salvo.

\- ¡Disculpa Regina! – la tomó de los brazos – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba Gold, visiblemente alterado

\- ¿Todo bien? – se acercó David

\- ¡Si!... Si… yo… ¡Yo estoy bien! – se veía perturbada – Mejor nos damos prisa Gold…

\- ¡Si! – bajó la vista – ¡Qué pena con usted! – se dirigió a la mujer – ¡Nolan! Por favor acompáñenos hasta el ascensor…

\- ¡Si Señor! – hizo lo que le pedían, gustoso. Sabía que Graham esperaba con ansias a Regina; y aunque en algún momento dudó que ésta pudiera convencer a Gold de ver a acusado, estaba gratamente sorprendido por la astucia de la mujer de su amigo.

Fueron hasta la sala donde se encontraba su amante. Era de las habitaciones monitoreadas por cámaras únicamente, no de las que tienen esa gran ventana para observar desde el cuarto contiguo. Abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba su amor, esposado, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa.

Cuando lo vio, sintió palpitar su corazón muy fuerte y a toda prisa, tanto que le dolía. Tuvo que tragar grueso, y respirar profundo para disimular. No conseguía calmar el temblor en sus manos, por lo que las guardó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta

\- Señora Mills… ¿Se recuerda de Graham Humbert? – cómo no hacerlo, si lo recordaba las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana

\- ¡Si! – aclaró la voz – Lo recuerdo bien… Fue quien me encontró a tiempo… ¡No tengo cómo agradecerle!

\- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar David, mirándola con ese gesto de "disimula" en el rostro

\- ¡Si! Es sólo que el incidente de ahora, con la indigente esa… Pues me alteró un poco… Recuerde lo que me sucedió, y pues… – trataba de pensar, de tomar una salida rápida, pero había quedado indefensa ante la mirada silente de su amor

\- ¡Entiendo! – asintió el rubio

\- ¡¿Cuál incidente'! – interrumpió alarmado Graham, que había estado cautelosamente en silencio

\- ¡Es irrelevante! – sentenció Gold.

Terminaron de ingresar, y por fin Graham se percató de que debía ser aún más precavido. Entonces, se tapó el rostro con las manos esposadas, para ocultar que estaba mal.

\- ¿Qué hace la Fiscal aquí? – dijo con decisión – Eso no es parte del procedimiento…

\- ¡Graham! – le replicó el hombre mayor – Esto es por tu bien… Regina sólo viene a colaborar, y a ver a de qué detalles podemos aferrarnos para no perjudicarte…

\- ¿De cuándo acá eso es así? – se descubrió la cara y los miró, pero ignoró a la morena

\- ¡Desde que no queremos acusar a un inocente! – pudo decir la mujer, mirándolo fijamente. Su mirada decía mucho más que sus palabras

\- ¿Cómo sabe que soy inocente? – la observó desafiante

\- ¡Graham! – dijeron a unísono Gold y David

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – soltó Gold, para luego golpearlo en la cabeza

\- ¡Bueno Gold! – disimuló Regina. Se estaba muriendo por dentro – Eso se verá en el camino… Pero si al señor Humbert no le molesta ser inculpado, ese es su problema… Yo ya cumplí con ofrecerme a ayudar… – miró de reojo, por encima del hombro, y se ubicó en dirección a la salida.

En ese instante, se escucharon golpes, gritos y la detonación de un arma de fuego. Todo indicaba que había una situación irregular, que los presentes en aquella sala percibieron con alarma.

\- ¡Qué Demonios! – Gold se acercó a la puerta, apartando a la fiscal, de forma protectora.

David y su jefe sacaron sus armas, y abrieron la puerta con precaución. Otras dos detonaciones se escucharon, haciendo que Regina se asustara, y Graham la observara con instinto protector

\- ¡Regina! – la miró, y luego a Graham – Quédese aquí con Humbert. Sé que estará bien. No deje entrar a nadie. Asegure la puerta cuando salgamos, y quédese lejos de ésta. David… ¡Vamos!

Cuando se disponían a salir, las luces se apagaron, y con ellas las cámaras de seguridad. Todo el edificio estaba revolucionado y a oscuras. Entonces los hombres se apresuraron a salir, mientras que el mayor de ellos, le hacía a seña a la morena y le entregaba las llaves de las esposas del detenido

\- ¡En caso de emergencia! – los miró. Y salió con David.

Con cara de pánico, Regina cerró la puerta, y se volteó de inmediato a ver a Graham. Ambos se contemplaron en silencio. Lo único que los separaba era la distancia al bordear la mesa. Se escuchaba la confusión en el exterior.

Salió corriendo, le quitó las esposas, y se enterró en su pecho. Él no pudo evitar abrazarla como si la vida se le fuese en ello. La amaba demasiado, como para fingir que su contacto no le era necesario, que no la amaba o no le importaba.

\- ¡Regina! Nos van a ver… – le dijo, sin pensar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor

\- ¡No! – se separó, y le señaló la lámpara, y las cámaras, que permanecían apagadas – Estamos solos… Pero sólo serán un par de minutos, a lo sumo…

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – la miró extrañado

\- ¡Sólo lo sé! – y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Se besaron con una intensidad, llevada por la necesidad y su temor a no poder hacerlo de nuevo. Se acariciaban y se abrazaban con fuerza. Graham tomó el rostro de Regina con ambas manos, metiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos negros, y aumentó la pasión y su deseo de tenerla cerca. Las lágrimas de Regina humedecían su contacto

\- ¡Te voy a sacar de aquí! – le dijo, desesperada, justo al separarse

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – estaba abatido

\- ¡Te lo aseguro! – lo abrazó – Aunque me cueste la vida… ¡Tú serás libre!

\- ¡No! – la apartó, agarrándola por los brazos – Eso es justamente lo que no quiero que suceda… No quiero que mueras, y menos por mí, por mi causa… Por… – bajó la vista, y se sentó de golpe, colocando los codos en la mesa, y sus manos en la cabeza

\- ¡Eres inocente! – hablaba con vehemencia – Es mi trabajo, demostrar la verdad en la corte… Y como sea, voy a desestimar esto…

\- Eres la parte que acusa, no la defensora… – la miró

\- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero… – se sentó a su lado, arrimando una silla. Lo tomó por la barbilla, para que la observara – Soy la Reina de los tecnicismos…

\- Regina… ¡Por favor! – su mirada era penetrante, pero desesperanzada – Yo prefiero morir, antes de que te suceda algo por mi culpa…

\- ¡No me va a pasar nada! – lo tomó de las manos – Mientras nos mantengamos unidos, y alertas… ¡Nada nos detendrá! – se las besó – ¡Sé que eres inocente!

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – su mirada cambió.

Por un momento Regina se sintió perdida. No sabía si debía al desánimo de su hombre, pero algo en su expresión la hizo estremecerse. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para asegurarse de que todo funcionara como esperaba?

\- No… Graham… ¡No! – negaba con la cabeza. Se levantó de golpe, y le dio la espalda – No me hagas esto… ¡Tú no! – estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, triste

\- ¿Hacerte qué? – era sínico. Quería alejarla, mantenerla segura

\- ¡Por favor! – se volteó llena de ira, y se acercó a él. Estaba a unos centímetros de distancia – Dime… ¿Acaso no me amas? ¿No quieres estar a mi lado?... ¿Es eso?... ¿O no me perdonas por lo de nuestro hijo?

\- ¡Regina! – era inexpresivo

\- ¡Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que esto! – lo amenazó, con rabia y dolor en su mirada – No te voy a dejar Graham… ¡No te dejaré!

\- ¡Lo harás! – la apartó de él

\- ¡Tú eres inocente, y esa es tu arma! – le dijo, con necesidad de convencerlo

\- ¿Lo soy? – la veía de una forma extraña

\- ¡Lo eres! – volvió a sentir miedo. Un escalofrío la recorrió completamente.

Se acercó a ella, la tomó fuerte por los hombros, y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Estaban completamente en contacto. La abrazó, por última vez, y luego volvió a mirarse en esos ojos marrón intenso

\- ¿Lo soy? – le preguntó Graham

\- ¡No! – afirmó Regina, con lágrimas en sus ojos, de dolor y terror.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro, abrazados. Graham acariciaba el cabello de Regina, mientras ella se refugiaba en su pecho. El sonido de otra detonación, gritos; nada de lo que estaba afuera parecía importarles.

\- ¡Soy tuya Graham! – se negaba a dejarlo – ¡Soy tu víctima más dispuesta! – se volteó a mirarlo tomándolo de la barbilla – Haz conmigo lo que quieras… Pero por favor, déjame ayudarte… ¡No me dejes! ¡No te rindas! – lo besó.

De pronto, el sonido en la puerta los sacó de su letargo. Graham se colocó las esposas nuevamente, mientras Regina se acomodaba y se disponía a abrir la puerta, que era golpeada con insistencia.

\- ¿Quién es? – dijo, con precaución. Dio esa última mirada, y le gesticuló un "te amo", que él respondió

\- ¡Gold! – respondió agitado – Ya la situación fue controlada…

En ese preciso instante, reestablecieron la energía. Las cámaras volvieron a funcionar, mientras Regina abría la puerta, para que el hombre ingresara a la salita, donde permanecía su amor.

\- ¡Lo siento Regina! – estaba pálido, como un papel – Vamos a tener que dejar ésta conversación para mañana…

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? – parecía alarmada

\- La mujer que había sido detenida… La indigente, la drogadicta que te abordó de camino acá… – la miró con expresión de terror – Tenía un arma blanca… atacó a un oficial, cortándole el cuello… Le quitó su pistola y les disparó a dos más. Luego de decir unas cuantas cosas, se suicidó… ¡Estamos en contingencia!

\- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible'! – estaba contrariada e indignada

\- ¡No es posible! – Graham se alteró – ¿Quiénes están heridos?

\- Leroy, Walter y Clark… Es lamentable, pero Tom está delicado… – bajó el arma, entró a la habitación – Pero eso no fue todo…

\- ¿Pasó algo más? – se adelantó el sospechoso

\- ¡Si! – lo miró, como haciendo obvio que no quería discutirlo frente a la morena – Pero es mejor que lo conversemos después… Regina, si me lo permite, me gustaría escoltarla hasta su casa

\- ¿El qué? – estaba totalmente desconcertada – No entiendo Gold… Si la situación ya está bajo control…

\- ¡Lo está!... Por los momentos… – dijo, sin más

\- ¿Cómo? – respondieron a coro los amantes, y se miraron asustados, de forma cómplice

\- La mujer… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, cuando se acercó a ti? – estaba realmente misterioso

\- ¡No sé! – disimulaba, y mentía. Graham lo notó – No recuerdo ahora mismo…

\- ¡Pero si pasó hace nada! – insistió el jefe

\- Bueno… Es que con todo ese estrés… Lo que acaba de suceder, y el reciente trauma que he pasado… Es natural que haya cosas que se me escapen… – lo miró seria

\- Vamos a hacer algo Regina… ¡Siéntate! – el hombre la miraba de una forma poco usual – Dime, frente a Graham, que asumo es que "más que de confianza", lo que tú sabes…

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – puso cara de sorpresa y de estar ofendida – ¡No sé qué quieres decir con eso Gold, pero no lo voy a tolerar – se acercó indignada a la pared, de espaldas

\- ¡Regina! Tienes información que yo no tengo… – Graham lo miraba en silencio, con cara de pocos amigos

\- ¡No! – se volteó, hasta quedar frente a él, y lo señaló con furia – ¡Tú tienes información que yo no tengo!... ¡Y a eso he venido!

El hombre la vio sentarse, guardando silencio, como estudiándola al mirarla. Ella estaba en su papel de ofendida. Graham se limitó a cerrar los ojos, y a cruzarse de brazos

\- ¡Ya sabe algo! – dijo su amante – ¡Hable jefe! – el joven fue enfático

\- La mujer, cuando veníamos para acá, se acercó a Regina y le dijo que ella… iba a morir… – tomó asiento, viéndolos a ambos – Después de herir a tus compañeros, dijo lo siguiente: " _¿Dónde está la Reina de este lugar?... ¡Ella es la próxima!_ ", y soltó esto – sacó una bolsa plástica, que contenía una tarjeta negra, con un símbolo rojo brillante, que no era desconocido para los otros dos presentes.

Regina se llevó la mano a la boca, y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla. Graham, no quitaba los ojos de encima a la tarjeta, como si con eso consiguiera destruirla

\- Ahora, ustedes dos van a empezar a hablar… Porque, no sé cómo, pero ambos saben más de lo que han asegurado… – sentenció – No pretendo perjudicarlos… Pero es hora de hacer un trato… ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?

Tardaron unos segundos en silencio, antes de contestarle. Era un arma de doble filo, y no querían correr riesgos innecesarios. No se veían entre sí, para no causar más sospechas en el hombre

\- Gold… Claro que he visto esas tarjetas antes… Esa es igual a la del caso de la Jefe de forense – se volteó a ver a Graham – Que, por cierto, asumo que es una de las víctimas asociadas a su protegido…

\- ¡Regina! – le advertía

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! – cambiaba el tema – Y sé que las demás tarjetas, según han deducido ustedes mismos, llegan antes de que la víctima se percate que ha sido escogida para morir… Pero en mi caso, es la primera vez que la veo… Puede ser coincidencia, o se filtró la información de su supuesto culpable… Como quería… ¿O no señor Gold?

El hombre la miró incrédulo, pero en su argumento no había nada flojo. Sabía que le mentía, o eso creía; pero no tenía cómo asegurarlo

\- Si Regina… ¡Eso era lo que se quería! – le dio la razón, y miró a Graham, que continuaba con postura seria

\- ¡Ahí lo tienes! – dijo, despreocupada. Tenía que fingir, por su prometido y por ella – Y… lo que sí me causa inquietud, es tu preocupación… ¿Qué sabes tú, Gold?... ¿Quién divulgó la información?

\- ¡Nada Regina! – le habló molesto – Lo que acabo de ver es más que suficiente, y me parece infantil de tu parte que no lo asumas… ¿Y tú? – le habló de mala manera – ¿No vas a decir nada Humbert? Mira que tengo que ir a resolver éste desastre, antes de que la prensa acabe conmigo…

\- ¡Deja eso en mis manos! – lo interrumpió. Se levantó, y le tendió la suya

En eso, el hombre se quedó fijamente mirando a la morena, sus ojos, la actitud de Graham, y su mano

\- En tus manos… de mujer comprometida… ¿Cómo sigue el caballero? – claramente se refería a Jefferson, observando el anillo de compromiso que portaba Regina – Hace dos días lo operaron… Por las lesiones… La aseguradora lo informa todo en estos casos. ¿Y no sabía que tenían una niña? ¿Cómo se llama?

Regina alzó las cejas, y se sorprendió al saberse descubierta. De inmediato Graham la miró, no lo pudo evitar. Esa podía ser una nueva revelación sobre su misteriosa víctima. Ella ya le había ocultado que estaba comprometida, y que habían tenido un hijo. La existencia de otra, no era algo que fuese descabellado

\- Si Señora Mills… ¿Díganos cómo está el señor… Jefferson? – Graham estaba molesto – ¡Se tiene que cuidar! Por su hija… – la miraba con molestia

\- Con todo respeto Gold… Mi vida personal no es lo que está en discusión – se levantó de inmediato – Y esto es para ambos… Tendrán que demostrar que yo estoy siendo amenazada. De la misma forma, tendrán que hacerlo con usted… – señaló a Graham. Lo observaba, tratando de disculparse con la mirada – En cuanto a mi prometido, espero que esté bien, cómo lo dejé… Y mi hija, está en perfectas condiciones… ¡Gracias a Dios! – bajó la mirada, apenada – Nos vemos mañana Gold… Detective…

Salió del lugar, sintiendo cómo Graham la observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia. No pudo pasar hacia la salida, sino que debió utilizar la de emergencia. La rubia la esperaba de ese lado, junto con las demás personas que habían desalojado

\- Vamos directo a donde esté Emma… Lo más probable es que nos sigan… – le dijo con decisión

\- Ya la dieron de alta, y está en su casa. Debidamente protegida y vigilada, como indicó – la miraba con esa sonrisa desquiciante

\- ¡Ok! – La tomó de la mano – Vamos al carro...

\- ¡Por aquí! – la llevó, y notó que la temperatura del cuerpo de la morena no era normal – ¿Te sientes bien Regina?

\- Necesito que, mientras vamos en el carro, resuelvas el circo que hubo hoy en la comisaría. Llama a quién tengas que llamar, pero que a Gold se le facilite el escándalo – la miró fijamente – No me gustan las sorpresas Dragón… Y hoy me llevé una desagradable.

 **oOo**

 **Otro nuevo capítulo del Drama y Misterio de "Teniéndolo Todo". Nuevamente, disculpen la demora, pero estuve un tanto enferma, además de mis responsabilidades cotidianas.**

 **Gracias a las que siguen a mi historia favorita, las de siempre y las de ahora.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, que son esenciales para mí. Saludos**


	39. Chapter 38

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

 **Siempre**

Graham estaba a punto de ser procesado, de forma definitiva. Casi dos meses habían pasado, los cargos se impusieron, y no se habían presentado evidencias contundentes para la desestimación.

Él solía ser paciente, pero toda la situación lo había perturbado, al extremo de no racionalizar lo que estaba sucediendo. No se encontraban pruebas que lo ayudaran, por el contrario, la fiscalía cada día tenía más argumentos para inculparlo, por lo menos por lo de Elsa y Aurora; y por usar su situación de poder, para manipular el sistema. Esa perla, fue idea de la funcionaria Mills.

Estaba solo en todo aquello. No había tenido noticias de Regina, por lo menos no buenas. La mujer estaba abocada a su caso, pero como fiscal, para encontrar pruebas de su culpabilidad.

En una oportunidad pudo verla pasar, para la reunión previa al careo con su abogado, pero ella fue quien solicitó que él no estuviese presente. Parecía que evitaba verlo a propósito, porque lo de aquel día en la comisaría, no se había repetido.

David era el único que lo visitaba, a riesgo de ser investigado. De igual forma Gold, en un par de ocasiones; pero ni su amigo, y mucho menos su jefe, le supieron dar noticias de la morena, y no hablaron del porqué de su actuación. Cada vez eran más las personas lo creían culpable.

En palabras simples, estaba siendo acusado de emplear su cargo, para manipular el sistema, y ocular el homicidio de sus dos ex amantes, como posibles víctimas de "El asesino de Omaha". Todo se veía negro en su futuro, tanto, que hasta empezó a creer que, de una forma u otra, él era culpable y merecía tales castigos.

Por fin, llegó el día de la entrevista preliminar donde debería enfrentarse al acuerdo entre su abogado, y la fiscal de distrito; conocida por él como su esposa. Fue llamado a la sala para visitas legales, y sin ánimo de vivir, se dirigió hasta ella. Allí se encontraba Albert Spencer, su abogado.

Albert era un tipo inquisitivo, perfeccionista y organizado, dueño de uno de los mejores bufetes de Maine, y con una sólida carrera en todo el país. No contaban derrotas en su haber; lo que podía considerarse como una pérdida, resultaba siempre en acuerdos que no desfavorecían al culpable. Según palabras del hombre, Regina era una joven litigante prominente, que no se había enfrentado aún a él, por temor. No sólo había sido recomendado por Gold, sino que él había sido gran amigo de su padre.

\- ¡Graham! – le dio un fuerte apretón de manos

\- ¡Albert! – Asintió, respondiendo al gesto, lidiando con las esposas

\- ¡Por favor! – señaló al guardia – ¡Quítenselas!

\- Tenemos orden del Alcalde, por solicitud de la Fiscal, de mantenerlo esposado, por lo menos a la mesa… – le dijo uno de los dos guardias, mientras le colocaban la esposa al tobillo

\- ¡Pero por Dios! – se molestó al escuchar tamaña exageración – No lo va a interrogar o a entrevistarse a solas…

\- ¡Déjalo así Albert! – el acusado lo interrumpió, con tono de resignación

\- ¡Pero…! – resopló, conteniendo su enojo – ¡Está bien!... ¿Podría por lo menos dejarnos solos? – miró al guardia que quedaba

\- ¡Claro! – abrió la puerta de la sala, y antes de salir agregó – Pero estaré aquí en la entrada… – se retiró

\- ¡Insolente! – hablaba con resignación y sabiduría, más que con la furia que sintió segundos antes – Nunca entenderé cómo he soportado trabajar en esto, todos éstos años… ¿Es muy descabellado? – dijo, mientras se sentaba y abría su portafolios

\- ¡No! – respondió, moviendo sus esposas con las manos cruzadas, para mayor comodidad

\- ¡Lo siento Graham! Están siento extra inquisitivos con éste caso… – bajó el tono, para hablar con confidencialidad – Parece el banquete actual de los medios… Muchos intereses ocultos, en mi opinión… Nada contra lo que no podamos…

\- ¡Eso espero! – hablaba sin ánimo

\- ¡Vamos Graham! – le dio una palmada en el hombro – ¡Me dejo de llamar Albert Spencer sino te saco de aquí! – le sonrió

\- ¡Gracias! – le devolvió la sonrisa, cual niño regañado, que es consolado por una abuela alcahueta.

Se concretaron en hablar de los pormenores del caso. En el mismo tono de confidencia que venían usando, Graham relató nuevamente detalles sobre su pasado, puntos comunes en los homicidios, lo visto en los demás casos que, según los argumentos, eran aislados.

Albert sacó la copia del informe, levantado por el forense en el caso de Aurora, y los símbolos comunes en ambos crímenes. El abogado le adelantó cómo iba encausado el proceso, y cómo esperaba que la fiscalía respondiera y lo orientara

\- Te digo Graham… Esa mujer no se va a tocar el corazón, va con todo, y estoy seguro que busca la manera de relacionarte con la dichosa secta… – le comentó

\- Tenía entendido que pretendían desestimar eso, diciendo que cada caso es aislado… – estaba confundido

\- Eso han dado a entender, pero parece como si quisieran hacer caso omiso del informe… Y sí, aislarlo… Pero con tu caso en particular… – se levantó de la silla, y se retiró los lentes de lectura, que se había colocado al iniciar la revisión – Esa mujer no actúa con coherencia… O de lo contrario es una retorcida, y te ve como el blanco perfecto para escalar posiciones ganando protagonismo…

\- ¡No! – dijo de manera seca

\- ¡Por favor! Tienes una diana enorme pegada en tu espalda… Crees que van a perder ésta oportunidad… Además… – volvió a sentarse, y retomó sus susurros – Gold me comentó que ella está loca por resolver éste caso… Por imitación o lo que sea… No está esperando, necesariamente, que la verdad salga a la luz – lo tomó por el brazo – Si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de ganar, tenemos que considerar todos los escenarios viables… Y si tenemos que revertir la vista de la opinión pública…

\- ¡No! – le volvió a interrumpir, con la mirada cargada por el horror

\- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede Graham?! – exclamó en su tono confidente – ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, que no me has dicho? – lo miró, expresando claramente su incredulidad sobre querer inculparse…

\- No sé qué estás insinuando… Pero a Regina dejémosla que actúe como le parezca… – dijo como si nada. Su rostro se llenó de tristeza y fijó la mirada en las esposas

\- ¿Regina? – ahora tornaba sus ojos en sospecha – ¿Qué le hiciste a esa mujer? ¿Cuál es su historia? – no era un hombre estúpido, para nada

\- ¿De qué hablas? – fingía pobremente

\- ¿Qué te traes con Regina Mills? – sentenció – Si quieres que te defienda, si quieres llegar a buen término con todo esto, no te atrevas a mentirme… Y dime todo lo que deba saber…

El silencio de Graham lo delataba, y confirmaba su apreciación. El abogado se percataba de que su defendido, ocultaba algo de suma importancia, que tal vez tendría que ver con el caso, de una forma u otra

\- ¡Graham!... – usó ese tono de advertencia, característico de una amenaza sutil

\- ¿Qué me puedo traer con la Señorita Mills? – lo miró despreciando la anterior afirmación

\- ¡No sé! – lo miró fijamente, se acomodó en su puesto – ¡Tú dímelo!

\- Ya sabe que yo la encontré malherida en la calle, pero que no tuve nada que ver con eso… – trataba de disimular, por todos los medios – Simplemente, estaba con una de las asistentes, la señorita Ruby Wolf, y nos topamos con la señorita Mills en la calle… El resto está en el informe, y así pasó… ¡Nada más!

\- ¿Señorita Mills? – le creía lo del caso del robo al apartamento de la fiscal, pero no el "nada más" – Ya no es Regina, es la señorita Mills… Ok Graham, si esa es la confianza que me vas a brindar… Sólo tú serás culpable de tu destino… Porque no sé qué le habrás hecho a esa mujer, o qué demonios sabes, que quiere evitar que se sepa… Esa mujer está decidida a refundirte en la cárcel, o… – le dedicó una mirada intensa – No tengo que recordarte que tienes "suerte" de que las víctimas son, y se encontraron en Maine… Pero si deciden vincularte a la secta ésta que sugieren existe… En Omaha te darían la silla eléctrica sin dudar… Son tres cadenas perpetuas Graham… ¡Tres!

\- ¡No! – se le erizó la piel – Regina… Ella… – apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras.

Se quedó paralizado. Pensó en la escena de aquella madrugada, en la casa de David. Cómo su mujer dormía, abrazando a su hijo. Deseaba tenerlos nuevamente así. Se negaba a creer que Regina lo condenara. Su prometida no podía haberlo engañado, no ahora que le había hecho jurar que le creía, y que nunca más iba ocultarle cosa alguna.

¿Sería posible que algo que él desconocía hubiese hecho a Regina dudar de su inocencia? No podía concebir tal situación. Su vida cada vez tenía menos sentido. Su razón estaba por terminar de desaparecer

\- ¡Graham! – suspiró – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

Así era. Su madre había confiado en él, y en su cuerpo de abogados, en todo momento, así como lo había hecho Gold; y al igual que su padre en aquel entonces, cuando dejó resuelta la situación legal y económica de su familia

\- ¡Lo sé! – su voz se quebró – Disculpe si me pongo "emocional" – trató de hacer comillas con las manos, aún con las esposas puestas – ¡Regina es mi prometida! – soltó sin más

\- ¿¡Qué!? – estaba atónito. Había logrado responder, sólo unos segundos después de procesar la frase

\- ¡Si! Como lo escucha… Ella es mi mujer, y teníamos planeado casarnos… – habló con dolor, al evidenciar que eso ya no era posible

\- ¡Graham! ¡Me dejas pasmado!… Esa mujer… Cualquiera diría que no tiene absolutamente nada personal contigo… – suspiró – Por lo menos no una buena relación. Tal vez aversión por la naturaleza de los hechos, pero disimulada por su profesionalismo… – hizo una pausa, observando lo afectado de su cliente. Pero debía ser honesto, como éste lo estaba siendo – ¡Esa mujer va con todo! Nadie dudaría en decir que te quiere tras las rejas, y que, de ser posible, te remitan a las demás jurisdicciones… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Graham guardó silencio, mirando sus esposas, y las muñecas lastimadas. Él sabía perfectamente lo que eso representaba, y que Regina tendría que tomar eso a su favor

\- ¿Y puede? – estaba entregado a cualquier posibilidad

\- ¿Intentarlo?... Si… ¡Lograrlo no! – le habló con propiedad.

El acusado terminó de contarle la historia, la parte que no había confesado, sobre los hechos que envolvían a las víctimas, a la morena, y a su rubia protegida. Las tarjetas, las amenazas y los hechos irregulares en cada estado, para cada uno de los casos; todas las hipótesis, y sus puntos comunes. Fue conciso y preciso, dándose tiempo de argumentar sobre el porqué de la actitud de la fiscal

\- Entiendo Graham… Todo lo que me cuentas es cada vez más confuso e increíble… – anotó los datos importantes

\- Pero no deja de ser cierto Albert… ¡Está en peligro! – se aceleró ante la posibilidad de que la morena corriese peligro

\- ¡No he dicho lo contario! – le creía – Ya veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto…

\- ¡Ella no debe saber! – lo miró alarmado – ¡¿No sé cómo lo tomaría?!

\- ¿Tenían algún acuerdo? – temía preguntar

\- ¡Si!... ¡No!... ¡No sé! – estaba perdido – Eso creía… Se supone que ella me cree… o me creía… No sé qué pueda haber cambiado entre nosotros… ¡No lo sé!

\- ¡Ok! Vamos a tomar ventaja de esto que sabemos, y que la fiscalía no va a tomar en cuenta abiertamente, y lo usaremos sólo si hace falta… ¿Entendido? – lo tranquilizó

\- ¡Sí! – asintió

\- De igual forma, mantendremos en estricta confidencialidad tu asunto con… "ella" – hizo comillas en el aire – Pase lo que pase, a menos que me indiques lo contrario… Me dices que Nolan me puede hacer llegar las pruebas y demás evidencias sobre las tarjetas, la secta y eso…

\- ¡Sí! ¡De seguro! – suspiró – Con mucha precaución… No sé quién o quiénes estén detrás de todo esto, y no quiero causarle problemas a David

\- ¡Tranquilo! – aseguró

Se escuchó el sonido de unos tacones por el pasillo, y la conversación entre el alcalde, y la fiscal. Era la voz de su mujer, sin duda, aproximándose hacia la sala. Su risa, su ronca voz, hizo que la piel se le erizara, y que un escalofrío lo recorriera por completo. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, y no podía apartar la vista de la puerta. Moría de ansiedad por verla, aunque ella tal vez no opinase lo mismo.

\- _¡Pase Señorita Mills, y si necesita algo me avisa! – decía el alcalde, muy interesado_

\- _¡Seguro Leopold! – le habló con suma familiaridad, y su clásica voz seductora._

Graham pensaba que le daría un infarto en cualquier instante. Frente a la puerta, estaba la morena. La sombra de sus tacones amenazaba con matarlo. El abogado defensor, anticipándose a su nerviosismo se levantó, y apartó lo más posible las sillas donde se sentaría la fiscal y su asistente, dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora a su defendido.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, e ingresó a la habitación, actuando natural, fría e indiferente, tal como si Graham no existiese o le diera igual conocerlo; peor aún, era como si nunca hubiese sabido de su existencia, y que le diera algo de repulsión saber quién era el asesino tan buscado.

\- ¡Buen día Señor Spencer! – le dedicó una sonrisa cordial, pero falsa, mientras apretaba su mano

\- ¡Buen día Señorita Mills! – le devolvió el gesto

\- Él es Percival, mi asistente – el joven rubio, sin levantar casi la vista y de forma tímida, le tendió la mano

\- ¡Encantado! – se apartó, y les indicó con un gesto, dónde podían sentarse. Volteó a ver a Graham, que estaba en shock, observando a la mujer con la inquietud del caso – ¿Usted no ha conocido al Señor Humbert, cierto? – dijo como si nada

\- ¡Sí! – no lo miró, se dedicó a decirle algo al oído a su asistente, y habló como si nada –No puedo decir que haya sido un gusto Señor… Graham… – dijo, revisando sus papeles. Luego se dirigió al abogado – Su cliente me encontró malherida en la calle… Bueno, él y su novia…

Sentía ganas de morir, justo en ese instante. Regina estaba hermosa, más que nunca. El aroma hipnótico de su perfume lo había transportado a su época juntos, en aquella isla. Sentía que el amor por la morena, le quemaba por dentro, le hacía sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho. Trató de llevarse las manos a la zona que le molestaba, pero las cadenas de las esposas se lo impidieron. Empezaba a sudar frío, y se puso pálido de repente.

A duras penas logró asentir, y desviar la mirada de la mujer, que parecía una extraña y empezaba a incomodarse.

Regina era una gran actriz. Haciendo caso omiso del estado del acusado, empezó a sacar de su portafolio, ayudada por su asistente, los documentos pertinentes al caso, y el expediente que manejaba.

\- Percival... Falta el otro expediente… – le lanzó una mirada asesina al chico

\- ¡Lo lamento Señora Mills! – bajó la mirada, y se levantó de inmediato – Debe estar en el carro… ¡Ya lo busco!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por favor! – le dijo, apretando los dientes – Ya lo arreglaremos… – lo amenazó en un tono apenas audible.

Ambos se levantaron, y la morena le indicó al guardia lo que acontecía, para que apoyaran a su asistente en dicha tarea. El joven salió, y ella se volteó a mirarlos, seria. Luego dirigió la vista al abogado defensor, y con una sonrisa cordial, se disculpó

\- Mil disculpas Señor Spencer, es que el chico es nuevo… – Abrió la primera carpeta – Vamos a lo que nos compete…

\- ¡Sí, claro! – también se preparó para iniciar la discusión, del acuerdo entre las partes

\- Mi propuesta es muy simple abogado Spencer, cuando su defendido… – lo miraba con una mezcla de indiferencia y repulsión – se declare culpable, y diga hasta dónde fue su participación, conocimiento y alcance, en los otros incidentes… Cadena perpetua… Tal vez, dependiendo de la confesión, usted pueda alegar demencia temporal… ¡No sé! ¡Queda de usted! – esas últimas palabras las dijo, mirando con superioridad a ambos.

\- ¡Mills!... ¿Su ofrecimiento es cadena perpetua? – estaba hablando, metido en su papel de defensor – Pensé que era un acuerdo, para mejorar el resultado y ahorrarle el tiempo a la fiscalía…

\- Como usted comprenderá, la sociedad necesita justicia y una respuesta contundente, ante tan abominables crímenes… – inspirada en su discurso, ignoraba al acusado

\- ¡Mills! – la interrumpió – Si nos remitimos a los imputados, y a que ningún caso ha sido formalmente atribuido a "el asesino de Omaha", no creo que cadena perpetua sea lo razonable… – le sonrió cordialmente, de forma ligeramente irónica – Aún y cuando, por los dos que se le levantan cargos, no se tienen sino un montón de alegatos circunstanciales

\- Me disculpa Spencer, pero dada la naturaleza de los relacionados con el acusado, son mínimo dos cadenas perpetuas… – era una fiera en su trabajo – Le repito, de llegar a relacionarse con los seriales, la fiscalía llegaría a las últimas consecuencias… Y ya tiene bastante trato preferencial estando solo en la celda, y no a manos de sus compañeros reclusos…

El dolor de Graham se hizo más agudo, y su malestar era visualmente perceptible. Trató, en un acto reflejo, de masajear su pecho, pero las esposas nuevamente se lo impidieron. Ésta vez, el ruido de las cadenas interrumpió la conversación entre los abogados, quienes voltearon a mirarlo

\- ¡Graham! – dijo su defensor – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Regina lo miraba como si nada, totalmente indiferente a su padecimiento tan evidente. Sentía que le faltaba la respiración, y cada vez que ella lo atravesaba con la mirada, era peor su ahogo

\- ¡Graham! – subió el tono, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

\- Si hace esto para ganar indulgencia ante mis ojos, le agradezco que se ahorre el drama… – se veía molesta y fastidiada

\- ¡Por favor! – Albert trataba de estar calmado – Obviamente no es necesario hacer nada, y es evidente que no se siente bien.

Graham no conseguía articular palabra, sólo podía ver a Regina, y recordar sus caricias. Recordaba cómo solía acariciarlo en la cama, antes de quedarse rendida sobre su pecho. Era evidente que había sucedido algo, y ella había dejado de amarlo. En ese instante miró la mano de Regina, y no tenía puesto el anillo

\- ¡Yo…! – consiguió susurrar – No me siento bien… – Trató de levantarse, pero las cadenas lo hicieron regresar bruscamente a la silla

\- ¡Tiene un aspecto fatal, es cierto! – dijo con desprecio – ¡Llame a un guardia, antes de que se desmaye aquí! – se dirigió al abogado.

Albert se levantó y abrió la puerta, pero no estaba el guardia, que había ido a acompañar al asistente de Regina. Se disponía a salir y a avisarle al otro oficial al final del pasillo

\- ¿A dónde va? – le dijo la morena, alarmada

\- A avisarle al guardia al final del pasillo, detrás de la puerta – le indicó

\- ¿Y me va a dejar sola con él? – de nuevo era despectiva

\- ¡Está encadenado! – le habló molesto – No ve que no puede ni secarse el sudor de la frente… – y salió sin darle más explicaciones.

La mirada de Graham se topó con la de Regina, que era penetrante y de desprecio, hasta que la puerta se cerró.

En ese instante, su expresión cambió totalmente, conmovida por el estado de su amante. Con la mirada le decía todo a Graham. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos color chocolate, y en los de su hombre también.

Sacó un pañuelo de su cartera, escribió unas palabras en él. Lo dobló, para ocular el escrito, y se levantó temblando, disimulando lo que iba a hacer

\- ¿Se siente usted bien? – en su mirada le imploraba perdón, y le aseguraba que lo amaba. Las lágrimas salían sin control. Aclaró la voz – Me voy a acercar a secarle el sudor, pero no intente nada… Mire que sé defenderme…

\- ¡Descuide! – casi no podía articular palabra – Creo que me bajó la tensión, es todo…

Ella se acercó, y rozó su cuello, de forma que no se evidenciaba ante algún posible espectador. Tomó el pañuelo e inclinándose ligeramente le secó el sudor de la frente, mirándolo fijamente. Le dio el pañuelo

\- ¡Tome! – hizo un gesto con la mano, y tuvo que dejar de mirarlo para tratar de calmarse – ¡Consérvelo! – dijo, dándole la espalda y quedando de cara a la pared.

El apretó el pañuelo en su puño, de forma que no se veía que lo llevaba consigo. Trató de secarse las lágrimas, y de nuevo resonaron las cadenas para impedírselo. Ella volteó, dedicándole una mirada de dolor.

Ahora Graham sabía que ella sufría tanto como él, y que estaba actuando de la manera que consideraba menos contraproducente. Regina agonizaba por el estado de Graham. Se sentó frente a él, nuevamente, y se dedicó a mirarlo cargada de amor y dolor

\- ¡Ahí está! – le indicó al enfermero y al guardia – Está pálido…

\- ¿Qué tienes Humbert? – le dijo el oficial, de forma incrédula

\- ¡Dolor en el pecho! – trataba de hacer respiraciones.

Regina ya había entrado en personaje, pero no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto, al enterarse de la condición de su amante

\- Pues… Si debemos suspender, y dejarlo para mañana Spencer... Es bueno que lo sepamos pronto – recogió las carpetas – Que se atienda el Señor Humbert, y mañana deliberamos sin él, si prefiere…

\- ¡No! – indicó Graham, sobresaltando a todos – ¡Yo…! – el dolor lo atravesó intensamente, pero no quería dejar de verla. No pudo evitar desvanecerse en la silla, sin saber más de él o de su mujer.

Ella se paró de repente, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, tratando de esconder su ansiedad. Se apartó de inmediato, y observó cómo liberaban a Graham, trataban de que reaccionara, pero nada sucedía. El médico de la prisión llegó junto con dos guardias más y el alcalde. Al auscultarlo, observó sus puños cerrados

\- ¿Tiene algo allí? – preguntó el enfermero

\- ¡No creo! – se dejó decir la morena – Digo, como está esposado…

\- ¿Usted estaba con él? – preguntó el doctor

\- ¡Si! – se hacía la desentendida, pero estaba que se moría por dentro. Graham estaba mal, y ella no podía y no debía hacer nada al respecto – Se quejó de un dolor en el pecho, pero le dije que ya estaban avisándole al médico, y pues, se veía pálido y desencajado, siendo honesta… Y creo que deberían sacarlo de aquí, a la enfermería por lo menos – se dio la vuelta, como una extraña, estresada por una situación atípica y ajena

\- ¡Entiendo señorita Mills! – se apresuró el alcalde, que no quería en absoluto incomodar a la mujer – ¡Vamos Doctor! La fiscal tiene razón, saquémoslo de aquí…

\- ¡Los acompaño! – Albert tomó sus cosas, y se apresuró a seguir a los guardias, al enfermero y a los demás que llevaban a Graham, hasta la camilla que habían traído.

Regina hizo lo propio, tratando de disimular, y se fue caminando a velocidad detrás de ellos, pero uno de los guardias le impidió continuar y la condujo hasta la salida. Una vez allí, se topó con su asistente, que se disponía a regresar

\- ¿No hubo acuerdo? – fue lo único que atinó a decir el chico

\- ¡Percival! ¡Desaparece! – le dijo del peor genio de todos, le quitó la carpeta de las manos, y siguió directo al carro.

Allí la esperaba su chofer, y "la dama Dragón". Ella le abrió la puerta, con esa expresión inerte en el rostro. Cuando disponía a montarse, observó una ambulancia salir de emergencia de allí, escoltada por varios carros de la policía y seguridad de la prisión. Lo de Graham era peor de lo que pensaba.

Sin que ella tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, la rubia tomó su celular y marcó un número directo

\- ¡Síguelos! – pronunció, y colgó de inmediato – ¿Regina? – la tomó por la cintura

\- Eh… ¡Si, si! – se montó en el carro, con cara de haber visto un fantasma

\- Vete en el otro carro… – le indicó a Percival, mientras ingresaba por la otra puerta, a la parte trasera – Sidney, vamos a la casa de la Señora Emma… ¡Rápido! – pulsó un botón, y un vidrio ahumado las separó la parte frontal del vehículo.

Arrancó el vehículo, y ellas estaban en silencio. La rubia se dedicó a quitarse los guantes ignorando a la morena, que necesitaba todo el espacio del mundo para asimilar lo que había pasado. Transcurrieron unos minutos de camino, ya se encontraban en la carretera, y la morena no se movía, no pronunciaba palabra. Tenía la misma expresión horrorizada y atónita de cuando abordó el coche

\- ¡Aire! – dijo, en un tono apenas audible

\- ¿Dime? – preguntó solícita la rubia

\- ¡Haz que pare el carro! – habló de repente – ¡Haz que pare! ¡Que pare! – gritó

\- Estamos en la carretera Regina… – trató de detenerla

\- ¡Necesito aire! ¡Aire! – luchaba para abrir la puerta y escapar de aquel encierro

\- ¡Regina! – la tomó por el brazo, y con la mano golpeó el vidrio – ¡Sidney! ¡Oríllate!

\- ¡Pero señora…! – respondió el hombre nervioso

\- ¡Ya! – gritó, descompuesta por primera vez

\- ¡Que pares! – remató Regina.

Se orilló de inmediato en un claro de tierra y pasto. Casi no se había detenido, cuando Regina escapó corriendo del carro, gritando "aire, aire"

\- ¡Regina! – la mujer salió detrás de ella, luchando con sus tacones

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el chofer

\- ¡No te incumbe! – era obvio el ataque de pánico que estaba experimentando, pero sabía que nadie debía verla así – Espera dentro del carro… ¡Y ni una palabra de esto!

Una camioneta negra, que llevaba a Percival y a otros tres sujetos, se detuvo unos metros detrás de ellos

\- Sidney… ¡Diles que sigan! – exigió

\- ¡Si madame! – corrió a cumplir con la orden.

Ella se fue detrás de Regina, y la observó correr desorientada entre el monte corto y la tierra, y gritar de repente; caer de rodillas, rompiendo en llanto. Se quedó a unos metros, dejándola desahogarse.

Dentro de su gesto inexpresivo, se podía evidenciar cierto matiz de pena por ver a la morena así.

Ahí estuvieron un rato. Regina ya se había sentado en el piso, de lado, y continuaba llorando, hasta que de repente paró. Dejó de llorar, y se volteó a mirar a la rubia, que la observaba atenta

\- Tenemos que ir a casa… – tenía la mirada perdida, y obviamente se veía más calmada, pero alterada. Le tendió la mano a la rubia

\- ¡En seguida! – la ayudó a levantarse. Observó sus medias rotas – ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- ¡A ti! – la miró de forma perturbadora.

La rubia asintió, y la siguió, mientras ella se sacudía y se montaba en el carro. La mujer no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa perversa de medio lado, ante el último comentario de la morena. Le indicó a Sidney que continuara, y el resto del camino lo llevaron en silencio.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Emma, sus pensamientos ya no le pertenecían, estaban con Graham. Fingía no estar tan desorientada, especialmente porque en el porche, la esperaba Alice, Emma y su pequeño Henry

\- ¡Mira quién llegó Henry! – habló Emma con voz tierna – ¡Es mami! ¡Yey!

\- ¡Mami! – Gritó el niño con su tono infantil.

Regina caminó hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos, y notó cómo Emma se percataba de su estado, a medida que se acercaba

\- ¡Mi vida! – lo tomó en sus brazos, y lo llenó de besos.

La joven madre, observó a la rubia mayor bajarse del carro, y darle indicaciones al chofer

\- ¿Qué hace ella bajándose del carro? – le preguntó en mal tono – ¿Y qué te sucedió?... Acaso no ibas a…

\- ¡Después te explico! – le dedicó una mirada, que silenció toda pregunta – Ella se va a quedar en la habitación de invitados descansando un rato… ¡Conmigo! – dijo sin más – Mami te ama Henry, te ama mucho… – lo besó – ¡Te amo! – lo dejó al lado de su supuesta madre

\- ¡No la quiero en mi casa! – le susurró

\- Emma… ¡Por favor! – le dijo, con dejo de súplica e impaciencia – ¡Te amo! – suspiró, y la besó en la frente – ¡Las amo! – acarició una pierna de Alice con el dorso la de la mano, y le dedicó una mirada necesitada a la rubia

\- ¡Yo quiero cuidarte! – le sonrió apenada

\- ¡Lo harás! – le dio otro beso en la frente.

Entraron y no supo de ella hasta caída la noche. El carro de la morena, seguida de dos camionetas negras idénticas, regresaron y aparcaron al final de la redoma, enfiladas hacia la salida al sendero. Killiam había llegado sin percatarse de ellos, hasta que se asomó por precaución, y vio los vehículos esperando

\- ¿No me dijiste que Regina ya había llegado? – preguntó a su esposa extrañado

\- ¡Sí! – se dejó decir, algo molesta – Está en una junta con su asesora de seguridad… – palabras que ni ella misma creía

\- Pues parece que ya terminó esa junta… ¡Vinieron a buscarla! – le señaló para que mirara por la ventana de la estancia, donde se encontraban.

La rubia bajó por la escalera, sin rastros de timidez por estar en una casa ajena, alisando su falda. Cruzó frente a la sala donde se encontraba la joven pareja, y se despidió. Se montó en el coche, y dos de los tres vehículos se perdieron en el sendero.

Después de ella, llegó Regina, que vestía ropa deportiva. Ingresó en la estancia, y tomó a Henry en sus brazos

\- ¡Hola Kiliam! – le dedicó una mirada y un gesto amistoso

\- Hola Regina… – le sonrió

\- Mami te ama… – prosiguió con ternura, a hablarle a su hijo, a abrazarlo

\- ¿Saldrás? – preguntó Emma, aún molesta

\- ¡Voy a correr un rato! – en la mirada le explicó muchas cosas a Emma, cosas que la rubia no había captado hasta ese momento

\- ¿Le digo a Mariam que te prepare un baño? – su suavidad indicaba su cambio de actitud, y su comprensión

\- ¡Si! – Llevó a Henry a ver a su hermanita, que dormía en el coche – ¡Tu hermana es hermosa mi amor!

\- ¡Mana! – dijo el pequeño niño, riendo.

Ese gesto llenó de ternura la habitación, causando que Regina casi colapsara, ahogada en llanto. Killiam pareció notarlo, porque de inmediato reaccionó

\- ¡Venga campeón! – se lo pidió a la morena, y ésta actuó en consecuencia – Que te toca el baño, y luego la cena… ¡Comida! ¡Rica! – lo acercó a su rostro, y Henry rio juguetón

\- ¿Y esos de allá? – le indicó que viera la camioneta

\- Se quedarán como refuerzo de seguridad, y me acompañarán mientras "Dra" hace un trabajo para mí… – realizaba respiraciones para controlarse, y enfocarse en su meta principal – Y mientras corro… No olvidemos que una amenaza se cierne sobre mí – no quería que la rubia ignorara todo, pero tampoco que se preocupara por su seguridad

\- ¡Sobre nosotras! – aseguró la chica – Porque si te sucede algo, yo te juro que me muero…

Regina no podía seguir allí, la mirada y las palabras de Emma la estaban acabando. Tenía que salir, respirar aire fresco y pensar; o, mejor dicho, evitar pensar que no podía estar con Graham, y que ignoraba su destino.

Tres hombres se quedaron en la casa, uniéndose a otros dos que ya vigilaban. Los otros dos, se fueron en la camioneta, detrás de Regina. Corrió completo el sendero hasta la intercepción de tierra, de allí a la salida a la carretera pavimentada, y regresó. Hizo esa operación dos veces.

Era un trayecto más o menos largo, que conjuntamente con su estado emocional, la habían dejado agotada. Para cuando regresó, ya todos habían comido, incluyendo a Alice, que dormía en su cunita. Henry hacía lo mismo. Estuvo un rato contemplándolo, sin atreverse a acercarse, pues estaba sudada, y con el peor de los ánimos.

La puerta del cuarto de Emma estaba cerrada, y dedujo que dormían, atentos a cualquier ruido del comunicador en el cuarto contiguo. Ella misma revisó que Alice estuviese bien. Era increíble la ternura que le inspiraba, y lo parecida que era a Emma cuando bebé.

Entró a su cuarto, y observó la bañera de hidromasajes, recirculando el agua. Estaba llena de espuma, sales aromáticas, y el agua seguía tibia. Se quitó la ropa, y se metió en aquella pieza de relajación, anhelando un consuelo especial.

Se sumergió de repente, y aguantó la respiración un rato. Pensó que " _tal vez todo fuese más fácil, si ella acababa con su vida_ ". Logró escuchar la puerta abrirse, y salió de repente

\- ¡Hola! – Emma asomó su rostro detrás de la puerta

\- ¡Emma! – Se limpió los ojos, le extendió la mano, y la siguió con la mirada en un tono de ternura

\- ¡Sé que me necesitas! – se sentó a su lado, quitándose la bata pana no mojarla

\- ¡Te necesito! – colocó su cabeza sobre el brazo de la rubia – ¡Siempre te necesito!

\- ¡Lo sé! – la besó en la frente. Suspiró, mientras acariciaba el cabello mojado de la morena – ¿Me dirás qué pasó? Bueno, lo nuevo que haya acontecido…

\- ¡Sí! – dijo, sin perder su actual posición.

Esperó a que la mujer iniciara, pero eso no ocurría, así que decidió arriesgarse

\- ¿Por qué con ella? – hablaba por hablar realmente, entendía el por qué, pero no sabía qué había originado aquella "reunión"

\- ¡Emma! – se levantó para mirarla al rostro – Tú eres mi vida… Es sólo por negocios…

\- ¿Y ese es su precio? – seguía indagando

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – volvió a acostarse sobre el brazo de la joven, que se inclinaba, sentada en el borde

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que pagarlo? – seguía acariciándola

\- ¡He llegado muy lejos Emma! – ahora lloraba, pero con resignación – Más lejos de lo que pensaba que podría aguantar… Pero no sé si Graham aguante…

\- ¿Todo esto es por él? – tenía que saber qué le ocurría a la morena – ¿Has hablado con él?... Quedamos que era mejor que te mantuvieses a raya, si no… ¿Cómo podrías ayudarlo?... Digo, ¿si él es inocente…?

\- ¡Basta! – Se levantó de inmediato, mirando a la rubia a los ojos – Sabes de sobra que él no me amenazaría, ni a ti… ¡Él me ama!

\- Pero a mí… ¡Me odia! – fue honesta en lo que pensaba

\- ¡No!... él sería incapaz de tales sentimientos… – le hablaba con el corazón. Graham era un hombre como pocos, un noble caballero, capaz de mostrar piedad ante las personas más crueles. Por lo menos, eso creía – Ayudó con todo lo que pudo para protegerte, y protegerme… Claro que sabe que para mí es importante, y que ese es su motivo. El punto es que deja sus preconceptos de lado, por nuestro bienestar… Mientras que yo… – agachó la cabeza

\- ¿Tú qué? – estaba intrigada – Tú has hecho lo que puedes con lo que tienes, aún a costa de estar amenazada de muerte… ¿Qué más podrías hacer?

\- ¡Salvarlo! – lloraba amargamente – ¡Salvarlo, y no he podido!... Lo traté tan mal, que sentí en su mirada, que dudaba hasta de él mismo… ¿Si vieras cómo me miró Emma? – empezó a tener dificultad para hablar y respirar – ¡No me va a perdonar!

\- ¡Vamos! – trataba de serenarla con sonidos, parecidos a los que usaba con Alice. Se sentó a su espalada, y empezó a abrazarla. Se metió a la bañera con su bata, apartando a Regina, sirviéndole de respaldo – ¿Por qué dices eso?... Son impresiones tuyas… ¡Te ama! Me los has dicho y yo sé que no te equivocas… Sé que a veces soy imposible, pero lo he visto… Aunque me cueste decirlo… ¡Sé que él te ama!

\- ¡Emma! – besó el brazo izquierdo de Emma, que la acariciaba – ¡Él está mal!

\- Lo que es muy obvio, porque está preso, acusado por un crimen que no cometió… – no entendía la insistencia de la morena – Y si en algún momento duda de ti, seguro es momentáneo, y logra sobreponerse… ¡Lo haces por su bien!

\- ¡No Emma, no! – negaba con la cabeza, pero la rubia no podía ver su expresión de dolor – Estaba agonizando al verme, y sentirme tan fría y distante… – se ahogó en llanto nuevamente – Tanto que, en este preciso instante, debe estar en emergencias de algún hospital, quién sabe cómo… Colapsó ante mis ojos, y no pude mover ni un músculo del rostro para mostrar que me importaba… ¡Eso lo notó!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó, llevando sus manos a los hombros de la morena

\- ¡Si! – se dio la vuelta, y le reveló todo su dolor a la rubia – ¿Y si muere Emma? ¿Y si Graham me deja así?... Yo me muero Emma… ¡Me muero! – hundió su rostro en la bata mojada de seda color azul.

Emma tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Regina no se había dado a entender muy bien, pero había captado el estado del detective. Ella amaba a la morena, y no soportaba verla sufrir así.

La consoló como pudo. Enjabonó todo su cuerpo, librándolo de los pesares y obligaciones que había tenido. Le regaló un masaje, la sacó de la bañera, y la envolvió en las toallas. Ella también se quitó el pijama empapado, y se dedicó a darle calor a Regina. Secó su cabello, y sus lágrimas. La arrulló y llenó de mimos, hasta que la dejó rendida en la cama. Amaba a Regina, como a Alice y a Henry, como a la vida misma.

 **-xXx-**

Dormir con Regina era una delicia. Poder despertar, estirar la mano, y tocar la suave piel de la morena, era una explosión de placer. Lo primero que hacía era rozar su vientre, suave y cálido. Luego, acariciaba sus pezones, hasta que conseguía ponerlos erectos, despertando a su amante en el proceso.

A Regina eso no le molestaba en absoluto, puesto que daba concesión inmediata, para que recorriera el resto de su cuerpo, visible o no visible.

Hacerle el amor todas las mañanas, a ese cuerpo tibio y sedoso de diosa, despertando cada parte de éste con su lengua ansiosa, eso era vida. Regina había logrado invadir su mundo, en dos semanas. Pero ahora se tenía que marchar. ¿Cómo haría para dejarla marchar?

Sintió una tremenda ansiedad. Esa mañana le hizo el amor, mientras la despertaba; al levantarse, al ducharse para ir a desayunar, antes de vestirse. No paraba de amarla

\- ¡Quédate! – consiguió decir tres días antes – O… ¿Por qué no irnos juntos?

Ella pocas veces respondía. Siempre con frases hechas y argumentos flojos, lo cual lo desconcertaba, porque ella misma dejaba en evidencia que moría por aceptarlo.

Al dejarla ir, entendió que esa mujer siempre supo quién era él, y no le importó. Profundizó una relación, casi salvaje, con un hombre al que atropelló en el aeropuerto, y que la espío, en su aventura erótica con Emma.

¿Quién era realmente Regina? ¿A qué se dedicaba? ¿Por qué le parecía que el mundo giraba en torno a ella? Su mundo, por lo menos, ya no era capaz de no hacerlo, de quebrantar esa órbita sagrada. Sería capaz de dejar todo por ella, sin dudar siquiera. Ella era la reina, y todos los demás, eran los súbditos.

Cuando despertó ansioso, su mano derecha estaba esposada a la cama, de lo que parecía una sala privada de terapia intensiva. Estaba sobresaltado, y el pecho aún le dolía. Su único pensamiento: ¡Regina Mills!

Los doctores de guardia y las enfermeras se hicieron presentes, ante las señales descontroladas de los equipos de monitoreo cardiaco. Rápidamente, acudieron a sedarlo, y a tratar de que reaccionara de forma favorable.

Dentro de su delirio, alcanzó a ver a dos guardias en la entrada, que observaban a detalle todo aquello. En la silla del fondo, estaba su madre, junto con la enfermera con la que hizo amistad, cuando la morena estuvo internada.

En unos segundos se había serenado a fuerzas, y escuchaba lejana la voz del médico que le preguntaba

\- ¿Señor Humbert? – con una linterna iluminaba sus pupilas – Soy el doctor que lo está tratando… ¿Me escucha?

Graham asintió, respirando con algo de dificultad. Tenía esa presión en el pecho, más leve que cuando se desmayó en la sala de la cárcel, pero no conseguía superar la falta de oxígeno y los mareos

\- ¡Señor Humbert! – le gritó – ¿Siente dolor en éstos momentos? – al verlo afirmar con la cabeza, continuó con las preguntas de rigor – ¿Me puede señalar en dónde está experimentado dolor?

Con la mano libre, donde tenía la vía y el monitor, se señaló el pecho. Observó cómo sacaban a su madre de la habitación, y cómo la enfermera se retiraba a acompañarla

\- ¿Siente presión? – vio la respuesta afirmativa – ¿Falta de respiración? – de nuevo le confirmaba el paciente – ¡Enfermera, repita la dosis de ésta mañana! – ella acató, colocando una pastilla bajo la lengua del paciente, e inyectando algo en la solución.

Al cabo de diez minutos, ya no sentía dolor. Podía respirar mejor, y no se sentía mareado, pero sí extremadamente cansado. Nuevamente se acercó el doctor, y le repitió la ronda de preguntas, cuyas respuestas negativas, precedieron a otras y a las explicaciones de rigor

\- ¿Sabe por qué está aquí? – lo miraba como si nada

\- ¡S…! ¡Si! – logró responder con dificultad

\- Primero le haré unas preguntas, y me responderá con sí o no… ¿Correcto?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Si no puede responder, porque se siente muy agotado, asienta o niegue con la cabeza… ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿Usted fuma?... Es decir – especificaba – Si debe hacerlo de forma regular, al menos 5 veces por día…

\- ¡No!

\- Perdió el conocimiento, pero según las personas que lo acompañaban, sufría de un dolor o una molestia en el tórax… ¿Fue así?

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿Más fuerte que hace un instante?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Ok! – anotó en su tableta – No se alarme… Una pregunta más… ¿Había hecho algún ejercicio físico en la celda, o en el patio? – lo vio negar con la cabeza. Terminó de anotar en su Tablet.

Le dio unas indicaciones a la enfermera, y buscó una silla para sentarse a su lado. Recordaba a aquel hombre. Había reanimado a Regina, en el ataque que sufrió, estando internada

\- Señor Humbert… Lo que experimentó, según los resultados de los exámenes previos, lo que dijeron los presentes, y sus repuestas… Es lo que se conoce como Angina de pecho simple, por reposo y hasta ahora progresiva… que se produce cuando el corazón no recibe la suficiente irrigación sanguínea u oxígeno. Me imagino, por su condición… – miró las esposas – que las situaciones de estrés no faltan… Pero si en algo le preocupa su salud, tenga en cuenta que va a tener que tratar de controlarse. Sentimientos de pánico, o ansiedad, lo pueden llevar al límite.

Sabía que, posiblemente, ante los ojos de aquel hombre, él era un asesino despreciable que poco o nada valía su tiempo. Su juramento lo mantenía activo en salvarle la vida, pero era mera cortesía y ética

\- ¿Me escucha Señor Humbert? – se levantó de la silla – Le suministramos nitroglicerina, para dilatar las arterias y revertir el dolor. También betabloqueantes, para evitar muchos efectos de la adrenalina en el cuerpo, en particular el efecto estimulante sobre su corazón. El resultado es que el corazón late más despacio y con menos fuerza, y por tanto necesita menos oxígeno. También disminuyen la tensión arterial, que se encontraba bastante variable… De allí su cansancio. Obviamente, también calmantes, puesto a que necesita reposar, y a que aún se encuentra muy alterado…

Lo miraba de forma inexpresiva. Graham se sentía miserable, y notaba que, a nadie en aquel lugar, salvo por su madre, le importaba si de angina pasaba a infarto masivo. Volteó el rostro, y dejó de mirar al doctor

\- ¡Señor Humbert! – le recalcó – Espero que sepa la importancia de su descanso, y del autocontrol… Mañana, de acuerdo a su desempeño, procederemos a hacerle algunas pruebas adicionales, otro electro y ecocardiograma, prueba de esfuerzo y de ser requerido una arteriografía coronaria… Pero le digo, son cosas de rutina. La mayoría de los pacientes mejora con el tratamiento, el descanso, el auto control y una dieta balanceada combinada con ejercicios apropiados…

El doctor se dio cuenta que el paciente ya no lo escuchaba. Se lamentó de verlo así. Sabía que había salvado a la señora Mills y a una persona más importante para él, y que, a lo que él respectaba, ese hombre no podía ser culpable de tales crímenes. Pero, principalmente, lo movía su ética profesional

\- Entre el jefe de la policía, y mi persona… pedimos al alcalde y a los guardias que dejaran que su madre se quedara aquí, pero nos fue negado… – le brindó una mirada compasiva – Pero se hizo una concesión, y la van a dejar visitarlo diariamente, en compañía de su abogado… Una hora a las seis de la tarde, mientras sale de peligro.

Esas palabras lograron reanimarlo. Cualquier permiso de ver a algún ser querido, y la nueva disposición de su tratante, quería decir que no lo veían como a un monstruo

\- ¡Anímese Graham! – se acercó a él, bajando el tono – Descanse… Y…

\- ¡¿Doctor Hansen?! – le interrumpió, hablando con dificultad a causa de la mascarilla de oxígeno

\- ¡Ese soy yo! – le dijo, con familiaridad – Atendí a la señorita que usted encontró malherida en la calle… – le dedicó un giño. Se acercó y bajó el tono – Le daremos acceso, de alguna forma…

Graham estaba sorprendido, pero seguro de que la morena lo estaba monitoreando. De repente recordó el pañuelo que su mujer le había dado al secarle el sudor. Se miró las manos, asustado. El doctor Hansen, que lo vigilaba a detalle, se percató de la situación

\- ¿Busca algo? – le dijo, llevando su mano al bolsillo de la bata

\- ¡Si!... No, es sólo… Recordé que tenía algo en las manos, antes de colapsar… – confesó con algo de recelo

\- ¿Esto? – le mostró el pañuelo, perfectamente doblado – Lo tenía en la mano derecha, y nos fue muy difícil hacer que se relajara para sacarlo… Pero lo hicimos con discreción, y pude conservarlo para entregárselo – se lo dejó en la misma mano, la única libre en ese momento.

Estaba asombrado. Sin poder creerlo, lo tomó con una mezcla de incredulidad y gratitud

\- ¡Gracias! – alcanzó a decir, mientras bajaba la mirada

\- No tiene por qué… Es un placer ayudar a alguien que ha salvado a tantas personas – le dijo sin más – Tal vez no lo recuerde, pero usted salvó a mi hija Ariel, una pelirroja de diez años y ojos turquesa… Hermosa mi hija…

\- ¡Oh! – ya sabía a qué se refería el médico, más que por el caso, por la amabilidad que le ofrecía – La verdad es que, por el nombre y la descripción, es que la he relacionado… No me percaté cuando Regi… Cuando la señorita Mills ingresó, por su apelido…

\- ¡No se preocupe! – le dijo sonriendo – Entiendo perfectamente… Yo no siempre recuerdo con precisión a todos los pacientes que ingresan… Pero créame, que lo que usted hizo por nosotros, nunca lo olvidaré… – estrechó la mano donde tenía el pañuelo, y se retiró – Descanse…

\- ¡Gracias! – sonrió.

El que aquel hombre lo recordara, y no lo viera como un delincuente, lo hizo llenarse de esperanzas, más, cuando lo que tenía en la mano provenía de la morena. Ahora estaba seguro de que, pasase lo que pasase, Regina no lo abandonaría.

Lo movió en la mano, lo observó, y rompió a llorar como un niño. ¿Qué hace que un hombre se quiebre? Graham nunca había sido un llorón, sentándose a esperar que la vida pasara. Era un tipo sensible, si, al igual que fuerte y decidido. Ahora todo su mundo se había desmoronado. Ya no era siquiera el joven sano y activo que solía ser en las fuerzas.

Ya no sabía qué era real y qué no. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Abrió el pañuelo como pudo, dándose habilidad con la mano libre, sin importarle la vía que tenía puesta en la misma. Cuando terminó de abrirlo, notó que estaban marcados los labios de Regina en color rojo sangre, además de la inscripción que había hecho frente a sus ojos.

¿Cómo pudo haber marcado el pañuelo? ¿Acaso tenía pensado, con cualquier excusa dárselo? Se sentía débil y adormilado. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para poder leerlo

 ** _"_** ** _Mi amor. Cree en mí. Te sacaré con bien de esto._**

 ** _Te creo y te amo._**

 ** _Siempre tuya"._**

Los labios concluían el escrito, a modo de firma imborrable. Casi podía notar el espacio de la cicatriz en la parte superior del labio; esa misma cicatriz que lo atrapó, desde el día del aeropuerto.

\- Regina… – susurró – Mi Regina…

Llevó sus labios hasta el beso marcado por la morena, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Un suspiro lo hizo casi desmoronarse. Trató de doblar el pañuelo nuevamente, para poder proteger aquella "boca" y el escrito. Lo colocó bajo su espalda, de forma que no se lo pudieran quitar, sin él notarlo, y previendo no soltarlo al dormir. Se iba a dormir, eso era evidente, y era más cierto aún que, pensaría y soñaría a Regina.

Cuando abrió los ojos, era de noche. Sentía mucho frío, y un poco de ardor en la mano. Observó que le habían colocado más calmantes y medicina.

Rápidamente, con la torpe habilidad de haberse apenas despertado, revisó que el pañuelo estaba en su sitio. Efectivamente, allí estaba. En ese instante, alguien salía de buscar algo en el baño. Por la vestimenta, observó que era una enfermera. En la oscuridad divisó el gorro, la blusa, la falda y las medias, e inclusive, los blanquísimos zapatos.

Las enfermeras de aquel lugar no usaban ese tipo de uniforme, a menos que fuesen privadas, contratadas por el hospital o los particulares, en casos que así lo requiriesen. Supuso que éste era uno de esos

\- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó sin temor. Hasta que sintió el aroma familiar – ¿Tú?

La mujer soltó el vaso de repente, asustada ante la primera pregunta. Se había acercado en la penumbra, y únicamente se podía divisar el brillo de sus hermosos ojos

\- ¡Si amor! ¡Soy yo! – se acercó aún más, y la pudo ver claramente, con la luz que entraba por las ventanas – Nunca he dejado de observarte… ¡Jamás te abandonaría! ¡Eres mi vida!

\- ¡Regina! – no salía de su asombro. Ató cabos rápidamente – El doctor Hansen… ¿Has sido tú?...

\- ¡Graham… yo! – bajó la vista – ¡Te amo, y haré lo que sea necesario para estar a tu lado y sacarte de esto!

\- ¡Siempre has sido tú! – cerró los ojos, hasta que sintió cómo lo besaba.

 **oOo**

 **He aquí otro capítulo de mi historia favorita. De verdad que mil disculpas por la demora. He tenido muchas complicaciones y he estado full en mi día a día… Parte de eso es porque pronto me mudaré, hasta de país…**

 **Les agradezco a las que siguen la historia y la comentan. Me hace bien ver sus comentarios…**

 **Ya falta muy poco para concluir ésta historia…**

 **Saludos cordiales.**


End file.
